Supercut
by IACB
Summary: Si Remus est un long-métrage, Sirius en est le plot-twist. UA.
1. just a supercut of us

**TITRE :** Supercut

 **RESUME** **:** Si Remus est un long-métrage, Sirius en est le plot-twist. UA.

 **GENRE** **:** Romance / UA (période actuelle/zéro magie)

 **RATING** **:** **T**

 **NOTE** **:** **Cette histoire est le résultat d'un harcèlement calibré de mon imagination couplé à mon amour intarissable pour Lorde. Il fallait que j'écrive une chanson sur l'album Melodrama et** **—** **tadam !** **C'est tombé sur Supercut. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise, très bonne lecture à tous. xo.**

* * *

.

.

« J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre votre… » James clôtura sa phrase avec un vigoureux _crunch crunch crunch_ de Cheerios et un vague mouvement de poignet partant de Remus vers Sirius. « Amitié. Couple. Booty-call. Qu'importe la nature exacte de ce qui se trame entre vous. J'arrive toujours pas à piger. » termina-t-il la bouche pleine, du lait roulant du coin de sa bouche pour se perdre dans sa barbe de trois jours.

« Parce qu'il ne se trame absolument rien. » trancha Remus, catégorique, avant de croquer hargneusement dans sa tartine.

« Nous sommes fraîchement mariés, Potter. » déclara au même instant Sirius, un bras négligemment glissé autour des épaules de son voisin.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent alors, Remus aussi las qu'exaspéré, Sirius arborant sa plus belle expression trahie. Assis juste en face, James secouait la tête en roulant des yeux, l'air de dire : et c'est exactement de _ça_ dont je veux parler.

.

.

— _**TROIS MOIS PLUS TÔT**_ **—**

 _._

 _._

' _Happy'_ de Pharrell Williams était employé comme technique de torture pour pousser les détenus de Guantanamo à l'aveux. Remus en était intimement persuadé.

Il imaginait la chanson être diffusée en boucle et à plein volume dans les haut-parleurs — scénario qui se produisait en ce moment même, juste un étage plus bas — et les prisonniers se couvrir les oreilles puis rouler au sol en implorant jusqu'aux larmes que le supplice cesse, que la musique s'arrête, qu'ils étaient prêts à tout avouer, l'emplacement du cadavre, la localisation du sac de billets, le nom de leur chef de gang, les plans des sous-sols du Buckingham Palace, _tout_ , pourvu que cette fichue chanson prenne fin.

 _A la bonne heure,_ aurait souri le surveillant pénitencier — qui partageait une étrange ressemblance physique avec Severus Rogue dans ce scénario — en lui tapotant la tête avant de couper enfin la musique.

La tête de Remus s'écrasa lourdement contre le clavier de son PC et son front pressa par inadvertance la touche _N_ qui remplit presque la moitié de sa page. Rien de transcendant y avait été inscrit, de toutes les façons. Juste la date d'aujourd'hui, l'énoncé de sa dissertation et un glorieux « _Il est en effet intéressant de constater_ » qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à continuer en trois heures de temps. Et la dissertation était à renvoyer pour demain matin, huit heures tapantes. Le brun poussa un profond grognement puis secoua la tête, toujours affalé sur son clavier. Une cacophonie générale de majuscules, chiffres et points d'exclamations s'alignèrent aussitôt à l'écran.

Pharrell Williams exhortait la foule à taper dans ses mains pour la vingt-septième fois de la soirée lorsque Remus décida qu'il était grand temps de s'octroyer une pause. Manger quelque chose, se dégourdir les jambes, changer un peu d'air. Trois heures qu'il était assis au même endroit, dans la même position, plongé sur la même problématique. Son cerveau menaçait déjà de s'atrophier.

Dans un étirement de viking, Remus se releva de sa chaise de bureau et tituba quelques secondes en étouffant un bâillement. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux pendant trente longues secondes, ses lunettes menaçant de dégringoler de son nez, Hulk le jugeant silencieusement depuis son terrarium, puis posa un regard vitreux sur le capharnaüm que formaient ses bouquins ouverts, ses stabilos éparpillés et son ordinateur couvert de stickers Marvel.

 _Panini_ , décida-t-il soudain, et sur cette intuition divine, l'étudiant glissa hors de ses quartiers.

« Lupin ! » beugla James à la seconde même où il apparut dans les escaliers. Il leva son gobelet en l'air, les cheveux en bataille et l'air un peu fou, pour scander : « Lu-pin ! Lu-pin ! Lu-pin ! »

Et voici que la soixantaine de personnes gravitant tout autour de lui comme s'il était le soleil de la pièce se mettait à reprendre aveuglément son slogan. Remus s'immobilisa sur les marches, mi-affamé, mi-mortifié. Lui qui comptait s'éclipser puis revenir quinze minutes plus tard avec la discrétion d'un fantôme, voilà ses plans ruinés par la délicatesse légendaire de son colocataire.

« Un shot ! » plaida James en capturant son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le vestibule. « Allez ! Juste un seul. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester et paniqua lorsqu'aucune excuse immédiate ne lui vint. James commençait déjà à l'entraîner avec lui dans la foule et Remus n'était pas de nature particulièrement claustrophobe mais entre se retrouver asphyxié au milieu d'une légion de fêtards ivres et rester un quart d'heure sous le froid nocturne hivernal, Remus préférait de très loin se les geler.

« Il faut vraiment que… » bredouilla-t-il en désignant la porte d'un mouvement urgent. « C'est… je dois vraiment y aller. »

« Juuuuste un petit shot. » persévéra James. « Presqu'un mois qu'on cohabite et je ne t'ai jamais vu une seule fois bourré. Ça frôle le sacrilège. »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me voir bourré. » marmonna dans sa barbe le brun.

« Au contraire, ce serait mon dernier souhait d'homme vivant. » affirma James dont l'alcool semblait affiner l'ouïe — ou alors Remus s'était exprimé un peu plus fort que prévu.

James tirait encore sur son bras, la foule du rez-de-chaussée commençait à se refermer sur eux et, en désespoir de cause, Remus décida de jouer son dernier Joker. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

« Potter, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tonks. » mentit-il.

Aussitôt, James pivota sur ses talons pour le dévisager avec — et là, Remus réprima une très forte envie de rouler des yeux — un rictus infiniment lascif. A l'instant même où ils discutaient, la NASA étudiait sans relâche les raisons pour lesquelles Potter semblait si convaincu que Remus et Nymphadora Tonks se tournaient activement autour. Il avait fallu qu'il les croise une seule fois à la cafétéria du campus en train de partager un seul et même latte caramel — dans ces périodes de grande pauvreté estudiantine, il était toujours bon de se trouver un camarade de portefeuille — pour que Potter dresse déjà leur futur plan de table de mariage.

Plutôt que de perdre sa salive à se justifier, Remus se demandait assez souvent s'il n'était pas plus simple d'informer Potter qu'il était plus chromosomes XY que XX, niveau partenaire. Mais le grand jour du coming-out ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Remus Lupin crevait littéralement la dalle.

Non sans une chorale de « Cham-pion ! Cham-pion ! Cham-pion ! » initiée par James et reprise par son armée de chérubins, il parvint à s'éclipser hors de la maison. Dehors, la nuit était glaciale et noire d'encre, le lampadaire de leur trottoir décédé depuis la dernière semaine d'août. Remus espéra à moitié que cette faible luminosité noie son doigt d'honneur.

.

.

Quinze minutes, vingt minutes, trente… cent-douze. Bon. Après tout, qu'était le temps, sinon un produit métaphorique et subjectif de la conscience ? Une illusion créée par l'homme, pour l'homme. Une _imposture_.

Remus avait planifié de ne rester dehors que pour un petit quart d'heure — soit. Mais c'était sans compter son estomac affamé qui avait exigé une seconde ration. Puis une troisième. Ses pieds s'étaient ensuite pris soudainement de paresse sur le chemin du retour, le poussant à emprunter de petits détours pittoresques mais inutiles. Sa mauvaise foi avait alors rejoint la danse, lui susurrant de dangereuses petites excuses dans le creux de l'oreille. Et c'était de nouveaux prétextes que Remus recherchaient activement, à présent stationné devant son portail, pour rationaliser sa petite pause impromptue d'une heure et cinquante-deux minutes.

' _Le temps n'est que mirage.'_ écrirait-il sur sa copie à rendre pour demain et rien que pour ces cinq mots emprunts d'intelligence, son professeur le récompenserait d'un dix-sept sur vingt. À coups sûrs.

Tout en tournant la clé dans sa serrure, Remus retint brièvement son souffle pour le relâcher une poignée de secondes plus tard en découvrant la débâcle alcoolisée qui l'attendait. La plupart des lumières étaient à présent éteintes et la foule — qui s'était quasiment démultipliée en l'espace de deux heures — se mouvait au rythme de la musique telle une masse corporelle compacte et effrayante. Potter réussissait malgré tout l'exploit de se démarquer ce qui, à ce stade, relevait presque du talent. Depuis le hall d'entrée Remus, apercevait sa silhouette s'adonner à un crowd-surfing de l'extrême à travers les bras levés des fêtards, balloté du couloir au salon, son gobelet tendu dans les airs. _Sauvé_ , soupira intérieurement l'étudiant en profitant de l'anonymat général pour monter quatre-à-quatre les escaliers et retrouver sa chambre… entrouverte.

Il ne l'avait pas fermée à clé.

Lui qui était quasiment né paranoïaque, il avait réussi l'exploit de quitter la maison commune un vendredi de soirée sans fermer sa chambre à clé.

La crainte au ventre, Remus poussa la porte avec la plus grande lenteur possible et tomba exactement sur la scène qu'il appréhendait : un fêtard semi-mort échoué en étoile de mer sur son lit. Et dire qu'il venait à peine de changer ses draps cet après-midi… fabuleux. Ce à quoi l'étudiant ne s'attendit pas, par contre, fut que ledit fêtard soit secoué de rire et tienne entre ses mains — _oh non_ — Hulk. Ce qui était pire encore que le pire des cas de figure possible.

Sans même réfléchir, Remus se jeta vers l'avant pour ravir le petit animal des mains de l'étranger qui l'esquiva d'une rapide roulade sur le côté, étrangement agile pour son état d'ébriété avancé. Remus se ramassa magistralement au sol, ce qui sembla décupler le fou rire de l'inconnu et émietter légèrement la dignité du brun.

« Rends-le-moi. » siffla-t-il en se redressant, dents serrées et joues rouges — Zeus bénisse le faible éclairage qu'offrait sa seule lampe halogène. « Redonne-moi Hulk tout de suite. »

« Hulk ? » répéta l'inconnu en fronçant très lentement des sourcils. « C'est son prénom ? _Hulk_ ? »

« Rends-moi mon lézard. » exigea une nouvelle fois Remus en marchant prudemment vers lui.

« Tout d'abord, ceci n'est pas un simple lézard mais un gecko. » précisa l'inconnu qui reculait au fur et à mesure que le brun avançait, Hulk toujours confortablement installé dans sa paume — et ce traitre ne cherchait même pas à s'en échapper. « La précision me semble ici primordiale. »

Remus tiqua une micro-seconde. Peu de gens — pour ne pas dire : absolument personne — savaient reconnaître ou même citer la race de reptile exacte à laquelle appartenait Hulk. Tout le monde s'arrêtait au terme _'lézard'_ et avec le temps, Remus avait fini par emprunter lui aussi ce raccourci. Mais se faire corriger par un Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout bourré avait en soi quelque chose d'assez humiliant.

« Je sais. C'est le mien. » précisa Remus, un peu piqué. « Pourrais-je le reprendre, à présent ? »

« Il n'a vraiment pas une tête à s'appeler Hulk. » l'ignora royalement l'inconnu avant de rapprocher sa propre figure de celle de l'animal pour frotter son nez au sien — Hulk ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus de la simple traitrise mais un coup bas national. « Tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler Hulk, toi, mmh ? Pas du tout, du tout. »

« Rends. Le. _Moi_. » perdit son calme Remus en plongeant dans sa direction pour essuyer un nouvel échec — l'inconnu se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout de la chambre par on ne sait quel miracle de téléportation alcoolisée.

« Je le verrais bien avec un prénom ancien… quelque chose d'antique mais d'intemporel. Peut-être bien un prénom grec. Ou latin. » suggérait-il pensivement, comme réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Je déteste le latin. » répliqua Remus, plus par irritation qu'autre chose — il s'était toujours bien débrouillé dans cette matière.

« Et tu étudies la philo ? Un peu paradoxal, si tu veux mon avis. » commenta son interlocuteur avant de hausser négligemment des épaules. « Mais bon, je suis le roi des échecs universitaires donc qui suis-je pour juger ? »

Remus s'immobilisa aussitôt, tiquant une nouvelle fois.

« Comment sais-tu que je… »

« Adrianus. » l'interrompit son voisin.

« Quoi ? » croassa Remus, momentanément perdu, avant d'offrir un très catégorique : « Hors de question. »

« Mmh, pas faux. Le suffixe '-anus' est moyennement flatteur. » acquiesça l'inconnu avec un profond hochement de tête. « Pourquoi pas Amalricus ? Ou non : Silvius ! »

« Est-ce qu'on va passer le restant de la soirée à énumérer les prénoms les plus laids du dictionnaire latin ? »

« Jusqu'à tant que Hulk soit baptisé du nom qu'un gecko de son rang mérite de porter. »

« Ok. » acquiesça Remus d'une voix si calme qu'elle en devenait sanguinaire. « Dans ce cas, j'en ai un à te proposer. »

« Apollonius et moi sommes tout ouïes. » déclama l'inconnu.

« Si tu ne me rends pas Hulk dans les dix secondes qui suivent je te dépècerai de mes propres mains. » articula alors le brun d'un ton polaire. Il attendit trois secondes avant d'ajouter la petite touche finale : « … _'-us'_. »

Le fou rire saveur vodka qui s'empara aussitôt de l'inconnu fut une dose de déconcentration suffisante pour que Remus parvienne enfin à lui chiper Hulk des mains. Aussitôt attrapé, l'animal remonta le long de son épaule pour se loger dans sa nuque, comme reconnaissant instinctivement son maître. Remus pointa quant à lui la porte de sa chambre d'un index sévère.

« Dehors. » siffla-t-il sans ambages.

Sans surprise, son ordre se retrouva complètement ignoré. L'étranger préféra attraper au lieu de ça un cadre photo au hasard sur son bureau pour l'observer méticuleusement, son rire s'estompant petit à petit.

« C'est ta mère ou ta soeur ? » le questionna-t-il.

Dire que Remus commençait tout juste à perdre patience aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année.

« J'ai dit : _dehors_. »

« Vous avez les mêmes yeux, en tout cas. » Il plissa un peu des paupières. « Ou presque..? »

Remus se dirigea d'un pas de guerrier vers la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée.

« C'est la dernière fois que je le répète. » prévint-il en désignant le couloir. « Dehors. »

« Sinon quoi ? » répondit distraitement l'étranger qui passait d'un cadre photo à l'autre.

« _Sinon qu_ — tu te fous de ma gueule ? » craqua Remus, hors-de-lui pour de bon. « Tu rentres dans ma chambre, tu touches à mes affaires, tu sors mon animal de compagnie de son terrarium, tu campes dans mon espace contre mon gré ; c'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? Me virer de mon propre appartement ? Changer les serrures ? »

Et on ne sut jamais de quelle nouvelle manière l'inconnu projetait d'empiéter sur son territoire car l'instant d'après, six filles éméchées apparaissaient dans l'entrebâillement, chacune se tenant à l'autre pour ne pas collectivement s'écrouler.

« Si- _rius_ ! » gazouillèrent-elles en choeur.

« On t'a cherché partout ! » se plaignit la blonde.

« Où t'étais-tu caché ? » l'interrogea la brune.

« Viens t'amuser avec nous ! » s'exclama la rousse.

« Allez, viens, James t'attend ! » l'exhorta la blonde aux reflets bruns et roux.

Remus entrevit du coin de l'oeil l'inconnu clore ses paupières trois secondes, comme pour s'insuffler une dose vitale de courage. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une sorte de sourire bancal aux angles et éclatant de fausseté illuminait son visage. Il reposa le cadre-photo qu'il fixait à l'envers pour se diriger droit vers les filles avec un « Heeeeey ! » enthousiaste, les bras grands ouverts, dépassant Remus comme s'il faisait maintenant partie intégrante du papier peint. Et tous les sept disparurent du couloir dans un joyeux cortège titubant.

Remus verrouilla sa porte à double tours, remit Hulk dans sa cage vitrée puis se jeta sur son lit pour bouder.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla — et merde, il s'était endormi… depuis combien de temps ? Quelle heure était-il ? Bon sang. Il était tellement foutu, à ce stade. — ce fut en sursaut. Les _boum boum_ incessants d'EDM secouant les murs de la maison semblaient avoir été troqués par un silence total et quasi mortuaire, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. D'un tâtonnement fébrile, Remus attrapa son réveil-matin et planifia de s'assommer avec en découvrant ce que les petits chiffres digitaux affichaient.

05:29.

« Oh mon Dieu. » sanglota-t-il en sautant du matelas pour atterrir sur sa chaise de bureau et parcourir son bazar scolaire dans la panique la plus totale. « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. »

Il rouvrit un peu trop fort le clapet de son ordinateur, s'insulta au passage de tous les noms, recommença trois fois de suite son mot de passe, parcourut d'un oeil angoissé ses polycopiés éparpillés, recommença une quatrième fois son mot de passe et manqua de tomber à la renverse en découvrant la page de dissertation qu'il avait supposément laissée vide juste avant de sortir manger.

Tout était rempli. Des phrases et des phrases et des phrases qui n'avaient jamais été là lorsqu'il avait refermé son ordinateur. Des paragraphes, des titres, des points, des idées et des théories. Le pied de document indiquait huit pages. _Huit_. Remus cligna des yeux, tout bonnement sonné. Etait-ce une fichue hallucination ? Rêvait-il encore ? Devait-il changer impérativement de lunettes ? Toutes ces phrases ne pouvaient pas être réelles. Il n'y avait pas… ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Et pourtant, plus il faisait descendre le curseur, plus la dissertation défilant sous ses yeux paraissait bel et bien concrète. Tangible et intelligible. Quasiment complète.

« Oh mon Dieu. » répéta Remus en litanie, une main plongée dans ses cheveux en pétard.

L'introduction faisait une page et demi, presque deux, et était d'une rédaction si impeccable qu'elle semblait extraite tout droit d'une annale de philosophie. Remus n'y reconnaissait ni son style, ni ses tournures de phrase. Tout semblait avoir été écrit par un professeur agrégé ou une sorte de fantôme littéraire. C'était de l'ordre de l'invraisemblable.

« Mon Dieu. » répéta-t-il encore, son état de choc l'empêchant de prononcer autre chose.

Il fit défiler en toute hâte le fichier, passant le corps de la dissertation en revue. La première sous-partie semblait être écrite parfaitement de bout en bout mais le reste se dissolvait en des énonciations de titres suivies d'une longue liste de tirets comportant les points clés à développer. Les doigts tremblants, Remus ralentit sa course pour ausculter chaque annotation.

Il y avait les observations extrêmement spécifiques — _'le temps englobe passé/présent/futur or le passé a déjà été et le futur va être mais tous deux se tiennent hors de notre portée car le passé ne se déroule jamais au moment même où nous en faisons l'expérience et le futur ne sera futur que dans nos projections mentales fictives, jamais en réalité, car nul ne peut vivre ce qui va être et lorsque ce qui va être est, l'instant appartient déjà au passé'._

Il y avait les commentaires un peu plus compact — _'KANT : temps = permanence/_ _succession_ _/_ _simultan_ _é_ _it_ _é permanence = pilier rendant réel succession & simultanéité'_ _aucune durabilité & détermination du temps sans permanence ; permanence = représentation de l'existence des choses'_.

Il y avait les petites pointes d'agacement — ' _ici citer EINSTEIN théorie de la relativité blablabla cliché à mort comme référence mais les profs en raffolent donc bon'_

Il y avait les débuts de paresse — _'machin Sartre sur le temps de la conscience néant totalisateur etc etc'_.

Il y avait le moment où les armes avaient clairement été rendues — ' _Arist aRisto te Te a-ris-to-te'_.

Et puis le magistral mot de la fin — ' _geCKo ?'_.

« Gecko. » répéta Remus, sa paire d'yeux ensommeillés se plissant progressivement. « Gecko ? »

Il cligna des paupières très lentement. Extrêmement lentement. Plus lentement encore que le rythme auquel travaillait actuellement ses méninges. Et puis soudain, _bam_ ! Tout lui revint en pleine figure dans un geyser de flashbacks.

Pause. James. Sortie. Retour. Porte. L'inconnu. Gecko. Hulk. Dispute. Latin.

' _Et tu étudies la philo ?'_ résonna en écho vibrant dans la boîte crânienne de Remus. Il pouvait encore entendre la touche de moquerie teintée d'intrigue dans la voix de l'inconnu. Il pouvait également le revoir étalé de tout son long sur le lit, manier Hulk comme s'il avait été dresseur de lézard dans une vie parallèle, toucher à ses affaires comme s'il les avait lui-même achetées, le pousser tout doucement à bout puis être emporté par un déluge d'admiratrices en talons hauts et mascara coulant.

Et comment… _comment_ ?

Comment.

 _Quand ?_

« Mon Dieu. » murmura à nouveau Remus, plongé dans l'incrédulité la plus totale — le déni, même.

Et pourtant, aussi incroyablement absurde que cela puisse paraître, toutes les preuves se trouvaient juste là, alignées sous ses yeux. Quelque part entre l'instant où Remus avait quitté la maison pour aller se trouver de quoi manger et celui où il était revenu trouver Hulk à deux doigts seulement du kidnapping, l'inconnu avait rédigé les trois-quarts de sa dissertation.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus fou — non. Le plus dingue, dans cette histoire, était qu'il l'avait rédigée. Complètement. Ivre.

.

.

Remus renvoya son devoir à 7h59.

Non pas qu'il ait peiné jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour le finaliser ; bien au contraire. Dès 6h30, texte et mise en page étaient déjà entièrement bouclés. Datés, signés, scellés et prêts à l'envoi. Remus avait ensuite passé les quelques une heure et trente minutes restantes à se ronger nerveusement les ongles et tirer sur ses petits cheveux, le cerveau envahi d'angoissants _'et si ?'_.

Et si le professeur ne reconnaissait pas son écriture ?

Et s'il découvrait la supercherie du premier coup d'oeil ?

Et s'il faisait remonter sa copie jusqu'au conseil disciplinaire de l'université ?

Et si l'introduction était _réellement_ extraite d'une annale de philosophie ?

Et si l'inconnu avait été expressément payé par la fac pour tester son niveau d'honnêteté ?

Et si tout ceci n'était en fait qu'un vaste coup monté commandité par la CIA ?

« Urgh. » agonisa éloquemment le brun en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il lui fallait rapidement stopper ce train de pensées interminables avant qu'il ne décide de prendre une décision extrêmement stupide — comme, par exemple, taper un très long mail explicatif à son professeur et risquer ensuite, oh, juste une petite radiation universitaire. Rien de bien méchant. Réfléchi, Remus décida de faire ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux dans ce type de situations : boire pour oublier.

Et en tout britannique pur jus qu'il était, cela se traduisit par descendre suffisamment de tasses de thé à la suite pour qu'on lui cède une place de femme enceinte dans le bus.

.

.

Comme à son habitude, Greg débarqua dans un théâtral entrebâillement de porte suivi d'un « Allez, allez, allez ! » général, chacun ponctué de vigoureux claquements de main. Et de fesses aussi, comme purent en attester formellement celles de Remus. Le brun accusa l'assaut les dents serrées puis termina de ranger les quatre derniers gobelets en papier du comptoir d'une gestuelle saccadée, limite meurtrière.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » accueillit-il glacialement la nouvelle cliente debout derrière la vitrine.

« Hum. » hésita cette-dernière, vaguement apeurée.

« Woh, tout doux fiston ! Baisse les crocs. » intervint alors Greg avant de se coller juste derrière Remus, l'odeur de son déodorant Axe lui agressant les narines, ses deux poignes broyant ses épaules. « Pardonnez-le, hein, il a ses règles. » expliqua-t-il à la cliente avec un ricanement de collégien.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, le dégoût que ressentait quotidiennement Remus envers Gregory Kranz, manager de son état, culminait à six-cent quinze dans les bons jours et cinq mille huit-cent dix-huit dans les plus mauvais. Les yeux rivés sur le front de sa cliente, l'étudiant arbora le sourire le plus dépourvu de vie qui soit.

« Veuillez m'excuser. » se rattrapa-t-il mécaniquement. « Bienvenue chez Honeydukes Café, Mademoiselle. Que désireriez-vous consommer ? »

Et ainsi s'articulèrent ses deux dernières heures de service : les pieds enracinés derrière le comptoir, l'esprit totalement déconnecté, sa casquette rouge Honeydukes trop enfoncée sur sa tête et le spectre de Greg respirant dans son cou six minutes sur sept.

« On fait une petite cagnotte. »

Remus redescendit de son septième niveau de dissociation mentale pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le dernier client de la file d'attente venait d'être servi et le brun se tenait comme toujours à la caisse, bras ballants et regard vitreux. Une de ses collègues rangeait le stand de cartes cadeaux juste à côté de lui tout en le fixant du coin de l'oeil, un début de rictus espiègle aux lèvres.

« Pour quelle occasion ? » réagit trois secondes en retard Remus.

« Pour engager secrètement un clown et l'envoyer sonner à l'adresse personnelle de Greg très tard dans la nuit. » expliqua-t-elle avant de se pencher brièvement vers son voisin pour ajouter d'un ton conspirateur : « Il a _horreur_ des clowns. »

Remus hocha la tête, un très lent sourire se formant à présent sur ses lèvres.

« J'aime beaucoup cette idée. » approuva-t-il. « Combien vous manque-t-il pour la mettre à exécution ? »

« Quarante Gallions, à tout casser. » répondit la jeune fille — _'Lily'_ indiquait la petite étiquette épinglée à son t-shirt. « Peut-être quarante-cinq, si on paie également les transports en commun du clown pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre. Soyons vengeurs mais civilisés. »

« J'aime cet esprit. » acquiesça une nouvelle fois Remus.

« Tu aimes beaucoup de choses, tout compte fait. » commenta Lily. « Qui l'eut cru. »

Remus cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, soit tu es silencieux, soit tu tires la gueule, soit tu fais les deux. » continua-t-elle en ramenant quelques unes de ses très, très longues boucles rousses derrière son dos.

« Je travaille chez Honeydukes Café. » fut la seule justification plausible que le brun put offrir.

Le rire que laissa échapper Lily fut surprenant en énergie, porteur d'une intensité que sa petite taille ne laissait pas présager. Non pas que les gens de petites tailles ne puissent pas être intenses. Du tout. Ce n'était pas… arf, et puis mince. L'épuisement. Remus était physiquement, mentalement, socialement, intersidéralement éreinté. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus qu'au quart. Et rien que de penser aux deux heures et demi de cours qu'il lui restait à rattraper à la fac alimentait sa migraine.

« Tu peux aller dépointer et remettre tes talons hauts, fiston. » apparut soudain Greg en le frappant cette fois-ci à la hanche — Remus avait bien pris soin de se coller dos au comptoir pour éviter tout type de contact inopiné — avant de claquer négligemment des doigts à l'attention de Lily. « Evans, tu prends sa place. Allez, allez, allez ! »

« Si je fais une donation de trois-cent Gallions et qu'au lieu de rechercher un simple clown de fête foraine, vous engagez un clown tueur à gage sur le dark net, est-ce que le projet tient toujours ? » suggéra très rapidement Remus tandis que Greg se volatilisait dans une série de beuglements.

Lily pencha lentement sa tête de côté, observant Remus comme si elle venait de déceler en lui un potentiel totalement insoupçonné.

« J'aime _beaucoup_ cette idée. » approuva-t-elle à son tour.

.

.

Et deux heures et demi plus tard, lorsque son chargé de TD redistribua les dissertations ramassées deux semaines plus tôt, un victorieux _'17/20 ! Impressionnant !'_ trônait sur le haut de la copie de Remus.

.

.

« Remus John Lupin, je veux _tout_ savoir. » exigea Nymphadora à la seconde même où le professeur leur souhaita un très bon week-end et sans abus d'alcool, si possible.

Remus haussa des épaules, un peu embarrassé, ses mains toujours occupées à rassembler ses stylos dans sa trousse.

« Il n'y a rien à savoir. » dit-il. « C'était juste… une sorte de coup de chance. »

« Dix sept sur vingt ? Un coup de chance ? Vraiment, Lupin ? » ricana sa voisine. « Je suis blonde, mais pas bête. »

« Tu n'es pas blonde. » répondit Remus, un coup d'oeil sceptique jeté sur sa chevelure violette hirsute.

« Je serai blonde la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu dis toujours ça mais dès qu'il est temps de déballer le kit de coloration, tu te dégonfles. »

« Bref. » coupa court Nymphadora. « Comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris ? Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est que de la chance parce qu'à ce stade, même les miracles ne sont plus permis. »

« Je… n'en ai absolument aucune idée. » mentit Remus en enfilant la bandoulière de son sac.

« Habituellement, tu n'as que des onze ou des douze dans cette matière. Nous sommes des camarades de onze et de douze. Notre amitié depuis la Terminale est fondée sur une continuité de onze et de douze sur vingt en cours de philosophie, Remus. » persista Nymphadora. « Tu m'as trahis. »

« Je t'ai trahie. » acquiesça le brun, la main posée sur le coeur.

« Tu m'as jetée aux loups, Remus. »

« Je t'ai plantée un couteau dans le dos. »

« Oui ! Oui, tu l'as fait ! » s'échauffa Nymphadora et rien qu'à sa gestuelle dramatique, n'importe qui dans ce couloir pouvait deviner qu'elle était en majeure arts du spectacle. « Tu as bafoué les bases même de notre relation ! Tu y as foutu le feu ! Tu les as transformée en de vulgaires petits tas de cendre. Es-tu fier de toi, Remus ? »

« Du tout, Nymphadora. »

« Tu as ruiné l'ordre établi. »

« Je suis impardonnable. »

« Semi-pardonnable. » le corrigea-t-elle, son index au verni bleu corail pointé en l'air. « Si tu me livres ta super méthode de triche sur-le-champs et sans attendre. Je t'écoute. »

Remus déglutit extrêmement lentement.

« Hum. »

« Arf, ignore-moi, je raconte des conneries. » craqua Nymphadora en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Bien sûr que tu n'as pas triché. Je suis juste jalouse. »

« Hum. » répéta Remus.

« Quand je pense que tu peux à présent te payer le luxe d'avoir en-dessous de la moyenne pour le partiel final et toujours valider cette matière, alors que chez moi, l'échec est un mode de vie. » gémit-elle.

« Mais non. » la rassura malgré tout Remus, une main sur l'épaule. « Rien n'est perdu. La prochaine dissert', on la fera ensemble, ok ? Comme ça, notre amitié ne se basera plus sur de simples douze mais sur de glorieux dix-sept sur vingt. »

« Ce serait une jolie évolution. Un peu trop belle pour être vraie… mais vraiment jolie à imaginer. » acquiesça Nymphadora d'un ton rêveur. L'heure affichée sur la pendule du hall coupa rapidement court à son imagination. « Et _merde_ , je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours d'esthétique du théâtre. »

« Va, cours, vole ! » l'encouragea Remus tandis qu'elle galopait déjà dans la direction opposée.

« On s'appelle et — oh mince, je suis vraiment désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en bousculant par inadvertance un groupe d'étudiants sur sa route. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à courir à reculons, son index pointé vers Remus. « Et n'oublie surtout pas de remercier ta bonne fée scolaire ! »

« …hum. » ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre le brun bien qu'au loin, sa meilleure amie soit déjà hors de vue.

.

.

Remus était une bonne personne. Ou, du moins, il essayait toujours de l'être. Avoir été copieusement malmené par ses petits camarades de la seconde section de maternelle jusqu'à la fin de son année de quatrième l'avait laissé avec une profonde révulsion envers toutes formes de méchanceté gratuite. Alors il essayait d'être gentil et bon, tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Gentil ne voulant cependant pas dire naïf, il savait être aboyer lorsqu'il sentait qu'on lui marchait un peu trop sur les pieds. Mais ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Juste quelques fois. Lorsqu'il s'en sentait réellement le courage.

Remus était drôle. Peu de gens le savaient car peu de gens s'y intéressaient, mais il était réellement drôle. C'était souvent un humour qu'on n'attendait pas de lui, quelque chose de rapide, glacial et extrêmement pertinent pour la situation donnée. Il glissait souvent ses remarques d'un ton calme et avec une figure impassible, ce qui le faisait toujours passer pour un sociopathe confirmé. « Tu es… tu es vraiment bizarre. » lui avait un jour confié l'un de ses ex après que Remus lui ait demandé si les poulets KFC pouvaient toujours être sacrifiés lors des pleines lunes ou si le fait qu'ils soient déjà fris et imbibés d'huiles était susceptible de contrarier satan.

Remus était loyal. Lorsqu'il prenait un engagement, que ce soit auprès d'une personne ou de lui-même, il le menait jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait ni à peu près, ni demi-tours dans ses démarches ; tout, chez lui, était inconditionnel et entier. C'est pourquoi il ne livrait pas sa confiance rapidement. Amitié et amour devaient passer une série de tests implicites, un parcours du combattant dont lui seul connaissait les règles. Et le prix d'arrivée était sa dévotion complète. Cette dévotion ne s'altérait jamais, quand bien même les années passaient, quand bien même la personne envers qui s'exerçait ce dévouement finissait par lui tourner le dos puis se volatiliser. Peut-être était-ce même ce qu'il l'y avait de plus triste, dans l'affaire. Remus était très souvent loyal envers des personnes qui n'en valaient finalement pas la peine.

Remus était honnête. Un mensonge ne durait jamais plus de vingt-quatre heures dans sa bouche. Il fallait que l'information fuite, qu'un tic de langage le démasque, qu'un toc gestuel le mette en difficulté ou que sa conscience le tiraille sans relâche. Il pouvait garder sans problème les secrets des autres, aussi lourds et délicats soient-ils, mais il ne parvenait jamais à cadenasser complètement les siens, surtout si la personne en faute n'était autre que lui. C'est pourquoi, assis devant son bureau, Hulk perché sur son épaule, son dix-sept sur vingt sous les yeux, Remus prit une décision cruciale. Une décision _capitale_.

Mais avant, il décida de s'enfiler en entier la deuxième saison de Black Mirror jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. C'était une seconde façon pour lui de boire pour oublier.

.

.

« Déjà debout, mon pote ? »

Remus s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la cuisine, son début de bâillement interrompu, le mantra _'allez, vas manger, ça te donnera du courage'_ passant à travers la fenêtre ouverte de l'évier. Il était sept heures douze et James se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine en jogging défait et débardeur trempé, ses cheveux bruns humides de sueurs. Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes et il se frotta les yeux du talons de la main, ses lunettes de vue à deux doigts du suicide sur le bout de son nez.

« Oui. » finit-il par répondre. « Toi aussi ? »

« Apparemment. » pouffa James en secouant la brique de jus d'orange qu'il buvait au goulot. Il se hissa à moitié sur le plan de travail, ses lacets de baskets défaits pendillant dans le vide, et dégaina son portable pour y pianoter un long roman. « Je suis allé courir, comme d'hab'. »

« Aussi tôt ? »

« Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent à six heures trente du matin, Lupita. »

« Lupin. » le corrigea instinctivement Remus.

« Lupita. » maintint James avant de s'octroyer une bonne gorgée de vitamine C. « C'est plus sexy. »

« Si tu le dis. » capitula Remus — l'une des premières choses qu'il avait appris avec James était qu'il était quasiment inutile de le combattre de front ; il fallait plutôt attaquer par les côtés. « Tu n'aurais pas oublié d'éteindre ton lecteur radio hier soir, au fait ? »

« …non ? »

« Oh. Les petits bruits que j'entendais continuellement durant toute la nuit devaient venir du dehors, alors. »

James eut cette fois-ci la décence d'esquisser une ébauche de sourire coupable, comme un semblant d'excuses, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

« Elle est partie pendant mon jogging, t'inquiète. » Il releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés. « Enfin, je crois ? Est-ce que tu as entendu quelqu'un partir ? Est-ce que tu l'as vue sortir ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Si je te paie, est-ce que tu pourrais monter vérifier ? »

Remus cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »

James se rongea le coin du pouce, l'air assez anxieux.

« Non. » répondit-il avec un peu de retard.

« Tant pis parce que je n'aurais vraiment pas dit non à vingt Gallions. » haussa des épaules Remus.

« Dix. » parlementa James.

« Quinze. »

« Douze. »

Seize. »

« Va pour quinze. » trancha James en sortant son portemonnaie pour en extirper deux billets.

Remus les glissa sereinement dans sa poche puis reporta son attention sur la machine à café qui s'exécutait avec une lenteur inexplicable, goutte par goutte. L'impression insistante de se faire épier le poussa cependant à tourner la tête de côté et il croisa presqu'aussitôt le regard impatient de James.

« Oh, tu veux que je monte vérifier maintenant ? » réalisa Remus.

« Si possible. » confirma James. « Je meurs d'envie de prendre une douche, en fait. »

« Ok. »

Remus revint alors sur ses pas pour se diriger vers la porte mais effectua une petite pause au tout dernier moment pour pivoter ensuite lentement sur ses talons. Prendre le temps de bien avaler sa salive.

« J'ai, hum. » commença-t-il et il eut beau bouger ses mains dans le vide, le reste de la phrase ne lui vint pas plus rapidement pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de monter ? » essaya de deviner James. « Elle ne va vraiment pas t'agresser, je t'assure. Enfin, elle est agressive. Mais pas dans ce contexte. » ajouta-t-il avec supplément rictus graveleux.

« Merci pour la précision mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça. » dit Remus en réprimant un roulement d'yeux. « J'aurais… il y a… c'est… »

« Accouche, mon pote. »

« Sirius. » accoucha donc Remus, les joues un peu roses. « Est-ce que tu le connais ? Il était à ta fête. Celle d'il y a deux semaines. » précisa-t-il car les fêtes chez Potter se succédait comme les jours de l'année.

Et si les joues de Remus prirent de la couleur, celles de son voisin en perdirent brusquement.

« Oh, putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » articula James d'une voix blanche.

« Rien ! Enfin, rien de mauvais. » s'empressa de préciser Remus. « Il a… il était juste dans ma chambre à un moment donné et… »

« Et il a cassé quelque chose ? C'est ça ? Il t'a cassé un objet ? Bon sang, je savais que j'aurais dû garder l'oeil sur lui plutôt que sur le stand d'alcool. Qu'est-ce qu'il a cassé ? Tu veux que je te rembourse à sa place ? »

« Non, non, non. Rien de cela. Je l'ai simplement trouvé avec Hulk dans les mains en… »

« Il a tué Hulk ? ! » rugit James en sautant cette fois-ci de son perchoir.

« Non ! Est-ce que… pourrais-tu simplement me laisser parler une seconde ? Juste une seule ? S'il-te-plaît ? » suggéra Remus, les paumes en l'air. « Merci. Ok. Donc. J'ai juste besoin de son numéro de téléphone, si tu l'as. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » s'enquit immédiatement son voisin.

« Le remercier pour… quelque chose. Et lui demander quelque chose d'autre aussi. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que tu aurais son numéro ? » réitéra Remus en tachant d'atténuer la note d'impatience dans sa voix.

James resta l'air extrêmement sceptique pendant une poignée considérable de secondes puis soupira :

« Pour dix Gallions au lieu de quinze, je te le donne. »

« Ça marche. » acquiesça aussitôt Remus en lui rendant son billet de cinq.

James déverrouilla alors son portable et cliqua sur la page de répertoire correspondante — _'Sirius B.'_ lut Remus de travers. Il déposa ensuite son portable sur la table, attrapa un stylo et déchira l'un de ces prospectus inutiles qui encombraient continuellement leur boîte aux lettres pour y inscrire le numéro de téléphone.

« Tu es vraiment _sûr_ qu'il ne t'a rien cassé ? Ou brûlé ? Ou subtilisé ? Ou… » s'assura-t-il quand même tout en lui tendant le morceaux de papier.

« Sûr et certain. » confirma Remus avant de glisser rapidement la feuille dans sa poche de pyjama et se diriger vers les escaliers. « Ok, je vais aller vérifier si la voie est libre. »

« Tu me sauves vraiment la vie. » respira James en levant son carton de jus à sa santé.

.

.

Remus était médaillé d'or en procrastination — et peut-être aurait-il fallut commencer par ce point crucial. Il lui fallait toujours se faire violence pour ne pas reporter continuellement ses tâches quotidiennes au lendemain, voire même à l'année suivante. Sa petite voix intérieure, diplômée en mauvaise foi, se chargeait très souvent de relativiser n'importe quelle situation à sa place, étirant le temps jusqu'à ce que la deadline d'un devoir lui paraisse extraordinairement lointaine, dédramatisant la pile grossissante de cours à ficher pour le prochain partiel.

Envoyer un message de remerciement à Sirius se classait actuellement en tête de sa liste de procrastination. Remus tenait pourtant son portable dans sa main gauche et le numéro de téléphone à composer dans celle de droite mais pour une raison ou une autre, le troisième épisode de The Life of Caleb Gallo diffusé sur son ordinateur lui semblait bien plus divertissant.

Pour sa défense, la web-série en question était _réellement_ divertissante. Et hilarante. Ingénieuse. Unique. Mais s'y plonger en cet instant précis ressemblait plus à une énième technique de fuite qu'autre chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de—

« Ha ! » sursauta-t-il lorsque son téléphone tressauta entre ses mains.

Sur l'écran s'afficha l'image d'une femme souriante aux cheveux cendrés, un verre de vin rouge dans la main gauche et un minuscule porcelet coincé sous son bras droit. Les épaules de Remus se décontractèrent instinctivement et il fit glisser le bouton pour accepter l'appel.

« Coucou Nana. » la salua-t-il.

« …et donc figure toi que je viens tout juste de terminer de cuire une délicieuse petite tarte aux pommes — exactement celle que tu aimes, en plus : fondante au milieu, croustillante aux bords, pas trop sucrée et saupoudrée d'un zeste de cannelle. » narrait déjà Nana, sa voix lointaine indiquant que son téléphone avait été mis sur haut-parleur.

« Mmmh. » saliva aussitôt Remus et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il put presque la voir naviguer pieds nus dans sa cuisine en chantonnant, noyée dans une de ces larges salopettes éclaboussées de peinture qu'elle collectionnait dans sa penderie fait-main. « Vous m'en avez laissé une part, j'espère. »

« Avec Gus dans les parages ? Impossible, mon cher. A peine aurais-je le dos tourné que… et en parlant du loup ! Ce n'est… non, non, non ! Laissons-en tout de même pour le dessert, merci bien. J'ai dit _non_ ! »

« Mais je n'en ai eu que deux ! » entendit-il Angus geindre en arrière-fond.

« Ce qui est déjà amplement suffisant. Hop, hop, hop ! Bas les pattes. » le sermonna Nana. « Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Remus ? Absolument impossible. »

« C'est Remus ? » réagit aussitôt Gus avant qu'un enchaînement de _fritch fritch fritch_ se fasse entendre et que le tympan de l'étudiant se retrouve pratiquement percé par un : « Remus ?! Est-ce que c'est toi ?! »

« En chair et en os. » répondit le concerné en massant son oreille endolorie. « Quoi de neuf, chef ? »

« Oh, tu sais. Rien de bien spécial. Enfin… mis à part le fait que tu nous aies abandonné comme une vielle paire de Birkenstock sur une aire d'autoroute. »

« Ne commence pas, Gus… » soupira Nana juste derrière lui.

« Tu ne viens jamais nous voir ! »

« Je ne viens jamais vous voir ? » répéta Remus, l'incrédulité lui arrachant un début de rire. « J'étais là le week-end dernier ! Et le week-end d'avant également ! J'ai quasiment passé le mois d'août entier à la ferme ! »

« Mais tu pourrais être là aussi en semaine. » bougonna Gus.

« Vous êtes à deux heures et demi en train de mon université. Et encore faudrait-il que ledit train soit direct. Et qu'il n'y ait pas de grèves. Et qu'il n'y ait aucun risque d'intempéries durant toute la semaine. Et que personne ne choisisse une heure de pointe pour se jeter sur les rails. »

« Et puis il vient le week-end prochain à la maison, de toutes les façons. » ajouta Nana avant de se pencher vers le haut-parleur. « C'est bien ça, Remus ? Tu viens toujours ? »

« Hum… peut-être ? » grimaça d'appréhension le brun, l'anniversaire de Nymphadora le samedi suivant clignotant en lettres de néons dans sa tête.

« Il a dit peut-être ! Tu as entendu ? Tu as bien entendu comme moi, Natalina ! Il a dit : _peut-être_ ! » repartit en crescendo Gus.

« Veux-tu bien te calmer, à la fin ? Il est jeune, il a vingt ans et il est en deuxième année de fac. Laisse-lui un peu la liberté de profiter de sa vie universitaire sans ses tuteurs sur le dos ! »

« Il nous a remplacé. Ça y est. C'est bon. Je te l'avais dit, Natalina. Tu ne voulais pas me croire mais je te l'avais pourtant bien dit. »

« Oh, ne sois pas bête. Avec qui pourrait-il potentiellement nous remplacer ? Mmh ? »

Les trois secondes de silence qui s'ensuivirent furent cruciales. Capitales, même. Chacun sembla avoir la même réponse au même moment et Remus eut à peine le temps de s'écrier :

« _Non_ ! »

« C'est un copain ? C'est ça ? Tu t'es trouvé un copain ? Ouh, notre petit Remus s'est trouvé un co- _pain_ ! » jubilait Gus d'une voix suraiguë et très franchement embarrassante.

« Non. » répéta Remus, la tête plongée dans ses mains. « Argh. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? » poursuivait Nana, un rictus dans la voix.

« Personne. »

« Personne ? » répéta Gus. « Etrange, comme prénom… est-ce que c'est italien ? Est-ce que le 'e' de la fin se prononce 'é' ? »

« Oh, arrête un peu Angus. » gloussa Nana. « Il nous le dira quand il se sentira prêt. Tu sais bien que notre Remus est un grand timide. »

« Un cachotier, plutôt. »

« Okay ! » s'exclama d'une voix forte le concerné. « Qu'est-ce qui, hum… comment se porte le jardin ? Le potager avance ? Et les chevaux ? Ils vont bien ? Les moutons aussi ? Les vaches ? Vous avancez dans la construction de votre cabane ? Le tracteur a pu être réparé ? » demanda-t-il en vrac pour enterrer le sujet aussi rapidement que possible.

Et comptez sur Gus pour se lancer dans un rapport détaillé de l'état de la ferme depuis la seconde où Remus l'avait quittée jusque maintenant. Le brun prit soin d'entrecouper le récit par une série de « mmh » et de « hun-hun » avant de poser son portable sur haut-parleur juste à côté de sa lampe de chevet. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton d'accueil et fixa sans ciller l'icône de ses messages pendant une très longue secondes. Puis, pris d'une soudaine pulsion, le brun appuya dessus et tapa :

 _Bonsoir. Je suis Remus. Je voulais te remercier infiniment de m'avoir aidé à composer ma dissertation de philosophie, deux semaines plus tôt, lors de la fête de James Potter. Tes indications étaient très pertinentes et m'ont permis d'obtenir une très bonne note. Très bon week-end à toi._

Remus tapa le numéro, approcha son pouce du bouton d'envoi et fit l'erreur monumentale de relire son message. Pour l'effacer la seconde suivante. Etait-ce un texto de remerciement ou un message solennel laissé à l'encre chinoise sur le livre d'or d'un ambassadeur ? Avec un soupir, l'étudiant secoua la tête puis réessaya :

 _Hello, c'est Remus (le mec au gecko) (Hulk). C'était pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé à terminer ma dissertation de philo (celle sur le temps). C'était très gentil de ta part (surtout que tu n'étais pas obligé). Donc vraiment, merci (encore une fois)._

Si trop de parenthèses tuait la parenthèse, Remus serait déjà mort et enterré. Il supprima le tout d'une simple pression de l'index.

 _Hey :) Merci beaucoup pour_ …, commença-t-il à écrire avant de bloquer sur le smiley, le remplacer, l'effacer puis supprimer une fois encore l'intégralité du texto.

« Toujours là, Remus ? » s'assura soudain Gus en s'interrompant dans son récit extrêmement imagé de l'accouchement d'une de ses juments.

« Hun-hun. » répondit instinctivement le brun et Gus repartit dans son monologue.

Remus contempla quant à lui la bulle vide, agacé de son inaptitude à composer un simple sms du haut de ses vingt ans. Il fallait tout simplement qu'il rédige un message à la fois reconnaissant et décontracté ; quelle difficulté y avait-il à cela ? En désespoir de cause, Remus décida de taper tout l'inverse :

 _17/20 à ma disserte de philo. Tu en as écrit le 3/4 complètement bourré donc bon, merci. Etant donné que tu voulais kidnapper et renommer mon gecko, je suppose que nous sommes à_ _pr_ _é_ _sent_ _quittes. — Remus._

C'était, et de très loin, le texto le plus imbuvable que Remus ait pu rédiger de sa vie toute entière et rien que se relire le fit rire. Ce qui ne le fit pas du tout rire, en revanche, fut de confondre la touche _'effacer'_ avec celle _'envoyer'_. Fichu tactile.

« Oh non. » murmura-t-il, horrifié, en voyant la bulle d'envoi se former puis s'inscrire pour de bon dans la page de conversation vide. « Oh non, non, non, non, non. »

« …et le sang me giclait partout sur les mains. Tout va bien ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Gus à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, oui, c'est, hum… c'est juste… juste… c'est… » bredouilla-t-il, extrêmement fébrile, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller pour y hurler cinq minutes, sans aucune interruption.

.

.

Quatre heures.

Ce fut le temps que Remus passa à appréhender une réponse, la boule au ventre. Son téléphone était crispé dans sa paume moite et il ne pouvait passer une minute entière sans vérifier maladivement l'écran ou frôler la crise d'angoisse dès qu'une notification lui parvenait. Un cauchemar éveillé.

Et la réponse lui parvint, finalement. A deux heures quinze du matin, Remus revenait des toilettes, le pas titubant et les paupières mi-closes, lorsqu'il aperçut son téléphone s'allumer sur sa table de chevet. Le coeur battant soudainement la chamade, le brun grimpa sur son lit pour l'attraper et y lire :

 **remerciements non-acceptés — sb.**

.

.

* * *

 **Ce sont vraiment mes premiers pas de bébé dans l'univers des Maraudeurs : please, be gentle. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Je sens déjà que ce sera une histoire fluide et plaisante à rédiger donc il est très probable que la suite arrive rapidement (enfin… 'rapidement' selon mon dictionnaire, haha, vous me connaissez).**

 **Pour ceux que cela intéresse : je bosse actuellement sur Trash Po et Qui Vivra Verra (plus sur celle-ci que sur la toute première, à vrai dire). J'avais juste le scénario de Supercut qui me faisait un forcing mental sévère depuis trois semaines donc il fallait au moins que je finalise un premier chapitre. Et le voici !**

 **Joyeux automne à tous & d'ici à une prochaine fois, portez vous bien.**

 **xo.**


	2. these ribbons wrap me up

**Un gigantesque merci à** **UpTheHill** **d'avoir permis que j'illustre la vignette de Supercut avec son magnifique dessin. Il a quasiment été le point de départ de toute cette histoire. Thank you so much, you're far too kind ! :)**

 **Et merci à tous pour vos commentaires encourageants ! J'avais peur de me planter royalement en empiétant sur le terrain des Maraudeurs et je suis ravie que ce ne soit pas (trop) le cas, haha. Très bonne lecture à tous ! xo.**

* * *

.

.

Le Trois Balais.

Remus plissa du nez, les mains noyées dans ses poches. Rien que de se tenir à un trottoir seulement du concurrent direct du Honeydukes Café lui donnait l'impression de commettre une infidélité. Là où le Honeydukes flamboyait par ses couleurs vives, sa décoration très american-diner des 60's et son mobilier lustré à l'extrême, le local du Trois Balais était tout en poutres de bois anciennes, toit de chaume épaisse et fenêtres en verre teinté. Le local semblait également entretenir une sorte de culte de l'authenticité authentiquement authentique. Le nom de l'enseigne était gravé sur un morceau de bois pendillant juste au-dessus de la porte, un paillasson _'_ _Bienvenue chez vous :)_ _'_ reposait aux pieds de l'entrée, les plats du jours étaient calligraphiés à la main sur la vitre et une _véritable_ cheminée avec de la _véritable_ fumée culminait tout en haut du bâtiment. Remus roula copieusement des yeux.

Il fallait quand même le dire : une partie de lui était encore extrêmement boudeuse d'avoir vu sa candidature de serveur rejetée par le Trois Balais, six mois plus tôt. Peut-être ne se serait-il pas tourné en désespoir de cause vers Honeydukes. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu la malchance d'hériter d'un manager à l'humour aussi détestable que ses mains baladeuses. Qui sait. La chance ne tournait jamais de son côté aux instants voulus.

Une moto manqua de le percuter juste au moment de traverser la chaussée et le brun se surprit à la regarder s'éloigner avec regret, espérant presque que le bolide revienne sur ses pas pour terminer le trava… allons, bon. Remus secoua la tête, dissolvant par la même occasion son train de pensées mélodramatiques. Ce n'était qu'un simple café d'un petit quart d'heure. Il pouvait très largement y survivre. Surtout qu'après son catastrophique texto de la veille, c'était le moins que l'étudiant puisse faire. Sirius s'était bien chargé de le lui faire comprendre.

Remus se revoyait encore recevoir son fameux message de non-remerciements et immédiatement après pianoter des excuses, ses pouces travaillant avec une rapidité proche de la panique :

 _Pardon ! Je me suis mal exprimé !_

 **très mal.** , avait immédiatement répliqué Sirius.

 _Désolé_ , s'était répété Remus, la vision un peu floue sans ses lunettes. _Je voulais vraiment te remerczier pour ce devoir. Ton aide fut précieuse. Et je suis encore une fois dsésolé pour mon premielr message._

 ***remercier / *désolé / *premier** , l'avait successivement corrigé Sirius, sous le regard progressivement médusé de l'étudiant — _qui_ avait même le temps d'être un nazi de la syntaxe à deux heures trente du matin ? **oh et excuses non-acceptées.**

 _Que dois-je faire pour qu'elles le soient, dans ce cas ?_ , avait tapé le brun, très rapidement agacé. _Me prosterner sur un parterre de charbons ardents ?_

 **on arrive enfin à quelque chose.**

Remus avait alors inspiré longuement. _Très_ longuement. Puis il avait expiré et décidé de couper court à cette conversation de la façon la plus diplomatique qui soit.

 _Ecoute : je suis content que tu m'aies aidé, vraiment. Mon sms initial n'était pas formulé de la meilleure manière qui soit mais sache que ma reconnaissance est grande. A présent, je te souhaite une très bonne nuit et une bonne continuation en général. — Remus Lupin._

 **non.**

Et à ce stade, Remus s'était retrouvé avec deux choix face à lui : soit l'envoyer chier une bonne fois pour toute, soit éteindre complètement son portable et retourner se coucher. Il avait opté pour la seconde. Ce n'était qu'en cherchant une bonne position pour se rendormir, sa couette remontée jusqu'aux yeux, qu'il avait entendu son portable vibrer à nouveau et s'était effectivement rendu compte d'un détail crucial : son fichu téléphone n'était toujours pas éteint. Exténué, Remus avait tâtonné dans le vide pour le récupérer et couper l'appareil, bien obligé de lire sur à l'écran au passage :

 **ils vendent une excellente bière fait maison au café trois balais.**

 _Et donc_ , avait-il rétorqué, plus aucun gramme de patience en stock.

 **et donc m'en offrir une pinte demain à 15h30 serait un bon début.**

Une fois encore, Remus avait bien pris soin de remplir ses poumons d'air puis d'exhaler toute sa frustration avant de choisir la voie du compromis :

 _16h._

 **15h29 en fin de compte.**

 _Tu ne voudrais pas un petit brownie avec par hasard_ , n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ironiser le brun.

 **pourquoi pas ? ceux au chocolat blanc sont vraiment à tomber.** , avait répliqué Sirius du tac au tac.

Et là, Remus avait véritablement éteint son téléphone.

Se tenir donc debout dans la file d'attente du Trois Balais le lendemain même avait une certaine saveur de défaite. Les fameux brownies en question se trouvaient dans son champ de vision, déclinés sous vitrine dans toutes les saveurs possibles, et Remus serra des poings dans ses poches. _'Juste un quart d'heure.'_ se répéta-t-il en mantra jusqu'à ce que son tour arrive.

« Bienvenue au Trois Balais ! Qu'est-ce que ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? » l'accueillit chaleureusement une quarantenaire aux longs cheveux frisés.

« Une bière, s'il-vous-plaît. » commanda tout d'abord Remus.

« Laquelle, dites-moi ? On a de la brune, de la blonde, de la noire, de l'irlandaise, de l'écossaise… le choix est infini, ici. »

« Hum. » paniqua Remus en passant en revue d'un oeil frénétique le menu. « C'est… ce serait une bière fait-maison ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit que vous fabriquiez ? »

« Oh, vous parlez de la bièraubeurre ! Avec plaisir. C'est la grande star des locaux. » claironna-t-elle tout en tapant la commande. « Et avec ceci ? »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus se retrouvait planté sur place avec une choppe brûlante d'alcool d'une main, une assiette de brownie de l'autre et la très nette impression d'être le dindon de la farce.

Le rez-de-chaussée des Trois Balais était quasiment bondé, un mélange hétérogène d'étudiants, de septuagénaires, d'hipsters et de jeunes cadres s'accrochant au moindre centimètre de table libre comme sur un radeau de sauvetage du Titanic. Remus fit un tour d'horizon des lieux, à la recherche… à la recherche de quoi, en définitive ? Il ne se rappelait de Sirius que d'une silhouette se mouvant avec souplesse dans la pénombre, son timbre de voix légèrement moqueur. Etait-il blond ? Aucune idée. Avait-il les yeux verts ? Aucun souvenir. Possédait-il une peau basanée ? Portait-il des lunettes ? Avait-il des tâches de rousseur ? Détenait-il un appareil dentaire ? Même menacé de mort, Remus aurait été incapable d'affirmer quoi que ce soit avec certitude.

Ravalant un soupir, le brun monta deux-à-deux les escaliers en bois menant au premier étage. Là encore, la foule était au rendez-vous mais semblait un peu plus diffuse et calme. La vue était meilleure, également. Remus put cette fois-ci se trouver une table vide sur laquelle poser ses affaires et repêcher son portable.

 **est-ce que mon offrande alimentaire arrive ou bien suis-je en train de subir le tout premier lapin de ma vie ?** , lui avait envoyé trois minutes plus tôt Sirius.

Le pouce de Remus se trouvait au-dessus de l'emoji doigt d'honneur. _Juste_ au-dessus. Il prit cependant une nouvelle fois sur lui pour se contenter d'un simple :

 _Quel étage ?_

 **trois (3) tres** , eut-il sa réponse neuf secondes plus tard.

Prenant ses commandes à deux mains et son courage à quatre, Remus gravit les escaliers pour atteindre le second puis le troisième et dernier palier du Trois Balais. Il était beaucoup plus petit que ceux précédents, les quelques six tables disposées sous le toit en alcôve duquel se suspendaient de jolis luminaires rendant l'atmosphère des lieux un poil plus intimiste. Seuls cinq clients occupaient l'espace cette fois-ci — deux couples de personnes âgées et un jeune assis de dos — ce qui facilita incroyablement les recherches de Remus. Le brun prit une grande inspiration silencieuse — ' _Juste un quart d'heure. Juste un quart d'heure. Juste un quart d'heure.'_ — puis parcourut d'un pas déterminé les quelques mètres le séparant de la table de Sirius.

« Pris. » marmonna ce dernier sans daigner lever les yeux de son portable, son pied reposant sur la chaise que Remus tentait de tirer.

Le brun se racla alors la gorge, forçant Sirius à relever la tête avec une expression blasée qui fondit comme neige au soleil. Ses yeux passèrentRemus au crible du haut de son crâne jusqu'à la partie visible de son torse et un lent sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres.

« Pas pris. » décida-t-il en ôtant son pied.

Remus posa la choppe de bièraubeurre en premier, la coupelle de brownie en second puis s'installa sur sa chaise, les mains croisées au-dessus de la table. Puis en-dessous de la table. Puis les paumes agrippées au bord. Puis coincées entre ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-il par craquer au bout de la vingtième seconde d'auscultation silencieuse de son profil.

« Je t'observe. » répondit simplement son voisin, comme si la chose était entièrement normale. « Tu me semblais beaucoup moins… ou peut-être un peu plus… Ouais. Plus. Je sais pas. »

Remus cligna très lentement des yeux.

« Ok. »

 _Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose de toi_ , ravala-t-il de justesse. A la lumière du jour, la stature de Sirius semblait un peu moins baraquée et beaucoup plus élancé que dans ses très vagues souvenirs. Il portait un t-shirt blanc à la fibre quasi transparente avec une sorte de chaine pour chien enroulée par deux fois autour de son poignet et un blouson en cuir jeté sur le dossier de sa chaise voisine. Ses cheveux restaient malgré tout l'élément de surprise du tableau. Remus ne les avait pas imaginé aussi longs.

« Mmh… » fut le gémissement guttural qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Face à lui, Sirius avait abandonné sa dissectionvisuelle pour entamer son brownie d'une grande bouchée. Il mâchait énergiquement, la bouche semi-fermée, les muscles de sa mâchoire angulaire s'actionnant dans tous les sens. Tout comme face à un film d'horreur, Remus se retrouva étrangement happé par le spectacle.

« Ça. » déclara soudain son voisin en secouant son morceau de gâteau restant. « _Ça_ c'est ce qu'on devrait servir à Kim Jong Un pour qu'il se détende un peu. Tu penses que les conflits diplomatiques se dissolvent par des congrès d'ambassadeurs ? Par des guerres toutes plus vaines les unes que les autres ? Par de petites menaces en l'air au micro de CNN ? Que dalle. » Il se redressa pour se rapprocher d'un seul coup de Remus et, _oh_. Il était mignon. Vraiment mignon. Second élément de surprise. « Donnez-lui juste un de ces machins au chocolat blanc. Le mec détruira la bombe nucléaire de ses dix petits doigts potelés pour devenir ensuite le premier dictateur hippie de l'histoire nord-coréenne. »

Remus cligna des yeux pour une seconde fois, à court de réplique immédiate. Devant lui, Sirius contemplait sa pâtisserie comme s'il se tâtait à la demander en mariage.

« Et est-ce que… » commença l'étudiant avant de s'humecter les lèvres, un peu nerveux. « Avant de passer aux conflits géopolitiques mondiaux, est-ce que ces brownies sont suffisants pour résoudre le conflit de ma dissertation ? »

Sirius fronça des sourcils, comme pesant et soupesant sa réponse future. Pour finalement prendre une extraordinaire tangente :

« Tu crois que Kim Jong Un est diabétique ? »

Remus écarquilla cette fois-ci des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Kim Jung Un. » répéta Sirius, extrêmement sérieux. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est diabétique ? Parce que s'il l'est, mon plan de destruction de la bombe atomique via ingestion de brownie au chocolat blanc tombe magistralement à l'eau. »

« Est-ce bien toi qui a écrit ma dissertation de philosophie, deux semaines plus tôt ? » le questionna tout d'un bloc Remus car, à ce stade, il commençait — finissait, même — à avoir des doutes.

« De A à Z. » acquiesça Sirius avant de désigner sa pinte de bièraubeurre. « Tu ne la bois pas ? »

« Non, c'est la tienne. » lui rappela le brun en poussant le verre plein dans sa direction.

« Oh. » se souvint Sirius. Puis il haussa des épaules et se renfonça dans son siège pour picorer une nouvelle portion de gâteau. « J'en veux plus. »

Remus se mordit bien fort l'intérieur de la joue, stabilisant d'urgence son sang-froid. _Juste un quart d'heure._

« C'est toi qui me l'a commandée. » répondit-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe. « Tu m'as expressément demandé de t'en offrir une pinte aujourd'hui, à 15h30. »

« Et puis tu as débarqué, quoi… dix minutes en retard que prévu ? » répliqua Sirius. « Donc tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu le temps d'en descendre déjà deux. »

« Je n'étais pas en retard. Il y avait littéralement une file d'au moins trente-cinq personnes devant moi lorsque je suis arrivé. » rectifia Remus dont les nerfs commençaient tout doucement à s'échauffer. « Et tu as eu en plus de ça la très bonne idée de t'installer au tout dernier étage de l'établissement. »

« Bon : je t'en fais don. » trancha Sirius d'un mouvement de poignet nonchalant. « Bois pendant qu'elle est chaude, c'est meilleur. »

Il se coupa ensuite un autre bout de gâteau pour le positionner quelques centimètres en amont de ses lèvres entrouvertes et faire chuter la pâtisserie droit dans sa bouche, les sourcils haussés. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, sourire satisfait en prime, l'expression d'incrédulité présente sur le visage de Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Je… pense que je vais partir. » décida bien sagement l'étudiant, ses paumes déjà en appui sur ses accoudoirs.

Le processus de mastication de Sirius ralentit considérablement et sa paume d'Adam tressauta, signe qu'il venait d'avaler sa bouchée prématurément. Les yeux de Remus remontèrent de la gorge de Sirius jusqu'à sa figure pour y déceler le même regard chirurgical avec lequel il l'avait dévisagé, trois minutes plus tôt.

« Non. » refusa-t-il, extrêmement serein.

« Non ? » répéta Remus, ses sourcils si arqués qu'ils en frôlaient les cieux.

« Non. » confirma Sirius avec un sourire absolument insupportable, cette fois-ci. « Je ne me ferai pas planter en pleine après-midi au Trois Balais par un mec qui ose donner à son animal de compagnie le nom du plus nul héros Marvel qui soit. »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu insulter sa famille entière que Remus se serait toujours senti offensé. Le brun se rassit d'un seul coup et frappa sa phalange contre la table d'un coup sec.

« Premièrement, tu vas laisser le prénom de mon gecko tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. » débuta-t-il, remonté à bloc. « Deuxièmement, Hulk est de très loin le héros le plus honorable qui… »

« Honorable en quoi ? » pouffa aussitôt Sirius avec cet exact même fond de moquerie que la nuit où Remus l'avait surpris dans sa chambre. « Il fait huit mètres de long, six mètres de large, possède un vocabulaire composé exclusivement de cris barbares et ne pourrait même pas reconnaître sa propre mère si elle agitait les bras devant lui. Il l'écraserait, même. »

« Il n'est dans cet état que lorsqu'il se transforme, tout d'abord, et la force surhumaine physique qu'il acquiert dans ces moments-là fait de lui le super-héros le plus invincible de la ligue des justiciers Marvel. »

« Mouais. Le plus bête aussi. »

« Bruce Banner n'est pas bête ! » s'insurgea immédiatement l'étudiant avant de prendre le temps de se calmer. D'inspirer, d'expirer. Et de manquer de perdre son calme à nouveau en découvrant le sourire aussi relaxé que provocateur qu'arborait Sirius. « Bruce Banner est très loin d'être bête. C'est un docteur spécialisé en physique nucléaire qui travaillait à l'époque pour l'armée américaine. Il est incroyablement intelligent et possède certes ses travers mais il peut aussi se montrer dévoué et altruiste. Jamais il ne serait devenu Hulk s'il n'était venu pas au secours d'un adolescent qui jouait sur un terrain de test nucléaire. Bruce était encore sur place lorsque la bombe a explosé et ce sont les rayons gamma s'en émanant qui l'ont irradié jusqu'à transformer son code génétique. Il n'y est donc pour rien. C'était un homme brillant, avant de devenir un monstre. Et même, _'monstre'_. Qu'est-ce que c'est, en fin de compte ? Pourquoi ce terme ? Qu'es-ce qu'il signifie ? » enchaina Remus, soudainement inspiré. « Les gens aiment beaucoup trop catégoriser, stigmatiser et ostraciser ce qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre la peine de connaître ou de comprendre. Hulk n'est pas un monstre. Il fait des choses monstrueuses, certes, mais il ne les fait pas consciemment. Ce sont juste… des réactions. Ce ne sont pas des actions réfléchies. Il ne les fait que parce qu'il est physiquement et génétiquement programmé à les faire. Il ne les fait que parce qu'on le provoque et qu'il est donc _poussé_ à réagir, à se défendre. Mais si on se penche sur le fonctionnement même de son mental lorsqu'il est dans cet état d'esprit, on réalise qu'il est semblable à un enfant. Il ne veut qu'être tranquille et être laissé tranquille. Il subit son état plus qu'autre chose, de même qu'il subit toute l'agressivité qui l'anime et alimente cette force surhumaine. C'est une agressivité refoulée, issue de traumatisme lointain et enfoui. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a non seulement été battu durant la majeure partie de son enfance mais que sa femme a également été assassinée, ce qui ne l'a pas aidé à calmer sa fureur intérieure. Donc non, ce n'est pas le héros Marvel le plus nul. Il n'a sans doute pas le charisme de Iron Man, ni la beauté de Thor, ni encore l'humour de Deadpool ou bien l'agilité de Captain America mais le réduire à un simple géant tout vert et hurlant serait impossiblement réducteur. Il faut juste prendre le temps de le comprendre. Et personne ne s'en donne jamais la peine. »

Lorsque Remus termina sa tirade, ce fut la bouche sèche, la respiration un peu courte et face à un Sirius aux traits proprement stupéfaits. Son rictus avait depuis longtemps pris le large et le brun se retrouva une fois encore dévisagé jusqu'à l'âme au point d'en rougir. Il ne fallait vraiment jamais le lancer sur quoi que ce soit ayant un quelconque lien avec Marvel. Remus était de nature recluse, timide et silencieuse mais si vous le lanciez sur ce sujet, vous n'aurez pas terminé de l'entendre déblatérer et théoriser jusqu'à l'aube. Un peu embarrassé par son emportement, le brun attrapa la première distraction à portée de main et se retrouva à boire trois gorgées successives de bièraubeurre. Et puis une quatrième encore parce que, merde.

« C'est pas dégueulasse, hein ? » devina pour lui Sirius.

« Ça peut aller. » admit à demi-mots Remus en reposant la chope sur la table.

Sirius la repoussa lentement dans sa direction. Ce fameux sourire bien à lui avait repris ses quartiers sur son visage.

« C'est pas dégueulasse. » répéta-t-il à l'affirmative, cette fois-ci.

Il avait la tête penchée de côté et une expression décontractée mais un regard extrêmement scrutateur, si scrutateur que Remus se sentit le besoin d'occuper à nouveau ses membres. Et une cinquième gorgée de bièraubeurre, une. Il la reposa cette fois-ci avec un haussement d'épaules, de petits bulles mielleuses et sucrées pétillant encore dans le fond de sa gorge.

« C'est pas _si_ dégueulasse que ça. » concéda-t-il.

« Et c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » jubila Sirius avant d'attraper la chope pour boire à son tour.

Remus ne sut par quel miracle les trois quarts d'heure suivants s'articulèrent sans encombre. Il ne sut même pas comment les minutes passèrent, la rapidité avec laquelle elles s'égrenèrent ni ce qui anima en substance leur discussion. Il se souvint simplement d'une surprenante fluidité conversationnelle et d'un progressif sentiment d'aisance très certainement aidé par les multiples gorgées de bièraubeurre consommées. Il se souvint de la façon dont ses épaules s'étaient décontractées, son corps un peu plus relaxé dans sa chaise. Il se souvint de cette manie aussi hilarante qu'exaspérante qu'avait Sirius de poser les questions les plus aléatoires qui soient sans vraiment se soucier d'une réponse, tel un gosse à la curiosité grandissante mais à la capacité de concentration chaotique.

Il se souvint également de cette manière si particulière qu'il avait de dévisager les gens — et Remus, en l'occurence. Un regard fixe et stable, presque inquisitif, qui venait complètement contrecarrer sa gestuelle un brin agitée et son débit de paroles sans filtre. Il se souvint de la manière dont Sirius et sa personnalité parvenaient à occuper tout l'espace sans forcément que Remus se sente étouffé. Il pouvait même se souvenir d'avoir ri, par moments, car Sirius avait un don inné pour sortir des énormités sans prévenir. Puis il s'était levé d'un seul coup, la brève remontée de son t-shirt dévoilant un début de tatouage au niveau de sa hanche gauche, pour s'exclamer :

« Il faut _vraiment_ que j'aille pisser, par contre. »

Et s'éclipser. Remus cligna des yeux, un peu hébété. Regarda partout autour de lui. Les deux couples qu'il avait trouvé sur place avaient depuis longtemps quitté l'étage et trois étudiants s'étaient appropriés les tables du fond entre-temps, leurs bouquins étalés entre tasses de thé et pancakes. Remus ne les avait ni vu, ni entendu s'installer. C'était comme si l'heure précédente s'était déroulée dans une cellule vitreuse, insonorisée et hors du temps.

Vérifier son portable l'informa que Nymphadora l'avait encore une fois choisi pour défouler toute son angoisse pré-fête d'anniversaire. Remus trouva toute une variante de _'HELP!'_ accompagnés chaque fois d'une nouvelle photo en pièce-jointe la montrant dans une cabine d'essayage avec une robe différente.

 **HELP! J'aime bien cette robe bleue mais elle est peut-être un peu trop bleue ?**

 **HELP! Celle-ci ? Trop rouge non ?**

 **heLP! Si je l'achète et que je coupe les deux manches ? Ça peut le faire non ?**

 **HELP!**

 **Réponds ou je fais sauter le magasin**

 _Débarque nue_ , suggéra Remus avec quinze minutes de retard.

 **Je te déteste** , répondit immédiatement Nymphadora.

 **(J'ai quand même pris la bleue)**

 _Excellent choix._

Sirius choisit cet instant précis pour se ré-affaler sur son siège et renifler bruyamment, ses deux bras étendus en croix. Il avait ramené ses cheveux en une sorte de semi queue-de-cheval, deux ou trois mèches noires s'échappant du lot, et face à la révélation de sa figure entièrement dégagée, le coeur de Remus s'improvisa gymnaste. Il coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses, la chope à présent vide de bièraubeurre ne pouvant plus lui servir d'échappatoire, et s'humecta les lèvres tout en tentant de remonter désespérément le fil de leur précédente conversation.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » le coupa dans ses pensées Sirius avant d'enchaîner sans attendre un quelconque aval : « Comment tu as eu cette cicatrice sur le visage ? »

Et pour être bouche bée, Remus le fut. _Littéralement_. Non pas que la question en elle-même le surprenne ; il pouvait lire l'interrogation dans le regard de tous ceux qui le croisaient et interagissaient avec lui, amis comme étrangers. Il pouvait voir leurs yeux balayer sa figure en diagonale, suivre attentivement le tracé de sa marque, puis tenter de poursuivre la conversation comme si de rien était. Il était habitué aux questionnements silencieux. Il n'avait jamais été confronté aux interrogations frontales.

Même Nymphadora qu'il connaissait depuis la Seconde avait attendu six mois et un gramme d'alcool dans le sang avant de tourner prudemment autour du sujet. James avait quant à lui passé la toute première semaine de cohabitation à l'observer du coin de l'oeil avant de passer invariablement à autre chose. Quant à ses bourreaux de la primaire et du collège, ils ne s'étaient même pas embarrassés du pourquoi ou du comment pour le prendre comme punching-ball physique et moral. Mais Sirius, lui, mettait les pieds dans le plat à peine arrivé, sans même s'embarrasser de prendre des pincettes. Remus ne savait pas s'il fallait être impressionné ou effrayé.

« J'ai, hum. J'ai été attaqué par un animal. » expliqua-t-il.

« Lequel ? » s'enquit aussitôt son voisin.

« Un loup. »

Il guetta prudemment la réaction de Sirius, en l'attente de l'habituel mouvement de recul, d'effroi ou de dégoût. Aucun des trois ne vint. A la place, les grands yeux marrons de Sirius devinrent encore plus grands jusqu'à s'écarquiller.

« Wow. » hallucina-t-il en se redressant d'un seul coup. « Et c'était où ? Dans un zoo ? Dans un parc ? Dans une forêt ? Tu avais quel âge ? »

« Une forêt. » répondit Remus. « J'étais… c'est… on m'a… disons que je me suis égaré. » simplifia-t-il. « J'avais cinq ans et demi. »

« Bordel de merde. » murmura Sirius avant de lever brusquement sa main en l'air puis se raviser. « Est-ce que… je peux toucher ? »

« Toucher ? » répéta Remus, de plus en plus abasourdi.

« Ta cicatrice. » précisa alors Sirius, comme si l'intention de base n'avait pas été bien comprise. « Je peux ? »

Remus déglutit extrêmement lentement avant de hocher la tête. Et il observa, pétrifié sur sa chaise, le poignet de Sirius se rapprocher jusqu'à sa peau entre en contact avec la sienne. Tout doucement, il traça le relief de sa marque d'un bout à l'autre de son visage et Remus ferma les yeux, laissant son pouce naviguer depuis la hauteur de son sourcil droit jusqu'au bas de sa pommette gauche, effleurant au passage la courbe délicate de sa paupière et la vallée irrégulière de son nez.

« Mortel. »

Les yeux de Remus s'entrouvrirent dans un papillonnement pour retrouver un Sirius à l'expression quasi-émerveillée.

« …tu trouves ? » douta-t-il — personne, de sa vie toute entière, n'avait encore eu de réaction aussi enthousiaste à la vue de sa cicatrice.

« J'adore. » confirma Sirius. « Tu pourrais presque être un nouveau super-héros Marvel. »

« N'importe quoi. » pouffa Remus, incrédule. « Quels pourraient même être mes pouvoirs ? »

« Communiquer avec les loups. » répondit son voisin. « Ou mieux : te transformer en loup-garou. Ouais, je te vois bien avec ce pouvoir-là. » élabora Sirius avec un sourire progressif. « Et durant les pleines lunes, tu retournerais dans la forêt où tout a commencé pour te métamorphoser et guider ta meute vers des terres nouvelles. Peut-être que le loup qui t'a attaqué était lui-même un chef de clan qui voyait en toi un successeur potentiel. Et la seule façon de te faire passer le flambeau était par cette griffure. Peut-être qu'il voulait garantir sa lignée à travers toi. »

Remus secoua lentement la tête, passablement impressionné par cette étonnante tournure de scénario.

« Ça fait très "Teen Wolf" mais pourquoi pas. Je n'avais jamais pensé à… » s'interrompit-il, ravalant le _'faire de cette cicatrice une force'_ pour se contenter d'un : « Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. »

« Envoie ton CV chez les Avengers pendant qu'il en est encore temps. » lui conseilla Sirius en claquant des doigts.

Et là, Remus éclata réellement de rire.

.

.

Lorsque l'étudiant repassa les portes du Trois Balais, le soleil finissait de se coucher et sa montre indiquait dix-neuf heures trente-huit. La température s'était considérablement rafraichie et Remus remonta le col de son blouson plus par réflexe qu'autre chose — il avait bu trois bièraubeurres et demi et pouvait sentir l'alcool brûlant couler encore dans ses veines et réchauffer son corps tout entier.

Sirius se trouvait déjà sur le trottoir d'en face et discutait au téléphone tout en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches, le vent balayant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il releva distraitement la tête, son regard accrocha instinctivement celui de Remus et il lui adressa un mouvement de la main que le brun ne sut comment interpréter. Etait-ce un _'hey, à plus !'_ ou bien un _'hey, approche deux secondes'_ ? L'arrivée imminente de son bus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et Remus lui retourna un signe de la main tout aussi vague avant de courir jusqu'à l'arrêt.

Et ainsi se termina sa journée spéciale _'Juste-un-quart-d'heure'_.

.

.

Hélas, tous les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Remus.

Il se levait le matin à sept-heures et demi. Quarante-cinq, suivant la persistance de son alarme. Cinquante en cas de force majeure. Prenait son petit-déjeuner pendant quinze minutes. Restait sept minutes sous la douche. Neuf s'il y brossait les dents sous le jet. Enfilait ses fringues un peu au hasard. S'assurait huit fois de suite que James ait bien ses propres clés. Récupérait sa lunch-box dans le frigo. Enfilait sac et blouson. S'assurait une neuvième fois que James ait _bien_ pris ses fichues clés. Attrapait le bus de huit heures vingt-trois. Arrivait à la fac à huit-heures quarante-cinq. Trimballait sa carcasse agonisante et sur-caféinée d'une salle de classe à l'autre pendant approximativement huit heures d'affilée. Restait une ou deux heures de plus à la bibliothèque pour réviser lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Marchait un quart d'heure jusqu'à Honeydukes pour effectuer le service de fin de journée lorsqu'il travaillait. Reprenait le bus jusque chez lui. Engueulait James s'il le trouvait une fois de plus en train d'essayer d'enfoncer un cure-dent dans la serrure de l'entrée — car il avait bien évidemment oublié ses clés. Prenait une très longue douche brûlante. Avalait un semblant de repas équilibré. Préparait sa lunch-box pour le lendemain. Revoyait quelques uns de ses cours en période de révision. Revoyait quelques unes de ses séries préférées en période libre. Comatait de sommeil sur son matelas aux alentours de minuit.

Lavez. Rincez. Séchez. Répétez.

Il pouvait bien entendu y avoir d'infimes variantes de temps à autre. Dormir un ou deux soirs de suite chez Nymphadora pour changer un peu d'air. Troquer une séance de révision à la bibliothèque contre une séance au cinéma pour la sortie de Black Panther. Courir de son dernier cours jusque dans son wagon de train pour passer le week-end chez ses tuteurs. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Tout était toujours cyclique. Une sorte d'éternel recommencement quotidien à l'infini. Et la routine pouvait certes être un refuge par moments mais Remus s'y sentait de plus en plus confiné. Sa vie lui semblait parfois être une sorte de long-métrage noir et blanc, muet, monotone et interminable. Il rêvait d'une voix criant _'Cut !'_ dans un mégaphone et d'un décor factice qui s'effondrerait à terre, dévoilant une _vraie_ vie derrière.

Mais la vie était loin d'être un plateau de tournage. Si c'était le cas, James ne se trouverait pas installé à l'une des tables du Honeydukes avec un air de parfait touriste, son iPhone à la vitre craquée tournoyant entre ses doigts.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » soupira Remus en se plantant devant sa table, chiffon et spray dans chaque main. « Tu as encore oublié tes clés. »

« Badum-tss ! » bruita James en imitant un set de batteries à l'aide de son portable.

Remus roula des yeux et ne se sentit même pas désolé lorsque son spray éclaboussa d'un jet savonneux le bras de James.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable. » déplora-t-il en commençant à nettoyer la table.

« Potter l'Incroyable. C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle, dans le milieu. »

« Pas moi, en tout cas. » répliqua Remus. « J'ai ma pause dans environ vingt-cinq minutes. Est-ce que tu peux attendre ici, entre-temps ? Et ne surtout pas te faire remarquer ? »

« Je serai sage comme une image, Lupita. » lui assura James en papillonnant innocemment des paupières.

« Lupin. » le corrigea instinctivement Remus.

« Lupita. » répéta James.

Remus l'aspergea de savon trois fois de suite avant de passer à la table suivante.

C'était qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, aussi. Son service se terminait dans quatre heures, il lui restait treize autres tables à nettoyer, quatre poubelles à remplacer et Greg faisaient de grands allers-retours inutiles dans la salle rien que pour l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Le brun n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour le vérifier ; les yeux de vautour de son manager se chargeaient déjà de percer à distance deux trous dans sa nuque. Remus avait presque l'impression d'être Ryan dans "The Office" et d'être épié à travers les stores par un Michael Scott légèrement timbré.

Mais par-delà le fait d'avoir le FBI à dos, Remus avait encore d'autres chats à fouetter. Et par _'chat'_ il entendait cette fois-ci _'Nymphadora'_. Non pas qu'il ait envie de fouetter Nymphadora ; bien au contraire. Il se creusait la tête depuis deux semaines pour lui trouver un vingt-et-unième cadeau. C'était une tradition, entre eux, de s'offrir un nombre de cadeau équivalent à leur âge. Ces cadeaux ne devaient pas forcément avoir une valeur pécuniaire — pour ses vingt ans, par exemple, Nymphadora lui avait offert un poster de Loki, une paire de chaussettes affreusement mal tricotées, une rose en papier, quatre boîtes XL de Tobleronne (ses friandises préférées), un pack de bières, une coque pour iPhone à l'effigie de Jessica Jones, un grand sachet de Smarties (que Remus n'avait toujours pas terminé), un t-shirt "Rick & Morty", un bracelet brésilien rouge et huit petites cartes faites-main dotée chacune d'un message différent. L'essentiel se situait plus du côté du geste que du porte-feuille — que leur vie étudiante rendait de toutes les façons affreusement malnutri.

Et Remus, qui avait minutieusement amassé ses futurs vingt-et-uns présents au fil des mois, ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le dernier. Il se creusait pourtant la tête depuis voici quinze jours, tournant et listant ses options jusqu'à s'en culpabiliser à chaque fois que Nymphadora l'appelait en pleine crise d'hystérie pour lui demander : _'J'achète plus de jus de pomme ou de vodka pour samedi ?!'_. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas en faire un plat s'il finissait par ne rien trouver de bon. Il la connaissait même suffisamment pour deviner sa réaction exacte — un _'oooh, mais qu'il est mignon'_ suivi d'un pincement de joues duquel il tenterait à tout prix de s'extraire et s'ensuivrait ensuite une course poursuite acharnée dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux trébuche et termine inévitablement sur un lit d'hôpi…

« Laquelle de ces friandises serait la plus délicieuse ? »

Comme doté d'un radar anti-désastre, Remus se redressa brusquement pour diriger toute son attention vers le comptoir, y observant exactement le spectacle qu'il appréhendait. A savoir : James levé de sa chaise et adossé négligemment contre la vitrine de présentation et Lily debout derrière la caisse, prête à taper sa commande.

« Tout dépendra de vos goûts, Monsieur. » lui répondait-elle.

« J'aime les douceurs sucrées, souriantes et extrêmement agréables à la vue. » la dragua sans ambages James en oscillant des sourcils deux fois.

« Et moi, j'aime lorsque tu restes vissé à une chaise le temps que ma pause arrive. » intervint Remus avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à sa collègue. « Désolé. C'est, hum… c'est mon colocataire. James. Il a juste oublié les clés de l'appart'. »

« Et de ton coeur. » ajouta le concerné en gratifiant Lily d'un clin d'oeil.

Lily cligna des yeux avec l'expression d'indifférence la plus aboutie que Remus ait pu voir chez qui que ce soit en vingt années d'existence.

« Sachant que je n'ai pas de coeur, ça va être plutôt difficile. »

« Je te prête le mien… Lily. » lut James en déchiffrant son badge avant de recommencer d'une voix fluide de Don Juan : « Je peux te prêter mon coeur, Lily. »

« La maison n'accepte pas les prêts. » lui fit-elle savoir. « En revanche, nous prenons les espèces, cartes bleues, chèques et tickets restaurants. »

Observer la désillusion progressive sur le visage de James fut l'expérience la plus drôle de cette fin d'après-midi. Remus manqua d'en éclater de rire mais, guettant l'ombre de Greg à sa gauche, feignit plutôt de faire briller le bois du comptoir.

« Et est-ce que vous acceptez les numéros de téléphone ? » tenta-t-il le tout pour le tout.

« Oui, bien sûr. » sourit Lily avant de désigner l'entrée de l'index. « On a une poubelle juste ici, à l'entrée. Vous pourrez y glisser votre numéro en partant. »

Remus laissa cette fois-ci échapper un _'Ha !'_ , plus du tout crédible dans son semblant de tentative de nettoyage. A côté de lui, James secouait lentement la tête, soufflé.

« Wow. » accusa-t-il le coup.

« Je t'avais dit de rester tranquillement assis. » lui glissa Remus en se mordant furieusement l'intérieur de la joue. « Tu ne veux jamais m'écouter. »

« Wow. » répéta James, clairement stupéfait.

Lily lui adressa le sourire le plus doux de la terre avant de passer radicalement au client suivant.

.

.

Lorsque Remus débarqua aux portes de Fleury & Bott, ce fut vêtu de l'uniforme Honeydukes, son blouson enfilé à la va-vite par-dessus, son badge d'employé encore à la main. L'air un peu déboussolé, il balaya des yeux le hall d'entrée du grand centre d'achat culturel puis retroussa rapidement sa montre pour vérifier l'heure. Il lui restait très exactement… dix-huit minutes avant la fin de sa pause. Ok. C'était faisable. D'un pas rapide, Remus se dirigea vers l'Escalator dont il gravit les marches deux à deux, inaugurant sa mission _'trouvons-un-fichu-cadeau-de-dernière-minute-en-un-quart-d'heure'_.

Fleury & Bott n'était pas un magasin où l'on pouvait faire ses courses dans la précipitation. C'était un endroit où l'on venait lorsqu'on avait du temps devant soi pour parcourir les reliures de livres du bout des doigts, tâter les vinyles, observer les petites figurines de collection, visionner quelques secondes de documentaire animalier projeté sur l'un de leurs larges écrans plats, tester les tout nouveaux appareils électronique en expositions et s'offusquer devant leurs prix. Remus n'avait cependant le temps de ne s'offusquer devant rien d'autre que sa propre indécision. Il slalomait d'allée en allée, attrapait un article, le reposait dix secondes plus tard, montait d'un autre étage encore, redescendait sur un coup de tête, frôlait la crise existentielle en plein rayon peluches.

Il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes. Une véritable catastrophe.

Remus était bloqué derrière une mamie et son caddie prenant délibérément toute la place dans l'escalator lorsqu'il décida qu'un simple stylo allait faire l'affaire. Il savait qu'un simple dessin au feutre pourrait faire glapir Nymphadora de joie mais il se savait également capable de bien mieux, niveau cadeau. Se contenter en définitive d'un simple quatre-couleurs lui faisait donc affreusement grincer des dents. Abattu, le brun se dirigea vers l'aile des fournitures scolaires et parcourut le choix s'offrant à lui. Il y avait des stylos plumes aux prix six fois plus hauts que son budget, il y avait des stylos beaucoup trop simples, des crayons un peu trop classiques et puis d'autres un peu plus originaux mais pas assez pour Nymphadora. Rien ne trouvait véritablement grâce aux yeux de Remus et il soupira puis bouscula par inadvertance son voisin.

« Pas grave. » marmonna ce-dernier après que le brun se soit instinctivement excusé.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être éloigné une petite poignée de secondes pour continuer son observation que les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup, comme après coup. Il redressa progressivement la tête, son coeur battant dans sa gorge, et — Sirius Black. A quelques mètres seulement de lui. Plongé dans la lecture de la composition d'un large tube individuel d'aquarelle. L'ouïe de Remus n'avait effectivement pas menti.

Il portait aujourd'hui un long manteau en laine gris perle avec une chemise noire uniquement boutonnée deux fois, un jean plus troué que la couche d'ozone et une sorte de collier noir en cuir muni d'une large boucle en fer. Remus déglutit. Pesa ses options. Fuir ou rester. Détaler ou socialiser. Son cerveau entra dans une tumultueuse phase de délibération avant de ne retenir que la toute première option mais, à l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette :

« Hulk ? »

Le brun ferma les yeux et relâcha très lentement tout l'air compressé dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il finit par se retourner, Sirius lui faisait face, demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey. » répondit Remus d'une voix mal assurée.

Tout comme au Trois Balais, quelques jours plus tôt, le regard de Sirius le passa au laser visuel de la tête aux pieds et — les cheveux en pétard, les joues rougies par la précipitation, son uniforme de travail encore enfilé — l'étudiant se sentit légèrement inadéquat.

« Tu comptais t'enfuir ? » devina-t-il, amusé.

Remus exhala un semblant de rire, démasqué.

« C'est… je suis presque en retard. » se justifia-t-il. « Il faut que j'achète quelque chose rapidement avant d'y retourner. »

« Oh, d'accord. » comprit Sirius avant de reposer le tube de peinture sur un portant au hasard et marcher vers lui, ses mains dans les poches. Remus eut l'impression de le voir progresser sur un podium de Fashion Week. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à acheter ? »

« Un cadeau. »

« Pour qui ? »

« Ma meilleure amie. Elle va avoir vingt-et-un ans. » rajouta Remus.

« Le bel âge. » commenta pensivement Sirius. « J'espère que tu as choisi un cadeau qui marque le coup. »

« …justement. » soupira Remus, incapable de contenir sa frustration. « J'en cherche un depuis deux semaines, je me creuse la tête, je passe des heures sur Pinterest, je tourne dans les librairies, j'écume les magasins de vêtements, je fais tout, _tout_ , mais je n'arrive toujours pas à en trouver un qui vaille la peine de lui être offert. »

« Ok. » déclara Sirius avant d'attraper l'un des carnets exposés en rayon à proximité pour — Remus haussa des sourcils bien haut — en déchirer le film plastique et l'ouvrir à la toute première page. Il prit ensuite le stylo bille que Remus avait distraitement gardé entre ses mains et se mit en position pour écrire. « Décris-la-moi. »

« Hum. » commença le brun, sacrément pris au dépourvu. « Elle est… beaucoup de choses à la fois, à vrai dire. Sous quel angle dois-je… »

« Tout ce qui te vient en tête. Son plat préféré. Le film qu'elle déteste. Sa dernière dent de lait. La couleur de sa baignoire. N'importe quoi. »

« Elle est végétarienne. Son signe astrologique est Balance. Elle déteste le mot _'rectangle'_ pour une raison qui très honnêtement m'échappe. Le violet est sa couleur favorite. Depuis qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux en cinquième, elle n'est plus jamais redevenue brune. Elle carbure à Lush — sa salle-de-bain en est presque un sanctuaire. Elle est absolument désastreuse en tricot mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire parce que ça l'anéantirait. Elle voue un culte à la série "Sherlock". Elle est gauchère. "Moi, Daniel Blake" et "Persepolis" sont ses deux films préférés. "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" n'entre pas dans la liste parce qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer le volet de la saga qu'elle préfère le plus. Elle fait des études d'arts du spectacle et est absolument bluffante sur scène. Son chat Tonyo est gros, semi-aveugle et me déteste. Elle est bouddhiste aussi. Elle écrit des fanfictions qu'elle poste sur internet mais refuse catégoriquement que je lise. Elle s'est percée elle-même le cartilage de l'oreille à seize ans parce que sa mère refusait qu'elle ait un piercing mais ça a tellement tourné au désastre qu'elles se sont toutes les deux rendues ensuite dans un salon professionnel pour que le trou soit refait en bonne et due forme. Elle ne veut pas se marier mais souhaiterait adopter des enfants. Elle s'est tatouée la Super-Nana blonde au centre de son avant-bras. » débita Remus, un peu à court d'idées, avant de conclure : « Et c'est, de très loin, l'une des meilleures personnes que j'aie pu rencontrer de toute ma vie. »

Il observa Sirius terminer de griffonner des notes, se relire en fronçant des sourcils puis fermer le cahier d'un air déterminé.

« Ok, j'ai ton cadeau. » déclara-t-il en balançant l'objet à côté du tube d'aquarelle.

« Déjà ? » hallucina Remus mais Sirius était déjà en route vers Dieu-sait-où d'un pas de conquérant.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, Remus trotta à sa suite tandis qu'il contournait le portant des stylos, puis celui des trousses pour enfin s'arrêter devant le coin des bloc-notes et agendas. Il scanna l'étagère minutieusement puis attrapa un carnet vers le bas pour le mettre entre les mains de Remus. Le cahier faisait à peu près trois-cent pages et possédait une simple couverture noire. Rien d'extravagant.

« Sans vouloir saboter ton idée ni rien… elle a déjà une trentaine de carnets de ce genre qui prennent la poussière en bas de son lit. » l'informa-t-il alors.

« Raison de plus pour rendre celui-ci unique. »

« De quelle manière ? »

Sirius récupéra le cahier pour en parcourir distraitement les pages, trois bagues différentes habillant chacune de ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu as une imprimante chez toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Enfin, il faudrait probablement que je rachète de l'encre noire. » se souvint-il, créant une alerte mentale dans sa tête.

« Prends celle de James. Il ne s'en sert jamais et elle imprime en couleur. » répondit alors Sirius et oh, il était vrai que James et lui se connaissaient. Remus avait complètement zappé ce détail. « Ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est rechercher une vingtaine d'images et affiches qui représenteraient au mieux les centres d'intérêts de ton amie — donc "Sherlock", les chats, la couleur violette, "Persepolis", Gollum, etc — pour les imprimer. Ensuite, tu pourrais choisir les cinq ou six images les plus représentatives pour les découper en petites bandelettes de, disons… trois centimètres chacune, environ, que tu collerais tout au long de la couverture en alternant jusqu'à ce que le recto et le verso soient entièrement recouverts. Et choisir peut-être une autre bandelette pour la reliure, aussi. Après, pour que le rendu soit bien lisse, tu pourrais utiliser du scotch transparent par-dessus ou encore un protège-cahier en plastique collant. Puis s'agissant des images imprimées qui te resteront, tu pourrais encore sélectionner dans le carnet une dizaine de pages au hasard en les espaçant bien les unes des autres pour les orner de collages originaux. Et voilà ; un carnet tout frais à offrir. Elle pourra en faire ce qu'elle veut par la suite — y écrire ses idées de fanfictions, en faire son journal intime, le transformer en Death Note, qu'importe. » conclut-il en lui tendant à nouveau le cahier épais.

Mais Remus le fixait avec de grands yeux, proprement abasourdi.

« C'est du génie. » finit-il par admettre.

« N'est-ce-pas ? » acquiesça Sirius, l'air extrêmement fier de lui-même.

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé ? » souffla Remus.

« Parce que le génie est et restera inaccessible aux gens qui nomment leurs geckos Hulk. »

Remus eut pour intention de le fusiller du regard mais un peu de conviction dut se perdre en route car il se retrouva à laisser échapper un sourire.

« On a déjà parlé de ça en long, large et travers. »

« Parler d'une chose ne veut pas nécessairement dire que l'on se soit mis d'accord sur le sujet. »

« Recevoir ton aval n'est pas si vital que ça étant donné que tu n'as aucun droit parental sur Hulk. »

« Remus. » soupira Sirius en secouant la tête, las. « Nous sommes tous les enfants d'Adam et Eve et en cela, nous sommes tous parents des uns et des autres. Ton argument est donc irrecevable. »

« Parce que les lézards descendent aussi des humains ? Première nouvelle. » pouffa Remus. « C'est dingue ; à chaque fois que je te crois surdoué, tu te débrouilles pour briser cette impression. »

« Oh, donc tu me crois surdoué ? C'est bon à savoir. » retint Sirius avec un rictus de rapace.

« Tu as rédigé toute une dissertation de philosophie entièrement ivre qui m'a valu ensuite un 17/20. » lui rappela platement Remus. « Il doit forcément y avoir une trace d'intelligence surhumaine quelque part, sous cette masse capillaire. »

Comme par réflexe, Sirius se passa main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Son lobe droit était orné de deux petites boucle, une croix pendillant sur la seconde.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque intelligence surhumaine mais plutôt avec une bonne dose d'ennui. » clarifia-t-il.

« Donc tu vas me dire que tu as complété l'intégralité de ma dissertation par simple ennui ? » décrypta Remus, un de ses sourcils haussé avec scepticisme.

« Excusez-moi mais c'est vous qui avez écrit sur ce bloc-notes ? » les interrompit une vendeuse Fleury & Bott en secouant le carnet sur lequel figurait le portrait écrit de Nymphadora, une bonne dose d'hostilité dans la voix.

« Yep. » répondit aisément Sirius.

« Vous comptez le payer, j'espère, parce qu'il est hors de question de le laisser ici et dans cet état. Si vous aviez tant besoin d'une feuille que ça pour gribouiller vos notes de courses ou que sais-je, vous pouviez parfaitement me demander à moi ou à l'un de mes collègues une feuille de brouillon. Les produits exposés en rayon ne sont en aucun cas… »

« Ok ! Je l'achète. Mon Dieu. » souffla Sirius avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

La vendeuse plissa des yeux, prête à mordre.

« Pardon, Monsieur ? »

« Pardons acceptés. » consentit Sirius, grand seigneur.

« Vous vous croyez malin, peut-être ? » siffla la vendeuse.

« Je… excusez-nous pour le dérangement. Utiliser un produit non-acheté n'était pas correct de notre part. Le carnet sera payé, sans faute. » intervint alors Remus et, sans réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet de Sirius pour l'inciter à lâcher prise.

L'employée fixa quelques secondes de plus Sirius qui lui rendit un sourire immaculé avant de diriger son attention vers Remus.

« Un conseil : contrôlez votre petit-copain. » lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Oh — _non_ ! Ce n'est pas du tout… c'est… » nia aussitôt le brun, le feu aux joues, mais la vendeuse avait déjà tourné dans un autre rayon.

« Ah bon ? On n'est pas copains, Remus ? » embraya Sirius en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « On n'est pas… _amis_ , tous les deux ? Mmh ? On n'est pas potes ? »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : cette dissertation n'a pu être rédigée que par un clone. »

Sirius éclata de rire, sa tête légèrement renversée vers l'arrière, et Remus passa trois secondes de trop à fixer les inflexions de sa gorge, la bandelette de cuir qui l'entourait, la boucle qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on y crochète son index et qu'on la tire, d'un seul coup, _tac_.

« Je… suis en retard. Il faut… maintenant que j'ai l'idée en tête, je peux… je vais revenir pour l'acheter mais je suis retard. Donc. Il faut que j'y aille. » débita-t-il en vrac.

« Ok. » répondit Sirius en redescendant de son nuage d'hilarité.

« Donc, je… pars. D'ici. » répéta inutilement Remus — le trac lui faisait dire de ces choses… bon sang.

« Ok. » répéta à son tour Sirius, de nouveau amusé. « Mon idée est copyrightée, au fait. Donc si elle fait succès auprès de ton amie le jour J, je m'attends à ce que des royalties me soient versées dans l'heure qui suit sous la forme de brownies au chocolat blanc. »

Remus sentit un autre demi-sourire lui être décroché sans son aval.

« On verra bien. »

.

.

Et l'idée fit succès.

Un succès retentissant avec supplément exclamations surprises, rire larmoyant, feuilletage émerveillé et câlin broyeur d'os. Remus en ressortit un peu groggy mais très heureux.

« Tu pourras y noter tes idées de fanfiction. » avait-il conseillé à Nymphadora d'une voix prudente tandis qu'elle déballait son vingt-et-unième cadeau. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas… forcément m'en parler. Chose que je comprends totalement ! Mais là, au moins, avec ce carnet, tu pourras dire et écrire tout ce que te dicte ton imagination sans crainte de jugement. »

« C'est… c'est juste… "Sherlock" ! Oh mon Dieu. » avait bredouillé sa meilleure amie en découvrant le cahier de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. « C'est juste parfait, Remus. Vraiment — wow, Legolas ? Génial. Hyper génial. »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. » avait répondu Remus, affreusement soulagé, par-dessus le bruit étouffé de la fête d'anniversaire qui battait toujours son plein dans le rez-de-chaussée des Tonks — Nymphadora et lui s'étaient isolés dans sa chambre à minuit pour procéder à l'ouverture des présents comme ils le faisaient toujours. « J'ai tellement galéré à le trouver, ce cadeau. Tu ne peux pas savoir. » confessa-t-il avec un petit rire. « Ça me rendait quasiment malade de ne pas avoir le compte. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux. » l'avait-elle rassuré avant de lui offrir un sourire étonnamment timide. « Je te laisserai même lire un jour. Si tu veux. Si ça te tente. »

« Oh. C'est vraiment comme tu le sens. Je ne… veux pas t'y forcer ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

« Non, sincèrement. » avait réitéré Nymphadora, la Lune entourant son profil d'un halo plus bleu encore que sa robe. « Zéro secret entre nous ; c'est le deal. »

Remus avait hoché la tête, la figure angulaire de Sirius se dessinant dans son esprit à l'encre invisible des secrets. Il avait alors pris une grande inspiration pour tout déballer d'un bloc à sa meilleure amie quand la porte s'était ouverte à la volée sur les membres de sa troupe de théâtre. Trente secondes plus tard, Remus et Nymphadora se retrouvaient couverts de confettis, gâteaux à la crème et fils serpentins de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux baskets. Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermé dans la salle-de-bain à frotter les taches tenaces sur son jean que le brun se souvint sans raison aucune de ce pantalon comportant plus de trous que de tissus qu'avait porté Sirius, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Pris d'une impulsion — car dès qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, tout semblait n'être dirigé que par l'adrénaline — Remus attrapa son portable pour taper :

 _Opération carnet death note 100% réussie. U_ _ne fois encore, merci beaucoup._

Il eut à peine le temps de reposer son portable pour entrer dans très douce et très intense phase de panique que ce-dernier tressautait déjà sur le rebord du lavabo en porcelaine.

 **remerciements non-acceptés. ;)**

.

.

* * *

 **Qu'eeeest-ce qu'on s'amuse. Enfin, moi je m'amuse clairement derrière mon clavier. Et vous, derrière l'écran, tout va bien ? Tout roule, tout baigne ? Par-fait.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, en tout cas ! C'était un peu l'introduction formelle de Sa Majesté Sirius au monde ; le monde l'a-t-il donc trouvé à son goût ? Par-fait !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le troisième chapitre mais, vu mon programme personnel comme rédactionnel, je ne pense malheureusement pas être aussi rapide qu'avec celui-ci. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'avancerai pas dessus ! Loin de là. On s'amuse tellement.**

 **Enfin, moi je m'amuse. Pas vous ?**

 **xo.**

 **.**

 **Rar :**

 **.**

 **Gab :** Merci beaucoup !

 **.**

 **Ju :** Yayyy, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour cette suite !

 **.**

 **Ela :** Je ne suis effectivement pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler régulière, haha, mais je vous serais toujours infiniment reconnaissante pour votre patience de fer. Dieu seul sait qu'il en faut. Tes paroles d'encouragements me vont droit au coeur. Merci infiniment (et bonnes révisions à toi) !

 **.**

 **Armelle :** Yesss glad u liked it sis ! Remus en Nott... well, ça se tient, tout dépend de la vision qu'on a de Nott, mais moi je l'ai toujours imaginé un peu plus froid/hautain/reclus que le Remus de cette fic. J'espère que ton pouce s'est rétabli ! xoxoxo

 **.**

 **Gormax :** En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Il n'y a (malheureusement) que cinq épisodes de vingt minutes mais je les regarde tous religieusement une ou deux fois par semaine, haha.

 **.**

 **Sarah :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il en a été de même avec celui qui a suivi. :)

 **.**

 **S Aplin :** Hahaha, well j'étais stressée ! Je m'aventure un peu en terrain inconnu avec un univers inconnu, un ship inconnu... j'avais peur d'être complètement hors-sujet. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! :)

 **.**

 **Skaelds :** J'espère que la combinaison a été à la hauteur de tes espérances, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

 **Guest :** Hahaha, le dilemme du smiley. Qui n'est jamais passé par là ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as apprécié le personnage de Sirius. Merci pour ta review !

 **.**

 **Alix :** Maraudeurs' biggest stan right here ! En espérant que tu aies aimé ce second chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! :)  
 **.**

 **Take care (until next time).**

 **PS : Quel est votre personnage favori, pour l'instant ? Je suis curieuse...**


	3. in your car the radio up

_._

 **Appelez-moi Père Noël (sans la barbe de six mètres et le tour ventre sponsorisé par Heineken).**

* * *

.

.

Remus était un pur produit de la campagne.

Pendant près de treize années, ses yeux n'avaient connu que les plaines immenses avec l'horizon pour seule frontière. Ses poumons avaient été nourri d'un air pur de toute pollution urbaine. Ses bottes avaient pataugé dans la boue, cabriolé dans la paille et sauté allègrement juste au-dessus des flaques d'eau. Ses bras avaient appris la complexité des travaux manuels et ses doigts avaient compris le langage muet des animaux. Gus aurait fait de lui un parfait garçon de la ferme si l'adolescent n'avait pas reçu sa lettre d'acceptation pour l'université, à quelques semaines de la fin du lycée. Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ mais pour certains, le deuil ne semblait pas avoir été complètement fait.

« Mon Dieu que tu es pâle ! » l'avait accueillit Gus à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le quai de la gare. « C'est parce qu'il y a trop de gratte-ciel en ville, ça cache le soleil. Si tu étais resté ici, tu aurais bronzé en plein mois de décembre. »

« Comme tu as maigri ! » s'était-il exclamé en attrapant son seul et unique bagage du week-end. « C'est à peine si tes os peuvent se voir sans IRM. Si tu étais resté auprès de Nana, elle t'aurait concocté de si bons petits plats que tu en aurais gagné un nouveau kilo par semaine. »

« Tu as vu comme tu lui as manqué, à cette pauvre bête ? » lui avait-il fait remarquer lorsque Nausica, leur berger allemand, avait effectué un bond spectaculaire du coffre de leur pick-up jusque dans les bras ouverts de Remus. « Si tu étais resté, elle aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Maintenant que tu es parti, elle s'ennuie atrocement. Et puis elle est triste. Quelques fois, elle pleure même. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai retrouvé un paquet de Kleenex vide dans sa niche. »

« Ohlala mais tu vas changer un peu de disque, à la fin ? » avait fini par rouspéter Nana, une fois tous installés sur les trois places avant du pick-up.

« Et débrancher la chaîne hi-fi, pendant qu'on y est. » avait renchéri Remus en attachant sa ceinture.

« Ben quoi ? » s'était défendu Gus en enfonçant la clé dans le compteur. « Je n'ai pas le droit de faire un état des lieux ? Le petit n'est pas rentré à la maison depuis plus d'un mois, quand même ! »

« J'étais littéralement dans cette voiture il y a quinze jours. » avait répliqué Remus.

« Oui eh bien dans ma tête, c'est comme si c'était il y a deux mois. »

« Sauf que c'était il y a quinze jours. »

« Oui mais j'ai _l'impression_ que ce… »

« Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! » était intervenue Nana. « Deux semaines, deux mois, deux jours… qu'est-ce que cela change ? Vous n'êtes pas contents d'être réunis de nouveau le temps d'un week-end ? »

Il y avait eu trois longues secondes de bouderie d'un côté comme de l'autre, puis :

« Bien sûr que je suis content de revoir cette petite tête ! » avait craqué Gus en coinçant ladite tête sous son bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en y frottant rudement ses phalanges. « Quelle question. »

« Quelle question ! » avait essayé de parodier Remus, semi-étranglé par l'étreinte de son tuteur.

« Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu pâlot… » s'était rendue compte Nana en lui tapotant la joue d'un air progressivement soucieux.

« Aha ! » avait jubilé Gus. « Je ne suis donc pas fou. »

« Est-ce que tu manges correctement, en ville ? Il faut bien te nourrir, Remus ! C'est très important. D'autant plus que tu travailles à côté des cours. Tu prends bien ta dose de légume par semaine j'espère, hein ? Je vais te faire un bouillon en rentrant. Et puis une tarte. Tu aimes toujours ça, les tartes ? J'ai ramassé quelques poires hier, je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Et il te faut du laitage, aussi. Beaucoup de laitage. J'espère que tu n'abuses pas du café, en tout cas ! Tu sais très bien les dégâts que peuvent faire la caféine ingérée à forte dose. Il faut prendre soin de ton alimentation, Remus, mais aussi de ta santé en général. Est-ce que tu dors bien ? Tu ne fais plus d'insomnies ? J'ai acheté une tisane jeudi qui pourrait te faire du bien, tu la prendras juste après le dîner… »

Nana avait continué son énumération culinaire tout le long de la route et Remus avait gardé sa tête coincée sous le bras de Gus qui ne conduisait plus que d'une seule main, leur faisant prendre des virages un peu plus abruptement que prévu. Cela engendrait une série de secousses qui résulteraient généralement en un festival de noms d'oiseaux entre lui et Nana jusqu'à ce qu'une insulte soit si ridicule que les trois éclataient de rire en choeur. Puis Nana reprenait sa longue liste de recommandations comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

Remus était réellement content d'être rentré.

 **.**

 **.**

« Toc toc toc. »

La porte de l'écurie s'entrouvrit au ralentis, le grincement attirant suffisamment l'attention des chevaux pour qu'ils relèvent paresseusement la tête de leur bac de fourrage. Et à la vue de la vague silhouette humaine se dessinant à l'entrée, les deux bêtes trottèrent à l'unisson vers leur portière de box, excités d'avoir de la visite.

« Hey hey hey ! » s'exclama Remus en secouant ses bras au rythme de ses pas, tel un mariachi. « Votre Jedi est de retour. »

Il y avait tout d'abord Storm, la jument que le brun avait quasiment vu grandir sous ses yeux. Sa robe était d'un caramel satiné au toucher qui s'alliait avec une crinière blanc nacré et une paire d'yeux vifs, toujours à l'affut d'une nouvelle occasion de gambader le plus loin possible. Il y avait ensuite Iron, son compagnon de box aux tendances de diva si prononcées que Gus avait longuement hésité à le renommer 'Mariah Carey'. Son impeccable pelage noir d'onyx couplé à sa forme élancée et son pas gracieux faisait de lui le cheval le plus aristocrate de la région toute entière. Et puis tout au fond de l'écurie se trouvait Tyrion, le seul et unique poney de la ferme. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête ou esquissé un seul mouvement à l'adresse de Remus mais le brun ne lui en voulait pas ; Tyrion était boiteux, semi-aveugle et quasiment sourd.

Déménager en ville avait offert à Remus énormément de choses : de l'autonomie, un sens nouveau des responsabilités, beaucoup de connaissances diverses, un certain intérêt pour la mode ainsi qu'un différent rapport au monde et aux autres. Mais la ville ne lui avait encore jamais donné la liberté qu'il ressentait perché sur le dos de Storm, le vent dans le visage. Rien ni personne ne lui avait encore offert cette sensation. Elle n'était ni comparable, ni reproductible.

Storm galopait comme si une armée toute entière était à ses trousses. Comme si l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes ne se représenterait plus jamais et qu'il lui fallait défouler toute cette énergie ici et maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et Remus avait beau avoir de longues années d'expérience équestre derrière lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas de frôler la chute une fois ou deux tant la cadence qu'elle lui imposait était intrépide dès le départ. Elle sautait par-dessus ruisseaux et rochers, s'engouffrait dans les petits ravins, fonçait sur les chemins sinueux et rasait les arbres de très près, forçant Remus à s'abaisser au tout dernier moment pour ne pas qu'une branche ne l'éborgne. Et il _adorait_ ça. L'équitation avait toujours été pour lui ce rush brutal d'adrénaline que devaient ressentir les pilotes de course au volant de leur Ferrari de compétition. Une seule dose et vous en redemandiez encore.

Mais Nana l'appelait déjà pour dîner — le brun pouvait deviner son _'à table !'_ depuis les profondeurs boisées, comme une sorte de sixième sens. Il tira alors progressivement sur ses rênes, incitant sa monture à ralentir le rythme petit à petit. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent en lisière de forêt, Storm ne marchait plus qu'au pas, un peu essoufflée mais visiblement rassasiée de sa dose d'air frais.

« Au menu : quiche de pomme-de-terre et de lardons accompagnée d'une bonne petite salade verte. » annonça avec entrain Nana tandis que ses mains gantées déposaient le moule rectangulaire sur le repose-plat en bois.

« Miam. » salivait déjà Gus en poussant de coté le pot de vinaigrette pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la quiche.

« Ça a l'air dé-li-cieux. » déclara Remus, ses yeux tout aussi englués sur le repas.

« Et ça l'est ! » confirma joyeusement Nana avant d'attraper son assiette pour lui servir une large part. « Je te sers en premier, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Mais dis donc… tu n'avais pas décidé de devenir végétarien il y a quelques temps, toi ? » s'interrogea soudainement Gus, ses épais sourcils froncés.

« Hein ? » croassa Remus. « Non ? »

« C'est Nymphadora qui est végétarienne, Angus. Tu confonds toujours. » lui rappela sa compagne en lui servant sa part.

« Oh. » réalisa Gus avec un papillonnement de paupières surpris. « Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient cette petite, d'ailleurs ? On ne la voit plus, elle aussi… décidément. »

« Elle devient un membre respectable de notre très sainte société. » répondit Remus que la question _'qu'est-ce que X devient ?'_ avait toujours fait rire — et grincer des dents. « Oh et c'était son anniversaire samedi dernier. » glissa-t-il au passage.

Et il fut assez comique d'observer la stupeur avec laquelle ses tuteurs s'entre-regardèrent, Nana toujours debout, ses gants de cuisine froissés dans sa paume, Gus assis, sa fourchette immobilisée dans les airs.

« On lui a… souhaité ? » murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

« J'ai vu ses parents au marché avant-hier, en tout cas. » se remémora sa voisine.

« Et on a dû le leur souhaiter. En passant. » tenta de se rassurer Gus.

« Oui, on a dû le leur dire. » renchérit Nana, sa conscience un chouïa plus tranquille.

« Mouais. » laissa couler Remus, pas totalement dupe, avant d'inaugurer son premier morceau de quiche et fermer les yeux — les pommes de terre fondaient sous sa langue, enrobées de crème fraîche et de l'arôme fumé des lardons. Divin. « Elle est un peu stressée concernant ses notes, aussi. Ce ne sont pas des résultats catastrophiques mais il y a quelques matières de son module qui ne peuvent pas être compensées par d'autres et qu'il lui faut donc absolument valider pour obtenir sa licence. Alors la pression monte nécessairement. »

« Mais tu peux lui donner un petit coup de main, non ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu obtenais de très bonnes notes en ce moment ? » lui demanda Nana avant de s'asseoir et d'attraper le saladier. « Quelqu'un veut de la salade ? »

« Très bonnes notes… tout est relatif. » tempéra à mi-voix Remus en regardant les feuilles de laitue pleuvoir sans son aval sur sa quiche.

« 17/20 à une dissertation de philosophie, ce n'est tout de même pas rien mon grand. Ta modestie t'enterrera un jour. » déplora Gus.

Remus s'humecta les lèvres et ravala de justesse cette habituelle boule de culpabilité qui enflait en lui depuis le fameux jour où ce 17/20 était apparu entre ses mains.

« C'était, hum… un ami a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à structurer mes idées et rédiger le tout. » expliqua-t-il vaguement en piquant dans son assiette. « Ce n'est pas… je n'aurais pas eu une aussi bonne note, sinon. »

« Quel ami ? James ? Ton colocataire bordélique ? »

« Non. Un autre encore. Je… ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez, celui-ci. »

A cela, les deux adultes de la table s'échangèrent un nouveau regard, intrigués par cette annonce. Et pour cause : Remus n'avait eu, au cours de sa scolarité, que deux amis réels, concrets et tangibles, et l'un d'eux avait déménagé à San Francisco en Cm2. La possibilité que son cercle amical proche puisse à présent s'étendre à quelqu'un d'autre que Nymphadora Tonks pouvait donc être pour eux un concept assez… abstrait. Voire inconcevable.

« Enfin, Nympha et moi avions de toutes les façons prévus d'organiser de petites séances de révisions partagées jusqu'aux vacances de fin d'année. » reprit-il puis, pour qu'ils puissent enfin passer collectivement à autre chose : « Je vous sers de l'eau ? »

« Mmh-mmh. » accepta distraitement Gus, toujours visiblement bloqué sur l'affaire de l'ami fantôme.

Remus abattit alors son dernier Joker sur la table :

« Hey, j'ai remarqué que l'état de Tyrion s'était légèrement empiré tout à l'heure, en faisant un tour dans l'écurie pour promener Storm. C'est à peine s'il réagit encore au monde extérieur. »

« Oh mon Dieu, ne m'en parle pas. » commença au quart de tour Angus en lâchant sa fourchette d'une gestuelle dépitée. « L'autre jour, en allant remplir sa mangeoire, je l'ai trouvé en train de fixer le mur sans ciller pendant cinq minutes ininterrompues. J'avais beau claquer des doigts devant lui ; aucun mouvement. Ma théorie numéro un est qu'il est maniaco-dépressif. Ma seconde théorie est que son âme est morte mais que son corps fonctionne toujours à moitié. Dans tous les cas, j'ai appelé le vétérinaire pour qu'il passe dans la semaine et que l'on soit enfin fixé sur la question. Il doit en avoir marre de nous voir, à force — je l'ai appelé pas moins de treize fois ce mois-ci — mais au prix auquel ses consultations sont facturées, il a plutôt intérêt à débarquer sur place en dansant, je te le dis… »

Et c'en était parti pour un bon quart d'heure de monologue — les épaules de Remus se décontractèrent de soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna pour remplir le verre d'eau de Nana, le regard extrêmement perspicace de celle qui l'avait élevé captura d'emblée le sien, lui faisant clairement comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas si perméable à ses techniques de diversion.

 **.**

 **.**

Pendant que Remus aidait à faire la vaisselle, critiquait avec Gus les nouveaux candidats de _Big Brother_ , tentait d'apprendre à Nausica à faire la morte et s'octroyait la plus longue et brûlante des douches, un interne des studios Marvel avait divulgué les quatre affiches promotionnelles du prochain volet de Thor six semaines avant la date officielle. Les _quatre_. Inutile de dire que lorsque Remus se reconnecta sur les réseaux sociaux, la toile toute entière était en proie à un chaos digne de l'apocalypse zombie.

 **wintershield :** euh ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

En moins de trente secondes, cinq de ses abonnés apparurent en commando dans ses mentions pour le briefer sur la situation à grands renforts de lettres capitales, grammaire approximative et ponctuation aléatoire. Remus vérifia l'information par lui-même, écarquilla des yeux, hurla dans son oreiller, échangea son écran de verrouillage et son fond d'écran actuels contre deux nouveaux portraits d'un Thor émergeant des flammes torse nu puis cria en toutes majuscules, rejoignant l'hystérie virtuelle générale :

 **wintershield :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

S'ensuivirent deux heures intensives de spéculation et élaboration de théories du complot — car si Twitter était le défouloir idéal d'émotions incontrôlées, Tumblr était le temple par excellence des longues analyses littéraires. Remus se retrouva ainsi à disséquer les quatre affiches de fond en comble, en partant des couleurs de l'arrière-fond pour s'attarder sur les divergences de costume par rapport à l'habit traditionnel de Thor et était-ce un nouveau marteau ? Où était passé l'ancien ? Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient-ils plus courts ? Etaient-ce des égratignures qui recouvraient son bras gauche, du coude jusqu'au poignet ? Pourquoi avait-il le poing serré ? Renfermait-il quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Etait-ce de la fumée derrière lui ou bien le dessin d'une ombre ? L'ombre de qui ? _Loki_ ?

Remus retourna de fond en comble Wikipedia, plongea dans les profondeurs de Google Images et fit la razzia des fansites pour alimenter son texte des photos et statistiques les plus exactes qui soient. Il découpa, zooma, inversa, renversa, préleva, déduisit, conclut, mit en forme et posta le tout. Vingt-cinq minutes furent suffisantes pour que sa publication passe la barre des cent-cinquante notes. Comme après chacun de ses masterposts, le contenu de sa messagerie de blog tripla littéralement de volume, un flot croissant d'utilisateurs aussi fans de Marvel que lui venant réagir à ses théories ou proposer les leurs.

C'était cette interaction constante que Remus adorait. Ces réactions immédiates, cet enthousiasme général, ces amitiés nées de passions communes, ce vocabulaire propre à un même groupe de personnes, cette communauté d'âmes similaires, quels que soient leurs origines, leurs genres, leurs croyances, sexualités ou classes sociales. C'était la somme de toutes ces choses qui avait pallié à la solitude aiguë qu'avait pu ressentir l'étudiant tout au long de son adolescence. Il n'avait certes pas eu beaucoup d'amis sur qui compter, trouver sa place en société avait peut-être été pour lui facteur de maladresse, d'anxiété voire même de rejet mais dès qu'il se connectait en ligne, toutes ces peurs se dissolvaient d'elles-mêmes. Face à l'écran, il devenait enfin lui-même, sans contraintes ni limites.

Sans ouïe également, il fallait croire, car il n'entendit pas les trois coups toqués doucement puis un peu moins doucement à sa porte, littéralement hypnotisé par le long message de trois paragraphes de long que ses doigts tapaient avec frénésie sur son clavier. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses lunettes furent manuellement décrochées de son nez qu'il sortit soudainement de sa transe pour relever la tête en sursaut. Lorsqu'il entrevit la silhouette floue de Nana dressée devant lui, ses deux mains hissées sur ses hanches, son premier réflexe fut d'abaisser son écran de PC. Il récupéra ensuite ses verres de correction pour apercevoir en détail sa moue désapprobatrice.

« J'ai toqué trois fois. » lui fit-elle savoir.

« Ah. Merde. Mince — désolé. Désolé. C'était. J'ai pas entendu. » bredouilla Remus.

« C'est encore ta secte de super-héros qui monopolise toute ton attention ? » devina Nana.

« Non ! » se défendit un peu trop rapidement le brun. « C'est juste… les quatre affiches promotionnelles du prochain film de Thor viennent tout juste de fuiter alors qu'elle était censée ne sortir qu'en fin d'année. Les quatre ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de confesser, un poil surexcité.

« Jackpot. » leva les yeux au ciel Nana.

« Est-ce que tu veux en voir une ? » lui demanda-t-il immédiatement en attrapant son portable.

« Je vais devoir répondre non car je sais qu'une photo en deviendra cinq puis vingt et bientôt il sera minuit passé et tu me retiendras prisonnière dans cette chambre. »

Remus reposa son portable sur son oreiller, un peu bougon. Pourquoi personne n'aimait jamais les bonnes choses, dans cette maison ? Et après Gus s'étonnait de ne le voir débarquer qu'un week-end sur deux.

« Je suis venu _te_ voir, par contre. » précisa Nana avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement à côté de lui.

« Moi ? » haussa des sourcils Remus. « Oh. Ok. » Il observa une petite pause puis : « Je n'ai pas fait une connerie monumentale, rassure-moi..? »

« Du tout ! Tu peux respirer. » rit Nana. « Je viens simplement prendre des nouvelles de mon petit Remus. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Oh. » répéta le petit Remus en question, ses grands yeux ouverts.

Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu dans cette scène.

L'étudiant se revoyait à cinq ans et demi recroquevillé sur ce même matelas, le tout premier jour de son arrivée à la ferme, bouche scellée et yeux humides. Natalina et Angus avaient dû écouter ses sanglots erratiques pendant trois longues heures et endurer les deux heures de silence complet qui s'étaient ensuivies avant d'entendre pour la première fois le son timide de sa voix. Il se revoyait encore revenir de l'école et foncer droit dans sa chambre pour évacuer par ses larmes toutes les moqueries et insultes qui lui étaient quotidiennement lancées en raison de sa cicatrice. Là encore, Nana s'était tenue juste à côté de lui et avait patiemment attendu que ses pleurs tarissent et que sa parole revienne. Et la fois où il avait frôlé la crise de tachycardie en leur avouant qu'il était peut-être, sans doute, _certainement_ probable, voire infaillible qu'il aime un peu plus les garçons et un peu moins les filles, Gus et elle s'étaient assis sur cet exact matelas avec une expression anxieuse jumelle. _'Ah mais c'est tout ? Tel que c'était parti, je m'attendais presque à ce que tu nous avoues un homicide.'_ avait réagit Gus, l'air extrêmement soulagé.

« Tout va bien. »

« Mmmh. » répondit Nana en dodelinant la tête, pas si convaincue que ça. « Tout se passe bien en ville, tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr et certain. » acquiesça Remus.

« Et au boulot ? Est-ce que tu t'en sors ? »

« A merveille. » répondit le brun, ravalant copieusement le _'si on oublie mon pervers de manager'_. « Mes collègues sont sympas, l'atmosphère générale est plutôt relax et puis c'est toujours bon d'avoir quelque chose qui tombe dans le compte à la fin du mois. »

« Tu n'es pas en difficultés financières, j'espère. »

« Non plus, Nana. » répondit Remus ce qui, dépendant du jour dans le mois et de la position de la Lune, était plus ou moins un mensonge. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je suis une mère, Remus. S'inquiéter est chez moi un sport olympique. » lui fit-elle savoir tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les inspecter. « Il serait grand temps que tu arranges cette tignasse. Je peux te couper rapidement les cheveux demain, si tu veux. »

« J'irai chez le coiffeur dès que je trouverai le temps, ne te tracasse pas. » lui assura Remus, évitant ainsi de justesse une magnifique coupe au bol.

« Mmmh. » répéta Nana.

Elle inspecta quelques secondes encore sa chevelure puis prit une grande inspiration et croisa des bras. Pour rester ensuite muette. C'était sa grande technique. Remus tourna la tête vers elle au ralentis et vit qu'elle l'observait avec un grand sourire. Il soupira alors puis secoua ses bras en l'air comme en signe de défaite.

« Ok, pose ta question. »

« Quelle question ? » dit Nana d'un ton parfaitement surpris.

« La question pour laquelle tu es venue toquer trois fois à ma porte. »

« Je suis juste venue prendre de tes nouvelles, voyons. Aucune arrière-pensée ! »

« Nana. » craqua le brun.

« Remus. » répondit sa tutrice, une risette angélique aux lèvres.

Et elle ne tint que sept secondes avant de se pencher furtivement vers lui pour chuchoter d'un ton conspirateur :

« Est-ce qu'il est mignon, cet _'ami'_ ? »

« Ok, temps mort, on rend l'antenne. » décréta Remus d'un ton catégorique.

« Je me sauve, je me sauve ! » rit Nana en trottant vers la porte.

Remus secoua la tête avec incrédulité tout en reprenant son PC pour réactiver sa session. Il pouvait caresser un chihuahua au hasard dans la rue que Gus et elle prendraient déjà rendez-vous à la mairie pour célébrer leur union civile dans le mois qui suit. Incroyable.

« Une dernière chose. »

« _Non_ , je ne me suis pas secrètement marié sur les Îles Caïmans. » gémit Remus sans relever les yeux de son écran.

« Encore heureux. » répliqua-t-elle avant de regagner une expression progressivement sérieuse. « Mais, Remus… tu sais ce que tu vaux, ok ? Et tu vaux tout l'or du monde. Alors n'accepte pas de diminuer ta valeur pour qui que ce soit, ami ou non. D'accord ? »

Remus entrouvrit la bouche mais les fantômes du passé en volèrent chaque bribe de parole. Ces fantômes s'appelaient respectivement Alex, Lonnie et Mark. Leur profond déni de soi avait à chaque fois poussé Remus à se plier en quatre, puis en huit, puis en seize pour épouser la forme discrète et docile qu'ils avaient voulu pour lui juste avant de recracher négligemment son coeur sur la chaussée. Et c'était toujours à Nymphadora d'en ramasser une moitié tandis que Nana se chargeait du reste pour que soit reconstruit bout à bout son organe le plus vital.

Lorsque Remus sourit, ce fut avec douceur et reconnaissance.

« D'accord. »

 **.**

 **.**

Pendant deux minutes et vingt-trois secondes, Remus tenta de se convaincre que les vrombissements répétitifs de basse faisant trembler les trottoirs de sa rue ne provenaient pas de sa propre maison. Et il parvint à y croire quatorze glorieuses secondes. Puis il atteignit son palier de résidence et tomba sur trois étudiants inconnus au bataillon se partageant tranquillement un joint sur les marches du dehors, la porte d'entrée entrebâillée derrière eux laissant entrevoir l'orgie alcoolisée qui faisait rage à l'intérieur, et son dernier gramme d'espoir restant prit la fuite au galop.

« T'en veux ? » lui demanda d'une voix extrêmement lente l'une des filles du groupe en lui tendant ce qu'il leur restait de roulé.

Remus prit une très longue inspiration, agrippa d'une poigne furieuse la lanière de son sac de voyage et les dépassa en coup de vent. Parmi la liste innombrable de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas au sujet de James Potter, le fait que son colocataire verse le lait avant les céréales et transforme leur maison commune en boîte de nuit à la moindre occasion donnée figuraient en tête. C'était comme si sa survie en tant qu'être humain dépendait de la fréquence rapprochée de ces fêtes inductrices de comas éthyliques. A ce stade, Remus n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que son ADN était à 25% composée de vodka.

Et puis était-ce si compliqué que ça d'être juste pour une fois tenu au courant ? Un simple petit _'Hey Remus, j'organise une fête ce soir donc ne sois pas étonné si la maison ressemble à un local de rave party hongrois lorsque tu rentreras'_ envoyé par texto n'aurait véritablement pas été en trop. C'était même la moindre des choses. Le brun aurait au moins eu toute sa dernière demi heure de train restante pour s'y préparer mentalement. Mais débarquer chez soi exténué après avoir marché d'un pas traînant depuis la gare par manque de bus, l'épaule lacérée sous le poids de son sac, et tomber sur son colocataire debout sur la table basse du salon en train de beugler _'pull up, pull up, pull up !'_ par-dessus la voix de Charli XCX tandis qu'une foule compacte l'encourageait tout autour à biberonner un tonneau entier de bière… Remus ne recommanderait cela à personne, même sur Amazon.

Par chance, aucun fêtard ne s'était cette fois-ci introduit dans sa chambre — le fait qu'il ait bien pris soin de la verrouiller à double tours avant de partir ce week-end avait dû jouer, cela dit. Il ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui, feutrant une petite portion de bruit, et adressa une grimace d'excuse à Hulk depuis son royaume vitré.

« Je t'ai abandonné, hein ? » dit-il en laissant tomber son sac à terre pour aller récupérer l'animal. « Oui, je sais. Je sais. Mais Gus a peur des reptiles, souviens toi… oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Bon. La prochaine fois, je me débrouillerai pour t'emmener quand même avec moi. »

Hulk le toisa du regard, l'air extrêmement sceptique, et Remus posa alors la paume sur son coeur.

« Je le jure sur mon troisième autographe de Robert Downey Jr. » s'engagea-t-il.

Hulk fit des aller-retour sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras, comme pour sceller leur accord. Remus se donna alors six bonnes minutes pour jouer avec lui, trois pour localiser ses bouchons d'oreilles avant que la dubstep diffusée à plein régime ne lacère son ouïe, deux pour envoyer un _'A l'aide ! Je viens squatter ton canap !'_ à Nymphadora, cinq pour repêcher la tisane de Nana et faire chauffer l'eau de sa bouilloire placée aux pieds du lit, deux pour localiser sa tasse et six pour avaler l'infusion brûlante au goût infect tout en projetant de ranger rapidement sa chambre et terminer de rédiger au propre sa fiche de lecture à rendre pour jeudi.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le voici qui ronflait en blouson, chaussures et boules Quies sur son matelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Silence d'église et soleil radieux.

Les paupières de Remus s'entrouvrirent dans un papillonnement confus mais se refermèrent d'un seul coup sous l'assaut de la lumière crue du jour. Du talon de la main, il frotta ses yeux avec lenteur et émit un très long bâillement de viking avant de s'immobiliser entièrement. Attraper d'instinct son téléphone portable.

« Génial. » grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

11h56. Traduction : il venait tout juste de rater ses deux premiers cours de la matinée et le troisième allait commencer dans tout juste quatre minutes. Sachant que la fac se situait à trente minutes à pieds de chez lui et que Remus ne s'était ni lavé, ni changé, ni nourri et ni hydraté depuis la veille, faire une croix sur son programme scolaire du lundi fut à ce stade un choix relativement simple. Il irait vérifier sur le groupe de sa promotion si une âme charitable s'était dévouée à poster toutes ses notes de cours dans le courant de la semaine. Pour l'instant, il lui restait bien six heures pour se blinder le moral juste avant de passer ce soir la porte de Honeydukes afin d'en assurer la fermeture, Greg sur ses côtes.

Nymphadora n'avait pas répondu à son larmoyant appel à l'aide — ce qui était un poil étrange mais l'esprit de Remus était encore trop embrumé pour analyser quoi que ce soit — et Nana lui avait envoyé un message pour s'assurer qu'il soit rentré en un seul morceau et ait bien pris sa petite tisane juste avant de dormir. _Parlons sérieusement : était-ce une tisane ou de la drogue? Parce que j'ai dormi 12h d'affilée. Sans interruption. C'est très louche._ , pianota-t-il en accompagnant son texto d'une série d'emojis dubitatifs. Il laissa ensuite retomber son portable sur son lit, tituba de droite à gauche pour attraper son nécessaire de toilette, tapota la petite tête endormie de Hulk au passage puis sortit prendre sa douche.

Pour un lendemain de soirée, la maison n'était pas _si_ ravagée que cela. Elle n'était pas immaculée non plus — quand l'avait-elle un jour été — mais Remus fut assez surpris de ne voir que quelques gobelets vides, une bouteille abandonnée de Smirnoff, trois cigarettes écrasées, une petite tache indistincte sur la moquette et un préservatif solitaire. Que James ramasserait de ses propres petites mains en se réveillant, bien entendu. Il était absolument hors de question que Remus nettoie un bazar qu'il n'avait pas créé. Allumant d'un distrait coup de coude l'interrupteur, le brun entra dans la salle-de-bain pour disposer ses affaires sur le lavabo, ôter ses chaussures qu'il avait gardé depuis la veille, soupirer face à son reflet exténué puis se souvenir de fermer la porte à clé.

Elle fut rouverte une demi-heure plus tard sur un Remus propre et revigoré, prêt à croquer la vie à pleines canines. La vapeur de sa douche l'accompagna de sa sortie de salle-de-bain jusqu'au retour dans sa chambre et il put enfin commencer sa journée dans les règles de l'art. A savoir : ouvrir bien grand sa fenêtre, arranger son lit, trier les petites affaires traînant au sol, rétablir de l'ordre dans ses placards, organiser son bureau, mettre portable et PC à charger et refermer la fenêtre une fois l'air de la pièce entièrement renouvelé. Ses plus duveteuses chaussettes aux pieds, le brun descendit les escaliers en organisant cette fois-ci mentalement son futur programme de l'après-midi : terminer sa fameuse fiche de lecture, sortir faire quelques courses chez Tesco, passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre deux livres et en emprunter un autre, rester peut-être une petite demi-heure pour réviser, ne pas oublier de—

« 'lut. »

Remus resta littéralement statufié sur place. Un absurde instinct le poussa à vérifier brièvement derrière lui, comme en recherche d'une caméra cachée, mais lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau, absolument rien n'avait changé. Sirius Black se trouvait toujours installé à table, dans sa cuisine, pieds nus et tasse à la main.

« Hey. » articula Remus d'une voix à peine étranglée. « Tu, hum. Ça va ? »

« A merveille. » répondit Sirius. « Et toi ? »

« Même chose. Bien. Aussi. » Remus ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se reprendre : « Je vais bien aussi. Comme toi. Pareil. »

« Magnifique. » conclut Sirius avant de porter son breuvage à ses lèvres déjà étirées en un rictus.

Remus noya son embarras dans la recherche frénétique de son nécessaire de petit-déjeuner, ouvrant des placards, fermant des tiroirs, sortant des couverts et faisant claquer les casseroles entre elles. Sirius et lui ne s'étaient plus revus depuis la fois où il l'avait aidé à trouver d'urgence un cadeau pour Nymphadora, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Hormis le sms de remerciement envoyé par Remus après remise dudit cadeau, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient reparlés jusqu'à ce matin. Et bien évidemment, Remus devait se ridiculiser en quelques syllabes échangées. _Bien évidemment_.

Le brun mit le lait sur la plaque chauffante et attendit patiemment que le liquide boue. Quelqu'un avait dessiné une petite tête dépitée au marqueur rose sur l'un des carreaux du mur, hier soir, et l'étudiant s'y identifiait beaucoup trop fortement pour être énervé. Il n'avait même pas fait d'efforts vestimentaires avant de descendre ; un t-shirt délavé accompagné d'un jogging trop petit pour lui et emballez, c'est pesé. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il débarquait chaque matin en costard-cravate et chevelure gominée dans sa propre cuisine mais s'il avait au moins su que… ok, non, marche-arrière. Il n'avait rien à prouver et personne à impressionner. N'est-ce-pas ? Il n'avait pas à stresser pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que la bonne continuité de ses études et son incapacité à ne pas flamber toute sa paie en une seule semaine. Il n'avait pas le _temps_ de stresser pour une troisième chose encore. Ce n'était pas…

Une seconde.

Remus releva la tête avec une infinie lenteur, l'inclina très légèrement de côté puis regarda brusquement droit devant lui. Ok. Relax. Tout doux. Sirius se trouvait juste derrière lui. Mais vraiment _juste_ derrière lui. À trois centimètres seulement de son dos. Remus pouvait presque sentir leurs habits s'effleurer et… Ok. Cool. Détente. Dé-ten—

« Ton lait va déborder. » l'informa-t-on juste à l'oreille.

« _Merde_. » sursauta Remus en déplaçant la casserole à quelques secondes seulement du désastre.

Il abaissa la température de sa plaque, attrapa sa boîte de flocons d'avoine, tira la languette d'une main légèrement tremblante, remplit une dose dans un bol pour en avoir une parfaite mesure puis remit sa casserole de lait sur le feu afin de verser le tout progressivement et touiller le liquide en attendant que le mélange soit compact. Et durant toutes ces étapes, Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Est-ce que… je peux t'aider ? » finit par demander Remus en se retournant partiellement vers lui, ses yeux toujours cimentés sur sa préparation.

« Du tout. Je te regarde juste cuisiner. » répondit d'une intonation pensive Sirius, toujours planté dans son dos.

Remus cligna des yeux.

« Ok. » concéda-t-il, assez troublé.

« Aussi : tes cheveux sentent vraiment très bons. » ajouta Sirius.

« …merci ? » répondit Remus, de plus en plus largué. « Je viens tout juste de me les laver donc… ce doit être pour ça. »

« Cannelle ? »

« Euh, oui. Avec des extraits d'orange. »

« Bien ce que je me disais. Mon frère utilisait exactement le même shampoing, du temps où nous étions capables de cohabiter ensemble. »

« Tu… as un frère ? » demanda sans réfléchir Remus — il y avait toujours un moment dans ces conversations où sa bouche décidait de prendre des initiatives seule.

« Un petit, même s'il a tendance à plus jouer aux aînés que moi. » répondit son voisin et sa célèbre risette amusée pouvait cette fois-ci s'entendre dans sa voix. « Le frère tout studieux, tout sage et tout organisé qui te fait passer pour un bac + 4 loque aux repas de famille. Tu vois le genre. »

« Pas vraiment. » admit Remus avant de reformuler : « Enfin, si. Je vois l'effet que cela pourrait donner mais je ne… je n'ai jamais… »

« Tu es fils unique ? » demanda Sirius.

« Voilà. »

« Wow. Tu as dû sacrément t'emmerder alors. »

Remus cessa un instant de tourner sa mixture pour relever la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Pas vraiment, non. » réfuta-t-il sèchement. « Tout le contraire, à vrai dire. Je me suis beaucoup amusé étant petit, même si j'étais seul. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir une armée de frères et soeurs gambadant constamment dans ses jambes et empiétant dans son espace privé pour avoir une enfance épanouie. Adopter un chien suffit. »

« Ok, je t'ai vexé. » devina Sirius avant de poser sa tasse vide et la pousser doucement juste à côté de la casserole fumante. « Ce qui ne m'arrange pas du tout étant donné que je voulais t'extorquer un peu de porridge. »

« Tu ne viens pas à peine de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? » l'interrogea Remus, incrédule.

« Si. Mais je t'ai vu préparer le tien et puis j'ai décidé d'avoir faim à nouveau. » expliqua Sirius.

« On ne décide pas d'avoir faim ou non. » réfuta Remus en coupant la plaque. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la pensée. » déclama solennellement son voisin.

« Ok, Yoda. » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le brun.

« C'est un Avenger lui aussi, non ? »

« Yoda fait partie de l'univers Star Wars — _oh mon Dieu_. » pouffa véritablement de rire Remus, sa casserole manquant d'en dégringoler au sol. « Si ma meilleure amie t'entendait, elle crierait au blasphème. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un Avenger ? » insista Sirius qui, à ce stade, ne pouvait que jouer aux imbéciles — le plus bizarre étant que cela fonctionnait. « Il a pourtant un bon petit profil d'Avenger. »

« Même s'il en avait un, il n'existe pas du tout dans le même espace-temps que le nôtre pour que ce soit possible. Et puis ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup trop puissants. » ajouta Remus en remplissant à moitié la tasse de son voisin. « Ça ne servirait même à rien que les autres justiciers de la ligue restent. Il n'y aurait plus de super-héros ni de hiérarchie. Ce serait _'Avenger Yoda et les autres regardent le combat depuis leurs TV'_. » Il sortit sa propre tasse pour se servir à son tour. « Il n'y aurait plus d'intrigue et de suspens également. Quel humain, même génétiquement modifié et intensivement entraîné, serait suffisamment stupide pour s'attaquer seul ou en bande à Yoda ? Ce serait de la pure folie suicidaire. Autant se reconvertir et devenir fleuriste. »

« Oui mais dans ce cas, si la présence de Yoda est suffisamment dissuasive pour que personne n'ait le courage d'attaquer ou de semer la terreur, l'ordre public est maintenu à tout jamais. Et n'est-ce pas là la mission première de la ligue des Avengers ? Maintenir une paix durable sur toute la planète ? » argumenta Sirius en piochant deux cuillères dans le tiroir des couverts pour lui en tendre une.

« Certes. » acquiesça platement Remus. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça donnerait, niveau film ? _'Yoda : Le seul et unique Avenger au monde'_ ? _'Avenger 2 : Toujours Yoda mais il s'ennuie atrocement'_ ? _'Avenger : Infinity Cooking, le premier cooking-show de Yoda car aucun méchant ne l'attaque et la paix est éternellement maintenue donc le pauvre, il faut bien qu'il s'occupe'_ ? »

Sa première surprise de la matinée fut le rire silencieux de Sirius. Il avait replié son poing sous son nez, ses mains criblées de bagues cachant sa bouche, seuls le tressaillement de ses épaules ainsi que la contraction de ses pommettes le trahissant. Ses yeux riaient également pour lui et Remus eut presque l'impression de voir le brun de ses iris s'éclaircir, s'adoucir presque. Un peu comme s'il était… progressivement attendri ? Oh mon Dieu. Remus n'avait véritablement pas besoin d'une troisième source de stress pour cette année. Merci beaucoup.

« On rigole, on rigole mais j'irai certainement tous les voir au cinéma le jour même de leurs sorties. » affirma Sirius en se penchant pour ouvrir le placard du haut et attraper le bocal de sucre en poudre — ce qui fut la seconde surprise de cette matinée.

Comment avait-il même pu deviner que le sucre — et les cuillères, maintenant qu'il y repensait — se trouvait à cet emplacement exact ? Il avait à peine regardé ce qu'il faisait ; juste ouvert un placard et attrapé l'objet. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu dans cette cuisine auparavant pour s'y orienter avec autant de sûreté ? S'il était déjà venu régulièrement ici, comment se faisait-il que Remus et lui ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'au cours de cette fameuse soirée ? Toutes ces interrogations tournoyèrent dans la tête de l'étudiant tandis qu'il l'observait faire pleuvoir deux cuillerées de sucre au-dessus de sa tasse.

« Parce que lorsqu'on y repense, les justiciers ont besoin du chaos total pour exister. Ils ont besoin de guerres, de conflits, de menaces de destructions imminentes et de petites mémés à secourir d'un immeuble en flamme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent en temps de paix ? Personne n'en parle jamais, de cette période de passage à vide où ils se tournent tous collectivement les pouces en matant Newport Beach autour d'une bière tiède. Personne ne parle du chômage chez les super-héros. Et on devrait ! » continua Remus en faisant claquer l'onyx de sa bague d'index contre le plan de travail avec une véhémence théâtrale. « Ah mais d'ailleurs, il y avait cet artiste-photographe américain — Nicolas Silberfaden, ça te dit quelque chose..? »

« Du tout. » répondit Remus, toujours assez subjugué de le voir attraper banane, couteau et assiette avec une synchronisation fluide et sans jamais s'interrompre.

« C'est un artiste qui a fait il y a quelques années de cela une série de photos appelée _'Impersonators'_ dans laquelle il immortalise le portrait de divers super-héros et grandes figures emblématiques américaines frappées par la crise, la dépression ou encore le vieillissement. » Il découpa des rondelles moyennes de banane juste au-dessus de son porridge, un geste qui, malgré son effarante banalité, parvint à captiver le regard de Remus. « Donc tu as une Catwoman squelettique qui pleure derrière son masque, une Marilyn Monroe à la perruque de travers et au regard vide, un Superman qui semble être une publicité vivante contre les ravages de l'alcool, une Supergirl qui n'a pas l'air de bien savoir ce qu'elle fout là, un Elvis dont l'âme semble déjà avoir quitté son corps, un Indiana Jones à un doigt seulement du mental break-down… c'est hyper rafraichissant comme point-de-vue. Déprimant, certes, mais rafraichissant. »

« J'irai y jeter un coup d'oeil. » promit distraitement Remus.

Et comme il ne savait jamais s'arrêter face à un danger imminent, il ne réussit pas à détacher ses yeux de Sirius quand bien même le jeune homme avait terminé de décorer son porridge. Il suivit son geste du regard tandis qu'il déposait son couteau dans son assiette puis l'assiette dans l'évier. Il suivit sa main lorsque Sirius porta son pouce à sa bouche pour en nettoyer l'extrémité d'un bref coup de langue. Il garda les yeux rivés sur sa bouche lorsqu'il y porta ses premières cuillerées de porridge, adossé contre le plan de travail. Et il fut bien forcé de sortir de sa transe flippante au moment où Sirius releva les yeux au ralenti vers lui, un de ses sourcils haussés d'un air intrigué. Et moqueur. Remus avait toujours, _toujours_ l'impression que Sirius se moquait de lui en permanence — mais peut-être l'avait-il mérité, cette fois-ci.

« Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ? » lâcha au hasard Remus, un rougissement naissant aux joues.

« Ici… _ici_ ? » répéta Sirius.

« Ici, dans cette maison. »

« Quinze, vingt fois… Peut-être plus. » Il avala sa bouchée de porridge et garda sa cuillère captive entre ses lèvres. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as l'air de bien connaître la maison alors que nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule fois auparavant. » répondit Remus. « Deux fois aujourd'hui. »

« Mmmh. » dodelina pensivement de la tête Sirius jusqu'à ce que l'ombre d'un sourire espiègle éclose sur ses lèvres. « Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

« Si… vous pouviez…juste… _arrêter_ … de gueuler. » gémit la carcasse de James Potter depuis le pas de la porte.

Vêtu d'un jogging troué, d'un sweat large et de deux chaussettes dépareillées, le brun entra en traînant des pieds dans la cuisine, la figure froissée en une grimace de dégoût envers le monde entier. Trois secondes plus tard, le voici qui s'effondrait presque sur la table dans un grognement d'agonie.

« Lui par exemple, ce serait le Superman bourré. » décida Sirius en pointant sa cuillère vers James.

Remus laissa échapper un rire, ce qui fit grogner James et brandir son poing en l'air dans un but assez imprécis.

« C'est… un doigt d'honneur que tu essaies de faire ? » tenta de deviner son colocataire.

La figure toujours collée à la nappe, James hocha piteusement la tête.

« Tu voudrais de l'aide pour le finaliser, peut-être ? » suggéra Sirius.

« 'te plaît. » accepta-t-il.

Sirius prit le temps de terminer son avant-dernière bouchée de porridge puis marcha vers James et stabilisa son poignet. Il commença par replier son pouce avant de s'occuper de ses index, annulaire et auriculaire, s'assurant que chaque phalange soit abaissée de manière égale. Puis il érigea fièrement son majeur en l'air en guise de touche finale.

« Et voilà le travail. »

« 'erci. » marmonna James. « Et maintenant, a'ez tous vous faire 'outre. »

« Charmant. » commenta Remus en attrapant son propre bol au moment où Sirius déposait le sien dans l'évier.

« Sauf toi, Lupita. Toi, je t'aime bien. » rétracta James d'une voix extrêmement traînante.

« Et moi ? » voulut savoir Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Alors _toi_. » commença James avant de laisser retomber son bras et se mettre soudainement à ronfler.

Remus manqua d'en éclater de rire une seconde fois. James était réellement une campagne publicitaire vivante anti-alcoolisme.

« Bon garçon. » dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Il lui recouvrit la tête à l'aide de sa capuche de sweat et chuchota à l'adresse de Remus : « Ne le réveille que si tu prépares un sujet de mémoire sur ce à quoi ressemblerait un zombie alcoolisé en sérieux manque de sommeil. »

« Ce qui n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions. » lui assura-t-il.

Sirius sortit de la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant, laissant Remus à son porridge, les ronflements de James en arrière-plan.

Et Remus prit tout son temps. Adossé contre le plan de travail, son bol en main, il dégusta son petit-déjeuner par lentes cuillerées, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Treize heures approchait et le flot d'étudiants longeant le trottoir de sa rue pour rentrer chez eux ou trouver un fast-food dans lequel noyer leur faim augmentait de minute en minute. Au bout du vingt-cinquième étudiant passant en coup de vent devant sa vitre, Remus posa son bol dans l'évier et en profita pour faire une vaisselle générale, frottant chaque ustensile sale jusqu'à ce que la mousse lui remonte presque jusqu'aux coudes. Lorsqu'il coupa enfin l'eau, le cadavre de James venait de retourner dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Remus attendit de l'entendre ronfler à nouveau pour ouvrir le frigo et lui piquer quatre longues gorgées du jus d'orange. Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine, prit une inspiration considérable aux pieds de l'escalier puis gravit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa non-surprise en y trouvant Sirius affalé sur la moquette, Hulk se dandinant joyeusement sur son torse.

« Alors là : _non_. » tonna-t-il immédiatement en récupérant d'une main agile son gecko.

« Donc je n'ai même pas le droit de venir dire bonjour à mon fils Julius ? » s'offusqua Sirius à présent redressé sur ses coudes, une expression d'indignation pure sur le visage. « Ce n'était pas dans les termes du divorce ? »

« Il. S'appelle. Hulk. » martela le brun en reposant l'animal dans son terrarium

« Nous en sommes encore au stade des délibérations, concernant cet affreux prénom. » contesta Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » siffla Remus d'une voix un poil plus cinglante que prévu.

Sirius se redressa un peu plus sur ses bras, les jambes paresseusement entrebâillées. Ses yeux firent leur habituelle dissection en contre-plongée de la silhouette de Remus, commençant par le bout de ses chaussettes pour terminer jusqu'au plus haut cheveux de sa tête. L'étudiant ne savait pas s'il s'y adonnait de façon inconsciente ou s'il s'agissait là d'une réelle technique scientifique d'intimidation mais si c'était le cas, elle fonctionnait hélas à merveille. Remus ne supportait jamais d'être l'objet d'une quelconque attention fixe dépassant les deux secondes et demi.

« Accompagne-moi faire une course cet aprem'. » déclara-t-il soudain.

« Et c'est pour me demander cela que tu es venu camper dans ma chambre pour toucher une fois encore à mes affaires sans ma permission ? » voulut savoir Remus.

« Non, je suis aussi venu faire un petit coucou à Marcus. On s'est terriblement manqué, tous les deux. »

« J'en ai la larme à l'oeil. » répliqua platement Remus avant d'attraper au sol un t-shirt ayant miraculeusement échappé à son rangement matinal. « Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont terminées, puis-je retrouver à nouveau le plein usage de ma chambre ? »

« Accompagne-moi faire une course d'abord. » répéta Sirius en faisant disparaitre sa main sous son t-shirt pour se gratter lentement le haut du ventre et, _non_ , Remus refusait de laisser une fois de plus un détail pareil le distraire.

« J'ai déjà un programme spécifique pour cet après-midi et je bosse ce soir donc il n'est pas… »

« Ah mais ce n'était pas une demande. » le coupa Sirius.

La fin de la phrase de Remus mourut dans sa bouche et il fixa son voisin toujours allongé au sol, ses yeux progressivement écarquillés.

« …parce que c'était un ordre ? » articula-t-il, incrédule.

« Yep. » confirma calmement Sirius, sourire Colgate aux lèvres.

« C'était un _ordre_ ? » répéta Remus, de plus en plus abasourdi.

Sirius hocha la tête, toujours très serein.

« Alors là, je rêve. Pour quelle raison entièrement absurde devrais-je ne serait-ce que songer à m'exécuter ? » hallucina Remus.

« Parce que tu me dois un café. »

Son sourire passa alors de Colgate à Freedent Extra White, une rangée de dents d'une blancheur aussi éclatante que suspecte apparaissant derrière son rictus de requin.

« Tu pensais peut-être que j'avais oublié ? » claironna-t-il. « Parce que si tu le pensais, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement zappé. Puis James m'a entraîné dans l'ouragan de débauche qu'était la soirée d'hier et j'ai terminé la nuit tellement dans le mal que reprendre le volant dans cet état équivalait à crever au beau milieu d'une autoroute sur la voie opposée donc j'ai préféré dormir dans son lit et lui laisser le sofa puis tout à l'heure, en te voyant rentrer dans la cuisine pendant que je prenais mon petit-dej', _ding_ ! Ta dette m'est instantanément revenue à l'esprit. »

Remus s'humecta les lèvres, en recherche active d'une excuse qui tiendrait suffisamment la route.

« Je… peux te faire un café en bas, si tu veux. » lui proposa-t-il alors. « On a une bouilloire, du lait, de l'instantané et même du cappuccino. »

« 6/10 pour l'effort. » balaya Sirius avant de se redresser d'un bond et se diriger vers la sortie, non sans avoir taper trois petits coups amicaux contre la vitre de Hulk — et il tapait de la patte en retour, cet immense traitre. « Je vais faire l'exploit de fouiller l'armoire de James à la recherche de fringues un minimum potables et dans cinq minutes, on décolle d'ici. »

Il s'éclipsa avant même que Remus n'ait pu pondre une objection plausible. Le brun resta enraciné sur place une bonne poignée de secondes, un peu sonné par la tournure aléatoire des événements, puis il leva sa figure au ciel pour soupirer, épaules basses. Pas d'échappatoire possible, donc.

Bon.

Tant qu'à faire, il fit l'effort de choisir un peu plus soigneusement son habillement, cette fois-ci. Il lui fallait être assez bien assorti pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un cosplay sac poubelle mais suffisamment décontracté pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir passé trois minutes complètes à ruiner son rangement en attrapant un habit au hasard afin de l'inspecter quatre secondes, le jeter au sol en gémissant puis en attraper un autre. Exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

« Oh et puis merde. » craqua-t-il au bout du dix-septième vêtement volant par-dessus son épaule.

Il piocha l'un de ses rare jean troué, l'allia avec un t-shirt bleu électrique des LCD Soundsystem, laça en vitesse ses Converses noires et blanches puis sortit en coup de vent de sa chambre, veste en cuir dans la main gauche, portable et portefeuille dans celle de droite, son écharpe à deux doigts de se dérober autour de son cou.

Mais une fois dans le couloir, aucune trace de Sirius. La chambre de James était grande ouverte, dévoilant au grand jour le chaos qui y régnait, mais aucune âme responsable en vue. Remus se tourna vers la troisième chambre du couloir qu'il trouva fermée — il oubliait toujours que la pièce était condamnée —, vérifia les salles d'eau, descendit silencieusement les escaliers, passa sa tête dans le salon, passa en revue la cuisine — James y ronflait encore — puis le vestibule d'entrée. Zéro Sirius. Remus cligna stupidement des yeux. Il n'avait quand même pas fait une croix sur son après-midi, saccagé sa penderie et prêté une rare attention à son assemblage vestimentaire pour rien..! En dernier ressort, le brun décida d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée afin de vérifier dehors, sa veste coincée dans le replis de son bras. Et il ne fut certainement pas déçu de cette décision.

Il lui fallut progresser de quelques pas le long du trottoir pour bien voir — car même ses propres yeux refusaient d'y croire — et… oui. Effectivement. C'était bien Sirius adossé nonchalamment contre une Cadillac DeVille rouge feu, un chewing-gum à la bouche, toute son attention happée par le texto que ses pouces tapaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il portait un manteau en fourrure noire long jusqu'aux genoux avec un jogging satiné vert émeraude, une rangée de boutons de pression sur toute la longueur de sa jambe, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil lolita à montures rouges perchées tout au sommet de son crâne. Les seuls habits pouvant vraisemblablement provenir de l'armoire de James étaient son gros sweat à capuche noir et les Vans qu'il avait aux pieds ; pour le reste, Remus donnait sincèrement sa langue au chat. Il avait un milliard d'interrogations en tête, à dire vrai, mais une fois parvenu enfin à sa hauteur, Sirius releva sa sainte tête vers lui et tout ce que le brun trouva à dire fut :

« Ce sont tes propres lunettes de soleil ? »

« Yep. »

« Et c'est ta propre voiture ? »

« Yep. » répondit encore Sirius.

Remus haussa des sourcils, fit la somme de tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux et ne put empêcher sa bouche de prononcer :

« Tu es _vraiment_ un personnage. »

Deux événements s'ensuivirent alors : le premier fut le sourire impossiblement éclatant que sa remarque décrocha chez Sirius, comme si Remus venait de lui offrir un compliment en or sur un plateau d'argent. Le second fut un retentissant _'_ _it's Britney bitch !'_ résonnant soudain dans les airs. Sirius repêcha de sa poche de manteau un modèle de Samsung datant certainement de 2006 puis roula des yeux en lisant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran rayé.

« Pixie ! Lune de mes jours, soleil de mes nuits. Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? » décrocha-t-il d'une voix parfaitement enjouée. « Mais non, mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérangeras jamais. »

Toujours en retrait sur le trottoir, Remus l'observa coincer son portable entre sa joue et son épaule, ses lunettes glissant de son front jusque sur l'arête de son nez dans une motion fluide, puis jongler avec son trousseau de clés pour déverrouiller la voiture — dont l'étudiant doutait encore qu'elle lui appartienne jusqu'à ce que la portière chauffeur ne s'entrouvre et, wow. Ainsi dont cette caisse était _réellement_ la sienne. Sirius s'installa sur son siège, toujours plongé dans ses flatteries téléphoniques, et le brun se retrouva bien obligé de contourner le véhicule au trot pour s'y installer à son tour. L'intérieur était entièrement blanc crème, de la moquette au plafond convertible en passant par les confortables sièges en cuir. Remus eut une pensée émue pour Gus, grand amateur de voitures de collection. Rien que d'effleurer la carrosserie de celle-ci aurait pu lui décrocher des larmes de nourrisson.

« Hum-hum. »

Remus sortit de ses pensées en un petit sursaut et tourna la tête. A sa gauche, Sirius le toisait, sourcils froncés, ses lunettes légèrement abaissées sur son nez, sa paume bloquant le micro de son téléphone.

« Ceinture, jeune homme. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta avec l'ombre d'un rictus amusé. Mais dès que la voiture démarra, il se rendit bien vite compte que cette recommandation anodine était peut-être son unique moyen de survie. Car Sirius roulait vite. Très vite. _Trop_ vite. Son téléphone toujours en main — et Remus priait tous les saints morts, vivants et morts-vivants pour qu'aucun policier ne croise leur route — il conduisait de l'autre main, ses verres teintés de lunettes toujours sur le nez. Mais il conduisait aussi de façon extrêmement précise, et peut-être était-ce le plus impressionnant. Malgré le seuil de vitesse horriblement illégal auquel tournait le moteur, son parcours restait fluide, sans incertitude ni dérapage de dernière minute. Il savait où il allait et comment y parvenir.

« Musique ? »

« Mmh ? » réagit Remus qui s'agrippait à l'accoudoir comme si sa survie en tant qu'organisme vivant en dépendait. « C—comment ? »

« Musique. » répéta Sirius tout en secouant l'embout du câble jack de son autoradio. « Tu veux en mettre ? »

« Hum, oui, je… ok. » accepta Remus et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec le fil lancé sur ses genoux, élu DJ le temps d'un trajet.

A côté de lui, Sirius s'était remis à parler au téléphone en espagnol, cette fois-ci — allez comprendre — mais Remus fit l'effort de se pencher légèrement vers l'avant pour demander à voix basse :

« Et sinon… où est-ce qu'on se rend ? »

« _Perd_ _ó_ _n_ _?_ » demanda Sirius en faisant basculer cette fois-ci son téléphone de son oreille à sa joue pour regarder Remus. Un rayon de soleil entrait dans la voiture par l'oblique, faisant ressortir les petites touches de vert dans ses iris marrons. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Oui. » confirma son voisin avant de faire un tour d'horizon du paysage industriel et rural les entourant, aucun magasin ni habitation en vue. « Parce que sans vouloir t'inquiéter ni rien, je ne vois même pas l'insigne d'un Starbucks à l'horizon. »

« Je ne vois même pas l'insigne d'un petit Starbucks à l'horizon, han. » l'imita Sirius avec une petite voix suraiguë, son chewing-gum claquant sous sa langue. « Sans vouloir t'inquiéter ni rien. »

Remus lui tapa le bras sans réfléchir, une réprimande instantanée qui le laissa horrifié la seconde suivante et prêt à sortir un torrent d'excuses, mais Sirius lui vola l'instant en poussant un couinement exagéré.

« Ha ! Donc on assaillit le pauvre conducteur sans aucune raison maintenant ? _Pendant_ qu'il roule, en plus ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe ? » se plaignit-il, un rire dans la voix et deux kilomètres de vitesse de plus au compteur. « Le respect pour les ainés se perd, y'a pas à dire. »

« Commençons déjà par respecter mon intonation de voix. » répliqua Remus.

« Ja-mais je ne me permettrai de… _sí_ _,_ _sí_ _, un momento !_ » glissa-t-il au téléphone juste avant de chuchoter à l'adresse de son voisin : « Chez mon dealer. »

« …quoi ? » L'étudiant papillonna des paupières, extrêmement confus, jusqu'à ce que son esprit tilte soudainement et : « Quoi ? ! »

Remus passa les vingt minutes de trajet restantes en stress relatif sur son siège et à regretter amèrement de ne pas être resté dans sa chambre pour suivre à la lettre un programme excluant toute possibilité de se faire coffrer par la brigade des stupéfiants avant la tombée de la nuit. Il finit par mettre un peu de Lianne LaHavas pour se détendre, tout d'abord à un volume minimal puis progressivement plus fort lorsque Sirius s'était mit à discuter avec animation dans ce qui semblait être du danois.

La Cadillac finit par quitter l'autoroute interminable et gagner une Nationale boisée sur laquelle elle progressa pendant une dizaine de minutes. Les arbres étaient si hauts de part et d'autre de la route qu'ils en bloquaient l'accès au soleil et Remus eut l'impression de retrouver la forêt que Storm et lui se plaisaient tant à parcourir ensemble jusqu'à épuisement. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui permit de décompresser suffisamment lorsque Sirius se gara en bordure de route pour couper le moteur au beau milieu de nulle part.

« C'est parti. » déclara-t-il en tambourinant énergiquement sur le volant, son portable glissé dans sa poche.

« Hum, par contre. » objecta Remus. « Est-ce que je peux t'attendre ici ? »

Sirius cligna très lentement des yeux, ses paumes cessant momentanément leurs percussions.

« Non ? »

« Je préfère t'attendre ici. » réitéra un peu plus fermement Remus.

« Non. » refusa à nouveau Sirius, tout aussi catégorique. « On a roulé pendant à peu près quarante minutes, ce n'est pas pour que tu restes dehors une fois arrivé. Surtout que j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur. »

« Quoi que tu aies à faire avec ton dealer, je doute de t'être d'une très grande utilité. » siffla Remus.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me… oh. Oooh. » comprit soudain Sirius, un lent sourire s'étalant sur sa figure. « Je ne prends pas de drogues. »

« Hein ? »

« Je ne prends pas de drogues. » répéta Sirius avant de dodeliner de la tête. « A part si on parle d'un petit joint une fois de temps en temps et là, bon. Qui n'en prend pas ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais pris. » le contrat Remus.

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur. » répondit Sirius en faisant remonter ses lunettes à coeur sur le haut de sa tête. « Mais là où nous irons, il n'y aura aucune drogue en vue. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

« Tu as pourtant dit que c'était un dealer..? » persévéra Remus d'une voix un poil plus hésitante, à présent.

« Yep. » acquiesça son voisin. Il observa rapidement son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur puis tapota deux fois la joue de Remus. « Suis-moi et tu verras par toi-même. »

Avec un dernier clin d'oeil, son chauffeur d'une journée s'extirpa de la voiture, ne laissant pas d'autres choix à Remus que de le suivre et voir par lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt pour remonter un sentier légèrement sinueux, Sirius en sifflotant les mains dans les poches, Remus un brin plus anxieux derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une maison solitaire se dessine dans le paysage. Elle était entièrement construite en rondins de bois et s'élevait sur un étage et demi, un fauteuil à bascule couvert d'un plaid tricoté prenant les feuilles mortes sur la véranda. Remus fut à un doigt seulement de prendre la fuite.

« Tu es _vraiment_ sûr que c'est là ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de paniquer à voix basse lorsqu'ils gravirent les marches grinçantes qui menaient à la porte. « Parce que la maison semble abandonnée et j'ai déjà vu dans les news du soir des disparitions de… »

« Remus. » l'interrompit Sirius en l'immobilisant par les épaules. « Inspire et expire. »

Remus inspira puis expira.

« Bon garçon. Tout va bien se passer, ok ? » Il pencha sa tête de côté, un début de sourire aux lèvres. « Et si tout se passe mal, sois sûr que je te paierais la meilleure pierre tombale. »

« Me voici intensément rassuré. » grinça des dents le brun.

Sirius se retourna en riant puis cogna — _littéralement_ — la porte de ses poings sur le rythme de _'Wannabe'_ des Spice Girls. A l'instant où il s'apprêtait à attaquer glorieusement le refrain, le panneau de bois s'entrouvrit à la volée sur le profil typique que l'on pouvait attendre d'une personne vivant isolée au fin fond des bois : grand quarantenaire baraqué aux allures de mercenaire, une tasse fumante Picsou à la main.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes un jour à toquer normalement à cette putain de porte. » grogna-t-il en le pulvérisant du regard.

« Et ce jour ne sera pas aujourd'hui. » décréta Sirius avant de lui chiper sa tasse des mains. « Thé vert ? »

« Café noir sans sucres. » le corrigea-t-il.

« _Muy bien_. » jubila Sirius et il entra tout seul dans la maison en embarquant le breuvage avec lui.

Lorsque Remus se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Monsieur Café-Noir-Sans-Sucres, il put presque entendre l'écho de son déglutissement se répercuter dans la forêt toute entière.

« Qui c'est, ç'ui là ? » aboya le quarantenaire en le zieutant comme on zieuterait une mouche, une sandale à la main.

 _Personne_ , s'apprêta à répondre Remus juste avant de fuir à reculons, mais la tête de Sirius apparut soudain juste au-dessus de l'épaule droite de son interlocuteur.

« Oh. C'est Remus. » répondit-il sans plus d'explications.

« Il est où Potter ? »

« Il décuve, du coup j'ai amené un remplaçant. »

« Et t'es sûr qu'il fera l'affaire ? »

Pendant les cinq secondes qui suivirent, Remus se sentit dévisagé à la loupe de leurs regards telle une miss se présentant à un concours régional de beauté.

« Ouais. » fut le jugement final de Sirius. « Il fera amplement l'affaire. »

« 'kay. » haussa des épaules le grand mercernaire avant de tendre une poigne énorme en direction de Remus. « Cal. »

« Remus. » se présenta à son tour le brun en tachant de ne pas grimacer de douleur lorsque sa main fut broyée. « E—enchanté. »

Sirius tapa une fois dans ses mains, sa tasse à présent vide posée à même le parquet.

« Blablabla, présentations terminées. Ok. Où est ma came, maintenant ? » s'impatienta-t-il en frottant ses paumes entre elles.

Cal roula des yeux mais fit signe à Remus d'entrer à son tour avant d'annoncer à la volée :

« Suivez-moi. »

Et Remus fut bien forcé de le faire, une fois de plus, surtout lorsque Sirius replaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour cette fois-ci le guider à la suite de Cal. Ils déambulèrent tous ensemble dans une maison étonnamment plus sophistiquée que ne le laissait présager son apparence extérieure pour monter jusqu'au grenier qui n'était, pour le coup, qu'un gigantesque débarras d'affaires abandonnées. Sirius ne semblait cependant pas voir les choses de cette manière, à en croire ses tous petits sautillements surexcités — il avait recommencé ses fameuses percussions mais sur les épaules de Remus, cette fois-ci — et lorsque Cal attrapa un sac en toile qu'il vida à leurs pieds, ce fut à peine s'il ne sauta pas dans la marre d'objets rouillés pour y nager de bonheur.

« Faites-vous plaisir. » marmonna Cal avant de disparaitre.

« Oh que oui, on va se faire plaisir. » souffla Sirius en faisant les cent pas. « Oh. Que. _Oui_. » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant une petite coupelle pour la brandir juste sous le nez de Remus. « Elle n'est pas magnifique ? »

« Euh… peut-être ? » hasarda le brun. « Ce n'est qu'un verre. »

Sirius le fixa comme s'il venait d'insulter ses ancêtres.

« Ok, règle numéro un : tout objet sur lesquels tes yeux se poseront dorénavant ne seront pas _que_ de simples objets. Ils seront toutes les choses que tu voudras qu'ils soient et plus encore. »

« D'accord… » acquiesça Remus, passablement déconcerté.

« Maintenant, observe ce verre et invente-lui une histoire. » lui ordonna Sirius.

« Une histoire ? » répéta Remus, de plus en plus perdu.

« Oui, une histoire. N'importe laquelle. Invente lui un passé. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Règle numéro deux : jamais _'pourquoi'_ , toujours _'pourquoi pas'_. » prêcha-t-il.

« Qui invente ces règles ? » voulut savoir Remus.

« Bush. » répondit Sirius avant de secouer sa trouvaille. « Une histoire : _go_. »

Remus soupira mais recentra son attention sur ce qui lui était présenté. C'était une jolie coupe, en dépit des aléas du temps ayant entamé sa couleur argentée. Elle était d'un métal fin et semblait comporter des gravures d'ornement sur toute la circonférence de la coupole. La tige du verre avait été taillée de telle sorte à ressembler à une branche grimpante de vigne qui s'entortillerait tout autour d'elle-même et le socle était un carré pointu aux angles. Remus haussa des sourcils, assez impressionné par ce qu'il avait semble-t-il jugé un peu trop rapidement.

« Hum… peut-être une coupe datant de l'Angleterre médiévale ? Je verrais bien un membre du pouvoir féodal de l'époque s'en servir pour y boire son vin pendant les repas. »

« Mmh. » dit Sirius d'une voix le suggérant à creuser encore.

« Peut-être pas un roi. C'est un très beau verre mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit suffisamment… sophistiqué pour être utilisé par la royauté. Mais par un seigneur, oui. Je les verrais bien faire graver leurs écussons et initiales dessus. » ajouta-t-il en faisant passer son pouce sur le relief du dessin indistinct de la coupe. « Ils pourraient aussi les offrir aux visiteurs. Aux champions de tournoi, également — ils faisaient encore des tournois à l'époque, non ? — comme ça, les gagnants pouvaient rentrer chez eux en se disant : j'ai gagné un tournoi sur tel territoire dirigé par tel seigneur et ce trophée en atteste... »

« Parfait ! Mille merci. » le coupa soudainement Sirius avant d'attraper un sac en toile vide sur le sol pour y glisser sa coupe.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Remus — il avait à peine dit grand chose.

« Pour celui-ci ? Amplement suffisant. » attesta son voisin tout en fléchissant du genoux pour observer de plus près les trouvailles s'étalant par milliers à leurs pieds. « Au suivant, maintenant. »

Et tout comme la fois où ils s'étaient réunis au Trois Balais, Remus ne sut expliquer par quelle magie l'après-midi toute entière s'évapora. Le schéma était pourtant chaque fois le même : Sirius arpentait très lentement le grenier, son regard d'aigle grand scrutant le sol, puis il se penchait subitement pour attraper un objet à la volée qu'il plantait sous le nez de Remus et, comme programmé, le brun pondait aussitôt un contexte historique entièrement inventé. Ainsi, un couteau de chasse au manche artisanal devenait le couteau perdu d'un révolutionnaire français du dix-huitième siècle, un petit pendule en or provenait soudain de la collection d'objets occultes de Winston Churchill, une magnifique horloge à la vitre cassée était en fait une fourniture tombée de la carriole de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle lors de son tout premier déménagement et un petit portrait anonyme sur toile était une oeuvre invendue du peintre romantique Kenan Throwes qui n'existait que dans le cortex cérébral de Remus.

Quelques fois, le brun commençait une explication élaboré sur un objet que Sirius lâchait en cours de route, brusquement désintéressé. Remus n'avait néanmoins pas le temps de se vexer qu'un autre objet lui était encore présenté la seconde suivante et c'était reparti pour une toute autre gymnastique de l'esprit. D'autres fois, l'étudiant parlait et Sirius se mettait à faire des tours, soit tout autour de lui, soit dans la totalité de la pièce, ses yeux rivés au sol. Dans ces moments là, Remus ralentissait sa cadence de paroles jusqu'à se taire complètement, craignant de ne parler que dans le vide, mais Sirius se mettait aussitôt à dire _'non, non, continue'_ avec un moulinet de bras distrait. Alors Remus se remettait à spéculer et fabriquer jusqu'à ce qu'un mot prononcé pousse Sirius à claquer des doigts avec frénésie et s'exclamer _'parfait !'_ avant d'enfourner l'objet dans son sac. Son butin de fin d'après-midi s'élevait à pas moins de quarante-six trouvailles différentes dispersées sur trois sacs pleins.

« Vous allez mourir affamés là-haut, ou quoi ? » ré-apparut Cal alors que Remus réécrivait à l'oral la biographie officielle de Henri IV. « J'ai commandé des pizzas et si vous ne vous pointez pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, je bouffe votre part sans scrupule ni remord. »

« On est légèrement occupés, là, Callum. » répliqua Sirius.

« Ouais ben soyez au moins occupés le ventre plein parce qu'il est quand même dix-sept heures, je vous signale. »

« …quoi ? Dix-sept heures ? ! » répéta Remus, horrifié. « Je bosse dans trois quarts d'heures à peine ! »

Cal fronça des sourcils, exprimant pour la toute première fois une émotion autre que l'envie tangible de meurtre.

« Donc vous ne dormez pas ici ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » répondit Sirius puis, à l'attention de Remus qui le fixait avec de très grands yeux : « James et moi campons habituellement trois jours de suite dans ce grenier. »

« Trois jours entiers ? »

« Toujours. Le premier pour repérer les perles rares et leur donner un sens — ce qu'on vient donc de faire. Le deuxième pour faire le tri final entre elles. Le troisième pour… bref. Donc. Tu dois être en ville pour dix-sept heures quarante-cinq ? » demanda-t-il en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. « Si on part maintenant, ça devrait le faire. »

« Même pas de pizza ? » s'enquit Cal qui, cette fois-ci, avait presque l'air attristé. « J'en ai commandé trois. »

Sirius embarqua un carton de margherita sous le bras et un sac en toile à la main. Remus tenta d'en porter un à son tour mais Cal le lui prit des mains et attrapa par la même occasion le dernier pour les devancer tous deux jusqu'au véhicule garé. Le coffre de la Cadillac ouvert, les trois butins purent être calés côte à côte. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent ensuite de nouveau à l'avant de la voiture et Cal se pencha vers la fenêtre pour glisser, une cigarette éteinte aux lèvres :

« Si tu repasses demain vers les coups de dix-huit heures et si tu arrêtes de prendre ma porte pour un tam-tam, il se peut que j'aie un arrivage tout frais pour toi. »

« Je sais dire _'je t'aime'_ en cinquante-sept langues, Cal, mais juste pour toi, j'apprendrai à le dire une cinquante-huitième fois. » lui promit Sirius tout en faisant rugir son moteur.

Cal roula des yeux, stoïque, mais lorsque la voiture démarra, Remus entrevit l'ébauche d'un micro-sourire naître depuis le rétroviseur. Puis il n'y eut rien d'autre que les arbres, les arbres, et les arbres. La route quasi vide et le ciel violet foncé de fin de journée.

« Bonne après-midi, non ? » s'assura Sirius, ses lunettes rouges sur les yeux et ses yeux sur la route.

Il avait branché la radio sur la BBC1 et ses phalanges tapotaient un rythme indistinct contre le volant.

« Oui. » répondit Remus avant de se rembobiner mentalement les dernières heures à la recherche du moindre petit accroc et… non. Aucun. Il avait eu quelques frayeurs, certes, mais elles avaient été balayées aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Il pouvait véritablement affirmer avoir passé une très bonne après-midi. « Très. » dit-il encore avec plus de conviction. « C'était… inattendu mais agréable. »

« Tant mieux. » répondit Sirius, l'air satisfait. « Tant mieux. »

« Surtout pour une première expérience avec un dealer. » rajouta Remus avec un semi-rictus.

« N'est-ce-pas ? » embraya aussitôt Sirius. « C'est bien trente-quatre kilos d'héroïne pure qu'il vient de foutre dans le coffre. Sacré Cal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Remus, réellement intrigué. « Parce que tu as l'équivalent d'une moitié de stock de brocante, mine de rien. »

« Et encore, tu verrais ce qu'on ramène quelques fois avec James. » dit Sirius en grillant allègrement un feu pour rejoindre une branche d'autoroute. « Des cartons par dizaine de babioles en tous genres. Ce qu'on a amassé aujourd'hui n'est que l'entrée précédant le plat de résistance. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles deviennent ensuite, ces babioles ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? » voulut sincèrement savoir Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait… vaste question. » pondéra Sirius d'un air mystérieux.

« Vous allez les rénover ? Leur redonner une nouvelle vie ? »

Sirius pencha la tête à gauche puis à droite mais n'offrit aucune réponse concrète.

« Vous allez les offrir ? »

Sirius eut un début de risette.

« Les exposer ? »

Sirius se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

« Les vendre ? » creusa encore Remus.

Il y eut cette fois-ci un début de rire qui, pour une raison inconnue, contamina également son voisin.

« Les garder ? Les jeter ? Les… »

Sirius ôta soudainement ses lunettes pour les percher sur le nez de Remus, l'interrompant au beau milieu de sa phrase pour lui faire voir la nuit en rose. Le brun eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information que le volume de la radio était soudainement haussé de dix crans et d'un seul coup, la disco de Tove Lo faisait vibrer toutes les parois de l'habitacle. Et là encore, Remus eut _à peine_ le temps de réagir que le plafond du véhicule coulissait au ralentis juste au-dessus de leur tête, la Cadillac se révélant dans toute sa gloire décapotable. Et même avec tout ceci, Remus ne fut pas totalement préparé au spectacle de son voisin rejetant sa tête en arrière pour beugler dans l'air nocturne _'I'm wet through all my clothes !'_ , cheveux au vent et aiguille du compteur à cent-dix.

Sirius Black était véritablement un personnage.

* * *

 **Fun fact : mon grand frère conduit exactement comme Sirius. Sortir de sa voiture en un seul morceau me permet d'apprécier un peu plus chaque fois le fait d'être en vie (et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne lira jamais ces mots mdr but if he does LISTEN BRO I'M SO SORRY AND YOU KNOW THAT ILY mais tu es un conducteur extrêmement suicidaire, sache-le).**

 **Profitez comme il se doit de ces fêtes de fin d'année, en tout cas ! Vous le méritez. Ne terminez pas comme James, par contre.**

 **Et je m'amuse toujours autant avec la progression de cette histoire, voire même plus qu'avant. Vous aussi ?**

 **xo.**

 **.**

 **Rar :**

 **.**

 **Maelys :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la tirade sur Hulk, haha. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. :)

 **.**

 **Faith & Hope :** Yesss, glad you _still_ like it ! Et contente également que tu apprécies l'atmosphère de proximité de cette histoire. Je voulais vraiment un cadre intime, familier, un peu feel-good, et ça me rassure d'être parvenue à l'instaurer. L'histoire, telle que je la conçois dans ma tête, est une sorte de bulle progressive entre Sirius et Remus. Les chapitres retracent juste la formation progressive mais certaine de leur propre petit univers. Vraiment du feel-good de bout en bout (avec des p'tites pointes de angst ici et là... cause... ya know me hinhin). En espérant que tu aies aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! See u 0,3 secs later.

 **.**

 **Sarah :** La storyline James/Lily est une storyline qui va être intéressante à développer, c'est sûr ! Je ne sais pas bien encore comment leur rapprochement s'opèrera, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi haha, mais il s'opèrera. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre également.

 **.**

 **Gab :** Lily a vraiment eu l'air d'avoir fait son petit effet en quelques lignes, haha ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez sa répartie, je vais essayer d'introduire son personnage un peu plus fréquemment dans ce cas. Merci pour cette review ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. :)

 **.**

 **Guest :** Ce que tu me dis me fait infiniment plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes en plus de cela Qui Vivra Verra (sur laquelle je n'ai pas posté depuis des lustres, argh, je me rattraperai courant 2018) et que tu considères ces histoires comme deux grandes bouffées d'oxygène. J'espère que tu as aimé lire ce tout nouveau chapitre !

 **.**

 **L :** Un grand merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies de suivre les "périples" de ce cher Remus (et la répartie de Lily, haha). En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. :)  
 **.**

 **La question pour ce chapitre serait : quel a été votre passage préféré et pourquoi ? Oui, ceci est un interrogatoire. Non, vous n'avez pas le droit à un avocat.**


	4. but when i reach for you

**Même disque rayé : je suis lente et je n'ai pas d'excuses mais je vous les présente quand même. En espérant que ce chapitre soit suffisamment tiptopfun pour compenser ce délai. xo.**

* * *

.

.

James Potter planté debout devant sa table de chevet, une batte de baseball entre les mains, ne fut pas vraiment la vision à laquelle Remus s'attendit au réveil.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » l'informa James, l'air extrêmement furieux. « Je veux simplement que tu admettes la vérité pour que l'on puisse passer ensuite à autre chose. »

Remus se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit, frotta du talon de la main ses paupières gonflées de sommeil et manqua d'enfiler ses lunettes à l'envers. Mais même avec ses verres en place, la situation ne lui sembla pas moins absurde.

« Qu'est-ce que… peut-on savoir… de quoi tu parles ? » bredouilla-t-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

« T-t-t. » l'arrêta son voisin en faisant taper trois fois de suite sa batte contre le creux de sa paume, ses yeux brièvement clos. « Pas de ça avec moi, Lupita. »

« Lupin. » le corrigea instinctivement Remus.

« Lupita. » maintint James.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, Potter ? » perdit patience le brun.

« C'est _moi_ qui devrait te poser cette question ! Ne me vole pas mes répliques ! » s'insurgea James en pointant sa batte droit vers Remus, manquant au passage de lui briser le nez.

« Potter. _Explications._ » exigea Remus, à un seul doigt de la crise de nerfs — et il n'était même pas encore neuf heures du matin, constatez l'exploit.

« Mes gaufres ! » explosa alors James. « Elles étaient dans _ma_ section du frigo, sur _mon_ étagère, juste au-dessus de _mon_ nom et tu les as _toutes_ mangées ! »

La mâchoire de Remus s'entrebâilla tant et si bien que son menton manqua d'en frôler la moquette.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux..? Rassure-moi. »

« Ceci, Lupin, est l'expression faciale la plus sérieuse que tu verras de ton existence toute entière. » affirma James en désignant son front fermé.

Remus se redressa d'un cran supplémentaire, abasourdi.

« Tu es venu me réveiller pour ça, Potter ? Pour des gaufres ? »

« Je suis venu te réveiller pour que tu m'avoues ton crime les yeux dans les yeux. » rectifia sèchement James. « Je suis parti courir à six heures trente du matin, comme d'habitude, et tout ce qui me motivait, tout ce qui me permettait d'avancer, de mettre un pied devant l'autre, de transpirer, de persévérer, de souffrir kilomètre après kilomètre, de repousser mes limites et tenir le rythme coûte que coûte jusqu'à la fin était ces gaufres. Et à cause de ta gloutonnerie, mon petit-déjeuner est à présent ruiné. »

« Oh, pitié. » roula des yeux Remus. « Ce n'est pas toi qui achète quatre différents paquets de céréales par semaine ? Je doute très fortement que tu sois en pénurie de nourriture à l'heure actuelle. »

« Rien ne peut remplacer des gaufres ! Surtout celles qui se trouvent là. Juste _ici_. » ajouta son colocataire en appuyant avec insistance sur le ventre de Remus avec l'extrémité de sa batte.

« Tu — argh — vas me laisser tranquille avec cette chose ! » se débattit Remus. « Je n'ai pas touché à tes fichues affaires ! Je déteste les gaufres surgelées, de toutes les façons. Elles n'ont aucun goût, on aurait presque l'impression de mastiquer un morceau de plastique réchauffé. Autant en faire soi-même ou ne pas en manger du tout. »

« Blablabla. Toujours est-il que je n'y ai pas touché et que nous sommes deux à vivre dans cette maison, mon pote. »

« Donc soit tu perds la mémoire de façon précoce, soit un spectre hypoglycémique rôde tout près du frigo. Dans les deux cas, je ne me sens absolument pas concerné. Bonne nuit. » trancha Remus en se recouchant dos à lui.

« Ne crois surtout pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça. » le prévint James.

Pour toute réponse, le brun remonta sa couette par-dessus sa tête et émit une série de ronflements exagérés, noyant le reste de ses menaces.

« …Sirius. »

Remus s'arrêta de ronfler. Net. La seconde suivante, sa couette était brusquement rabattue, révélant cheveux hirsutes et yeux exorbités.

« Quoi, ' _Sirius_ ' ? » croassa-t-il.

« J'ai dit : espèce de Sirius. » répéta James depuis la porte, sa batte toujours pointée vers lui. « A chaque fois que ce mec se pointe, je peux être certain qu'il se servira librement dans mes choses à un moment donné ou à un autre comme si nous avions élevés les cochons ensemble — même si, _ok_ ,nous les avons techniquement élevés ensemble. Maintenant que tu traînes avec lui, ses habitudes de kleptomane commencent à déteindre sur toi. J'aurais dû le voir venir de très loin, ça. »

« Sirius et moi sommes très loin de traîner régulièrement ensemble. » tint à rectifier Remus en se redressant à nouveau.

« Hun-hun. C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé son numéro, deux semaines plus tôt. »

« Je ne te l'ai demandé que pour lui… hum. Lui demander quelque chose. »

« Et c'est aussi pour lui, hum, lui demander quelque chose que tu es également allé prendre un café avec lui après l'avoir lessivé puis essoré par texto ? » continua James en parodiant à merveille son hésitation.

« Ce n'était pas… attends. » s'interrompit Remus, interloqué. « Comment es-tu même au courant de cela ? »

« Penses-tu réellement que j'allais te filer le téléphone de mon meilleur pote sans mener ma propre petite enquête derrière ? Je suis séduisant mais pas bête, Lupita. » répliqua son voisin.

« Tu n'es pas séduisant. »

« Kleptomane _et_ myope, alors. Incroyable. »

« Peu importe. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre. » déclara Remus et il s'allongea de nouveau dos à son voisin, sa couette remontée jusqu'au menton. « Ferme la porte en sortant. »

James disparut de la chambre en entonnant d'un air lugubre _'Tu vas payer pour mes gaufres'_ sur la mélodie de _'And I Will Always Love You'._ Whitney Houston dut probablement se retourner trois fois dans sa tombe.

 **.**

 **.**

« _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Cameron Diaz. Laissez-moi un message, mon agent vous recontactera._ — bip ! »

« Tout d'abord, ta messagerie est démodée. » Remus coinça son portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour ouvrir le placard et y attraper une tasse. « C'est la soixante-quatrième fois que je te le dis depuis que l'on se connait mais ça ne me dérange pas de le répéter une soixante-cinquième fois car les amis sont faits pour ça, après tout. Ensuite : es-tu morte ? » continua-t-il en commençant à verser lentement son porridge. « Si c'est le cas, fais-moi signe par sms pour que je fasse une machine d'habits noirs dès ce soir. A supposer que James ait racheté de la lessive. S'il n'y en a plus, tant pis. Je viendrai à ton enterrement en smoking violet. Et oui, c'est une menace. »

Remus raccrocha puis toisa la fiche contact de Nymphadora avec consternation.

Vingt-quatre heures qu'elle ne répondait ni à ses appels, ni à ses textos. S'était-elle fait kidnapper ? Boudait-elle ? Qu'avait pu même faire Remus pour qu'elle le boude plus d'une heure ? Lui spoiler accidentellement la mort de Ned Stark dans Game Of Thrones ? Son décès remontait à la saison un, bon sang. De plus, il s'était déjà excusé une bonne trentaine de fois. Très peu probable qu'une simple révélation surprise sur l'une de ses séries préférées soit la raison de son silence, cette fois-ci.

Poussant un soupir résigné, le brun tira une chaise, s'installa à table et dégusta son petit-déjeuner avec une lenteur record. Il avait cours dans une heure et bossait ensuite tout le restant de l'après-midi mais le ciel gris sur lequel ses yeux vitreux restaient bloqués ne lui donnait envie que d'une seule chose : creuser un tunnel sous terre à la fourchette et s'y réfugier jusqu'en été. C'était un temps à fusionner avec sa couette, siroter un thermos entier de chocolat chaud et coloniser Netflix jusqu'au coucher du soleil. C'était la météo parfaite pour visionner l'intégralité de la filmographie de Cameron Diaz sans aucune interruption. Etait-elle même encore active en tant qu'actrice, ces derniers temps ? Respirait-elle toujours ?

 _Est-ce que Cameron Diaz est morte_ , se retrouva-t-il à taper sur son clavier entre deux bouchées.

Tel était le type de texto aléatoire que Nymphadora et lui passaient leurs journées à s'envoyer — du temps où sa meilleure amie faisait encore parti du commun des mortels, du moins. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait hors radar, Remus ne savait plus à qui poser ces brûlantes questions existentielles. Son pouce se trouvait actuellement figé dans les airs au-dessus de sa bien maigre liste de contacts. Alors, sans bien réfléchir, Remus finit par écraser son doigt sur _'Sirius Black'_ et regarda le message partir, la bouche aride.

 **médiatiquement ? oui. physiquement ? non. elle attend un enfant.**

Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une seule minute complète. Remus se hâta d'avaler sa cuillerée de porridge pour attraper son téléphone, manquant de se brûler la gorge.

 _Tu connais sa biographie par coeur ?_

 **il y a ce truc génial appelé : google.**

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que ça se mange ?_

 **juste la première page. les autres ne sont pas comestibles.**

 _C'est bon à savoir._

 **heureux d'avoir pu enrichir tes connaissances. xx.**

Remus se mordit la joue pour ravaler un sourire. Il termina sa dernière cuillerée de porridge ainsi que son fond de jus d'orange puis se leva pour ranger le carton dans le frigo et placer ses affaires sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Son portable de nouveau en main, l'étudiant ne put s'empêcher de demander :

 _Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu feras de tous les objets récoltés chez ton « dealer » ?_

La réponse tarda à venir, mais lorsqu'elle s'afficha :

 **tiens, il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui. :)**

Remus pouffa de rire, bon perdant.

 **.**

 **.**

Conformément à ses prédictions, le reste de la journée fut extraordinairement merdique.

Remus arriva tout d'abord en retard à son TD, son bus ayant ralenti à six mètres seulement de son arrêt pour laisser passer une congrégation d'octogénaires en déambulateur le long du passage piéton. Sa voisine de cours renversa ensuite son café sur ses feuilles de notes, faisant baver l'encre de son stylo plume — car il avait _évidemment_ choisi ce jour-là pour ne pas écrire avec son quatre-couleurs. Les pâtes au saumon qu'il s'offrit juste après à la cafétéria se révélèrent détenir un curieux arôme de savon pour les mains. Son portable passa de 80% de batterie à 3% en un seul battement de cils et bien évidemment, _bien évidemment_ , il avait oublié son chargeur sur son lit.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout, oh que non.

Arrivé au boulot, Greg lui souhaita la bienvenue en lui administrant deux magistrales fessées à l'aide du registre des comptes d'Honeydukes. A la caisse, une cliente paya sa commande en vidant toutes ses petites pièces sur le comptoir pour qu'il se débrouille avec. Et juste avant, un autre client lui avait gentiment rappelé que _'les maths en primaire c'était pas une option, gros débile'_ après qu'il ait oublié sept centimes en lui rendant sa monnaie. Sa fin de service fut ponctuée par un pincement de hanche made-in-Greg dont il fut sûr de garder un bleu. Dehors, la température était glaciale et le bus, en retard. Puis bondé. De retour devant sa porte, ses mains étaient si congelées qu'il ne parvint à rentrer qu'au bout de trente laborieuses secondes. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à son étagère à la recherche d'un bon chocolat chaud, la boîte en question se trouvait mystérieusement portée disparue.

Non.

C'était trop.

D'un geste vif, Remus débrancha son portable de la prise sur laquelle il l'avait mis à charger et le porta à son oreille, le téléphone du coupabledéjà numéroté.

« Lupit— » décrocha James juste avant la toute dernière tonalité.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer Remus. « Je veux simplement que tu admettes la vérité. Et que l'on passe ensuite à autre chose. »

Il y eut un claquement de porte, feutrant le brouhaha de cris et de rires qui couvrait la voix de James, puis :

« _Hein_ ? »

« Ma boîte de chocolat en poudre. » lui rafraichit la mémoire Remus.

« Mais encore..? »

« Ne joue surtout pas aux innocents. » perdit patience Remus. « Tu as débarqué ce matin dans ma chambre avant même la tombée complète de l'aube pour m'accuser d'un vol que je n'ai aucunement commis car je préfère encore boire de l'huile de friture usée plutôt que de manger des gaufres surgelées mais comme tu ne m'as _évidemment_ pas cru, voici que tu me punis de ce délit imaginaire en te permettant d'aller fouiller de _mon_ côté du placard afin de subtiliser _ma_ boîte de chocolat en poudre alors que je ne… »

« Attends — wow. Attends. _Pause_. Quoi ? » l'interrompit James avec un rire incrédule. « J'aurais volé ta boîte de chocolat en poudre ? _Moi_ ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? T'as essayé de questionner le fantôme hypoglycémique pour voir ? »

« Potter, l'heure n'est vraiment pas à la rigolade. » le prévint Remus d'une voix tremblante, son index frigorifié dressé en l'air. « Je sors d'une trèsrude journée. La moitié de mes cours sont illisibles et empestent la caféine. J'ai frôlé de très peu l'intoxication alimentaire ce midi. Une cliente m'a fait compter la somme de douze livres et treize cents par petites pièces au boulot. Mes membres sont si congelés que je ne veux pas monter les escaliers de peur qu'une de mes jambes ne se disloque. Alors, s'il-te-plaît. _S'il-te-plaît_. Dis-moi simplement où se trouve cette fichue boîte et qu'on en finisse. »

« Oh, Lupita. Penses-tu véritablement que je gaspillerai un jour mon précieux temps libre à planquer tes affaires ? Dans quel but ? Alors oui, ok, j'étais énervé ce matin. Certes. Mais il est vingt-heure quarante-sept, à présent. Je suis déjà un homme changé. J'avais même tout oublié de l'incident de ce matin juste avant que tu ne me le rappelles. »

« Potter. » répéta simplement Remus d'un ton excédé.

« Bon sang mais dans quelle langue… tu sais quoi ? Va dans ma chambre et fouille là où bon te semblera. Mon armoire, mon bureau, mes placards, mes boîtes, mon lit — pas sous le matelas, tu risquerais d'être traumatisé — partout où tu veux, comme tu le désires. Et quand tu auras fini avec ça, fouille toutes nos poubelles. Celles de nos chambres, celles des toilettes, celle de la salle-de-bain, celle de la cuisine. Tiens, ça tombe bien, j'ai oublié de la jeter ce matin ! Tu n'auras qu'à la vider au beau milieu du salon, t'asseoir en tailleurs au centre et inspecter chaque détritus à la loupe ! »

« …ok. »

« Et puis quand tu auras également terminé avec ça, engage une équipe d'experts et médecins légistes pour qu'ils procèdent à des prélèvements ADN dans chacune des pièces de la maison afin de comparer les résultats en laboratoire et établir un… »

« Ok ! » répéta Remus en se massant la tempe gauche, paupières closes. « C'est bon. »

« C'est bon, quoi ? »

« Je… te crois. »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

Remus grinça des dents et ferma les yeux.

« Je te crois. » articula-t-il.

« Mer-ci. » assena James. « Suis-je à présentautorisé à reprendre le cours de ma vie sociale ou bien dois-je d'abord te faire parvenir un prélèvement de salive ? »

Remus raccrocha. Réfléchit.

Nana lui avait donné cette boîte juste avant de partir. C'était sa marque de chocolat préférée, celle qu'il avait toujours bu en grandissant. Remplir son sac des produits de sa jeunesse jusqu'à ce que la fermeture Eclair de son bagage cède était un rituel de fin de séjour auquel elle s'adonnait toujours avec joie. Cette boîte de chocolat en avait fait parti, l'étudiant aurait été prêt à mettre sa main à couper si le froid ne s'en était pas déjà chargé. Il se souvenait encore l'avoir posée ici, _juste_ ici, sur cette étagère, à son retour de voyage. Il se souvenait ouvrir chaque matin ledit placard pour attraper sa portion de porridge et apercevoir du coin de l'oeil le logo rouge et reconnaissable de la boîte, ce matin y compris. Il n'était _pas_ fou. Et, bien que cela l'écorche de l'admettre, dissimuler silencieusement ses affaires n'était pas le style de James. Cet homme était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit silencieusement, de toutes les manières.

Donc ce n'était pas lui. Et à moins que le brun ne souffre de démence, ce ne pouvait pas non plusêtreRemus. Or, il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux deux, dans cette fichue maison. Rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens.

 _Hey, est-ce que tu serais passé chez nous aujourd'hui_ , envoya-t-il soudainement à Sirius.

 _Entre 10h05 et 20h30 plus précisément_ , ajouta-t-il.

 _En utilisant les clés du paillasson_ , spécifia-t-il.

 _Et en faisant tes courses dans les placards de la cuisine_ , ajouta-t-il encore.

 **étrangement spécifique.**

 _Oui ? Non ? Joker ?_

Pour toute réponse, son écran de téléphone vibra à l'annonce d'un appel soudain et Remus tenta de ravaler instantanément sa montée de panique.

« Je suis en déplacement à Manchester depuis hier après-midi, soit à près de trois-cent kilomètres de chez vous. » lui annonça Sirius en guise de salutation. « Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

« Effectivement. »

Abattu, Remus se laissa glisser du mur jusqu'au sol avec un soupir de dépit.

« On a cambriolé votre cuisine, c'est ça ? » devina Sirius.

« …apparemment. »

« Scandale. »

« Ne rigole pas. » siffla Remus, flairant le rictus dans sa voix.

« Je ne rigole pas. » rigola Sirius.

« Je peux entendre la moquerie dans ton intonation. »

« Ja- _mais_ je n'oserais. » maintint-il. « Quelle est la nature du délit en question ? »

Remus haussa des épaules, découragé à nouveau, avant d'expliquer d'une vois plus piteuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je voulais me faire une tasse de chocolat chaud pour me récompenser d'avoir survécu cette journée infernale et je ne retrouve plus ma boîte de chocolat en poudre alors qu'elle était tous les matins à la même place. Je ne l'avais même pas encore ouverte. »

« Sacrilège. »

« Tu te moques, là. » repéra instantanément l'étudiant, sourcils froncés.

« Complètement. » reconnut cette fois-ci Sirius.

« Va… te faire voir. » hésita de peu Remus.

Le rire de son interlocuteur fut instantané.

« Oh, wow. Notre relation sponsorisée Marvel aurait-elle donc évolué au stade des insultes banales ? »

« ' _Relation_ ' est un mot assez riche pour la situation donnée. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que j'aurais enfin le droit d'avoir Confucius une semaine sur deux ? » embraya Sirius, un ' _fritch fritch fritch_ ' en arrière-fond indiquant qu'il essayait probablement d'ouvrir un paquet de chips en même temps.

« Confu— peux-tu, juste pour une fois, appeler Hulk par son prénom ? » souffla Remus. « Et la réponse à cette requête est et restera non. »

« Dans ce cas est-ce que je peux t'avoir une semaine sur deux ? »

Le brun écarquilla des yeux, pris de surprise.

De… pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Fouiller la cave de Cal. » répondit Sirius avant de s'interrompre temporairement pour croquer dans sa bouchée de chips. « Entre autres. »

« Oh. » dit Remus, plus surpris encore. « Ce n'est pas… hum, ce n'est pas une activité à laquelle James et toi vous adonnez exclusivement, normalement ? Je pensais n'être que de remplacement ? »

« Sauf que tu as une bien meilleure imagination. » attesta Sirius. « Lui, si l'objet trouvé n'est pas en forme phallique, il n'est pas inspiré. »

« Je… ok, c'est… oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que j'usurpe sa place, ou… »

« Aw, on se soucie des états d'âmes de James Potter maintenant ? Y aurait-il un coeur derrière cette omniprésente resting-bitch face ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » siffla immédiatement Remus.

« James n'est pas susceptible, t'inquiète. » l'assura Sirius. « Puis avec le reste du boulot à faire, ça lui enlèvera probablement une épine du pied. »

Remus tira pensivement sur sa lèvre inférieure avec un début de sourire malicieux.

« Tu as conscience, par contre, que si tu m'engages en tant que partenaire, je serai amené tôt ou tard à découvrir ce que tu fais de toutes ces antiquités..? »

« Entièrement. »

« Et tu veux toujours de moi ? En tant qu'associé, je veux dire. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Oui. En tant qu'associé. » précisa à son tour Sirius et l'étudiant devina sans peine le sourire insupportable qui avait dû accompagner cet ajout. « A quoi est-ce qu'on trinque, donc ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu sais, ce verbe du premier groupe désignant l'action d'entrechoquer deux verres remplis préférablement de champagne dans un petit ' _clink_ ' cristallin afin de célébrer… »

« Je sais ce que trinquer signifie, merci bien. » le coupa-t-il. « Je ne comprends juste pas ce en quoi cette action s'appliquerait ici. »

« Tu disais tout à l'heure avoir survécu cette journée infernale. Ça se fête. »

« Oh. » réalisa Remus avant de hausser des épaules pour une seconde fois. « J'imagine. »

« Magnifique enthousiasme, 10/10. » notifia Sirius et sa voix se faisait un poil plus lointaine, comme s'il venait de poser son portable pour le mettre sur haut-parleur.

« Toutes les journées se ressemblent et me donnent envie de frapper continuellement ma tête contre un mur en brique. » lâcha sans réfléchir Remus avant de sursauter, surpris par son propre excès d'honnêteté. Il se reprit la seconde suivante : « Enfin bref, j'appelais juste pour savoir si tu avais vu cette boite mais étant donné que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a je vais te laisser tranquille et raccro… »

« C'est moi qui t'ait appelé. » ne le laissa pas terminer Sirius — _crunch,_ nouvelle chips. « Raconte-moi cette journée. »

Remus s'humecta les lèvres, de nouveau pris de court. Il était encore avachi sur le carrelage de la cuisine, son manteau toujours au dos, son sac gisant à ses pieds. Les volets de la fenêtre principale de la pièce n'avaient même pas été fermés et il tombait du ciel nocturne une neige fine qui ne survivrait probablement pas jusqu'au lendemain.

« Elle était… longue et inintéressante. Je doute que tu trouves ce récit passionnant. » prévint-il en se grattant la nuque.

« Et pourtant, je suis resté assis devant _'Paranormal Activity'_ du début jusqu'à la fin. » répliqua presqu'instantanément Sirius. « Ne me sous-estime pas. »

« Tu n'as pas aimé _'Paranormal Activity'_ ? »

« Chiant à mourir. Prévisible. Ne changeons pas de sujet. »

« Je ne change pas de sujet. C'est juste… tu as probablement mieux à faire ? Je sais pas. »

« Coincé dans une chambre d'hôtel de la banlieue de Manchester depuis dix-sept heures avec un wi-fi bancal ? Effectivement. » balaya-t-il son argument de nouveau.

« Que fais-tu même là-bas ? » voulut savoir Remus, brusquement pris de curiosité.

« J'adhère à une secte. » bailla Sirius. « Raconte-moi ta journée. » répéta-t-il encore.

« Eh bien... » réfléchit cette fois-ci l'étudiant. « Je me suis levé ce matin avec James qui m'accusait d'avoir volé son petit-déjeuner tout en me menaçant avec une batte de baseball. »

« Typique. »

« Donc… à partir de là, j'ai tout de suite su que cette journée serait, comment dire ? Exceptionnelle de bout en bout. »

« Hun-hun. »

« Ensuite… hum… ensuite j'ai failli rater mon bus qui lui, a failli me faire rater mon TD qui lui, a été complètement ruiné par la tasse de café de ma voisine renversée sur mes sept pages de notes trois minutes avant la fin de l'heure mais surtout quatre jours avant l'examen blanc. » s'échauffa Remus, son énervement du moment revenant par petites touches.

« Quel karma extraordinaire. »

Remus cligna des yeux. Les plissa.

« …est-ce que tu te moques encore ? »

« Après tant d'années de relation Marvel-esque, tant de hauts et de bas partagés au fil des mois, tant de joies comme de souffrances communes, je suis _blessé_ que tu ne parviennes même pas à reconnaître lorsque je fais usage de sarcasme ou non. » déplora d'un ton extraordinairement dramatique Sirius.

« Il n'y a aucune… »

« Nous avons quand même un gosse ensemble, Remus. Un _gosse_ , bordel ! Icarius n'a-t-il à ce point aucune valeur à tes yeux ? ! » se mit-il _littéralement_ à hurler dans le micro, testant la solidité des tympans du brun.

« Mon Dieu mais veux-tu bien _baisser_ _d'un ton_ ? » cria à son tour Remus avant d'appuyer plusieurs fois sur son pauvre tragus meurtris et continuer d'une voix plus tempérée : « J'espère du fond du coeur que personne n'occupe de chambre voisine à la tienne. »

« Comment peux-tu espérer avec un organe dont tu n'as jamais été pourvu? ! » beugla alors Sirius. « Oh wow. Punchline. » constata-t-il calmement la seconde suivante avant d'enfourner une nouvelle chips dans sa bouche.

« Du tout. » objecta aussitôt Remus.

« Ah si. Un peu. »

« Du tout. »

« Si, si. Juste un peu. » soutint-il pour embrayer juste après : « Elle s'est excusée ? »

« …qui ça ? »

« Ta voisine de cours. »

« Des excuses ? Quelle blague. » siffla aussitôt Remus, amer. « Elle s'est plutôt levée en faisant avec un petit _'oh !'_ et un rire faussement gêné puis elle m'a tendu un paquet dans lequel deux mouchoirs se battaient en duel juste avant de quitter la salle une fois le cours fini. »

« Wow. »

« J'ai donc dû passer quasiment cinq minutes supplémentaires à tout éponger de sorte à ce que l'encre bave le moins possible, puis à tenter de faire sécher mes feuilles humides sous le sèche-matin des toilettes qui ne marche qu'une fois sur seize, et le temps que je descende à la cafétéria, la queue pour manger faisait déjà la taille de la muraille de Chine. Alors il a fallut attendre, et attendre, et _attendre_ avant de pouvoir me disputer les six pauvres restes encore exposés en vitrine, dont une box de pâtes au saumon que j'ai fait l'erreur d'acheter, de réchauffer puis de gouter juste avant de me retenir de tout recracher sur mon plateau. »

« Pourquoi ? Il y avait un doigt à l'intérieur ? »

« …hein ? _Non_. Autant la cafétéria de ma fac n'est pas le pic de la gastronomie européenne mais de là à nous servir de la chair humaine, il y a un pas. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé le goût que ça aurait, tiens. » réfléchit à voix haute Sirius, se perdant dans ses pensées le temps d'une poignée de secondes. « Mais je sens à ton silence que tu me juges. »

« Complètement. » acquiesça Remus.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé le goût que cela pourrait avoir ? »

« Ni dans cette vie comme dans les sept autres. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, c'est dingue. Pas étonnant que nous ayons fini par divorcer — Confucius était réellement le seul aspect positif de cette relation. »

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être fréquemment animé par des pulsions cannibales. »

« Ce ne sont pas des pulsions. » objecta Sirius. « Ce sont juste… de petits accès de curiosité. »

« Du pareil au même. »

« Ça peut même quelques fois être une nécessité. » poursuivit Sirius, soudainement pris dans une lancée. « Ok, imaginons cet exemple : tu es coincé seul sur une île déserte… »

« Je me laisse mourir. »

« …je n'ai même pas eu le temps de terminer mon hypothèse. »

« Je me laisse quand même mourir. » soutint Remus. « Quelle est ton hypothèse ? Laisse-moi deviner. Me retrouver seul sur une île inhabité et devoir choisir entre crever ou me couper un bras à l'aide d'un silex, le faire rôtir au feu de bois puis le déguster parcimonieusement pour les semaines qui suivent ? »

« Non. » répondit Sirius, l'air vaguement ronchon. « J'allais plutôt proposer la jambe. »

« Pire encore. » répondit Remus. « Comment est-ce je me débrouille pour marcher ensuite ? »

« Tu te crées une prothèse à l'aide d'une branche solide et de quelques morceaux de bambou. Simplicité enfantine. »

« Donc pour toi, il serait plus logique sur une île déserte de se couper la jambe plutôt que le bras ? »

« Il y a plus de chair dans la jambe. »

« Arf, _ok_. Soit. » concéda Remus, étrangement investi pour l'absurdité même de cette conversation toute entière. « Mais pour te déplacer, tu ne marches pas sur les bras, à ce que je sache. »

« Certes, mais tu pourrais commencer. Faire le poirier est très bon pour la circulation sanguine. »

« …quoi ? »

« Le secret, Remus, c'est de couper ses membres de façon progressive mais jamais du même côté. » élabora alors Sirius. « Tu commences par le bras gauche, puis tu continues avec la jambe droite de façon à ce qu'il y ait toujours une sorte d'équilibre. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a strictement aucun sens. C'est affolant. » souffla Remus sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Comment est-ce que tu te déplaces lorsqu'il ne te reste plus aucun de tes quatre membres ? »

« Ah. » fit alors Sirius, n'y ayant manifestement pas pensé. « Eh bien tu roules. »

Remus éclata d'un rire qui le surprit lui-même et dura plus longtemps que prévu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ils restèrent très exactement une heure et quarante-huit minutes au téléphone — Remus ne s'en rendit compte qu'en raccrochant, la durée de l'appel s'affichant à l'écran. Il se redressa ensuite pour se tenir enfin debout et constata avec joie que le froid qui engourdissait auparavant ses membres avait laissé place à une chaleur nouvelle le faisant presque suffoquer sous ses couches de vêtements multiples. Tour à tour, l'étudiant ôta alors son manteau puis son pull-over et s'étira de tout son long face à son étagère de cuisine, sa boite de chocolat en poudre toujours portée disparue.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait plus besoin.

 **.**

 **.**

James Potter accroupi au chevet de son lit ne fut pas la vision que Remus voulut avoir au réveil.

« Ugh. Disparais. » grogna-t-il en se retournant, sa couette remontée jusqu'à ses sourcils.

Il attendit une minute, peut-être deux, avant de demander craintivement :

« Est-ce que tu as disparu ? »

« …non. » répondit James d'une voix calme.

D'une voix un peu _trop_ calme, même. Remus entrouvrit deux petits yeux suspicieux. Abaissa la couverture. Zieuta James. L'athlète était assis en tailleurs juste à côté de sa table de nuit, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, l'air complètement désaxé. Remus fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta-t-il malgré lui. « On dirait presque que tu viens d'apercevoir passer un spectre. »

« Ahem. Justement. »

Remus afficha une figure sceptique qui, une fois descendu à la cuisine, ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle tomba même en ruine. Car la moitié des placards de la pièce étaient entrouverts, leurs contenus éventrés puis laissés sur place ou complètement portés disparus. La mâchoire du brun dégringola au sol pour se briser sur le carrelage.

« Qu'est-ce que… » souffla-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, éberlué.

« Remus. » intervint alors James d'une voix aussi tremblante que solennelle — et dans un contexte moins dramatique, le brun se serait fait un plaisir de le charrier. « Ceci n'est pas un cambriolage. »

« Comment… comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

« Il ne manque rien d'autre dans les autres pièces. Tout est complètement intact. J'ai vérifié. Il n'y a que la cuisine qui est dans cet état. » relata-t-il tandis que Remus se prenait la tête dans les mains, dépassé. « Et tu ne m'entendras pas le dire souvent mais… tu avais raison. »

« De— quoi ? Raison sur… à quel propos ? » bredouilla l'étudiant.

James prit alors une grande inspiration, s'insufflant une bonne dose de courage.

« Cette maison est hantée par un spectre glouton. »

 **.**

 **.**

 _écoute_

 _je sais que tu me boudes bien que je ne sache pas bien encore / pourquoi /_

 _car je suis_

 _le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir_

 _sur cette terre_

 _mais_

 _mais il faut que je te_

 _tu ne vas pas CROIRE ce que je vais te_

 _raconter_

 _nympha c'est de la pure folie_

 _mais avant que je te raconte_

 _promets-moi_

 _d'attraper ta fiole d'eau bénite la plus pro—_

« Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Remus vit ses vingt années de vie défiler sous ses yeux et imagina par la même occasion ses funérailles. Il était allongé en costard noir dans un cercueil doré, les traits paisibles, tandis que les croque-morts le faisait tout doucement descendre sous terre. Gus lançait sur lui des confettis.

Mais lorsque l'étudiant prit son courage à sept mains pour se retourner et affronter enfin Greg, il n'aperçut derrière lui qu'une Lily absolument pliée en deux d'hilarité.

« Mon Dieu. » souffla-t-il alors, la main sur le coeur. « J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. »

« J'ai vu ça. » pouffa Lily en s'avançant, les mains sur les hanches. « Alors comme ça on profite de ses heures de boulot pour s'enfermer dans la réserve et enfreindre le règlement intérieur d'Honeydukes ? »

« C'est… » commença Remus, la bouche entrouverte et à court d'excuse. « …exactement ça. »

« Tant mieux car moi aussi. »

Et Remus l'observa attraper d'un geste agile l'escabeau, monter jusqu'à la troisième grande étagère, attraper une cannette de Redbull dans l'un des cartons d'inventaire et s'asseoir à même l'échelle pour la déguster.

« Aah. » jubila-t-elle, les yeux brièvement clos, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. « C'est mon petit plaisir de l'après-midi, ça. »

Un peu émerveillé, Remus la contempla depuis le sol se désaltérer gorgée après gorgée, ses jambes suspendues négligemment dans le vide. Il l'aimait bien, Lily, avec son petit charme espiègle, sa crinière rougeoyante et ses remarques bien piquantes. Il n'était pas très sociable de nature mais elle faisait partie des personnes avec qui Remus s'entendait le mieux, ici.

« Tu ne t'es jamais fait coincer ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et toi, alors ? » lui renvoya-t-elle du tac au tac.

Ils s'entreregardèrent alors avec un même rictus un peu fourbe puis Lily attrapa une seconde bouteille de Redbull pour la propulser droit sur lui, les derniers réflexes de Remus le sauvant d'une lapidation certaine.

« Cadeau. » lui offrit Lily avant de lever sa propre canette à sa santé. « Tu gardes mon secret et je garderai le tien. »

« Deal. » acquiesça aussitôt Remus.

Lily scella l'accord avec un clin d'oeil.

 **.**

 **.**

Et à trois heures sept du matin, Remus découvrit lire le texto suivant :

 **Bonjour,**

 **Je me permets de répondre à ce numéro (au vu du nombre de textos s'affichant sur l'écran) pour vous informer que nous avons retrouvé ce portable dans les toilettes du Chaudron Baveur avant-hier soir, juste à côté de la cuvette. Nous sommes ouverts du mardi au dimanche, de 11h à 1h du matin, si le/la propriétaire souhaiterait passer le récupérer. (Il a été désinfecté.)**

 **Bonne journée.**

Les yeux encore tout groggy de sommeil, le brun attrapa ses lunettes à l'aveuglette pour le relire encore. Et encore. Puis il s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit en maudissant Nymphadora, ses insultes étouffées dans son oreiller. La torpeur recommençait déjà à le gagner lorsque sa vessie se manifesta de nouveau, lui rappelant la raison première pour laquelle il était justement réveillé à trois heures sept du matin. Aussi agile qu'un zombie exténué, Remus s'extirpa alors de son lit pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers les toilettes, s'assoupissant presque contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, le but initial fut de retourner comater sous la couette mais une étrange lueur provenant du rez-de-chaussée contraria temporairement ses plans. Le brun déglutit, une soudaine crainte prenant le pas sur sa fatigue. La curiosité fut le petit push d'adrénaline suffisant pour qu'il descende pas à pas les escaliers, tout doucement, sans bruit, se rapproche du salon, suive la lueur de loin jusqu'à sa source et :

« …mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Car dans la pénombre nocturne du salon se découpait la silhouette extrêmement reconnaissable de Sirius.

Il était accroupi sur le tapis, juste aux pieds du sofa, et tapait furieusement sur les touches de l'ordinateur portable perché au-dessus de ses jambes en tailleurs. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu Remus, à en croire l'expression faciale intensément concentrée que révélait la lumière crue de son écran, et l'étudiant ne réalisa qu'il le contemplait ouvertement que lorsque Sirius murmura un _'et merde'_ silencieux avant de renverser sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement de frustration puis la redresser quelques secondes plus tard. Et poser son regard droit sur lui.

« Rem's. » le gratifia-t-il alors en abaissant sa capuche de sweat, sourire Colgate instantané aux lèvres.

Remus grinça fortement des dents depuis le pas de la porte.

« Evitons ce surnom. » annonça-t-il d'entrée de jeu. « Evitons tout autre surnom, d'ailleurs. Je subis déjà suffisamment de _'Lupita'_ de la part de Potter comme ça. »

« Remi. » continua néanmoins Sirius en ôtant cette fois-ci l'un de ses écouteurs sans-fils. « Comme le mec dans _'Ratatouille'_. »

« C'est le rat qui s'appelle Remi, pas le chef. » le corrigea Remus, un poil offusqué, avant de répéter : « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici en pleine nuit ? »

Sirius eut un léger rire puis étira l'une de ses jambes, ses orteils en pointe.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi… » commença-t-il en essayant de mimer le reste de sa phrase avec un vague mouvement de la main. « Cassant ? »

« Cassant ? » répéta Remus, incrédule.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? !_ » tonna alors Sirius dans une piètre et bien trop agressive parodie de sa propre réplique. « Relax, KGB. »

« Tu es littéralement assis dans le salon, en pleine nuit, toutes lumières éteintes et _je_ dois me relaxer ? Incroyable. Je ne sais même pas comment tu es entré… »

« Avec mon double des clés ? » articula d'une extrême lenteur Sirius, comme si la chose allait de soi.

« Je — attends. Tu as un double des clés d'ici ? » hallucina Remus. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que James a été frappé à l'adolescence d'une malédiction qui lui fait ponctuellement perdre ses clés toutes les trois semaines pour les retrouver deux jours plus tard dans des endroits absolument insolite. Donc je garde toujours un double de ses trousseaux au cas où. » répondit Sirius avant d'écarquiller des yeux et prononcer très rapidement : « Eeeet je viens de me souvenir qu'il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais te le dire si par miracle nous nous croisions un jour car il n'aurait plus de prétexte ensuite pour venir réclamer tes clés sur ton lieu de travail et draguer au passage la mignonne petite collègue avec qui tu bosses et avec laquelle il s'imagine déjà acheter une maison puis adopter un chiot. » Il cligna des yeux. Offrit un second sourire ultra-bright à Remus. « Oups ? »

« …ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. » mémorisa Remus qui imaginait déjà la sauce à laquelle Potter serait assaisonné la prochaine fois qu'il se pointerait à la caisse d'Honeydukes. « Mais ça n'explique toujours pas ta présence ici. »

« Ugh, toujours si _brutal_. » déplora Sirius en secouant la tête. « Peut-être avais-je tout simplement envie de passer ? »

« En pleine nuit ? » douta Remus.

« Je ne dors jamais, Rem's. » répliqua son voisin. « Peut-être avais-je justement envie de faire ma petite insomnie ici ? Dans votre salon ? Sans lumières ? En dégustant un bol de chocolat chaud ? Pourrait-on arrêter de juger un bouquin sur sa couverture? »

« Quel… rapport ? »

« Aucun. » concéda aussitôt Sirius avant de se gratter pensivement l'arête du nez. « Je m'en suis rendu compte 0,7 secondes après que la phrase soit sortie de ma bouche. »

Il posa son ordinateur de côté pour pouvoir simultanément étirer sa seconde jambe ainsi que ses bras. Si le regard de Remus fut très brièvement attiré par la parcelle de peau que son sweat remonté dévoila, personne n'en fut légalement témoin.

« James m'a appelé en panique vers une heure du matin pour que je vienne monter la garde contre votre supposé cambrioleur de l'au-delà. » expliqua-t-il enfin, une fois ses bras retombés le long du corps.

« Et tu es directement venu depuis chez toi. » tenta de comprendre Remus, très sceptique.

« Yep. » répondit Sirius.

« Il t'a fait demandé de venir jusqu'ici à une heure du matin. »

« Yep. »

« Et tu l'as fait. »

« Il était quasiment deux heures lorsque j'ai débarqué. Mais sinon, oui. »

Remus passa une dizaine de secondes à ne rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux, légèrement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

« James est complètement malade. » finit-il par souffler.

Sirius eut une amorce de rire mais haussa des épaules, un peu désinvolte. Il fixait Remus en l'attente d'une prise de parole plus complète, mais le brun restait bloqué à l'entrée de la pièce, comme un peu sonné. Puis il secoua la tête, s'extirpant de sa transe.

« Il y a… un plaid, juste là-bas. » indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le second sofa. Il finit par s'y diriger lui-même pour l'attraper et le poser près de Sirius. « Si jamais. »

Son voisin fixa la couverture quelques instants puis hocha la tête. Remus opina à son tour, se préparant à tourner des talons, mais s'entendit rajouter à la place, pris d'une vague culpabilité qu'il n'était même pas supposé ressentir :

« Et je peux te descendre un coussin. Si tu en as besoin. Enfin, il y a toujours les coussins du sofa mais ils sont petits et assez durs donc… hum. Enfin, si tu veux un coussin plus confortable, j'en ai. En haut. »

Sirius tapota trois fois l'un desdits coussins et esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Ceux-ci feront largement l'affaire, t'inquiète. »

« Ok. » dit Remus sans pour autant dévisser ses pieds du sol.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius le fixait avec un léger amusement, l'un de ses coudes perché sur le sofa.

« Par contre, je ne dirais pas non pour des chaussons. »

« Tu fais quelle pointure ? » l'interrogea aussitôt Remus.

« 43. » répondit Sirius, son index soudainement relevé. « Oh, et puis peut-être un verre d'eau tempérée ? Avec une paille à l'intérieur, de préférence. Et une petite ombrelle, si pos… »

« Tu te paies ma tête. »

Sirius pouffa de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, et Remus le darda d'un regard agacé, s'apprêtant à cette fois-ci à réellement tourner des talons pour rejoindre sa chambre quatre-à-quatre. Un quart de secondes avant qu'il ne s'exécute, cependant, Sirius tapota une petite place sur le tapis, juste à côté de lui, l'ombre de son hilarité planant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Viens. » prononça-t-il simplement.

Et juste comme ça, Remus vint.

Il mit un point d'honneur à croiser des bras en s'asseyant, un peu remonté, mais Sirius glissa le sien autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre lui, balayant toutes dernières traces de bouderie. Son autre main vint attraper son PC poids plume pour le ré-installer contre ses cuisses et Remus vit qu'il travaillait sur… à vrai dire, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. C'était une sorte d'interface 3D pleine de lignes et quadrillages au milieu de laquelle une forme indistincte était en rotation sur elle-même. Sirius y ajoutait tour à tour de la couleur avant d'en enlever puis du relief avant de tout déformer. Allez savoir — mais Remus se trouva étrangement happé.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout du sixième changement de couleur qu'il se rendit compte que deux bonnes minutes silencieuses venaient de s'écouler entre eux. Il se redressa alors contre le sofa et, une demi seconde plus tard, Sirius décocha son bras de son épaule pour occuper de nouveau le clavier de son ordinateur avec ses deux mains.

« Je vais peut-être remonter me coucher. » annonça alors Remus.

« Tu as cours demain matin ? » demanda Sirius, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

« Seulement l'après-midi. » répondit le brun.

« Reste, alors. » trancha pour lui Sirius, toujours absorbé par son graphique. « Parle-moi de ta journée. »

« Pour qu'on se dispute ensuite sur les avantages et inconvénients du cannibalisme ? Navré mais j'ai assez donné. »

« Tu as peur d'avoir tord pour la seconde fois d'affilée. »

« Je n'ai surtout pas la force de te prouver à quel point j'ai raison à presque quatre heures du matin. »

« Parce que tu as tord. » déduisit Sirius.

« J'aurais toujours raison. » maintint Remus.

Sans crier gare, Sirius se tourna d'un seul coup vers Remus pour — et là, il fallait _l'expérimenter_ pour le croire — lui mordiller le sommet de l'épaule, le t-shirt en coton que portait l'étudiant en guise de pyjama atténuant la pression de ses mollaires.

« Boum. Cannibale. » décréta-t-il en se remettant à son écran. « Bienvenue dans la famille. »

Remus tenta de réunir son fil de pensées chaotique pour concocter une réplique intelligible lorsque Sirius relevait soudain la tête, comme en alerte, et la tourna de nouveau vers Remus au ralentis, ses sourcils arqués. L'instant d'après, sa figure se trouvait enfouie dans la chevelure nouvellement lavée du brun qui resta infiniment statique, dos droit et respiration coupée, tandis que Sirius _respirait_ littéralement ses cheveux.

« Nouveau shampoing ? » devina-t-il, sa bouche n'étant qu'un murmure juste à côté de son oreille.

Remus opina en silence. Déglutit. Et lorsque Sirius se pencha de nouveau pour frotter tout doucement le bout de son nez contre son cuir chevelu, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ainsi enveloppés dans la pénombre, l'acte en lui-même, la tendresse qu'il impliquait, prenait une alarmante dimension intime. Le coeur de Remus en avait pleinement conscience, à en interpréter la rapidité avec laquelle il se débattait actuellement dans sa poitrine. Sirius, lui, non. Être tactile semblait être pour lui une seconde nature, presqu'aussi simple qu'inspirer et expirer. Il touchait parce qu'il voulait toucher, une pulsion du moment, puis retournait à son activité initiale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Ta journée, donc. » le relança-t-il en élargissant les lignes de son graphique.

Remus ravala sa salive, prit une inspiration profonde et silencieuse puis raconta sa journée en bribes. Son ancien t-shirt préféré qu'il avait retrouvé derrière l'armoire, ce matin. Le billet de cinq Livres qu'il avait trouvé par terre, juste devant la station de métro de la fac. Et qui en fait avait été collé à la glue contre le goudron. Le client qui l'avait bousculé sans s'excuser en sortant du boulot. Le froid, bon sang, le _froid_. Sa meilleure amie qui oubliait elle aussi ses affaires dans des lieux absolument insolites. Et puis les devoirs qui n'en finissaient pas. Les partiels. Les notes. Mon Dieu.

Il sentit le sommeil arriver dans la lenteur progressive de ses mots, dans ses paupières semi-tombantes. Il ne sentit pas sa tête prendre appui contre Sirius et ce-dernier se baisser d'un cran, juste assez pour que le brun puisse s'endormir dans une position suffisamment confortable.

 **.**

 **.**

« Tu n'avais qu'un seul job, Sirius Black. _Un seul_. »

« Et je l'ai accompli à la lettre. Où est mon fric ? »

« Tu n'as absolument rien fait du tout. Nada. _Niet_. Travail médiocre. »

« Mec, je n'ai littéralement fermé l'oeil de la nuit entière que trente minutes et le soleil commençait déjà à se lever à ce moment-là. »

« Ces trente secondes ont été amplement suffisantes pour que le spectre glouton sévisse à nouveau. As-tu vu l'état actuel du frigo ? »

« Tu m'as dit de rester éveillé pendant la _nuit_ , je te signale. Donc une fois que le soleil se pointe, je suis désolé mais mon taf est terminé. »

« L'aube fait partie de la nuit, espèce d'imbécile. »

« Selon quel dictionnaire, petit con ? »

« Celui avec lequel je ne vais pas tarder à te ravaler la façade. »

« Tu vois, une personne plus humble et moins laide que toi m'aurait déjà remercié à genoux de m'être déplacé en pleine nuit juste parce que tu crois encore aux fantômes du haut de ta vingtaine d'années. Un grand garçon comme toi, vraiment. N'as-tu pas honte ? »

« Mais viens regarder l'intérieur du frigo si tu ne me crois pas ! C'est une zone de guerre ! C'est un champs de bataille ! Viens voir par toi-même si je mens ! »

« Chhh, moins fort. Les honnêtes gens dorment encore. »

Et Remus choisit cet instant précis pour ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant avec lenteur, encore engourdies. Il se redressa, fit un peu craquer son cou en soupirant puis rouvrit les yeux une seconde fois. Considéra le contexte dans lequel il venait de se réveiller. Sirius se trouvait encore à sa gauche — car il s'était quasiment endormi sur lui hier soir, ok, cool, _cool_ , cette situation est _parfaitement_ normale — et James se tenait debout droit devant lui, bras croisés, sourire venimeux aux lèvres.

« Ça va ? Bien dormi ? Je n'interrompt rien, j'espère ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Remus se redressa d'un cran supplémentaire, joues roses et cheveux dans les yeux.

« Hum. Non. » marmonna-t-il.

« Sen-sa-tion-nel car figure toi que nous nous sommes encore faits dévaliser dans la nuit. » lui apprit-il.

« Quoi ? » se réveilla instantanément le brun.

Et ce fut la course effrénée vers la cuisine, Remus manquant de s'étaler sur le carrelage au dernier moment. Presqu'agglutinés les uns sur les autres, les trois garçons finirent par ouvrir la portière du frigo et :

« Oh mon Dieu. » souffla Remus, horrifié.

« Wow. » accusa le coup Sirius.

« Alors ? » rugit James. « J'avais raison ou je n'avais pas raison ? Hein ? »

« Mes… mes tomates. » gémit Remus en attrapant la barquette de tomates cerises dont le plastique avait été sauvagement arraché. « Mes saucisses ! Oh non. »

« Et mon jus, et mes nuggets, et mon _autre_ jus. » énuméra James, ses doigts se déployant au gré de ses pertes.

« Mes yaourts à la grecque ! C'était mes préférés, bon sang. » continuait Remus, de plus en plus dépité. « Ma quiche ! Je l'avais expressément ramené de chez moi ! Oh non, non, non, _non_. »

« C'est... désolé mais c'est hilarant. » se tordait Sirius juste derrière. « Parmi _tous_ les fantômes qui puissent exister sur cette planète, il fallait que vous tombiez sur un dont le champs d'action ne se limite spécifiquement qu'au vol de bouffe. Rien d'autre. » Il secoua la tête, déjà bout de souffle. « C'est vraiment le cas paranormal le plus drôle que je puisse voir. »

« Pour toi, peut-être. » grogna Remus, son paquet presque vide de tomates serré contre lui. « Mais pas pour nous. »

« Je vais porter plainte. » asséna James, l'air déterminé.

« Contre qui ? » gloussa Sirius. « Le vent ? L'air ? »

« Je vais installer des caméras dans tous les coins stratégiques de cette pièce pour capturer le moment précis du délit et l'apporter comme preuve au commissariat. » décréta-t-il. « J'en ai marre de vivre dans cette… dans cette spirale de crainte alimentaire. Tous les matins. C'est hyper toxique. »

Et cela sembla être la goutte d'eau pour le vase de Sirius qui s'écroula par terre, sa crise de rire le transformant en carcasse humaine agonisante. Remus l'enjamba sans ménagement pour se rapprocher de James et lui proposer, extrêmement sérieux :

« Ce n'est pas meilleur d'appeler un exorciste ? »

« Tu en connaitrais un ? » l'interrogea immédiatement James.

« Moi, non, mais ma meilleure amie, peut-être. Elle est très spirituelle donc assez calée sur ce type de sujets. »

« Parfait. Pose-lui la question le plus rapidement possible puis envoie-moi les coordonnées de… »

James s'interrompit soudain. Ecarquilla des yeux. Derrière lui, Sirius s'était également arrêté de rire de façon abrupte. Il venait même de se redresser, un peu choqué. Et lorsque Remus suivit le point de convergence de leurs deux regards, il aperçut à son tour l'un étranger qui venait de passer le pas de la porte.

Il était brun, petit et un peu trapu, son torse noyé dans un maillot XL de Manchester United, des claquettes noires aux pieds. Il entra dans la cuisine comme s'il se trouvait chez lui et les trois autres garçons le suivirent muettement des yeux tandis qu'il attrapait tasse, cuillère, couteau et assiette. Ce ne fut qu'en se retournant vers le frigo que l'étranger sembla soudain prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seul et tous les quatre passèrent dix bonnes secondes à s'entreregarder, bouches bées, pétrifiés sur place.

« Excuse-moi mais tu es _qui_ , au juste ? » aboya James sans ambages.

A cela, le brun se gratta nerveusement la nuque, l'air un peu gêné.

« Votre, euh, troisième colocataire. Peter. » répondit-il avant de tendre une main prothétique vers l'avant. « Enchanté. »

* * *

 **There it is, there it is ! Hope you liked it. :)**

 **Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews pour cette fois car je suis en rEtArD mais je vous remercie réellement du fond du coeur pour tous vos jolis commentaires que je lis et relis lorsque j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de motivation. J'espère sincèrement que la suite continuera à vous plaire ! Passez une bonne fin de mois de juin et à une très prochaine fois, fingers crossed.**

 **xo.**


	5. your quiet afternoon crush

.

 **Très heureuse de ne pas être Linda des Anges.**

* * *

Pour la défense de Remus, il était justement allé chercher le portable de Nymphadora. Donc comment aurait-il pu lui envoyer un message si le réceptacle même de ce message se trouvait entre ses mains ? Simple logique.

Alors, tout naturellement (et pour ne pas imploser car, oh mon Dieu, il fallait qu'il raconte cette péripétie des plus incongrues à quelqu'un au plus vite), il avait choisi Sirius pour envoyer :

 _Je crois qu'une serveuse vient d'essayer de me tuer ? ?_

 **ok : contexte.** , répondit Sirius approximativement 0,8 secondes plus tard.

 _Donc tu te souviens hier_

 _Lorsque j_ _e t'ai dit que ma meilleure amie a oublié son portable dans un bar_

 _J'y suis allé pour le chercher_

 _Juste maintenant_

 _Et la serveuse m'a tout de suite reconnu_

 _Enfin non_

 _Elle a tout de suite su que je venais pour le portable_

 _Donc elle me l'a donné_

 _Puis elle a demandé si la photo que Nymphadora utilise en fond d'écran était vraie_

 _(C'est une photo un peu floue qu'elle a pris au concert des Ravenclaws)_

 _Et j'étais genre : euh oui ..?_

 _Puis elle m'a demandé si c'était bien le concert d'avril dernier et j'ai aussi répondu oui_

 _Et puis là ! !_

 _Accroche toi bien_

 _Elle me JETTE une bouteille de whisky à la gueule_

 _LITTÉRALEMENT_

 _Alors que le truc était encore à moitié plein ? ?_

 _Puis elle me crie de dégager_

 _Complètement tarée_

 _Heureusement que j'ai retenu le nom sur son étiquette_

 _Si jamais je devais porter plainte_

 _Pour jet d'alcool en pleine face_

 _Elle s'appelle Bellatrix_

 **incroyable.**

 _On est d'accord qu'elle est complètement malade ? !_

 **non, sa réaction est compréhensible.**

Remus s'immobilisa en pleine chaussée pour contempler son écran, stupéfait.

 _Quoi ?_

 **les ravenclaws ne font qu'une tournée tous les cinq ans dans des salles moyennes et les places partent en deux minutes chrono. même moi, aka le plus grand magouilleur du far west, je n'ai pas réussi à en chopper pour y aller avec james. et si le chanteur ne crève pas d'une overdose ou d'une grippe aviaire d'ici là, le prochain concert ne sera que dans cinq ans.**

 _Ok ..? Était-ce pour autant une raison pour m'agresser en me lançant par frustration une foutue bouteille de whisky entamée ? ?_

 _Pour un concert auquel je n'ai MÊME PAS mis les pieds de surcroit_

 **ah oui, clairement.**

 **mais je serais venu à tes funérailles, remz.**

 _T'ai-je déjà dit_

 _Que je te détestais_

 **oh, très certainement. ;)**

.

.

Et puis le lendemain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer dans son sandwich poulet-mayonnaise, assis en tailleurs sur sa chaise de cafétéria :

 **au fait...**

 **comment ça s'est passé avec votre spectre kleptomane à la main en bois ?**

Remus s'interrompit dans sa toute première bouchée pour essuyer sa bouche d'un vigoureux coup de serviette puis pianoter une réponse.

 _Peter Pettigrow ?_

 _Avec le recul, c'était franchement comique_

 _James ne t'a rien raconté ?_

 **si.**

 **mais j'ai dû oublier.**

 _On se serait cru dans un film d'espionnage_

 _Genre la toute dernière scène où le méchant terroriste est ramené par la peau des fesses dans les locaux du FBI pour être questionné par les gentils américains_

 **ambiance salle mal éclairée tout au fond d'un couloir sans issues avec le directeur du FBI en costard cravate qui parle tout bas.**

 _Exactement_

 _Sauf que James hurlait_

 _Enfin il bougonnait_

 _Il bougonnait en hurlant si ça fait sens_

Son téléphone vibra aussitôt à l'annonce d'un appel et Remus frôla le hoquet en avalant un peu trop vite sa seconde bouchée. À la seconde où il décrocha, la voix de Remus résonna à l'autre bout du combiné avec un léger écho.

« Ok mais est-ce que James était en costard-cravate ? » l'interrogea-t-il, enjambant toute salutation.

« Il était en pyjama et t-shirt Naruto. » embraya Remus.

« Plus classe encore. » répondit Sirius. « Donc qu'est-ce que toute cette scène a donné ? »

« Ça a donné que nous étions tous les deux d'un côté de la table, Peter de l'autre, et qu'il nous fixait avec de si grands yeux tétanisés que je n'ai pas eu la force de rester complètement énervé. Mais James, lui, était complètement déchaîné. » se remémora Remus.

« Pas étonnant. Tout ce qui touche à la bouffe est un problème d'État, chez lui. »

« À qui le dis-tu ? » roula des yeux le brun. « Il m'a réveillé la semaine dernière avec une batte de baseball pour une simple histoire de gaufres congelées. »

« J'avais oublié cet instant collector. » ricana Sirius, l'écho dans sa voix s'accentuant.

« Et donc. » reprit Remus avant de croquer de nouveau dans son sandwich. « Il était très remonté et il a établi une sorte de code couleur constitué de pastilles que l'on devrait placer sur nos propriétés alimentaires — et je cite le terme verbatim — de façon à ce que chacun sache ce qu'il peut toucher ou non. Et quiconque touche plus de trois fois aux affaires d'une autre personne sera viré temporairement de la coloc' — en d'autres termes : il dormira dehors trois jours. » Remus avala sa bouchée. « Et quand je dis 'dehors', ce n'est pas chez un ami ou tout autre endroit en dehors de la maison, noooon. Je parle du palier même. »

« Et vive la dictature. » célébra Sirius. « Quatrième erreur et c'est le goulag. »

« Hâte. » pouffa Remus. « Bien évidemment, jamais une telle menace ne sera exécutée pour la simple et bonne raison que James passe son temps à piquer dans ma grenadine goût pêche sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit et je doute qu'il applique ces nouvelles règles à son propre cas. Ajoutons à cela qu'après avoir été pris la main dans le sac, je ne crois pas que Peter recommencera de si tôt. Mais sa _réaction_ , mon Dieu. C'était vraiment quelque chose. Il est devenu si pâle d'un seul coup que j'ai cru à une soudaine crise cardiaque. »

« Il serait devenu un véritable fantôme hypoglycémique, pour le coup. »

« C'est le cas de le dire. » acquiesça Remus en ouvrant sa canette d'Ice Tea. « N'empêche que James nous a carrément fait dater et signer un contrat scellant ce nouvel accord de propriétés alimentaires. Il l'a accroché au frigo avec un petit aimant Buzz L'Eclair. »

« Meilleur cachet juridique. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour certainement répondre une connerie similaire lorsque le ' _ziiiiip_ ' progressif d'une fermeture Eclair attira soudainement son attention.

« Je… _rêve_ où tu m'appelles depuis les toilettes ? » hallucina-t-il.

« Je ne nierai ni ne confirmerai cette allégation. »

« Sirius. Je viens littéralement de _t'entendre_ remonter ta braguette. »

« Et ? Ça ne prouve absolument rien. » répliqua le concerné du tac au tac.

La seconde suivante, le bruit immanquable d'une chasse d'eau retentit à l'autre bout du fil et Remus secoua la tête, absolument dépité.

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu me dégoutais ? » souffla-t-il.

« Très certainement. » rit Sirius.

.

.

Et le surlendemain :

 _Je suis en plein combat visuel avec un chien dans le bus_

 _Il me fixe depuis trois minutes_

 **et qui gagne ?**

 _Lui hélas_

 _Son regard est des plus intimidants :(_

 **petit joueur.**

 **si ça avait été moi, le combat n'aurait jamais excédé les 30 secs.**

 _Oh, vraiment ?_

Remus ouvrit alors l'appareil photo de son téléphone pour capturer le plus discrètement possible son adversaire canin, prenant bien soin de cadrer sa laisse violette dans le champs. Il l'envoya la seconde suivante à Sirius avec pour légende :

 _Tu vas me dire que tu serais capable de gagner contre un tel spécimen ?_

 **bien sûr.**

 **les mains dans les poches.**

 **et je n'ai même pas de poches.**

 **étant donné que je suis actuellement en boxer.**

 _Je ne demande qu'à voir !_

 _(Pour le fait de gagner les mains dans les poches hein)_

' _Pas pour le fait que tu—'_ commença à pianoter Remus avant de faire une pause puis supprimer l'intégralité de ce désastre de maladresse textuelle. Il fixa son écran à la recherche d'une inspiration de réplique mais Sirius fut plus rapide.

 **donc je perdrais face à un chien qui ressemble à shakira ? c'est pas prévu.**

Et dès que Remus le remarqua, il ne put voir _que_ ça pour le restant du trajet. Son pelage doré et bouclé. Si soyeux. Ses petits yeux en amande. Son museau allongé. L'étudiant l'imagina faire partie d'une rare race de chien qui, au lieu d'aboyer comme tous les autres, chanterait à chaque fois une nouvelle variante de _'Whenever, wherever'_.

Et il lui fallut dix minutes pour calmer sa silencieuse crise de rire puis deux de plus pour que ses voisins cessent enfin de le zieuter bizarrement.

.

.

Et puis le sur-surlendemain encore :

 _Pourquoi les sucettes goût réglisse existent ? Jouent-elles un rôle actif dans le taux de dépression grandissant en Grande-Bretagne ?_

Remus fut sur le point d'envoyer cette question cruciale, le doigt juste au-dessus du petit bouton bleu, lorsque sa conscience lui cria :

STOP.

Parce que ce message était typiquement un message qu'il pourrait envoyer à Nymphadora. Or, Nymphadora ne possédait plus son portable. Pourquoi ? Parce que Remus l'avait avec lui depuis maintenant quatre jours. Ne l'ayant pas encore croisée à la fac, il le gardait toujours dans sa poche en se disant : _'je vais passer chez elle le lui redonner ce soir… ou demain… ou après-demain… cette semaine ?'_. Et Remus connaissait parfaitement la source de cette traînante procrastination, oh que oui. Tant que Nymphadora n'était plus disponible, il avait en effet un prétexte en or pour converser librement avec Sirius. Et ce n'était pas bien. C'était même _très_ mauvais de sa part de priver sa propre meilleure amie d'un outil de communication des plus nécessaires rien que pour…

Pour.

Remus décida donc de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis très longtemps : prendre sa lâcheté à deux mains et se rendre _enfin_ chez Nymphadora. Et comme une punition divine, le bus qui vint le repêcher au bas de sa rue se trouva être plus bondé que la définition du dictionnaire le permettait. L'étudiant fut donc forcé à se faufiler, dire pardon, ruser, dire pardon, en avoir marre, pousser mais être vite refroidi par le regard indigné d'une petite mamie. Et dire pardon une nouvelle fois.

 **occupé ?**

Remus n'eut le temps de fixer son écran que trois secondes avant de se retrouver littéralement ratatiné contre la barre d'arrêt de bus, une énième vague brute et sauvage de passagers remontant l'allée principale.

 _Non_ , parvint-il néanmoins à pianoter du bout des doigts tandis que le bus reprenait sa course. _Pourquoi ?_

Remus observa les trois petits points apparaitre sous la conversation puis disparaître abruptement. Un arrêt s'écoula, un second encore puis un troisième, et toujours aucune réponse. Le véhicule se vidait pour se remplir encore à la station suivante et l'étudiant se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis rehaussa l'un de ses écouteurs. _Tu aurais dû lui répondre oui_ , lui susurra sa petite voix intérieure, un poil moqueuse. _Tu n'aurais pas dû lui demander pourquoi._ Remus secoua la tête, administrant un solide bâillon à ses pensées pour le restant du trajet.

Un coup d'oeil au plan de la ligne affiché en hauteur lui indiqua qu'il ne restait plus que quatre arrêts avant d'arriver chez Nymphadora. Sa meilleure amie vivait également en colocation, partageant un deux-pièces avec une étudiante en biochimie qui semblait beaucoup plus dormir en bibliothèque universitaire qu'à leur appartement respectif. En deux années, Remus ne l'avait aperçue qu'une seule fois et en coup de vent, ce qui—

 **besoin d'aide.** , venait tout juste de répondre Sirius et il suivit son message d'une fiche de localisation indiquant l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Remus cliqua dessus avec une rapidité qui lui fit honte mais haussa des sourcils en découvrant l'emplacement même de Sirius.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques chez IKEA ?_

 **urgence.** , répondit Sirius.

 _Quel type d'urgence ?_ , voulut savoir le brun.

 **urgence de type urgent.**

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux puis secoua la tête de nouveau. Le magasin IKEA en question se trouvait dix stations plus loin encore, au beau milieu de la zone industrielle de Godrick's Hollow. Il doutait que cette urgence de type urgent soit aussi pressante que cela. Le brun déverrouilla alors son portable pour pianoter une variante de _"Est-ce que ça peut attendre ?"_ ou encore _"As-tu réellement besoin de moi pour acheter une table basse ?"_ lorsque :

 **viens. :(**

Et... mince. Il fallait croire ce simple mot suffisant pour regarder les portes s'ouvrir puis se refermer à la station de Nymphadora sans jamais y descendre.

(Il lui rendrait son portable demain.)

.

.

IKEA était… eh bien, comme un magasin IKEA lambda pouvait l'être. Suédois, propre et affreusement gigantesque. Si gigantesque qu'à peine descendu du bus, Remus se sentit déjà perdu en plein parking. Il trotta vers l'entrée principale puis stationna dans le hall pour pianoter un rapide texto à l'adresse de Sirius, lui signifiant son arrivée.

L'instant d'après, son portable tressautait.

« Ok donc je suis au troisième étage. » annonça d'emblée Sirius à l'autre bout du fil. « Tout au bout, juste à côté des lampes halogènes. Il y en a une juste devant moi qui est… disons qu'elle est toute verte avec deux bulbes tout en bas et qu'elle ressemble à une sorte… d'appareil reproductif extra-terrestre ? Un truc très long et extrêmement phallique. » Il toussa brièvement dans son poing puis reprit : « Bref. Je serai juste devant. »

« C'est un bon indicateur. » dut reconnaitre Remus en se dirigeant vers les escalators.

« N'est-ce-pas ? Demande-moi le prix de ce chef-d'oeuvre décoratif. » poursuivit Sirius, un rictus dans la voix.

« Quel est le prix de ce chef-d'oeuvre décoratif ? » répéta-t-il, obéissant.

« Cent-quatre-vingt-cinq balles. »

« Oh, wow. »

« Un scandale. » s'indigna Sirius. « Ça me donnerait presque envie de l'acheter. »

« Tu voudrais acheter une lampe halogène verte en forme de parties génitales disproportionnées pour presque deux-cent Gallions ? » récapitula pour lui Remus en quittant l'escalator du premier étage pour se diriger vers le suivant.

« Juste pour l'absurdité de la chose. » ajouta-t-il. « Je la placerai au beau milieu de mon appart' et à chaque fois qu'il y a aura des invités, je les convaincrai qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une oeuvre d'art chipée au Metropolitan Art Museum lors de mon dernier saut à New-York. »

« Et, bien entendu, tout le monde te croira. »

« Oh, Remus. Tu ne m'as pas encore entendu mentir. Je pourrais te faire croire en ta propre mort alors que tu respires encore. » se vanta Sirius.

« Etrange, vraiment, car je ne me rappelle pas avoir gobé un seul de tes mensonges, depuis qu'on se connait. » répliqua le brun.

« Parce que je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » douta fortement l'étudiant. « Même pas une seule fois ? »

« Non. » maintint-il. « Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? »

Remus cligna des yeux, à court de répliques. Sirius avait un don inopiné pour le prendre au dépourvu en une simple poignée de mots.

« Je, hum, j'arrive au troisième étage. » finit-il par annoncer.

« Cool. » répondit aussitôt Sirius. « Cool, cool, cool. »

Arrivé à destination, Remus effectua un rapide 180° visuel, paupières plissées. Il y avait la literie d'un côté, les structures d'ameublement pour chambre de l'autre mais il ne voyait aucune lampe à l'horizon. _Peut-être qu'en marchant_ , commença-t-il à réfléchir, ses pieds suivant sa pensée, et son fil de réflexion fut interrompu par un long bâillement en provenance de l'autre bout du fil.

« Ma compagnie est-elle si ennuyeuse ou alors n'as-tu pas bien dormi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus.

« Pas dormi. »

« Oh. Comment ça se fait ? »

Sirius émit un petit rire qui se termina en un second toussotement.

« Je ne dors pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. » élabora-t-il avant de déclarer soudainement : « Ok, ne bouge plus. Je te vois. »

Remus s'immobilisa au beau milieu de l'allée centrale, se transformant en statue humaine. Il entendit Sirius rire à nouveau dans le micro.

« Tu peux éventuellement continuer d'inspirer et d'expirer. » lui autorisa-t-il.

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit le concerné avant d'effectuer un lent tour sur lui-même. « Où est-ce que tu te trouves exactement ? »

« Avance d'un pas. » l'orienta Sirius.

Remus avança d'un pas.

« Maintenant recule de deux pas. »

Remus fronça des sourcils mais obtempéra une seconde fois.

« Tourne-toi sur ta gauche. » ajouta Sirius.

« Ok..? »

« Et lève les bras en l'air. »

« Tu te paies ma tête. » craqua le brun.

« Oui. Non. Retourne-toi. » l'orienta encore Sirius.

Sans surprise, Remus ne vit absolument personne en se retournant. Un couple de septuagénaires, une jeune famille poussant un landau, deux filles se tenant par la main mais aucun Sirius Black en vue, de près comme de loin. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir agacé avant de reprendre sa posture initiale et—

« Bouh. »

« HA ! » manqua de hurler Remus, la main sur le coeur et le coeur en tachycardie. « Bordel de… _argh_. »

Il leva la main, prêt à punir le bras de Sirius d'une tape bien méritée que le concerné intercepta en bloquant son poignet, hilare. Il avait toujours ces stupides lunettes de soleil à coeur mais elles étaient jaune poussin aujourd'hui, perchées au sommet d'une chevelure abondante qu'il n'avait pas attaché. Il était aussi vêtu d'un épais pull en mailles blanches accompagné d'un jean strié de toutes parts et de Vans délavées, une large veste en jean scellant le tout.

Et il portait de foutues lunettes de soleil en forme de coeur chez IKEA. En plein automne. Typique.

« Ben alors ? » ricana-t-il. « Tu nous fait une petite crise cardiaque rayon penderie ? »

« La faute à qui ? » bougonna Remus. « Vaut mieux ici plutôt qu'au rayon des lampes extra-terrestres. »

« Ah tiens, suis-moi ! Que je te montre cette perle d'art contemporain. » s'exclama soudain Sirius.

Et avant même que Remus ne puisse donner son accord, le voici qui titubait en avant le long de l'allée, entraîné à la suite d'un Sirius Black surexcité. Réaliser que ledit Sirius Black, dans sa fougue, le tenait à présent par la main fut une seconde information lente à procéder pour son cerveau. Mais une fois qu'elle s'y logea, elle y prit toute la place, déclenchant une série d'alarmes stridentes dans sa tête.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius, une fois arrivés à destination.

« Ah, oui, c'est… Oui. Effectivement. » réagit fort éloquemment Remus.

« Je me tâte encore à l'acheter. »

« Oh, hum… peut-être pas ? »

« Mmmh. Je vais quand même y réfléchir. » pondéra Sirius, pensif.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Ils déambulaient à présent sans réel but dans le rayon, Sirius offrant de petits commentaires devant les lampes les plus loufoques, et il n'avait _toujours_ pas lâché sa main. Ils sortaient à présent du rayon et Sirius disait quelque chose que l'esprit de Remus se trouva parfaitement incapable de déchiffrer tant sa concentration était cristallisée sur le fait qu'il n'avait toujours _pas_ lâché sa main.

« Quelle, hum… quelle était ton urgence de type urgent ? » parvint-il néanmoins à articuler, interrompant son voisin dans l'une de ses nombreuses élucubrations.

« Oh, oui. » sembla se rappeler Sirius et il lâcha enfin son étreinte pour attraper son portable. « Il me faut un matelas. »

« Un matelas. » répéta platement Remus.

« Yep. »

Le brun cligna des yeux.

« Tu m'as appelé pour choisir un matelas. »

« Tout juste. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester devant l'absurdité profonde de la chose — il avait laissé sa meilleure amie en plan, la privant de son portable un jour de plus… pour venir jouer les conseillers en literie ? — mais l'image de Sirius campant dans leur salon à une heure du matin pour les protéger d'un prétendu mauvais esprit lui revint alors en tête. Le fait que James ait demandé à son meilleur ami de venir en pleine nuit jouer les gardes avait fait ressentir à Remus une culpabilité qu'il n'était même pas censé ressentir.

Mais ses relents furent suffisants pour qu'il ravale ses arguments et soupire, semi-vaincu.

« Quel type de matelas te faut-il, exactement ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Un matelas ferme ? Souple ? Epais ? Moelleux ? »

Au tour de Sirius de cligner très lentement des paupières avant d'articuler :

« Je veux juste un matelas. »

« …ok. » souffla Remus en se massant l'arête du nez — Dieu que cela s'annonçait compliqué. « Procédons plutôt comme ceci : quel était le souci avec ton matelas actuel ? »

« Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais existé, pour commencer. »

« …où est-ce que tu dormais ? »

« Canap'. Matelas gonflable. Et si bourré, le sol » répondit Sirius en fouillant quelque chose dans sa poche. « Oh et puis une fois, dans ma baignoire. Pas très confortable. »

Il sortit un paquet de chewing-gum à la chlorophylle et en proposa un à Remus qui n'esquissa aucun geste, encore alerté par ce qu'il entendait.

« Que… de… _quoi_ ? »

« Longue histoire mais mon ancien lit a pris feu et j'ai eu la flemme d'en racheter un autre depuis. » expliqua-t-il alors et Remus s'étouffa pour de bon.

« Comment est-ce même possible pour un matelas de— »

« Longue histoire. » répéta Sirius, impatient. « Donc. Est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

Remus resta un instant encore sur pause, l'expression catastrophée, puis secoua la tête, pleinement vaincu cette fois-ci.

« Ai-je même le choix ? » déplora-t-il.

Sirius eut un très grand sourire car non. _Non_ , il n'avait pas le choix.

Et ce fut ainsi que Remus se retrouva entrainé dans les allées labyrinthes de l'étage, dépassant sommiers et lits baldaquins pour longer une rangée interminable de matelas. Il y en avait des fins, des épais, des matelassés, des répliques de lits de prison mais c'en fut un relativement normal qui capta l'attention de Sirius en premier. Le jeune homme s'arrêta temporairement devant, y pressa sa paume de main puis _plongea_ littéralement dessus. D'un seul coup. Remus écarquilla des yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on a le droit de s'y jeter comme ça ? » douta-t-il tout en vérifiant qu'aucun membre du personnel de sécurité ne soit déjà en marche pour les escorter vers la sortie de service.

« Comment pourrais-je savoir s'ils me correspondent, sinon ? » argumenta Sirius, ses deux bras étendus en croix — il était clairement ici chez lui.

« Oui, certes, mais là… »

« Essaie. » l'exhorta-t-il alors.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Remus : saute. »

Remus hésita une seconde, deux, puis se laissa timidement tomber au bout de la troisième.

« Verdict ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Il est… il est pas mal. » évalua le brun en effectuant de légers moulinets d'épaules pour tester le support qui le soutenait. « Peut-être un peu trop dur. »

« Mmh. C'est exactement ce que je me disais. »

Et sur ces mots, Sirius se redressa d'un bond et frappa des mains, enthousiaste. Un peu _trop_ enthousiaste au goût de Remus, même. Mais le voici qui se surprenait à entrer lentement dans le jeu, inspectant un peu plus les produits alentours, lisant les étiquettes en détails avant de tester les lits à sa manière — c'est-à-dire en s'asseyant tout simplement dessus comme toute personne civilisée.

« Alors ? » l'interrogea Sirius qui était resté debout cette fois-ci.

« Un tout petit peu trop mou. » décida Remus. « À moins que ça ne te convienne. »

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas. Je les aime fermes. » affirma Sirius avec un rictus lascif.

« Ok : on change de matelas. » décréta rapidement son voisin.

Et c'en était reparti pour leur petite excursion. Bientôt, ce fut Remus qui ouvrait la marche d'un pas déterminé, pondérant entre un matelas A et un matelas B, allant même jusqu'à sortir son téléphone pour comparer les prix avec ceux vendus en ligne. Sirius continuait quant à lui de sauter sur les possibles candidats comme s'il s'agissait d'une piscine de vacances puis étaler son mètre soixante-dix-sept sur toute la surface disponible.

« Confortable, celui-ci. » déclara-t-il, allongé pour la quatorzième fois de l'après-midi. « Juste ce qu'il faut de souplesse. »

« Et puis il est à un prix compétitif. » renchérit Remus après double vérification sur l'étiquette puis sur Internet. Il tapota le matelas pour en sentir la texture supérieure — oh, très doux. « Ça me rappelle le lit de Nana. »

« Nana ? » répéta Sirius.

« Ma tutrice. Elle a un lit exactement comme celui-ci. » répondit Remus en s'asseyant pour mieux observer les coutures.

« Mmh. Et il est aussi grand ? »

« Peut-être un peu moins. »

« Tu sais quoi, je pense à un truc. » se redressa soudainement Sirius.

« J'ai peur mais dis toujours. » lui permit Remus.

« Et si je prenais un lit à eau ? »

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant, Sirius avec un grand sourire énergique et Remus, avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard.

« Est-ce qu'ils en vendent ? » demanda-t-il, assez intrigué.

Il leur fallut trente longues minutes de déambulation pour réaliser que non, IKEA ne vendait pas de lits à eau. Durant cette demi heure, le petit couple de circonstance trouva le moyen d'essayer treize autres matelas, force et motivation diminuant cependant au fur et à mesure de leur quête. Ils finirent par s'effondrer lors du quatorzième en lice et cette fois-ci, Remus fut le premier à s'y jeter.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Sans plus. » répondit son voisin avec un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai une dalle absolument incroyable, pour ma part. » répondit Sirius en remontant son pull pour se frotter le ventre en mouvements circulaires — Remus re-dirigea son regard vers l'allée et se concentra très fort sur le pull carrelé que portait l'un des clients au loin. « Après ça, on ira tester leur resto, au dernier étage. »

« Oh. Il y a des restaurants dans ce magasin ? »

« Tu… attends. Tu n'as _jamais_ goûté aux boulettes de viande IKEA ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Non..? » prononça lentement Remus — était-ce un si grave manquement culinaire ?

« Doux Jesus. Toute une éducation à refaire. » déplora son voisin. « Dès qu'on termine, je te paie un plateau entier. »

« Je ne… » protesta Remus.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas une question, en fait. »

Bien évidemment. Remus roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui.

« À vos ordres, alors. »

« J'aime bien ce matelas. » déclara alors Sirius avant de s'y étirer comme un chat. « Pas trop dur, pas trop moelleux, juste ce qu'il faut d'élasticité, suffisamment large. Que demande le peuple ? »

« On s'y sent à l'aise, c'est vrai. » acquiesça Remus et il étouffa un bâillement dans son poing puis demanda : « Tu te décides sur celui-ci ? »

Sirius effectua des moulinets d'épaules contre le matelas, empruntant la technique de son voisin, puis hocha la tête avec aplomb.

« Il est en seconde place dans mon top 3. »

« Il est première place du mien, en tout cas. » répondit le brun dont les paupières commençaient tout doucement à tomber. « 'toutes les bonnes qualités à prix raisonnable. 'vais vérifier tout à l'heure sur le net. »

Il se lova dans une position suffisamment confortable pour fermer les yeux. Juste pour une seconde, juste le temps de… de faire une pause. Mais vraiment une toute petite, promis. Parce que c'était du boulot, mine de rien, de s'improviser chasseur de matelas le temps d'une après-midi. Remus avait sous-estimé l'envergure de la tâche. Contrairement à son voisin, il n'était pas constamment dopé à la vitamine C pour déambuler de rayon en rayon sans interruptions. Alors il fermait les yeux maintenant pour mieux les rouvrir un peu plus tard. Mais pas dans très longtemps. Juste—

« Ta tutrice. » commença d'absolument nulle part Sirius.

Non seulement les paupières de Remus se rouvrirent plus tôt que prévu mais elles se rouvrirent grand. _Très_ grand.

« Est-ce que tu l'appelles par ce nom parce qu'elle n'est pas ta véritable mère ? » continua son voisin.

Remus resta statufié sur place, la langue scellée. Sirius fixait quant à lui le plafond comme si un prompteur s'y trouvait, lui dictant cette question soudaine.

« Je voulais te le demander tout à l'heure puis j'ai préféré attendre mais je suis quelques fois incapable de garder une question pour moi. » continua-t-il. « C'est entièrement de la curiosité personnelle donc sens-toi libre de m'envoyer paître. »

Remus déglutit mais ne prononça aucune parole, incapable de produire ne serait-ce qu'un seul son même s'il le voulait. Et à côté de lui, Sirius poursuivait encore en ces termes :

« Mais si tu m'envoies paître, sache juste que je te reposerai la question d'ici un mois ou deux en changeant juste l'ordre des mots dans ma phrase. Je ne te le dis pas pour te forcer à me livrer quoi que ce soit maintenant ou dans un futur proche mais juste pour te prévenir de mon caractère têtu et assez insupportable. Et un mois ou deux plus tard, tu pourras parfaitement m'envoyer paître une nouvelle fois. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Avec une lenteur extrême, Remus déplia ses bras pour les croiser autour de son ventre, ses doigts trouvant refuge sous son gilet, dans l'espace qui séparait chacune de ses côtes. Sirius avait cessé de parler, laissant place à un silence que troublaient par deux ou trois fois les jingles répétitifs du magasin, et Remus profita de cet instant pour juste… réfléchir.

Réfléchir au fait que son coeur labourait actuellement sa poitrine mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Il n'était pas particulièrement offensé par la question de Sirius. Il ne l'était même pas du tout, s'il auscultait avec justesse ses émotions immédiates. Ce qui le déstabilisait réellement était l'audace de cette question. Cette même audace qui l'avait cloué sur place lorsque Sirius l'avait questionné sans ambages sur sa cicatrice au visage puis demandé à la toucher avant de s'en émerveiller lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Jamais Remus ne s'était vu questionné sur des sujets aussi personnels de cette manière ; sans irrespect mais aussi sans détours. Et avec un réel intérêt derrière.

C'est pourquoi il s'humecta les lèvres et prit une lente inspiration avant de dire :

« Oui. »

« Oui pour que je me taise ou oui pour… » s'assura Sirius.

« Oui, ce n'est pas ma véritable mère. » explicita alors Remus.

Et peut-être avait-ce été une mauvaise idée de répondre sans estimer la distance réelle les séparant. Car lorsque Sirius se retourna complètement vers lui, ce fut d'un seul coup, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que d'être immédiatement avalé par l'intensité de son regard. Et sa langue se délia d'elle-même.

« C'est… c'était son idée. À Nana. Natalyna. C'est son prénom, Natalyna. Et son idée. _Ok_. » s'emmêla aussitôt les pinceaux Remus, les joues cramoisies — il n'avait encore jamais parlé de tout cela, mon Dieu, personne ne s'y était réellement intéressé. Même Nymphadora évitait ce genre de sujets de peur de mal s'y prendre. « C'était l'idée de Nana, ma tutrice, de ne pas l'appeler 'maman' de suite. J'étais… la première année de mon adoption, j'avais… c'était assez dur. Très. Donc j'avais du mal à les appeler par… à les appeler comme on appellerait des parents lambdas. À les accepter comme tels. Et puis quand je les ai finalement acceptés, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais déjà habitué à… à la première appellation plutôt qu'à celle traditionnelle. Dans ma tête… et c'est très étrange, j'en conçois, mais dans ma tête, le mot 'tutrice' est plus maternel que le mot 'maman' ? Et inversement ? Je ne sais pas si ça fait sens ? »

« Tu n'es pas habitué à le prononcer donc il n'a plus sa signification de départ. » résuma Sirius qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Oui ! Oui. Voilà. Exactement. » acquiesça Remus avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. « Et je sais que c'est étrange, encore une fois, mais… je sais pas, pour moi ce ne sont que des lettres qui forment des mots auxquels on attache un titre puis une hiérarchie alors que… bref. » capitula-t-il, lassé de s'entendre tourner en rond sans rien développer de particulier.

« Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » le rassura immédiatement Sirius.

« Tant mieux. » répondit d'une petite voix Remus.

« Tu as été adopté à quel âge ? » embraya-t-il de suite.

« Cinq ans et demi. »

« Ok. » répondit Sirius en hochant lentement la tête, intégrant l'information. « Et ta mère biologique… »

« Elle vit encore. »

« Ok. »

Remus vit la question se former sur les lèvres de Sirius avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il prédit d'avance les mots qu'il allait prononcer et la boule qui s'apprêtait à obstruer sa gorge.

« Et... »

« Non. » l'arrêta-t-il à temps, sa voix à présent proche du murmure. « Pose-moi cette question dans un mois. »

« Ok. » céda sans forcer Sirius.

Il tomba sur eux un nouveau silence durant lequel Remus contempla le vide, se sentant bête et infiniment vulnérable. Car la voici, la seconde émotion qu'il avait ressenti en entendant la question de Sirius : la peur d'être mis à nu et de se sentir stupide par la suite. Le portable de Nymphadora toujours glissé dans sa poche, le brun contempla très sérieusement l'hypothèse de se lever d'un seul coup, murmurer un « ok ciao » puis trotter — _courir_ — vers l'escalator.

« _Umpff_. »

Hypothèse que Sirius réduisit en cendres en glissant un bras derrière son cou pour le ramener contre lui à l'improviste. La joue de Remus buta contre son torse et l'étudiant poussa une exclamation légèrement exagérée, comme pour atténuer son embarras. S'écoula encore une poignée de secondes durant laquelle aucune communication verbale ne s'effectua, mais le brun sentit les doigts de Sirius parcourir distraitement sa chevelure avec juste ce qu'il fallait de pression pour le faire ronronner. Bon sang.

« Ma mère ne me parle plus depuis près de six années. » annonça-t-il sans prévenir. « Ou plus. Je sais plus. »

 _Oh_. Remus rouvrit les yeux. Releva la tête d'un cran. Sirius observait de nouveau le plafond avec une telle décontraction que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait manger ce soir.

« Mon beau-père n'arrivait pas à m'encadrer dès les premiers jours alors elle m'a tout d'abord envoyé en internat mais ce n'était manifestement pas suffisant pour Monsieur qui ne supportait plus de voir ma sale tête durant les vacances scolaires. Donc le jour de mes seize ans, il lui a demandé de choisir entre lui et moi. Le lendemain matin, toutes mes affaires étaient sur le gazon, sous la bénédiction de l'arrosoir automatique. »

« À _seize_ ans ? » s'indigna à voix basse Remus, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais.. mais où pouvais-tu même vivre, à cet âge ? »

« Chez James. » répondit Sirius et il passa sur ses lèvres un bref mais réel sourire. « On s'est rencontrés en dortoir d'internat. Équipe de choc dès la première année. Sa famille et lui se sont mieux occupés de moi en deux ans que mon propre sang depuis ma naissance. Sans même se questionner, ils m'ont nourri, logé, blanchi, scolarisé, inscrit à des activités extra-scolaires, donné de l'argent de poche, emmené en vacances avec eux, payé ma première année de fac… à peine s'ils n'étaient pas tentés d'ajouter mon nom en minuscule sur leur livret de famille. »

« Wow. » réalisa Remus dont le menton était à présent planté contre son torse pour observer son profil en contre-plongée.

« Yep. Des gens en or. »

« Ça… change drastiquement ma perception de Potter. »

« James a le coeur sur la main. » livra Sirius. « C'est un mec absolument génial. Il ne veut juste pas le montrer. »

« C'est ce que je commence à réaliser. »

« Il est également pété de thune. »

Les yeux de Remus formèrent deux grands cercles comiques.

« James ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oh, boy. » pouffa Sirius et de près, lorsqu'il riait, son nez formait ce petit pli assez mignon qui— ohlala, égarement. « Si seulement tu savais. »

« Est-ce qu'on parle en terme de milliers ? De millions ? De milliards ? » creusa Remus.

« On parle en terme de filiales Potter implantées par vingtaines sur les trois des cinq continents. »

Et là, mais alors _là_ , Remus se redressa complètement. À ce stade, sa silhouette surplombait presque celle de Sirius mais il n'en avait quasiment rien à faire tant cette annonce impromptue le faisait disjoncter.

« Attends : _quoi_ ? »

« Chh, chh. » s'exclama aussitôt Sirius en plaçant temporairement sa paume contre la bouche de son voisin, partagé entre stress et hilarité. « C'est littéralement un secret d'État que je te livre. Si James l'apprend, je suis mort dans l'heure qui suit. Décapité. Ma tête à Tokyo et mon corps à Milan. »

« James est milliardaire ? ! » prononça Remus malgré son bâillon.

« Remus, je suis sérieux. Jure-moi sur ce que tu as de plus précieux que tu ne le répèteras à personne. » souffla-t-il.

« Je le jure sur la vie de Hulk. »

« …ok. » accepta à moitié Sirius et il ôta définitivement sa main. « Et non, James n'est pas milliardaire — du moins, pas que je sache — mais disons qu'il pourrait acheter quarante-cinq cuisines IKEA d'un seul coup sans même frôler le découvert. »

« Et je ne suis au courant de tout ça que _maintenant_ ? » s'offusqua Remus. « Quelle trahison. »

« Remus. Tu as juré. » le prévint Sirius.

« Je ne vais rien dire, je ne vais rien dire. C'est juste… wow. » termina-t-il, encore un peu sonné. « Je n'aurais jamais cru en le voyant et en le côtoyant qu'il puisse être… tout cela. Et plus encore. »

« Cacher son jeu a toujours été la plus grande spécialité de Potter. »

Remus retomba de son côté du matelas pour digérer cette nouvelle des plus fracassantes. Par la barbe de Gandalf. Parlait-on réellement du même James Potter ? Celui qui mangeait des pâtes huit jours sur sept ? Celui qui était resté deux semaines entières sur un Nokia ancestral après avoir perdu son tout nouveau smartphone flambant neuf ? Celui qui lavait les couverts en plastiques fournis dans les salades pour les rajouter aux tiroirs de la cuisine ? Celui qui avait eu une si grande flemme de racheter du gel douche qu'il avait demandé à Remus s'il était véritablement nocif de se laver au savon de vaisselle juste le temps d'une journée ? Celui qui leur avait signé un fichu contrat pour apposer des gommettes sur leurs propriétés alimentaires ? Ce _même_ James Potter ? Les poules devaient réellement avoir des dents, cette année.

« Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais _rien_ dire. » manqua d'éclater de rire Remus en surprenant le regard infiniment méfiant que Sirius gardait figé sur lui.

« Promets-le. » exigea son voisin.

« Je viens à peine de te le jurer ! Pourrais-tu avoir un minimum confiance en moi ? » geignit le brun.

« Promets-le. » répéta son voisin.

« J'ai mis la vie de Hulk en jeu ! Son existence n'a-t-elle aucune va— »

Les côtes de Remus se retrouvèrent soudainement assaillies et il passa la minute suivante à se contorsionner de rire sur le matelas, pris d'assaut par les mains chatouilleuses de Sirius.

« Je. Veux. Une. _Promesse_. » articulait-il en attaquant simultanément son cou et ses hanches.

Entre points de côté et respiration hachée, Remus tenta de se débattre pour essuyer la seconde suivante un nouvel échec, étranglé de rire à en avoir les joues humides. Il finit par rassembler suffisamment de force pour taper trois fois contre le torse de son adversaire et encercler l'un de ses poignets.

« Temps mort, temps _mort_ ! P-pitié. Temps mort. » implora-t-il, s'attirant le regard intrigué des personnes environnantes. « J-je promets. » céda-t-il.

Et — ok. La scène qui suivit, Remus y repensa jusqu'au moment de déverrouiller la porte de chez lui et tomber sur un James Potter millionnaire mais éternellement en jogging. Jusqu'au moment de se brosser vigoureusement les dents, en tête à tête avec son reflet rougissant. Jusqu'au moment d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet pour forcer les turbines de son cerveau au repos.

Parce que Sirius cessa de s'en prendre à ses pauvres côtes pour afficher un large sourire satisfait. C'était un sourire presque puéril ; celui d'un enfant roi qui a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait et qui est _très_ content que vous ayez coopéré. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha un peu plus vers lui, ses mains enserrant toujours fermement ses hanches, ses cheveux tombant de part et d'autres de sa figure, ses yeux plantés directement dans les siens, son sourire était celui d'un homme. Et Remus se sentit… eh bien, comme toute personne se sentirait une fois cerné par une des créatures les plus étranges, imprévisibles et attirantes qui ait pu tomber par pur hasard dans sa vie. Il déglutit, ses alarmes mentales refaisant leur come-back dans sa boîte crânienne, et sa main tenta d'agripper vainement le matelas pour canaliser son hyper-ventilation intérieure.

Mais une fois encore, Sirius le prit totalement au dépourvu. À l'arrêt juste devant son visage — et le coeur de Remus manqua un battement ou deux à ce moment-là — il frotta deux fois son nez contre le sien avant de reculer, son rictus reprenant cette précédente allure enfantine.

« Eh ben voilà. »

.

.

Au plus grand malheur de Remus, le restant de la journée ne fut pas un désastre. Tout se déroula même de la manière la plus exquise qui soit. Sirius, après avoir réglé son matelas et suffisamment dragué le service livraison pour être servi le lendemain matin plutôt qu'au milieu d'une obscure semaine lointaine, tint sa promesse de restaurant et traîna le brun jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, il composa un double plateau digne d'un banquet princier et força Remus à gouter chaque plat car, bien évidemment, _ce n'était pas une question_.

Et Remus fut révolté.

Révolté de se voir objecter une seconde pour entrouvrir la bouche la seconde suivante, cédant à la fourchette pleine que Sirius tapotait impatiemment contre ses lèvres. Consterné de se voir mâcher, hocher lentement la tête, en reprendre de lui-même puis terminer son plat avec réel entrain. Dépité de s'entendre rire bouche pleine aux blagues abyssales et digressions légendaires auxquelles s'adonnait une fois sur deux son voisin. Alarmé de se surprendre perdu en contemplation, son verre d'eau suspendu en l'air, tout son être suspendu à ses paroles. Terrifié de constater la fréquence à laquelle son regard dérivait vers sa bouche.

Horrifié.

Et il continua de l'être sur tout le trajet retour, son esprit sadique lui rejouant le « hum, ok, hum, merci, hum, bye » absolument pathétique avec lequel il avait salué Sirius avant de rejoindre son arrêt de bus. Ne parlons même pas du petit signe de la main qui l'avait accompagné car l'étudiant était prêt à creuser sa tombe, emporter son coussin et s'y installer en l'attente du jour J. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. _Rien_ de tout ceci n'était censé faire partie du plan pour cette année universitaire. Ni pour l'année qui suivait, ni pour celle prochaine encore. Et pourtant, tous les signes étaient là. Absolument _tous_.

Et merde.

Lorsque Remus descendit du bus et traversa la rue pour rejoindre le pavillon numéro 25, ce fut presque sur auto-pilote. Il frappa quatre coups à la porte, attendit en se prenant la tête entre les mains et tomba aveuglément dans les bras de Nymphadora lorsque celle-ci lui ouvrit.

« Ok, qui est mort ? » s'inquiéta d'emblée sa meilleure amie.

« Ma liberté mentale. » geignit le brun avant de se redresser avec un reniflement misérable. Puis écarquiller des yeux. « Et ta chevelure, apparemment ? »

Nymphadora sortit de nulle part une paire de lunettes de soleil et une casquette pour cacher simultanément ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux violet électrique en pétard.

« J'aurais aimé que tu ne me vois pas dans cet état. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton mélodramatique tout en s'éloignant vers les escaliers.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Remus à sa suite.

« Il s'est _passé_ que j'ai fait l'erreur de commander une nouvelle teinture violette sur un obscur site japonais car celle que je prenais d'habitude est en rupture de stock _sauf_ que ce produit a non seulement ruiné ma texture de cheveux mais m'en a fait perdre la moitié et voici que _maintenant_ je ressemble à la Princesse Lumpy Space d'Adventure Time mais en semi chauve. » débita la jeune femme en entrant dans sa chambre bordélique avec fracas. « Donc je suis allée _boire_ pour oublier mais comme jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu dans ma vie, j'ai perdu mon fichu portable et… »

« Je l'ai récupéré pour toi. » l'interrompit Remus, son index pointé sur sa casquette. « Fais voir encore une fois ce que ça donne ? »

Nymphadora baissa ses lunettes, laissant entrevoir une paire d'yeux des plus écarquillés.

« Tu as mon portable ? Sur toi ? Tu as mon portable sur toi ? »

« Oui, oui et aussi : oui. » répondit Remus en le sortant de sa poche pour le lui lancer.

La jeune fille le réceptionna avec un couinement proche de la crise de larmes et le couvrit de baisers jusqu'à ce que le brun la prévienne :

« Il était par terre dans un bar et très certainement en équilibre sur la lunette des toilettes publiques avant que la gérante ne le retrouve. »

« Charmant. » réagit-elle en le lâchant immédiatement sur le lit.

« Maintenant fais-moi voir l'étendue réelle de cette catastrophe capillaire. »

Nymphadora prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux puis ôta son couvre-chef avec une lente grimace. Et objectivement, ce n'était pas si… ce n'était pas… bon. C'était une catastrophe. Soit. Mais sur le podium des catastrophes, Remus n'aurait octroyé à celle-ci qu'une simple médaille d'argent. Il n'y avait rien d'irréversible en soi, les dommages se situant plus au niveau des longueurs que sur le cuir chevelu en lui-même. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le brun proposa la solution radicale mais pratique de tout raser pour repartir sur un crâne sans défaut, sa voisine n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un soupir défaitiste. L'instant suivant, les voici qui se trouvaient installés dans la petite salle-de-bain, Nymphadora assise avec une posture de condamnée à mort devant le miroir, le reflet de Remus se tenant juste derrière elle, tondeuse électrique et ciseaux en mains.

« Un dernier mot d'adieu avant la séparation ? » proposa-t-il en préparant déjà la mèche de cheveux qu'il allait commencer à raccourcir.

« _Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me_. » chanta Nymphadora, main sur le coeur. « Je suis prête. »

« C'est parti. » décréta Remus.

L'étape de départ était l'éradication des longueurs et elle fut difficile à vivre pour Nymphadora. Il fallut cinq minutes pour que la jeune femme s'y habitue puis se laisse éventuellement bercer par le bruit régulier et cristallin des ciseaux. _Clic, clic, clic_. C'était du travail de précision. Tout comme chez IKEA, Remus se sentit rapidement pris dans son rôle, baissant la tête, fermant un oeil, chassant les derniers millimètres récalcitrant d'un fin coup de lame comme s'il s'agissait là de son véritable métier. Il était si immergé qu'entendre la voix de sa cliente au bout d'une longue période de silence manqua de le faire sursauter.

« Tu crisais pour quoi, tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Mmh ? » réagit distraitement Remus, trop occupé à comparer deux mèches identiques entre elles. « Quand ça ? »

« Quand je t'ai ouvert la porte, juste avant que tu ne découvres l'horreur de ma situation capillaire. » répondit Nymphadora. « Tu étais pâle comme un linge. Tout va bien ? »

Remus s'interrompit un instant pour se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

« Hum. » commença-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hum. » répéta-t-il, les joues progressivement roses.

« Remus. »

Il lui adressa un simple regard depuis le miroir, priant pour que leurs légendaires pouvoirs de télépathie fonctionnent… et priant également pour qu'ils soient défectueux. Mais il ne fallut à Nymphadora que trois secondes pour que ses sourcils — violets aussi — s'arquent jusqu'au ciel et que ses mains se joignent.

« Oooh, mon petit Remus ! » couina-t-elle. « Fraîchement poignardé par Cupidon. »

« ...non. » nia sans conviction le concerné en cachant son sourire idiot derrière sa paume.

« Ohlala, je suis _toute_ émotionnée. » pépia Nymphadora en feignant d'éventer ses yeux humides. « Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Est-ce qu'il est de la fac ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Ça dure depuis quand ? »

« Temps mort ? » l'implora Remus.

« Okay. Pardon. Okay. Je me tais. Oh mon D… okay. Cool. Je me la boucle ! Je me tais. » se contint sa voisine avant de faire mine de verrouiller sa bouche et jeter la clé dans la baignoire.

Remus profita de cette brève pause pour reprendre le souffle que son coeur traître volait. C'était une chose de se l'admettre à demi-mots entre deux pensées mais le prononcer à voix haute représentait une montagne.

« C'est… » commença prudemment Remus, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix. « C'est un ami de… de James. »

« James ? James Potter ? Ton coloc' ? Celui que tu ne peux pas… » le foudroya à nouveau sa voisine.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Nympha. »

« Pardon, pardon, pardon. » se rattrapa la concernée en recousant ses lèvres, cette fois-ci.

« Bon. » reprit Remus avec un peu plus de courage. « C'est un ami de James — oui, James Potter mon colocataire — et il n'est pas à la fac. Du moins, pas que je sache. Donc… donc je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déjà rencontrés. Ou peut-être par erreur. » Remus se gratta nerveusement la nuque. « Il m'a aidé pour un devoir, il y a près d'un mois, je l'ai remercié par texto et depuis, hum… on se parle régulièrement. Et on se voit. Pas aussi souvent mais… mais quelques fois. Et c'est… cool. C'est cool. Vraiment cool. »

Nymphadora hocha la tête, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Alors Remus continua.

« C'est même plus que cool. C'est assez trépidant. À chaque fois que l'on se voit, c'est toujours pour quelque chose d'imprévu mais de génial. Les conversations qu'on a sont aussi intéressantes, que ce soit sur des sujets stupides ou sérieux, et… je ne m'ennuie jamais, tu vois ? » élabora-t-il avec une animation croissante. « Je ne m'ennuie jamais en sa présence. »

Nymphadora hocha la tête.

« Et il me sort toujours de ma zone de confort sans que ce soit… forcé ? Brutal ? C'est toujours… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… c'est toujours fait de façon fluide mais directe. » poursuivit Remus avec des mouvements de mains maladroits. « Et, je sais pas, j'adore ça. Je n'avais jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un qui agisse avec moi de cette manière. Sans me prendre pour un con mais sans non plus me prendre pour une figurine de porcelaine. Je n'avais jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. »

Nymphadora hocha la tête.

« Il est aussi très beau. Donc. » glissa-t-il en passant. « Et drôle. Un peu bête. Mais intelligent. Très intelligent. »

Nymphadora hocha la tête.

« Je, hum. Je crois avoir fait le tour. »

Nymphadora hocha la tête et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nympha, tu peux parler. »

« Je suis tellement, mais alors _tellement_ contente pour toi, tu ne peux pas savoir Remus, vraiment, telle que tu me vois à présent, je suis aux anges, je chante même avec eux, parce que tu mérites tellement d'être heureux, c'est dingue, et là je te vois parler de cette personne avec des étoiles, non, une voie lactée dans le regard et en tant que ta meilleure amie, que dis-je, en tant que ta _marraine sentimentale_ , Remus, tu ne peux pas deviner mon état de jubilation intérieure à l'idée que tu te sois à nouveau laissé tomber dans le chaudron ardent de l'amour même si mon rôle de marraine me pousse également à spécifier que si ce mec te fait du mal d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, je serai dans l'obligation légale de l'étriper. »

« Ohla, nous n'en sommes pas encore là donc ne t'inquiète surtout pas à ce sujet. » lui assura Remus en attrapant de nouveau sa paire de ciseaux pour continuer son oeuvre capillaire. « Il ne sait même pas que je… ressens ce que je ressens. Et, hum, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pense pas vouloir qu'il le sache. Ou… ou du moins, pas pour le moment. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Remus se consacra quelques secondes à l'éradication extrêmement cruciale de deux micro-cheveux récalcitrants, gagnant ainsi du temps sur sa prochaine réponse.

« Allô ? La Terre à Remus Lupin. »

« J'ai peur. » lâcha alors Remus du bout des lèvres, ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa tâche.

« Peur ? Et de quoi ? De laisser ta passion dévorante te consumer corps et âme tel l'acte final de Roméo et Juliette ? De devoir te livrer à de très saintes démonstrations publiques d'affection dans un futur extrêmement proche ? De mal choisir ton cadeau pour votre toute première Saint Valentin ? » énuméra sa voisine.

« …un peu de tout ça, peut-être. » Il ravala sa salive puis confessa : « Mais… mais surtout, de souffrir. »

« Oh, tu souffriras, mon petit Remus. Tu souffriras. » lui assura-t-elle en adressant un grand sourire à son reflet. « Mais ça fait partie du jeu, après tout. Sans un peu de souffrance, il n'y aurait pas d'amour. Ni de Christian Grey. »

« Tu peux officiellement re-verrouiller ta bouche le temps que je termine cette coupe, Tonks. » l'invita cordialement son coiffeur.

Nymphadora récupéra alors sa clé invisible et scella son rictus amusé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

* * *

 **I DID IT. Pfiou.**

 **Bon alors j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai énormément traîné à le poster mais j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire et décrire la complicité grandissante entre Remus et Sirius. Je poste ce chapitre à pas-d'heure et seize secondes donc je répondrai aux reviews enregistrées dès demain, je le jure ! Je vous remercie de me suivre encore jusqu'à ce jour et espère que vous ayez aimé ce tout nouveau chapitre. :)**

 **xo.**

.

 **RAR :**

.

 **Haunting-HTD :** Aww, you're sweet. :') Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, merci beaucoup !

.

 **Lu :** J'en suis ravie ! :)

.

 **Aplin :** Yessss, tu as prédis le crush de Mister, héhé. Ça s'est fait tout en progression, comme tu l'as si bien défini, petites touches par petites touches. J'aime beaucoup également l'analyse comportementale que tu as fait de Sirius ! Il est effectivement une personne plus attentionnée et perceptive qu'on ne le croit. L'est-il naturellement ou plus particulièrement avec Remus ? La suite dans le prochain épisode de Naruto. Je sais que je me répète mais j'adoooore tes commentaires ! Merci beaucoup encore de les poster (et de suivre cette histoire). :)

.

 **Une réplique préférée ? *curious eyes emoji***


	6. someone you maybe might love

.

.

 **Aaaand we're back.**

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient mais pour une fois, Remus était à des années lumières de s'en plaindre.

Il se levait le matin, attrapait son portable échoué à terre et tentait de déchiffrer d'un regard myope le texto de Sirius qui l'y attendait, son tout premier sourire de la matinée masqué sous sa couette. En chemin vers la salle-de-bain, il lui pianotait une réponse et fuyait aussitôt la pièce à reculons, James ne sachant manifestement pas se servir d'un verrou au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il descendait ensuite marche par marche les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine en murmurant 'pitié, pitié, pitié, pi… _argh_ ' car tomber sur Peter au petit-déjeuner signifiait endurer quinze minutes de conversation bancale sur fond de : le ciel est bleu, wow, le soleil brille, _woah_ , parlons à présent de Ben Laden. Non merci. Par chance, Sirius revenait souvent à la charge dans ces moments-là — ils avaient littéralement gaspillé une nuit entière à se disputer par texto au sujet de la meilleure saison de Skins et cet extra-terrestre ne dormait toujours pas. C'en était alors reparti pour une bataille téléphonique menant Remus tout droit vers les portes du retard.

Venait ensuite la course contre la montre. Marches remontées quatre à quatre, Remus troquait son habituelle douche matinale revigorante contre un débarbouillage militaire à l'eau glacée. Il n'avait ni le temps de se coiffer, ni le temps de soigner son habillement alors c'était le premier jean qui lui tombait sous la main, le pull d'hier, les deux premières chaussettes échouées au sol et puis on redescendait les marches en attachant sa ceinture à la hâte, sac et baskets coincés sous le bras. Un jour sur sept, James s'avérait être un colocataire décent, voire utile, et les jours où il hélait « Lupita ! » depuis le couloir pour lui lancer son portable oublié sur la table en faisaient partie. Mais bien souvent, tous ces efforts combinés ne suffisaient pas à ce que le bus l'attende. Remus n'avait même pas terminé de lacer sa chaussure gauche en clopinant sur le trottoir que le véhicule lui passait déjà sous le nez en coup de vent.

Fabuleux.

 _4e bus que je rate cette semaine_ , écrivit-il furieusement une fois seul sous l'abribus. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre depuis les cieux cendrés et puis, bam : le déluge. À ce stade, Remus avait presque envie de rire. Il était parti de chez lui en retard, sans parapluie ni veste à capuche, sans même une écharpe, et la prof qu'il avait dans vingt minutes à peine notait non seulement l'assiduité mais refusait également que quiconque intègre son cours après un délai de cinq minutes. Magnifique journée en perspective, donc.

Une vibration de portable annonça la réponse de Sirius. Et il n'avait pas fait que répondre ; il lui avait envoyé un message audio, fait rare. Remus fouilla d'une main frénétique dans ses poches et extirpa un noeuds entremêlé d'écouteurs qu'il brancha impatiemment à son téléphone pour entendre la voix très, très basse de Sirius lui dire :

« _C'_ _est exactement ce qui arrive lorsqu_ _'_ _on sous-estime la troisiè_ _me g_ _é_ _n_ _ération de Skins._ »

Remus eut son second sourire de la matinée.

.

.

Etudiants surmenés, diplômés dépassés, millenials en année-sabbatique-mais-pas-trop, pères de famille maladroits, anciens cadres frustrés, cinquantenaires hippies ; les employés de Honeydukes venaient de toutes sortes d'horizons différents. Tous s'accordaient cependant sur ce même point unanime : la playlist du magasin était un carnage. Lorsque la musique de Noël ne se retrouvait pas diffusée en plein mois de mai, c'était un seul et même tube généralement passé de mode et détestés de tous que les baffes légèrement grésillantes crachotait en boucle jusqu'à l'usure.

Le phénomène était tel qu'il en devenait un running-gag au sein de l'équipe. Tout au bas du grand tableau des menus se trouvait un encadré suffisamment petit pour échapper à la vigilance d'aigle de Greg. N'importe quel employé pouvait y inscrire un petit bâton à chaque diffusion abusive de la chanson du moment. Pour parfaire le jeu, tout le monde pariait un nombre en début de semaine et le dimanche soir, lorsque le compte des bâtons était fait, celui qui s'en était rapproché gagnait…eh bien la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison. Et puis un petit latte vanille.

Ce mois-ci, _'All About That Bass'_ de Meghan Trainor était leur nouveau bourreau. Remus ne pouvait expliquer avec des termes intelligibles disponibles dans le dictionnaire britannique d'Oxford le degré de _haine_ qu'il éprouvait envers cette chanson. Son service chez Honeydukes avait débuté à treize heures aujourd'hui et les mardis après-midis étaient souvent très lents, pour ne pas dire absolument désertiques, ce qui rendait l'étudiant plus vulnérable encore à l'assaut direct des baffes sur ses pauvres tympans. Rien qu'en deux heures, la chanson était passée quatorze fois. _Quatorze fois_. Une torture mentale. Si elle repassait une quinzième fois, Remus organisait un coup d'État.

« _Because I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no trouble !_ » le nargua Meghan à peine huit minutes plus tard.

Le brun ferma les yeux, poings serrés. Oh, il allait y avoir de la casse.

« Remus, à toi l'honneur ! »

Aussitôt refermés, aussitôt rouverts ; le brun pivota très lentement sur ses talons et cligna lentement des paupières. Derrière lui se tenait Lily, une craie dans la main gauche et un rictus sur le coin de la bouche. Deux coéquipières étaient également présentes avec elle, le zieutant à distance, et le brun eut le réflexe stupide de vérifier tout autour de lui pour être bien sûr que la parole lui ait bien été adressée.

« Moi ? » s'assura-t-il à mi-voix.

« Non, Kate Middleton. » répliqua Lily avant de lui lancer la craie qu'il réceptionna in-extremis contre sa poitrine. « C'est à ton tour d'accomplir ton devoir de citoyen d'Honeydukes. »

« Oh. » comprit alors Remus.

D'un pas encore hésitant, le brun parcourut la courte distance le séparant du tableau pour inscrire un petit trait irrégulier dans l'encadré des playlists — le tout premier depuis son arrivée. Lily applaudit immédiatement après avec la vigueur d'une cérémonie de mariage, ses deux compagnes suivant le mouvement un peu plus timidement, et les joues du brun prirent une teinte en plus.

C'était bête (vraiment, _vraiment_ bête)mais Remus n'avait jamais encore activement participé au jeu des playlists. Bien sûr, il avait comme tout le monde un nombre précis en tête en début de semaine mais jamais ce nombre n'était partagé car jamais personne ne le lui demandait. Quelques fois, lorsque l'étudiant travaillait le dimanche et entendait de loin une voix proclamer le résultat du décompte final, il lui arrivait d'être tombé sur le nombre exact. Mais là encore, personne ne lui demandait quoi que ce soit donc pourquoi le dire ? Et à qui ?

Les rapports avec ses collègues avaient toujours été cordiaux mais distants — _bonjour, au revoir, pardon, merci_. Toujours polis et en surface. Remus ne s'en plaignait pas ; il venait ici pour travailler et être payé, rien de plus et rien de moins. Mais il entrait quelques fois en salle de pause pour les trouver agglutinés devant le portable d'un collègue à éclater de rire en choeur et peut-être aurait-il voulu connaître la blague, lui aussi. Il finissait d'autres fois son service et entendait des plans de soirée être faits d'un bout à l'autre du vestiaire, certains collègues arrivés même plus récemment que lui y prenant part et peut-être aurait-il voulu qu'on l'invite, lui aussi. Juste comme ça, pour la forme. Mais au lieu de ça, il terminait d'enfiler son manteau, attrapait son sac et lançait un _'au revoir'_ noyé dans le brouhaha général.

Donc c'était bête ( _extrêmement_ bête) mais c'était quelque chose. Ce petit bâton inscrit, ces applaudissements de collègues qui jusqu'alors ignoraient activement son existence, Lily avec qui il échangeait plus que des _bonjour_ et _à bientôt_ au fil des semaines… c'était tout de même quelque chose.

« Oh non, garde-la. » refusa Lily lorsqu'il lui tendit la craie. « Au rythme auquel on est, il ne faudra pas attendre cinq minutes avant que la chanson ne… tiens, tiens, tiens. » s'interrompit-elle soudain, les yeux fixés sur un point antérieur à Remus.

Le brun fit l'erreur de se retourner au ralentis pour suivre son regard et—

« _Non_. » fulmina-t-il aussitôt et il contourna au pas de course le comptoir. « Dehors. »

« Lupita ! » chantonna au même moment James. « Comment va le colocataire préféré de ma colocation préférée ? »

« Exactement comme j'allais ce matin lorsqu'on s'est croisé dans la cuisine. » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. « Maintenant : _dehors_. »

« Mmh, c'est donc ici que tu travailles… » l'ignora-t-il en faisant l'état des lieux visuel, son regard marquant une pause ostensible sur Lily au passage. « Charmant. Absolument charmant. Magnifique, je dirais même. »

« Tu es déjà venu ici un bon milliard de fois en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié tes clés dans le seul but de jouer au Bachelor avec mes collègues et _donc_ m'humilier au passage. » chuchota férocement Remus avant de rouvrir la porte en grand avec un sourire maniaque. « Merci pour votre visite ! À bientôt chez Honeydukes ! »

« Attends ! » s'exclama James et il brandit son portemonnaie pour en ressortir un billet froissé de vingt Gallions. « J'ai faim. Et j'ai soif. Et j'ai froid. Et j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« Annonce-le-moi maintenant. » exigea Remus.

« Je ne peux me concentrer que lorsque j'ai le ventre plein. » plaida James.

Remus le toisa longuement, ses lèvres pincées.

« Je te préviens : si tu tentes de draguer qui que ce soit… » le menaça-t-il à voix basse.

« Moi ? Un séducteur ? » s'offusqua James, une main sur la poitrine. « Tu dois confondre. »

Remus soupira, las, puis se décala à contrecoeur. Et rien que le voir marcher vers la caisse et s'accouder contre le comptoir en décochant un rictus Colgate à ses collègues le fit regretter sa décision aussitôt. Lily était la seule des trois à ne pas glousser en s'entortillant les cheveux autour de l'index, papillonnement de paupières au rendez-vous. Les bras croisés, elle observait James d'un oeil désintéressé, presque vitreux, malgré les appels de phare muets de ce-dernier. Remus retint le début d'un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois de retour derrière le comptoir, son corps bloquant stratégiquement la vue féminine dont il bénéficiait gratuitement.

« Mmh… » prit le temps de réfléchir James. « Tant de choix s'offrent à moi… un véritable champs des possibles… un florilège de saveurs… de sens… tout une— »

« James. » perdit déjà patience Remus.

« Quelle est votre boisson de la semaine, tiens ? » demanda-t-il à la volée.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de réciter d'une voix morne :

« Cappuccino cannelle surélevé de crème fouettée et arrosée d'un coulis de cerise. »

« Beurk. Bien trop calorique. » grimaça James avec un frisson exagéré. Il s'appuya de nouveau sur le comptoir en prenant soin de se tourner vers Lily, cette fois-ci. « Quelles sont vos options plus healthy pour des athlètes qui veulent maintenir leur corps finement sculpté ? Leur plastique impeccable ? Leur imposante masse musculaire ? Leur forme olympienne ? Des athlètes comme moi. »

« James. » siffla Remus.

« Je parlais de moi. » précisa inutilement le concerné.

« _James_. »

Lily avança d'un pas et posa un gobelet en plastique sous son nez.

« Tu prendras un green smoothie taille XL. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'il vient avec une chevelure de feu et deux beaux yeux verts ? » minauda James.

« La maison n'est pas cannibale, désolée. » l'informa Lily avec une parodie de moue navrée. « Ce sera tout ? »

« J'organise une soirée, vendredi soir. » annonça sans transition aucune James.

« Fascinant. Ce sera tout ? » réitéra Lily sans un seul battement de cils.

« Tu seras l'invitée d'honneur. » poursuivit l'athlète.

« ... _quoi_ ? » suffoqua cette fois-ci Remus.

« Ah oui, c'était ce que je voulais te dire. » se souvint James en claquant des doigts.

« L'annonce que tu ne pouvais soit disant pas faire le ventre vide ? »

« Que veux-tu ? » soupira-t-il, son regard rêveur perdu dans la contemplation de sa collègue. « À la vue de tant de beauté, mon être tout entier se trouve rassasié. »

« Un simple texto aurait suffit. » lui fit savoir Remus. « Habituellement, tu ne prends même pas la peine de me tenir au courant avant de transformer nos quartiers communs en tranchées. »

« Habituellement, je n'ai pas d'invitées d'honneurs aussi illustres. »

« Oh, donc tu les enchaînes ? » releva habilement Lily, sourcils haussés. « Bon à savoir. »

« Quoi ? Je… _non_ ! Non, je— » perdit-il aussitôt ses moyens.

« Ça fera trois Gallions cinquante cinq. » enchaîna Remus. « Par carte ou espèce ? »

« Carte. Non. Espèce. Je sais pas. Tiens. Prends tout. » débita James en faisant glisser son portemonnaie vers lui avant de se rapprocher de l'endroit où, derrière la vitrine, Lily préparait son smoothie d'une gestuelle mécanique. « Tu es la seule invitée d'honneur de marque qui ait jamais foulé le pas de mon humble maisonnée. L'unique— »

« Garde ta salive, je suis occupée vendredi soir. » roula des yeux Lily.

« Alors je déplacerai la fête à samedi soir. » décréta James.

« Pas disponible. Cours de tricot. »

« Dimanche soir ? »

« Zumba aquatique. »

« Même si je me mets à genoux ? » insista James.

« Ugh. Le sol est sale. » grimaça Lily.

« Et si je t'écris un poème en décasyllabes ? »

« James, bon sang. » intervint Remus, de plus en plus embarrassé pour lui. « Elle vient de te dire que… »

« Cinq raisons ! » s'écria alors James, sa paume levée en l'air. « Juste cinq raisons. Et si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre de venir par la suite alors… alors j'abandonne. Jusqu'à demain après-midi. »

« Non : tu abandonnes, tout court. » le raisonna Remus.

« Premièrement : je serai là. » embraya sans attendre James. « Et ma simple présence est le gage d'une soirée de qualité — rapport scientifique à l'appui. »

Lily émit pour seule réponse un ricanement qui encouragea pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison James à continuer, un peu plus ragaillardi.

« Deuxièmement : la musique sera bonne car mon meilleur pote s'occupe de la playlist et il est bisexuel et tout le monde sait que les bisexuels ont un sixième sens musical.» affirma-t-il d'une traite. « Là encore, la science le prouve. Bill Nye a même rédigé un article à ce sujet en 2006, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Lily fut prise cette fois-ci d'un véritable fou rire qui sembla s'amplifier à mesure des raisons loufoques énoncées par James. Raisons que Remus n'entendit pas, les bruits du monde extérieurs lui parvenant à présent en sourdine. Statufié devant sa caisse, son esprit récitait en boucle quatre précieux mots. Mon meilleur pote bisexuel. Mon meilleur pote bisexuel. Mon meilleur pote bisexuel.

Mon meilleur pote _bisexuel_.

.

.

« Il est bisexuel ! » hurla à voix basse Remus à la microseconde où Nymphadora décrocha.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle, momentanément confuse, puis : « Oh. » Puis : « _Oooh !_ » Puis : « Aaaaah ! »

« Ça y est ? Ça remonte ? » ironisa le brun.

« Tais-toi. » le fustigea distraitement Nymphadora. « Comment l'as-tu même su ? »

« James est venu au boulot cet après-midi pour tenter ses meilleures pick-up lines sur l'une de mes collègues et se ridiculiser au passage, comme d'habitude. » narra Remus tout en vérifiant du coin de l'oeil la couleur du feu piéton — il serait bête de mourir juste après avoir vu son taux de chance augmenter de trente pour-cents. « Et au milieu de ses techniques excessives de rentre-dedans, il a glissé cette information. _'Mon meilleur pote bisexuel'_ , je cite. »

« Ok mais lequel ? »

Remus fronça des sourcils.

« Comment ça, lequel ? »

« Eh bien j'imagine qu'il a plusieurs amis proches. » poursuivit Nymphadora. « Rien que le croiser à la fac revient à partager le couloir avec Roi Louis XIV et sa petite cour. »

« Oh. » réalisa Remus et il ralentit le pas. « C'est, hum. Vrai. »

« Est-ce qu'il a bien précisé le nom de l'ami en question ? »

« …non ? »

Remus profita d'atteindre le trottoir d'en face pour s'asseoir sur le banc qui l'attendait, dépité. À l'autre bout du fil, son amie semblait partager sa fausse joie et ne brisa le silence que par un simple soupir.

« Après… » tenta-t-elle de relativiser.

« Laisse tomber, je suis juste con. » lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds Remus avec un petit rire défaitiste.

« Chut. » le fit taire à nouveau Nymphadora. « Peut-être qu'il parlait réellement de lui et que nous nous prenons beaucoup trop la tête. »

« Ou peut-être que tu as raison et que je suis tout simplement bête. »

« J'ai dit : _chut_. Pour l'instant, je dirais que nos chances sont à 50-50. Ou plutôt 40-60. »

Remus grimaça.

« Ok. Bon. Quelque part entre 25 et 30. » rationalisa encore Nymphadora.

« Même gay jusqu'à la moelle, il ne tomberait pas amoureux de moi. » murmura le brun.

« Bien sûr que si, ne raconte pas de bêtises. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait même être aimé chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait d'attractif ? Il n'y a rien qui me démarque. Absolument rien. » souffla-t-il, catastrophé.

« De quoi est-ce… »

« Je suis brun comme tout le monde, je ne parle en public que lorsque j'y suis forcé, je ne sors quasiment jamais le soir et même avec ma cicatrice hideuse sur le visage je trouve le moyen de me fondre totalement dans la masse. D'être complètement invisible. » Il se frotta nerveusement l'oeil du talon de la main. « Qui tomberait amoureux de… _ça_ ? »

« Remus John Lupin, tu m'arrêtes ton monologue immédiatement. » ordonna Nymphadora, l'air véritablement furieuse.

« Ok. » acquiesça-t-il platement et il se releva car il fallait bien continuer sa route.

« Je ne reste en contact qu'avec des gens géniaux et tu es la plus longue amitié que j'ai à ce jour. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, d'après toi ? »

« Que tu donnes dans la charité ? » marmonna Remus avec un haussement mou des épaules.

« Cela signifie, triple imbécile, que tu es la meilleure personne qui puisse exister dans ma vie. La plus drôle, la plus futée, la plus à l'écoute, la plus loyale, la plus sincère, la plus apaisante et la plus aimante. Je ne t'ai jamais retrouvé autre part ni en aucune autre personne car tu es un modèle unique que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde. » tonna Nymphadora. « Rentre-toi bien ceci dans le crâne. »

« Je me rentre bien ceci dans le crâne. » obtempéra docilement Remus mais déjà l'ombre d'un sourire naissait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent vingt minutes encore au téléphone, Nymphadora le distrayant par la description détaillée de son tout nouveau cheminement capillaire — _« Ils poussent à une telle vitesse ! »_ s'émerveillait elle, _« Merci qui ? »_ quémandait alors Remus, _« Quoi, c'est toi qui tire sur chacun de mes petits cheveux dans la nuit pour qu'ils grandissent plus rapidement ? »_ le rembarrait-elle. — jusqu'à ce que Remus arrive enfin à hauteur de sa rue. Et lorsqu'il aperçut la Cadillac rouge garée à deux pâtés de maison de la sienne, ses deux jambes s'immobilisèrent d'elles-mêmes.

« Nympha ? »

« …peut-être tenter une coloration platine après. Mmh ? » s'interrompit-elle.

« Je… » Il déglutit, sa tête faisant des aller-retours entre la voiture et les volets fermés de sa maison. « Je te rappelle, d'accord ? » termina-t-il rapidement, à une seconde de raccrocher.

Son premier réflexe fut de courir. Puis ralentir. Puis paniquer. Mon Dieu. Il venait de sortir de cinq heures de service ; avait-il une bonne tête ? Sentait-il le café à outrance ? Ou le cheesecake ?Avait-il une tâche de café sur ses habits ? Mais non, ils portaient des uniformes. Et ses cernes, alors ? Étaient-elles trop visibles ? Vite, une main dans les cheveux pour les discipliner. Pronto, un tapotement sur les pommettes pour leur redonner un peu de couleur. Sauvons les meubles, sauvons les meubles.

Le brun ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis la referma derrière lui, sa démarche décontractée en parfaite dissonance avec les battements de son coeur. Et quelle ne fut pas sa joie, que dis-je, son _allégresse_ lorsqu'il tomba sur Peter attablé devant un plat cramé de lasagne, les yeux rivés sur l'épisode de Cat's Eyes que diffusait son portable. Puis rivés droit sur lui.

« …hey. » finit par le saluer Remus au bout de huit longues secondes statiques.

Peter hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » s'enquit Remus après un discret tour d'horizon de la cuisine — _vide_ , ô déception.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Mmh, ok. Parfait. »

S'ensuivit cette célèbre pause prolongée durant laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvaient quoi se dire. Le mauvais accueil subi par Peter lors de leur toute première rencontre forçait Remus à se montrer sociable au possible dès qu'ils se croisaient dans la maison — plus par culpabilité que par simple politesse, en toute honnêteté — mais quelques fois… comment dire ?

« Tu sens le cheese-cake. »

Voilà. Quelques fois, Peter disait des… choses. Des phrases. Des _trucs_.Et Remus ne savait sincèrement que répondre mis à part :

« Ah. »

« Cheese-cake saveur citron. » approfondit-il et il prit soudain une gigantesque inspiration par le nez, l'air concentré. « Avec une pointe… » Palpitations des narines. « Oui, oui, une pointe de mascarpone. Cheesecake citron-mascarpone. Mais ce n'est pas du gâteau fait maison. Plutôt industriel, à la chaîne. Du cheese-cake décongelé. Il faut faire attention parce qu'ils sont bourrés de conservateurs chimiques. De vraies saloperies. Peut-être même qu'ils donnent le cancer du foie. Ou de l'estomac. Voire même les deux. »

Remus le contempla, tout bonnement stupéfait.

« C'est bon à savoir ? » finit-il par articuler. « Merci..? »

« De rien. » sourit Peter, l'air réellement satisfait de sa petite intervention.

Le brun cligna simplement des yeux puis secoua la tête, remettant de l'ordre dans ses priorités mentales.

« Sinon, est-ce que tu es seul ? »

La tête de Peter opéra un tel virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés que Remus craignit sa dislocation immédiate.

« Euh… eh bien je, hum… je suis célibataire en ce moment mais j'ai… enfin, je sors d'une rupture plutôt difficile avec mon ex qui était… »

« Ici ! » l'interrompit Remus avant que Peter ne s'enfonce si profondément qu'il ne faille appeler les secours. « Est-ce que tu es seul ici. _Ici_. Dans cette maison. Dans ce lieu d'habitation commun. Es-tu la seule personne sous ce toit. À l'intérieur de ce logis. Ici. »

« Oh ! » pouffa Peter, la bouche pleine. « J'ai cru que tu disais… tu vois. Ha ! _Ouf_. » continua-t-il pour rétro-pédaler à la simple vue des sourcils progressivement froncés de Remus : « Enfin, non pas que, hum… ce n'est pas du tout… tu es très beau, hein, et… tu as de belles euh… hanches ? Elles sont véritablement… »

« J'en déduis donc que tu es tout seul. Ici. » répéta à nouveau Remus, légèrement à court de patience à présent.

« Non, non, il y a Cyrus avec moi. C'est bien ça, son prénom ? Simon. Bref. Il est en haut, je crois. »

Et, hop. Juste comme ça, le coeur de Remus reprenait son marathon effréné.

« En haut ? Où ça ? Dans une chambre ? Aux toilettes, peut-être ? » débita-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ça m'étonnerait parce qu'il est monté depuis un petit moment déjà. Genre deux-trois heures. »

Nouveau clignement d'yeux incrédule.

« …deux-trois heures ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Il a débarqué dans l'aprèm', on a discuté un peu de l'évolution des cartes Yu-Gi-Oh puis il a dit qu'il devait aller dire bonjour à son fils, un machin de ce genre. Je ne l'ai plus revu descendre depuis. » Peter fronça alors des sourcils avec un air extrêmement sérieux puis marmonna, comme pour lui-même : « Remarque, il pourrait être pris d'une diarrhée aiguë et camper aux toilettes depuis tout ce temps. Ça m'est déjà arrivé après une part de cheese-cake industriel de trop. C'était en octobre 2010, je crois. »

Voilà ce à quoi pouvait donc ressembler une conversation lambda avec Peter Pettigrow, troisième colocataire du nom. Là où James boudait encore un peu en surface, Remus faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se montrer social, avenant. Mais bon sang, il fallait le dire : les efforts pour cinq petites minutes de conversation s'avéraient quelques fois surhumains. Monter enfin les escaliers quatre-à-quatre fut donc une minuscule délivrance pour le brun qui atteignit en un quart de seconde à peine le premier étage. Étage duquel Sirius n'était supposément jamais redescendu.

Donc.

Solution numéro un : Sirius était venu pour James et l'attendait donc dans sa chambre (car non, Remus n'était pas complètement nombriliste). Solution numéro deux : Sirius était venu pour _lui_ et se trouvait donc dans _sa_ chambre. Si tel était le cas, Remus savait d'avance ce à quoi s'attendre en tournant la poignée. Il savait que Hulk ne se trouverait pas dans son terrarium. Il savait que Hulk ne s'appellerait même plus 'Hulk', d'ailleurs, mais 'Stradivarius' ou encore 'Uranus'. Il savait que sa chaise de bureau allait être assiégée, et si ce n'était pas sa chaise, ce serait son tapis sur lequel Remus retrouvait à chaque fois de longs cheveux fins ne lui ayant jamais appartenu. Il savait qu'il allait être bombardé de questions absurdes et de plans de dernières minutes dont la seule réponse acceptée serait : je m'habille et j'arrive. Il le savait, tout cela, mais il ne pouvait ranger dans son armoire mentale l'atroce sourire béat qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Solution numéro trois : Hulk était toujours dans son terrarium. Ou plus précisément : Hulk était toujours dans son terrarium et mâchonnait un morceau de verdure, perché tranquillement sur sa petite branche, complètement serein et dans son élément. Quant à Sirius, il n'était ni sur la chaise du bureau, ni sur le tapis de sol, mais bel et bien affalé à plat ventre sur le lit, un rideau de cheveux dissimulant son visage. Remus prit le temps d'observer la scène, un peu pris de court.

« Tu peux arrêter de faire le mort. »

Il attendit une réaction immédiate — rire, grognement, protestation — qui ne vint pas. Après un froncement de sourcils, le brun ferma la porte, posa son sac au sol puis hissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Est-ce une tactique de persuasion pour me punir de préférer Pandora Moon à Effy Stonem ? » essaya-t-il encore. « Parce que tu sais comme moi que je ne bougerai jamais sur ce point. »

Pour quelqu'un capable de pondre par texto une dissertation entière pro-Effy à deux heures vingt-trois du matin, Sirius resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Remus soupira, les yeux levés au plafond.

« Ok, alors, oui. » concéda-t-il, en chemin vers le lit. « J'admets que la part de mystère qu'entretient le personnage d'Effy peut la rendre attrayante, de même pour son côté torturé qui s'avère, au fil des saisons, plus profond qu'un simple tiraillement esthétique. Mais la construction du personnage de Pandora est magique en ce qu'elle allie avec brio le socialement inconfortable avec la pureté de l'enfance. Elle a juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être surfaite et suffisamment d'interventions efficaces pour faire mouche à chaque fois — bref, on en a déjà parlé. »

Têtu jusqu'au bout, Sirius ne bougeait pas. Un enfant, vraiment. Remus savait qu'à la _seconde_ où il s'assiérait sur le lit, sa carcasse allait être plaqué contre le matelas et chatouillée juste pour qu'il retire toutes ses opinions divergentes sur Skins. Sur une _fichue_ série télé.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, Pandora est une bonne addition à la bande. Admets-le. Tu finiras par l'admettre. » réitéra Remus, penché juste au-dessus du lit. « Et _non_ , ce n'est pas une Cassie numéro deux. Je sais déjà que tu allais le dire. Ne le dis pas. T-t-t. C'est de la mauvaise foi. Cassie est unique en son genre et ne sera jamais… bon sang mais tu _dors_. » réalisa soudain Remus.

Le corps inerte de Sirius fut une réponse suffisante. Sa respiration quasiment inaudible de loin se faisait très profonde et espacée, ce qui témoignait d'un stade de sommeil avancé. Juste pour en avoir le coeur net, Remus souleva très, _très_ lentement l'une des mèches de cheveux dissimulant son visage pour se retrouver aussitôt agressé par une paupière bordée d'une rangée de cils noirs, de petites veines bleues nervurant la peau délicate qui recouvrait son oeil.

« Tu dors. » répéta Remus dans un murmure stupéfait. « Ok. »

Il resta un court instant figé sur place puis son cerveau se remit en route. Sur la pointe des pieds, le brun attrapa un plaid dans son placard et recouvrit du mieux qu'il put Sirius avec. Il réarrangea ensuite l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête afin que le carré de plumes puisse mieux soutenir sa nuque. Puis, dans un moment de folie dont personne ne serait témoin, il plaça l'une de ses peluches préférées juste à côté de son épaule et remonta un pan du plaid de façon à ce qu'il la borde également.

Trois quarts d'heures passèrent. Remus termina une lecture de classe, avança sur une dissertation à rendre pour la prochaine semaine, entama quelques recherches pour un dossier de fin de semestre, zieuta son icône Instagram, vagabonda sur Twitter, étouffa un cri dans sa manche en esquivant de _très peu_ un spoiler Marvel et vérifia immédiatement que son hurlement avorté n'ait pas alerté Sirius. Que nenni. Le jeune homme dormait toujours à poings fermés, cheveux sur le visage.

Trois autres quarts d'heures passèrent encore. Remus arrangea son bureau, arrosa ses plantes, plia les quelques affaires trainant au sol, s'engagea dans une bataille de regard avec Hulk, visionna une moitié d'épisode de Luke Cage, partit prendre une douche, se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux devant le miroir et tomba sur James dans le couloir.

« Lup— »

« Chhh ! » souffla l'étudiant, anticipant déjà le niveau de décibels qui sortiraient de la bouche de Potter. « Sirius dort. »

Peine perdue car James éclata aussitôt d'un rire capable de réveiller le plus décédé des morts.

« Très bonne, celle-ci. Dix sur dix. » pouffa-t-il et il continua à rire jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

« Tu penses vraiment que je bluffe ? » siffla Remus à sa suite.

« Je pense plutôt que tu es atteint de démence. » ricana James avant de balancer sa basket gauche dans un coin non-identifié de sa chambre et se battre avec les lacets de celle de droite. « Sirius ne dort jamais. »

« Oh. » haussa des épaules Remus, bras croisés. « Ce doit donc être son sosie qui roupille dans mon lit depuis un peu plus de cinq heures. »

« Sirius ne do… attends. Cinq heures ? » s'interrompit soudain James.

Remus n'eut la chance de glisser aucune réplique car son voisin le dépassait déjà en coup de vent. À peine s'il eut le temps de lancer un dernier ' _Il dort !_ ' avant que James déboule sans cérémonie dans sa chambre pour observer la scène. Remus le vit entrouvrir la bouche dans un cri silencieux et écarquiller ses grands yeux verts comme si un dieu de l'Olympe venait de se présenter physiquement à lui.

« Oh putain, il dort. » hurla-t-il à voix basse lorsqu'il referma la porte.

« Sans blague, Sherlock. » riposta Remus.

« Non, non, non. Tu ne comprends pas. » précisa James avec de grands mouvements de bras, l'air ému. « Il _dort_. »

« Oui..? » articula son voisin, plus très sûr de comprendre. « Je pense qu'on a tous pu le constater. »

« Tu ne piges toujours pas : Sirius ne dort jamais. » poursuivit James et il avait quasiment l'air hystérique, à présent, marchant en long et en large dans le couloir. « Il a des crises d'insomnie depuis qu'il est petit qui peuvent quelques fois le maintenir éveillé quatre jours d'affilée avec moins d'une heure de sommeil au compteur. C'est absolument catastrophique. On a vu toutes sortes de docteurs, on a fait toutes sortes d'examens : rien. Nada. Quand je dis qu'il ne dort jamais, c'est qu'il ne dort _jamais_ , quel que soit l'endroit. Lit, canapé, sol, baignoire — rien n'y fait. Ça le rend dingue. Ça le rend fou. Un jour, il a même brûlé son matelas par dépit. Rien ne peut le faire trouver le sommeil. » reprit enfin sa respiration James, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Et là il _comate_ , bordel. »

« Oh. » dit Remus, plus du tout sarcastique maintenant qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la chose.

« Oui, _oh_. » le parodia James. « Donc à partir de maintenant, plus personne ne rentre dans cette pièce. »

« Mais… mais c'est ma chambre ? » bredouilla Remus.

« Plus maintenant. » décréta son voisin.

« _Quoi_ ? »

« Ce n'est temporairement plus la tienne. » tempéra James. « Tu pourras dormir dans la mienne. »

« Dormir dans ce foutoir ? » s'offusqua Remus. « Depuis quelle année n'as-tu pas aéré cette antre ? »

« Où veux-tu dormir, dans ce cas ? » s'impatienta-t-il. « Au salon ? Dans la cuisine ? Sur le sol ? Dans un AirBnb ? Je t'en commande un. »

« Tu ne vas pas me commander un AirBnb, Potter. »

Et pourtant, James était déjà en train de pianoter avec vigueur sur son portable, un pli de concentration froissant son front. Il lui en présenta l'écran une poignée de seconde plus tard avec un air déterminé.

« Chambre ? Studio ? Duplex ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » énuméra-t-il.

Remus fixa l'écran puis James puis l'écran puis James. Il écarquilla des yeux.

« Potter, tu ne vas _pas_ me commander un AirBnb. » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Il faut bien que tu dormes quelque part étant donné que tu ne veux pas squatter ma chambre. » répliqua James avant de secouer son portable : « Donc. Chambre, studio ou duplex ? »

Remus ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Devant lui, James affichait l'expression la plus sérieuse et adulte qu'il ait pu voir depuis leur premier jour de cohabitation. Ce qui était assez dépaysant.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser me payer un AirBnb. » réitéra-t-il plus calmement.

« Vois ça comme des vacances. Mais dans la même ville. »

« James… »

« Écoute. » l'interrompit-il, un peu las. « Sirius est un grand insomniaque et ça lui ruine la vie depuis toujours. Donc si, pour on-ne-sait-quel miracle, il arrive à rattraper ses nuits de sommeil dans ton lit, crois-moi bien que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que son temps de repos reste ininterrompu. »

« Je sais. » répondit honnêtement Remus. « Et c'est pour ça que je dormirai au salon en attendant qu'il se réveille. Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est aussi pour cela que tu n'as pas besoin de commander quoi que ce soit pour moi. »

L'instant d'après, le crâne tout entier de Remus se retrouvait sous l'emprise des paumes gigantesques de James qui lui embrassa bruyamment le front tel un coach congratulant les joueurs de son équipe victorieuse.

« Tu vois, Lupita, je savais que tu étais un homme de coeur. Un homme de valeur. » jubila-t-il.

« N'abuse pas non plus. »

« Tu feras un témoin idéal, lorsque Lily et moi officialiserons notre mariage. »

« Ok, stop. »

.

.

… _cours, cours, cours,_ _ **cours**_ _!_

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, le dos en sueur.

Il fixa le plafond de deux grands yeux écarquillés et tenta tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration saccadée dans une suite d'inspirations lentes et d'expirations prolongées. Tous les membres de son corps tremblaient. Son coeur avait voyagé de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à sa gorge, obstruant son souffle. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur lui et l'obscurité de la pièce n'aidait en rien sa vision floue mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il le savait, il le _sentait_ et cela ne rendait ses paumes que plus moites, sa panique que plus grande car s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, où était-il ? Toujours dans cette forêt ? Toujours seul ? Poursuivi ? Où était la bête ? Derrière lui ? Il devait se lever, il devait courir, il fallait qu'il s'échappe, il—

 _Tic !_

Peter sursauta en même temps que lui. Planté sur le pas la porte du salon — le _salon_ , bon sang, comment Remus avait-il pu oublier — il tenait un plateau rempli de victuailles et dont la consommation avait été à première vue envisagée sur le canapé que l'étudiant occupait déjà.

« Ah. Hum. Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il au bout de trois secondes d'immobilisme. « Je ne savais pas que tu dormais… euh, ici. »

 _Moi non plus_ , pensa Remus, encore sonné. Peter parla un peu plus mais le brun ne l'entendit réellement que lorsqu'il fronça des sourcils pour demander :

« Est-ce que… tout va bien ? »

« Quoi ? » croassa Remus, un peu à l'Ouest. « Oui. »

« Tu as une tête d'héroïnomane en plein sevrage. » élabora Peter. « J'avais vu un documentaire sur BBC au sujet des ravages de la drogue en Grande-Bretagne et ils avaient justement suivi un junkie de Lancaster qui— »

« Tout va bien, j'ai dit. » siffla Remus d'un ton plus cassant que voulu.

« Oh. » se tut instantanément Peter. « Ok. Je, hum. Bonne nuit. Et. Désolé, du coup. »

Remus attendit qu'il éteigne la lumière, monte les escaliers, manque la marche du milieu, se rattrape de justesse à celle suivante et ferme enfin la porte de sa chambre derrière lui pour enfouir sa figure entre ses mains.

Souffler.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cauchemars. Plus maintenant. Mais lorsqu'ils revenaient, ils prenaient toujours la même forme : celle d'une course poursuite sans fin à travers les arbres d'une forêt interminable. Remus était toujours plus jeune, dans ce genre de rêves. Il avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, ses petites jambes ne l'aidaient jamais à progresser très loin. Et bientôt, la menace fantôme à ses trousses avait un visage : celui d'un loup aux crocs gigantesques et aux griffes plus longues encore. Remus se réveillait toujours à l'instant où la bête se jetait sur lui.

 _Votre esprit essaie de reconstituer la scène_ , lui avait dit la psychologue que Nana l'avait emmené consulter au collège après trois semaines ininterrompues de cauchemars. _Chaque matin, vous voyez cette cicatrice traverser votre visage, cette cicatrice que personne n'a autour de vous et dont l'origine vous est partiellement inconnue, et cela qui trouble votre esprit. Il veut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé coûte que coûte, quitte à vous réinventer un passé._

Mais comprendre ne signifiait pas résoudre ; Remus ne le savait que trop bien. Six mois avait dû passer pour que ses cauchemars commencent enfin à s'évaporer. C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris le temps de réguler sa respiration, Remus se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire six verres d'eau consécutifs. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur l'une des chaises et fixa d'un oeil vitreux le petit ' _02:12_ ' rougeâtre de l'horloge numérique en luttant contre ses paupières lourdes. Car se rendormir signifiait se retrouver seul dans cette forêt et — non. Tout sauf ça.

Alors il allait attendre.

Et attendre.

Et attendre.

Et…

.

.

… se réveiller de nouveau en sursaut mais dans son propre lit, cette fois-ci. Ouvrir les yeux ne fut pas nécessaire pour reconnaître instantanément la souplesse de son matelas, l'odeur de sa couette, la douceur de ses draps. L'habituel rayon de soleil matinal en provenance de sa fenêtre réchauffait progressivement sa nuque et… un souffle, quelque chose de chaud et de régulier, effleurait sa joue avec la légèreté d'une caresse.

Ouvrir les yeux fut une erreur. Car la figure de Sirius était là, juste _là_ , trop proche et pas assez à la fois. Remus commit la seconde erreur d'agoniser un peu trop bruyamment et ce fut assez pour que les paupières de son voisin s'entrouvrent après deux ou trois papillonnements paresseux. Et si Remus avait eu le moindre milligramme de doute concernant la nature exacte de ses sentiments, si une minuscule partie de lui-même avait voulu garder la face un peu plus longtemps, se noyer dans l'oasis du déni juste avant qu'il ne tarisse, le sourire ensommeillé que lui adressa Sirius acheva d'y foutre le feu.

« Tu… es… _lourd_. » murmura-t-il, un pied dans les limbes du sommeil et l'autre, dans le monde des vivants.

« C'est le poids de mon intelligence. » répliqua du tac au tac Remus, sans même réfléchir — car réfléchir signifierait comprendre qu'il avait été transporté de la cuisine jusque dans son lit par un Sirius tout aussi épuisé que lui et… trop d'informations à gérer en peu de temps.

Sirius referma les yeux pour rire, son état de torpeur avancé étirant le son jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'espace de nouveau et que Remus le pense rendormi. Ce qu'il sembla être une poignée de secondes avant de regagner un état de semi-conscience et venir buter son nez contre la pommette de Remus, une miette de sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Quelle intelligence ? »

Remus punit son menton d'une pichenette — toute petite, toute mignonne — et se retrouva sanctionné d'un baiser. L'action fut si fugace, si inattendue, une simple pression de lèvres furtive comme un accident, qu'elle mit cinq secondes à être entièrement assimilée par son cerveau. Et lorsqu'elle le fut enfin, Remus se trouva aux prises d'un cataclysme émotionnel absolument mémorable.

À ses côtés, Sirius était déjà retombé dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Well, ce chapitre était censé faire le double de cette longueur (donc 30 pages) mais j'étais bien trop impatiente pour attendre alors, couic couic, je l'ai coupé en deux. Also : ne rien avoir posté depuis fin 2018 me rongeait de l'intérieur donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je carbure pour finir et publier celui-ci au plus vite. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il ne m'a plu à l'écriture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez apprécié (ou non ?), des personnages que vous préférez (ou non ?), des scènes qui vous ont fait sourire (ou... alright, you get it).**

 **Merci d'être toujours là. :)**

 **xo.**

 **PS : Il y a très certainement des fautes (je ne me suis pas correctement relue) que je vais corriger au fur et à mesure du week-end. Mais tu peux aussi m'aider, Ambre. Je dis ça, je dis rien.**

 **Rar :**

 **.**

 **Camille :** Ta review est bien arrivée à bon port, je te rassure, haha. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. :)

 **.**

 **Lemm :** You're welcome ! :)

 **.**

 **Aplin :** Ahhh, comme j'ai aimé ta review (comme d'habitude, tu me diras ! haha). Remus est amoureux avec un grand A comme Amoureux, c'est clair net et précis. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'analyse que tu as fait de son comportement ! Quant à Sirius... hinhinhin. Ce que je PEUX dire, c'est qu'il a amplement conscience de l'effet qu'il a sur les autres. Est-ce qu'il l'utilise pour arriver à ses fins ? Quelques fois. Est-ce qu'il l'utilise sur Remus pour arriver à ses fins ? Quelles seraient justement ces "fins" ? Mystère et boule de chewing-gum. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

 **.**

 **Mlusine :** Je suis hyper lente à l'écriture, haha, vraiment désolée. Mais j'essaie de faire en sorte d'y mettre le maximum de qualité possible pour palier à l'attente. Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, en tout cas ! :)

 **.**

 **Oh et puis : bonne année !**


	7. the love we had and lost

.

 **Trois choses.**

 **1 : Affreuse page blanche, cette année.** **Mille pardon.** **Attendre est ma seule option.**

 **2 : J'adore ce chapitre. Vraiment. De très loin mon préféré.**

 **3 : On m'a fait remarquer (à très juste titre) que concernant l'argent, j'avais tendance à accidentellement naviguer entre les devises, citant tantôt le Gallion, tantôt la Livre. Ma seule excuse est que je suis bête. Pour palier à cette erreur, je propose que cela devienne une inside joke : je vais désormais citer une monnaie existante différente à chaque fois qu'il sera question d'argent.**

* * *

.

.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » entendit-il et trois secondes plus tard, la chaise voisine se retrouva assiégée.

 _À quoi bon demander dans ce cas_ , pensa Remus. Il releva la tête de ses notes, moyennement agacé, et — _pause_. Rowena Ling. En deux années de cours communs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole mais la voici à présent plantée devant lui avec un gigantesque sourire Colgate. Une poignée de secondes fut nécessaire pour que le brun appréhende l'extraordinaire bizarrerie d'une telle situation. Donc Rowena était entrée dans la bibliothèque, avait parcouru l'allée principale jusqu'au fond, bifurqué sur la gauche, longé la rangée des livres anciens, déniché son box et décidé que sur les trois chaises de libre à sa table — non, sur _toutes_ chaises de libre dans cet édifice scolaire à quatre étages — celle située juste à sa gauche serait la meilleure.

Soit.

« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? » continua-t-elle en sortant simultanément de son sac à dos son notebook, puis sa trousse, puis son agenda, puis son étui à lunettes. « J'ai essayé de bosser autre part mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Ça me déconcentrait. »

La bibliothèque était toujours vide à ces heures-ci mais Remus se garda de le spécifier, ne voyant pas l'utilité. Il poussa au lieu de cela ses affaires sur le côté pour dégager de la place puis reprit son surligneur, prêt à replonger dans ses notes. Il ne lui restait plus que trois feuilles à revoir juste avant de filer au boulot pour son shift de fermeture et s'il terminait suffisamment tôt, peut-être aurait-il une chance de repasser rapidement par chez lui, laisser ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre et… vérifier si son lit était toujours occupé. Accessoirement.

« Tu bosses sur le dossier d'éthique ? »

Remus eut un bref regard en biais, son feutre pastel momentanément figé. Il pouvait voir Rowena lire par-dessus son épaule, ce qui ne rendait sa question que plus absurde. Le terme 'éthique' n'apparaissait absolument nulle part sur sa feuille.

« Non. » finit-il par répondre.

« Ah, je croyais. » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tu as commencé à t'y pencher, d'ailleurs ? Il paraît qu'il est tellement difficile que même si la deadline est pour les vacances de Noël, tout le monde s'y est déjà mis. »

« Oh. »

« J'ai essayé de m'y mettre aussi mais oh mon Dieu, la _dose_ de travail. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de tarée de Seymour pour se lever un matin et nous donner l'équivalent d'une thèse à pondre en une poignée de semaines. Comme si nous n'avions aucun autre cours important à réviser à côté. Un fou furieux. »

« Mmh. »

« La charge est énorme, surtout pour une seule personne. June a même envoyé un mail au prof pour lui demander s'il était possible de faire le dossier en binôme et rendre un seul travail commun d'ici décembre. Quand il lui a répondu à l'affirmative, on a tous halluciné. Seymour faire preuve d'humanité et de rationalité pour une toute première fois historique ? Sabrez le champagne. »

« Ha. »

« Enfin, pour nous c'est galère mais pour toi, ce doit être du gâteau. La philo a vraiment l'air d'être une facilité chez toi alors que moi… arf, autant ne pas en parler. Tu avais eu quelle note déjà au devoir de début d'année ? Celui où on s'était tous ramassé ? Dix-huit ? Dix-sept ? »

 _Ding_ ! Ça y était.

Remus aurait pu en rire, vraiment. Car dans quel monde Rowena Ling, pour qui il avait toujours été un mur dans les bons jours et un pot de fleurs dans les mauvais, serait venue le dénicher du fin fond de sa cachette secrète sans aucun motif ultérieur ? Dans quel univers ses camarades de promo s'intéresseraient au petit brun balafré et silencieusement quelconque qu'il était pour un motif autre que celui de sa miraculeuse bonne note ?

« Tu voudrais qu'on se mette en binôme ? » demanda-t-il, plus rhétorique qu'interrogatif — autant leur faire mutuellement gagner du temps.

« Oh, tu es tout seul ? » feignit Rowena, sourcils haussés.

Remus cligna des yeux, stoïque.

« Dans ce cas, oui, ce serait l'idéal. » poursuivit-elle avec un grand sourire. « C'est vraiment gentil de proposer ! »

« Aucun problème. » répondit Remus, douloureusement conscient de l'ironie de la situation.

« Je te laisse mon numéro pour qu'on puisse s'organiser ? » proposa-t-elle avant de piquer l'une des copies simples vierges du brun pour la plier en deux et y inscrire ses coordonnées en grosses lettres rondes. « Envoie-moi un message pour que je puisse avoir également le tien. » ajouta-t-elle et elle déposa la feuille en plein milieu de ses notes. « On pourrait se voir mardi, si tu peux ? Ou bien mercredi. Mercredi, je suis disponible. Quinze heures trente ici, ça t'irait ? Ce serait vraiment génial. »

« Ok. » ne put qu'acquiescer Remus, cerné.

« Top ! » s'exclama Rowena en se levant. « On fait comme ça, alors. »

Et, la regardant ranger ses affaires une minute trente seulement après être arrivée, Remus ne put s'en empêcher :

« Tu n'es pas du tout venue ici pour réviser, en fait. »

« Si ! » affirma Rowena avec un net ralentissement de cadence. « J'ai juste atrocement faim donc je vais aller m'acheter de quoi grignoter à la cafétéria puis revenir. Attends, est-ce qu'ils acceptent la nourriture en bibliothèque ? Non, hein ? » douta-t-elle soudain avant de hausser des épaules. « Dans ce cas, je me trouverai un endroit dehors où manger et réviser en même temps. Bien plus pratique, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« J'imagine. » concéda Remus, peu dupe.

Un ' _À mercredi alors !_ ' et Rowena s'éclipsait en coup de vent. L'instant d'après, le brun attrapa son portable pour pianoter :

 _Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel degré suis-je manipulable ?_

Quatre secondes seulement après l'envoi, un détail crucial lui revint : Sirius, réceptacle de cette question hautement existentielle, dormait probablement encore. Dans son lit, de surcroit. Sous sa couette. Ou bien s'était-il réveillé, entre-temps. Sans doute était-il même déjà rentré chez lui. Peut-être avait-il quitté sa chambre sans lui dire aure— _stop. Ressaisis-toi._

Remus copia le message pour l'envoyer verbatim à Nymphadora. Et le fait que sa meilleure amie, sa _seule_ amie, son âme-soeur, ait été relayée au second plan de ses textos spontanés était une chose à laquelle il refusait de penser pour l'instant.

.

.

Il était approximativement huit _'All About That Bass'_ et trente minutes lorsque Lily s'accouda contre le presse-oranges avec un soupir dépité, le trois-quarts des tables du rez-de-chaussée désespérément désertes. Puis, sans crier gare, elle annonça :

« Je vais me faire tatouer. »

Remus vérifia à gauche puis à droite avant de revenir au centre. Et, oui. C'était bien à lui que la rousse venait de s'adresser. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être surpris.

« Oh ? » réagit-il, trois secondes en retard. « Cool. » ajouta-t-il puis, en y injectant trois grammes supplémentaires d'enthousiasme : « Cool ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes te faire ? »

« Surprise du chef. » répondit Lily, clin d'oeil à la clé.

« Donc… tu ne sais pas encore ce que ton tatouage sera ? » essaya de comprendre Remus. « J'imagine que tu as tout le temps d'y penser, cela dit. »

« Le rendez-vous est pour demain après-midi donc non, pas tellement. »

« Demain ? Et tu vas quand même y aller ? »

« Yep. » acquiesça Lily.

« Sans savoir encore ce que tu auras ? » continua Remus, perplexe.

« Tu m'as l'air nerveux. » lui fit remarquer sa collègue, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Non ? » se défendit aussitôt le brun. « Si ? Légèrement. » admit-il enfin. « C'est juste… ce n'est pas une petite étape. C'est une inscription qui te suivra toute ta vie. Il est important que tu sois un minimum… sûre de ton choix. Et de sa longévité. » débita-t-il avant d'ajouter : « Sans vouloir faire le rabat-joie, ni quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu ne serais pas le premier. » dit Lily, ce que Remus ne sut comment prendre, jusqu'à ce que la rousse tire sur sa manche pour révéler… une pomme frappée de l'inscription _'pomme'_ , le tout tatoué à l'encre indélébile sur son avant-bras. « Malheureusement pour toi, je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai. »

À la vue du chef-d'œuvre, Remus resta littéralement bouche bée. Une partie de lui avait envie d'éclater de rire mais une autre partie désirait garder de bons rapports avec la seule et unique personne le gratifiant d'un simple _'bonjour'_ lorsqu'il venait travailler ici.

« C'est… très… philosophique ? Dans le fond ? » tenta-t-il alors de rationaliser la chose. « Ça pousse à la réflexion, en quelque sorte. Est-ce que le dessin d'une pomme peut véritablement s'apparenter à la réalité du fruit ? Est-ce que le fait de qualifier un concept de _'pomme'_ suffit à apposer sur lui un certificat d'authenticité ? Quel rapport entretiennent l'objet et sa représentation ? »

« Ohlala, non. » l'arrêta Lily avant de s'esclaffer. « Ne donne surtout pas de sens profond à une connerie alcoolisée faite le jour de mes dix-neuf ans dans un salon de tatouage miteux et reculé d'Irlande du Nord. »

Remus haussa des sourcils, à court d'explication logique, ce qui sembla alimenter l'hilarité de Lily.

« Il est nul. Tu peux le dire. » l'autorisa-t-elle alors. « Mais je l'aime bien. Même s'il comporte littéralement le prénom de mon ex. »

« Il s'appelait Pomme ? » demanda l'étudiant, dubitatif.

« Elle. » corrigea Lily.

 _Oh_ , se prit en pleine figure Remus.

Lily le fixait à présent avec une figure calme mais un regard perçant, comme à l'affut de la moindre réaction négative. Et, honnêtement, comment aurait-il même pu ? Ce que le brun ressentait en ce moment même ressemblait plutôt à de la surprise. Et une étrange dose de soulagement. Une pointe de fierté, également, car aussi fluide qu'ait été l'aveux, Remus ne connaissait que trop bien la dose monstre de courage qu'une telle annonce nécessitait. Et il se sentait honoré d'avoir été mis dans la confidence.

« C'est mignon. » dit-il, se félicitant de n'avoir laissé passer qu'une demi seconde de battement. « Peu commun mais mignon. »

« À d'autres. Maintenant, je suis obligée de mentir et dire à tous ceux qui demandent que je me suis tatouée par pur amour des pommiers. » gémit Lily en rabattant sa manche et Remus vit comme ses épaules se décontractaient, perdant leur position subtilement défensive. « Comble de l'ironie : je hais ce fruit d'une passion ardente. »

L'étudiant pouffa de rire au même instant que retentissaient les carillons de la porte d'entrée et bientôt, trois nouveaux clients apparurent. Derrière le comptoir, la rousse souffla un _'hourra !_ ', enfin libérée du joug de l'ennui.

Les trente prochaines minutes passèrent avec une miraculeuse rapidité tandis qu'un flot continu de clients défilait devant le comptoir, Lily et Remus travaillant en parfait duo derrière la caisse. Trois quarts d'heures furent nécessaires pour que le rythme perde en vitesse jusqu'à redevenir progressivement gérable, puis lent comme un mardi. Remus profita de cette pause pour marcher droit vers Lily, non sans avoir psychoté pendant cinq longues minutes sur l'ordre des mots qui s'apprêtaient à traverser la barrière de sa bouche.

« Hey. Hum. Lily. » commença-t-il tandis qu'elle terminait de confectionner un frappuccino caramel à la perfection. « Concernant… tout à l'heure. Le fait que… ton tatouage… enfin, Pomme. » finit-il par cracher le morceau.

« Hun-hun. » l'encouragea-t-elle distraitement, toujours occupée à appliquer le plus parfait monticule de chantilly au-dessus de son breuvage.

« Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance avec… avec ça. Je sais que c'est… je sais ce que c'est. Trouver la bonne personne en qui se confier. Ne pas être déçu ou trahi par la suite… ce n'est jamais facile. Mais sache qu'avec moi, ton secret est vraiment… »

« Ma bisexualité n'est pas un secret. » l'interrompit Lily en apposant cette fois-ci un coulis caramélisé par-dessus la montagne de crème. « Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits mais je ne le cache pas non plus. Et lorsque je choisis d'en parler, c'est toujours selon mes termes. »

« Oh. » dit Remus, faute de réplique intelligente.

« Et tu sais pourquoi je t'en ai parlé ? » demanda Lily et elle se tourna cette fois-ci vers lui, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. « Parce que je sais reconnaître mes semblables. »

Remus eut à peine le temps de comprendre puis réagir qu'elle s'éloignait déjà en criant : _'Un frappuccino caramel pour Kyle !'_.

.

.

Trente-neuf _'All About That Bass'_ et vingt-deux minutes plus tard, Remus essuyait la dernière table du restaurant, plus exténué qu'il n'était scientifiquement possible de l'être.

Le rush de fin d'après-midi jusqu'à la dernière demi-heure d'ouverture avait tout simplement été inhumain. Remus se sentait comme un rescapé du Titanic tant la fatigue pesait sur ses os. Le moindre coup de chiffon faisait douloureusement grincer son bras. Et — bien évidemment car ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon — Greg, en tout manager ingénieux qu'il était, avait choisi ce jour précis pour réduire drastiquement l'effectif. Remus avait donc dû travailler en binôme effréné mais synchronisé avec Lily durant une bonne partie du rush puis, lorsque celle-ci avait terminé son service, une nouvelle employée nommée Vic l'avait succédée et… mon Dieu. Par où même commencer.

Si ce n'était pas les commandes qu'il lui relayait et qu'elle exécutait mal par la suite, c'était les commandes qu'elle choisissait tout simplement de ne pas faire, et puis les roulements d'yeux lorsque Remus la reprenait (gentiment) à ce sujet, sans oublier la flambée de clients qui venaient (méchamment) lui signifier qu'il valait mieux changer de boulot s'il ne savait pas faire un simple macchiato, ou encore la _lenteur_ avec laquelle Vic pouvait terminer de confectionner un seul latte vanille et Remus savait qu'ils étaient en sous-effectif aujourd'hui, il le savait, mais bon sang : vingt minutes pour une seule boisson ? _Vingt_? Et lorsqu'il lui disait (gentiment) de se magner, c'était de nouveaux roulements d'yeux, des _'calmos, Cassius'_ ou encore _'euh, Jesús, où elle est la crème au toffee ?'_ lorsque son badge indiquait clairement que son appellation civile était _'Remus'_ , et par où même terminer.

Le brun ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, à présent. Son lit. Sa couette. Sa peluche. Une grasse-matinée. Quatre choses, donc. Bordel, ce qu'il était crevé.

Si crevé qu'une fois en manteau sur le trottoir, la brise de vingt-trois heures l'accueillant comme il se devait, Remus se tâta à appeler un Uber. Une telle idée pouvait facilement s'accompagner d'au moins deux contre-arguments — un, il n'habitait franchement pas si loin d'Honeydukes que ça et deux, il n'était pas encore à un niveau de richesse où commander un Uber ne s'ensuivait pas aussitôt d'un pincement de culpabilité — mais, merde. Ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus. Elles étaient là, plantées tels deux troncs, et elles refusaient littéralement de bouger. De surcroit, le prochain bus ne passait que dans vingt-deux minutes, les horaires s'espaçant drastiquement le soir venu. Et les sièges de l'abribus devaient être gelés. Remus avait suffisamment souffert comme ça.

Douze dollars et cinq justifications supplémentaires plus tard, Remus se trouvait à l'arrière d'une Hyundai, à deux doigts de la somnolence. Il n'eut le temps de fermer les yeux que trois saintes secondes avant que le moteur ne se coupe, cependant, car l'univers souhaitait apparemment lui faire subir une dose additionnelle de sport. Il fallut alors grimper les marches de l'entrée, se battre avec son manteau, puis ses baskets, escalader la _montagne_ que représentait l'escalier, ramper presque vers la porte de sa chambre, sa ligne d'arrivée, son sanctuaire…

« Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La main sur sa poignée, Remus se retourna en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée, il en était quasiment certain. Concernant l'étage, la chambre de James était fermée, de même pour celle de Peter, la salle-de-bain obscure était vide et entrouverte mais un rayon de lumière filtrait au bas de la porte fermée des W.C.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » redemanda la voix de Peter. « J'ai vraiment besoin de papier toilette. »

« J'en ai remis ce matin à peine. » répondit sans même s'en rendre compte Remus.

« Oui mais celui-ci m'irrite la peau. » geignit Peter. « La surface est trop toxique et rêche pour la douceur de mes fesses. C'est du premier prix. »

« Achète le tien, dans ce cas. » cingla Remus.

« Ah mais j'ai mon propre rouleau ! Il est même dans ma chambre ! Je l'ai juste oublié en venant et depuis, je suis coincé. »

Les deux orbites fatigués de Remus trouvèrent la force de s'écarquiller.

« Mais tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quarante ? Quarante-cinq minutes ? » supposa Peter. « Je n'arrête pas d'appeler James mais il a le sommeil lourd. »

« James découche un soir sur seize. » l'informa distraitement Remus, toujours bloqué sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Oooh, il va chez sa copine, c'est ça ? Le petit coquin. »

« Par contre, on ne va vraiment pas avoir une discussion sur la possible vie amoureuse de James Potter pendant que tu es assis sur le trône des toilettes depuis près d'une heure avec des exigences d'hygiène élitistes. » siffla Remus avant de fermer les yeux, agacé. « Où, dans ta chambre, se trouve ton rouleau ? »

« Dans le placard de gauche, juste sur la troisième étagère ! » s'empressa d'indiquer Peter.

Remus secoua la tête, stupéfait par la nature même d'une telle quête, mais se dirigea quand même vers la chambre de Peter qu'il trouva… étrangement ordonnée. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, James et lui avaient toujours considéré l'endroit comme une pièce condamnée, n'y prêtant jamais véritablement attention. Mais là, avec le lit bien fait, le bureau contre la fenêtre, l'armoire semi-encastrée et le nombre… assez alarmant de posters de rongeurs collés aux murs, Remus pouvait presque sereinement affirmer que cette chambre battait celle de James en terme d'aménagement. Mais pas la sienne. Jamais la sienne.

Se recentrant sur ses moutons, Remus ouvrit l'armoire attitrée et _wow_. Ce n'était un seul rouleau individuel que Peter gardait mais un véritable régiment de papiers toilettes empilés les uns sur les autres sur toute la longueur de l'espace imparti. Ils sentaient tous la chlorophylle et devaient comporter pas moins de six couches d'épaisseurs, ce que Remus trouva absolument ridicule. Si les toilettes se retrouvaient mystérieusement bouchées dans les jours qui suivaient, il saurait exactement qui pointer du doigt.

« C'est devant. » l'informa le brun après avoir toqué trois coups.

« Oh, euh, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me couper huit feuilles et de me les donner directement en main propre plutôt que de poser le— »

« Bonne nuit. »

Remus claqua sa porte.

Et une fois dans la pénombre sa chambre, l'heure ne fut plus à tergiverser. Sac balancé, pull arraché, chaussettes délaissées et jean piétiné, l'étudiant se jeta à corps perdu sur son lit et—

« _Mmph !_ »

— s'étala sur un sac d'os. Oh.

 _Oh_.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. » paniqua-t-il à voix basse en tâtant aveuglément autour de lui à la recherche de la carcasse meurtrie de Sirius. « J'avais complètement oublié, merde, _pardon_ … »

La chambre était trop sombre pour qu'il ne distingue autre chose que des ombres et de vagues reliefs. Il se retrouva à agripper accidentellement l'intégralité du visage de Sirius, sa paume écrasée contre son nez, récoltant la prémisse d'un grognement guttural chez le garçon assoupi. Mortifié, le brun se répandit la seconde suivante en une nouvelle ribambelle d'excuses. Quand est-ce que cette journée infernale cesserait ? Quel était ce karma négatif ?

En définitive, Remus opta pour se recroqueviller à l'extrême bordure de son lit et n'occuper qu'un infime dixième de la couette, ses deux mains empilées lui servant d'oreiller de fortune. Il fixa ce qui, dans l'obscurité, devait être sa lampe de chevet en tâchant de se faire le plus petit possible, tel un étranger sur sa propre couche. Et la méthode sembla marcher ; une minute à peine et ses paupières commençaient déjà à faiblir d'elles-mêmes, l'épuisement de la journée enfonçant sa conscience dans une torpeur bienvenue. Le sommeil à portée de main, Remus put presque l'effleurer du doigt lorsqu'un mouvement brusque fit bouger le lit, le poussant à entrouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre.

Il attendit dix secondes, quinze, peut-être vingt, mais au moment de revenir à Morphée, un bras encercla ses hanches pour le ramener contre une _fournaise_ que Remus ne put identifier que comme étant le corps de Sirius. Un deuxième bras vint enserrer sa prise, faisant de Remus un prisonnier ô combien conciliant, et une jambe s'immisça entre les siennes, Sirius s'agrippant à lui tel un coussin à taille humaine. Sa joue piquante vint frotter contre sa nuque et ainsi installés, Remus pouvait sentir son torse tandis qu'il s'enflait et se désemplissait au fil de sa respiration endormie. Paisible. Si paisible que cela ne rendait le break-down silencieux du brun que plus risible.

Il y avait des espoirs si intenses qu'ils en devenaient des rêves éveillés, presque palpables. Remus avait rangé le baiser d'hier dans cette catégorie. La résurgence d'une envie refoulée, d'un souhait pathétique que son cerveau avait été si las de subir en boucle qu'il lui en avait fabriqué une imitation en cadeau ; rien de plus. Car il n'y avait aucun monde dans lequel l'évènement d'hier pouvait être réel.

Mais dans cette obscurité où deux bras le maintenaient si jalousement, deux bras qu'il pouvait effleurer du doigt, timidement, curieusement, et dont il pouvait sentir l'étreinte se resserrer inconsciemment au fur et à mesure de son administration… dans cette obscurité, et à l'encontre de sa nature maladivement prudente, Remus commençait à croire en la réalité de certains souhaits.

.

.

Ou pas.

Remus se réveilla seul.

Tout enveloppé dans les limbes du sommeil qu'il était, il ne remarqua pas d'emblée l'anomalie. Après tout, ce lit n'avait toujours connu qu'un seul occupant ; pourquoi s'inquiéter d'un changement de programme ? De plus, le repos que ressentait son corps tout entier était un auquel il n'avait plus goûté depuis des lustres. Son sommeil avait été non seulement réparateur mais _long_ , la lumière du jour frappant à la porte de ses paupières avec l'insistance des fins de matinée. Remus les ouvrit timidement, un bâillement en travers de la gorge, et lorsque le flou alentour gagna en netteté, son regard s'arrêta sur la large place inoccupée que dévoilait le pan de couette rabattu à ses côtés.

Oh.

Trente secondes de contemplation vitreuse furent nécessaires pour que l'information se loge dans la bonne partie de son cerveau. Il était parti. Ok. Il était parti. D'accord. Presque par instinct, Remus tâta sa table de chevet à la recherche de son portable, appuya presque désespérément sur le bouton d'accueil et trois mails, une notification Facebook, deux suggestions Netflix, un texto de Nana mais aucun de Sirius. Ok.

D'accord.

Remus se frotta le visage d'un geste rustre, prit une grande inspiration puis se leva d'un bond. Sirius était parti. Il réarrangea ses oreillers, tira sur son drap, remit sa couette en place, chaque coin glissé méticuleusement sous le matelas. Sirius était parti et il refusait d'en penser quoi que ce soit. Il ramassa toutes ses affaires traînant au sol, tria les habits sales et rangea ceux propres. Il refusait catégoriquement d'y penser. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et rabattit les volets, laissant le reste des rayons du jour entrer dans la pièce. Sirius était parti sans le réveiller, sans une seule note, un seul post-it, sans son habituel texto matinal. Il mit de l'ordre parmi toutes les affaires éparpillées sur le bureau, classant les livres, remettant chaque bibelot à sa place, froissant les brouillons avec un peu plus de hargne que nécessaire. Et tant qu'à être lancé, autant foncer jusqu'au bout ; il astiqua sa chambre toute entière de fond en comble.

Trois quarts d'heure s'écoulèrent avant que ses mains ne trouvent plus rien à ranger. Tout était désespérément à sa place — posé, plié, empilé, accroché, cadenassé. Remus resta gauchement debout, ne sachant que faire de son corps. Puis il décida : douche. Et ensuite, il fuirait sa chambre pour aller squatter chez Nymphadora. Et si Nymphadora n'était pas disponible — car elle avait le droit de ne pas être disponible, elle pouvait parfaitement avoir un cercle social et des activités ne se limitant pas pathétiquement autour de trois personnes, tuteurs inclus, et ce depuis le collège — il irait… à la bibliothèque ? Pour s'avancer ? Et se noyer dans des vidéos YouTube entre deux révisions ? Puis il rentrerait manger, dormir et demain, cours de théorie philosophique à huit heures trente puis direction Honeydukes juste après.

Quelle vie incroyable.

Alors il prit sa douche. Et il s'habilla. Et il prépara son sac. Et il descendit les escaliers.

« Bah où tu vas, Lupita ? » lui demanda James, assis en parka sur la table de la cuisine, ses chaussures reposant princièrement sur l'une des chaises.

Remus, déjà d'humeur massacrante, eut immédiatement à l'esprit cinq répliques concernant la chaise qu'il souillait de la semelle absolument dégoutante de ses baskets absolument déglinguées — n'était-il pourtant pas millionaire ? Quelque chose de ce genre ? — mais toutes moururent lorsque son regard se posa sur Sirius et que ce-dernier le gratifia d'un sourire assoupi.

.

.

Ou pas, _pas_.

Il était treize heures trente. James buvait du Candy Up en parlant de la calvitie grandissante du Prince William. Remus était assis sur les genoux de Sirius. Sirius avait une main sur son ventre. Pas au-dessus, non ; _sur_. Absolument plus rien n'avait de sens.

Remus se souvenait être rentré dans la cuisine, avoir refusé le siège où les chaussures de James avaient laissé des petites miettes de boue séchée puis Sirius, qui était resté jusque là à moitié endormi, avait simplement tapoté sa cuisse en le regardant et… et. Que dire de plus ? Remus était une créature faible.

Son sac déposé, il s'était donc assis sur ses genoux, précautionneusement, et depuis, plus _rien_ n'avait de sens. James avait fait basculer la chaise qu'il assiégeait pour l'épousseter, la boue dégringolant au sol, et Remus n'avait absolument rien dit. Il s'y était ensuite installé à l'envers telle une gogo danseuse pour continuer ce qui semblait être le lynchage gratuit de la famille royale sur le plan capillaire et Remus n'avait pas participé. Il avait sorti une brique de lait de sa poche, soufflé dans la paille pour faire voler le plastique dans les airs et Remus n'avait absolument pas bronché. Car la main de Sirius était sur son ventre.

A peine s'était-il assis que Sirius avait agrippé ses hanches et, soudain, il n'était plus treize heures trente mais minuit, et ils ne se trouvaient plus dans cette cuisine mais dans le lit du haut, côte-à-côte, entrelacés. Puis il avait réarrangé Remus sur ses genoux, le soulevant momentanément dans les airs comme si l'étudiant n'était pas majeur et vacciné, et lorsque ses bras avaient repris leur rôle de forteresse tout autour de son corps, sa paume s'était glissée sous son pull pour venir recouvrir son nombril.

Le geste avait été fluide, effectué sans hésitation ni gêne, comme la suite logique d'un mouvement ou une pensée distraite en passant, et Remus aurait dû s'en offusquer. Sirius avait un rapport au corps si libéral qu'il en devenait fascinant, voire hallucinant. Remus aimait pour sa part conserver un maladif périmètre de sécurité pour lui tout seul et, avec cette transgression, il était en droit de s'offusquer. Pas de se sentir si… protégé. Enveloppé. Désiré ?

Et peut-être. _Peut-être_. Que si sa main… s'était posée… juste un cran plus—

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous là. » apparut Peter dans l'entrebâillement. « Ça tombe à pic parce que j'aimerais vraiment vous parler de votre choix de papier toilette. Oh, hey Sirius ! »

La main qui avait reposé contre le ventre de Remus se déroba alors pour échanger une sorte de salutation élaborée avec Peter comprenant trois claquements de doigts distincts. D'un bout à l'autre de la table, James et Remus s'échangèrent un regard éberlué.

« Donc. » reprit Peter en s'installant à son tour pour dégainer deux feuilles de papier hygiénique — _propres_ , se rassura aussitôt Remus après inspection.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença James, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Je voudrais sincèrement attirer votre attention sur la composition de cette… chose car je vis dans cette maison, ce qui signifie que vos choix m'affectent. Et le choix d'acheter continuellement cette marque est, sans vouloir vous offenser, absolument désastreux. C'est littéralement du _cancer_ que vous utilisez pour vous nettoyer les fesses. » asséna Peter.

« Pause. » intervint James, sa brique de lait suspendue en l'air. « Mec, au cas où l'info t'aurait échappé, on est dans une cuisine, là. »

« Et alors ? »

 _Et alors ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit_ , aurait pu répondre Remus. Il ne le fit pas.

« Et alors on _mange_ dans une cuisine et toi, tu viens nous parler de qualité de papier toilette. » siffla à sa place James.

« Parce que c'est important. Et grave. Ceci ! » s'échauffa Peter en agitant la feuille la moins épaisse sous le nez de James. « Est porteur d'eczéma. »

« Pas de cancer, donc ? »

« Les deux ! Cancer _et_ eczéma ! Et c'est bien pour cela que je n'utilise jamais ce rouleau lorsque vous le mettez. »

 _Donc… où est le problème_ , aurait pu une nouvelle fois interjeter Remus. Il ne le fit pas.

« Eh bah qu'est-ce que tu viens nous faire chier avec, alors ? » souffla James, moins diplomate.

« Oh ! Oooh ! Excuse-moi d'être un bon colocataire et de simplement vouloir vous prévenir de la réalité toxique de ce que vous achetez ! C'est vrai, ça, de quoi est-ce que je me mêle ? »

« Précisément. »

« J'essaie _littéralement_ de vous sauver les fesses ! »

« Mec : il s'agit de papier toilette, pas de déchets nucléaires. » siffla James. « Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. »

« Elle en aura lorsqu'après avoir ignoré toutes mes mises en garde, vous terminerez à l'hôpital, le rectum endommagé. »

 _Hâte,_ aurait pu répliquer Remus. Il ne le fit pas.

« Tant pis pour nous ! » rugit James. « Tu as ton propre matos, non ? En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne alors ? ! »

« Nous vivons sous un seul et même toit ! » lui rappela une fois de plus Peter. « Si je vois quelque chose susceptible de mettre en danger la vie d'une personne, je me dois… »

« Non, tu ne ' _dois_ ' rien, justement ! Personne ne t'a demandé d'être notre dermatologue anal ! » explosa James. « Dans une _cuisine_ , qui plus est ! »

« Très bien ! Restez dans votre ignorance ! » cria à son tour Peter et lorsqu'il tenta de lui flanquer l'une de ses feuilles au visage pour ponctuer sa sortie, le papier voleta élégamment dans les airs pour surplomber tout doucement la chevelure de James. « Quand vous vous ferez amputer, ne venez surtout pas pleurer devant ma porte ! Vous ne pourrez même plus monter les escaliers pour l'accéder, de toutes les façons. »

Il quitta la pièce en trombe tandis que James arrachait son diadème hygiénique pour le réduire en de minuscules petites miettes de papier sur la table. Et lorsque Sirius rit contre son dos, Remus en ressentit toutes les vibrations.

« On est d'accord qu'il est complètement taré ? » rugit James.

« Ça partait d'une bonne intention. » releva Sirius, sa voix érodée par le sommeil.

« Je ne peux pas me l'encadrer. » articula-t-il, le rond formé par ses pouces et index marquant le sérieux de sa déclaration. « Je ne peux _pas_.Depuis le départ. Depuis la toute première seconde. Dès que j'ai aperçusa tête de consanguin se servir dans _ma_ section du frigo. »

« Enemies-to-lovers. » diagnostiqua Sirius.

Remus aurait pu éclater de rire si la main de Sirius n'était pas de retour sur son ventre, son index traçant de petits cercles contre sa peau. Lentement, doucement.

Il ne le fit pas.

.

.

Remus n'alla ni traîner chez sa meilleure amie, ni dépérir dans un coin caché de la bibliothèque. Il ne quitta même pas la maison, à vrai dire. Son seul trajet de la journée fut de la table de la cuisine jusqu'au sofa du salon pour un marathon Iron Man (légèrement) imposé.

Sirius l'avait suivi tel un automate à la seconde où il s'était levé, ses mains migrant de ses hanches à ses épaules, comme en recherche constante de contact. Il s'était ensuite effondré à sa suite sur le canapé et avait logé sa tête contre sa cuisse, corps recroquevillé en position foetale, paupières semi closes. Le plaid avait été la touche finale.

Ce tableau comportait quelque chose de si vulnérable que Remus se surprit à lui caresser les cheveux par pur instinct, pris de cette même pulsion qui l'animait dès qu'il apercevait le chaton de la voisine gambader au coin de la rue. Ses phalanges plongées dans ses mèches, il les enroula, les déroula, démêla quelques noeuds, tira légèrement, juste assez pour que la pression soit agréable sur son cuir chevelu. Et observer ses traits faciaux se détendre petit à petit, sentir sa tête reposer plus lourdement encore contre sa cuisse, abandonnant tout autre appui, fut un spectacle grisant. Parvenir à avoir un impact visible et immédiat sur une personne comme Sirius équivalait presque pour Remus à remporter un trophée.

Puis James déboula dans le salon en pyjama — il était quinze heures — et la main de Remus s'immobilisa aussitôt, prise sur le fait. Le regard de son colocataire ne passa qu'en coup de vent sur lui, cependant, toute l'attention volée par Tony Stark à l'écran.

« Vous matez quel Iron Man ? » demanda James.

« Le premier. » répondit Remus.

« Cool, le meilleur des trois. » jubila James et il s'assit en tailleurs sur le tapis, son smartphone à quarante-six notifications par seconde posé juste à côté de lui.

« Effectivement. » confirma Remus, positivement surpris par son voisin pour une toute première fois historique. « Suivi de très près par le troisième. » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Par contre, on le regarde avec le son ou on devine les répliques des personnages aux mouvements de leurs lèvres ? Pourquoi le volume est aussi bas ? »

« Oh, je l'ai baissé exprès. Comme Sirius dort. » expliqua à mi-voix Remus.

« Il ne dort pas, il est juste dans sa phase de réanimation. » répondit James et il chipa la télécommande sur l'accoudoir.

« Réanimation ? »

« J'appelle ses sommeils des comas. Et les longues, _longues_ heures qu'il prend pour se réveiller totalement juste après sa phase de réanimation. » élabora James en augmentant le volume de dix pour-cent. « Ça lui prend généralement cinq à six bonnes heures pour émerger complètement et se souvenir qu'il est un être humain fonctionnel. Mais avant ça, il a besoin de se rappeler qu'un monde extérieur à lui-même existe. C'est pour ça qu'il te tripote depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Q-quoi ? » sursauta Remus, les joues cramoisies. « Il ne me tripote pas. »

James le fixa un instant, l'air de dire : ' _vraiment ?_ '. Puis il tira sans crier gare sur le plaid qui les recouvraient et à la vue de la cuisse de Remus que Sirius encerclait de ses bras, sa tête toujours reposée par-dessus, le jeune homme arbora un rictus victorieux.

« Ça va lui passer dans les heures qui suivent, t'inquiète. » Il rabattit négligemment la couverture pour pianoter un rapide texto, Remus toujours statufié sur le sofa. « D'ailleurs, encore merci de l'avoir laissé coloniser ton lit aussi longtemps. Je sais que tu détestes qu'on vienne respirer dans ton espace donc ça n'a pas dû être simple, j'imagine. Puis Sirius a aussi tendance à faire des trucs étranges lorsqu'il dort. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas, genre, roulé une pelle en pleine nuit. »

Dans le classement des plus grandes ironies du sort, cette simple phrase venait de décrocher la palme d'or avec les félicitations du jury. Le Remus Lupin d'un univers parallèle en aurait ri, car c'était drôle. Tristement, pathétiquement hilarant. Celui du monde réel, cependant, ne put rien faire d'autre que demeurer la bouche entrouverte, un poil tétanisé. Et ce fut ce magnifique tableau que put apprécier James en se retournant vers lui, intrigué par son silence.

« Ohla, eh, je blaguais Lupita. » le rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Remus émit un rire plus pâle encore que sa figure actuelle.

« Je sais ? » mentit-il.

« O-kay. » articula James, perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau texto ne le déconcentre. « Au pire, il ne se souvient jamais de rien durant ses comas donc, tranquille. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne le tuera pas. »

« Oh. » accusa Remus.

 _Anéantis mes derniers rêves, allez_ , voulut-il crier. Son coeur chavirait à lui en donner le mal de mer mais Sirius bougea soudain contre sa cuisse, resserrant l'étau de son bras autour de sa jambe, et ce fut suffisant pour redonner à ses émotions houleuses un semblant de calme.

« 'regardez quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah, ça y est ? Ça reprend du service, là-haut ? » s'exclama James en se retournant vers lui.

« 'ui. » marmonna Sirius puis il bailla. « Non. Presque. »

« Eh bah grouille-toi, mon pote. On a une soirée à préparer dans trois jours, je te signale. » lui remit-il à l'esprit juste avant d'opérer un virage sec sur Remus, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. « D'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce… que tu veux ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt son colocataire.

« Lily. À ma fête. » fut sa réponse immédiate.

« Non. » fut celle de Remus.

« Tu vois, je m'y attendais. » anticipa James, son rictus agrandi. « Et c'est pourquoi j'ai un deal à te proposer. »

« Ce sera toujours non. »

« Si tu réussis à la convaincre de venir, tu pourras inviter Tonks. » poursuivit-il.

« J'habite ici, Potter. » ricana Remus. « Si je veux ramener l'intégralité d'une classe de maternelle dans ma chambre vendredi soir, je le ferai et sans ton aval. »

James fronça des sourcils, dubitatif, ce qui poussa Remus à froncer des sourcils à son tour, contemplatif, puis dodeliner la tête.

« Ok, je m'entends le dire et… mmh. Pas le meilleur exemple. » admit-il.

« Ouais. » acquiesça James. « Assez troublant. »

« Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, j'en suis sûr. »

« C'est qui, Tonks ? » se manifesta alors Sirius, sa figure tournée vers Remus.

Le brun baissa la tête et se fit violence pour ne pas délicatement déplacer la longue mèche scindant son visage en deux.

« Ma meilleure amie. » répondit-il.

« Oh. Celle à qui tu as offert le carnet ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui ! » se souvint Remus. « Oui, c'est elle. »

« Quel carnet ? » voulut savoir James.

« Rien. » éluda aussitôt Remus.

« Un carnet. » répondit au même instant Sirius.

« D'acc. » fit James, les paupières légèrement plissées, avant d'embrayer : « En tout cas, si tu parviens à faire en sorte que Lily soit là, je m'engage personnellement à t'aider à te caser une bonne fois pour toutes avec ta ' _meilleure amie_ '. »

Et il eut non seulement l'audace de mimer les guillemets mais d'agrémenter le tout du pire clin d'oeil possible.

« Oh mon Dieu… Potter. Écoute. » souffla Remus car il _fallait_ que ce mythe s'arrête. « Je ne sais pas où et comment t'es venu l'idée que j'étais… amoureux ? De celle que je considère littéralement comme ma soeur ? Mais ça ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la vérité. »

« Hun-hun. » dit James avec un sourire insupportable.

« Je suis très sérieux. » persévéra Remus.

« Oui oui. » dit-il encore.

« Potter. »

« Lupita. »

Et… et Remus fut sincèrement sur le point de le dire. La vérité se trouvait là, juste à la bordure de ses lèvres, prête à être déballée dans son état le plus brut. Il n'avait jamais convoité une seule femme dans sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais convoiter autre chose qu'un homme. Principalement, celui allongé en ce même instant contre sa cuisse. Bon sang, ce qu'il le convoitait.

« Laisse-le. » intervint alors Sirius.

« Mais ! » feignit de s'offusquer son ami. « Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie de l'aider ? De mettre mon expertise à son service ? »

« Tu essaies de gérer sa collègue en manipulant ses sentiments. » résuma Sirius. « Laisse-le. »

Remus se répéta ces deux dernières phrases jusqu'à ce que leur sens gifle ses deux petites joues et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Non. Non. Attends. _Non_. » nia-t-il aussitôt, paniqué à l'idée que Sirius puisse à présent croire en toutes ces bêtises. « Je ne suis pas… je ne peux pas… il n'y a rien entre Tonks et moi. Vraiment rien. Aucun sentiment… romantique ou autre. D'un côté comme de l'autre. »

« …jusque là. » ajouta James en faisant gigoter ses sourcils.

« Potter, tu vas me _foutre_ la paix avec ça. » cingla cette fois-ci Remus, glacial.

Le silence qui s'abattit par la suite fut une magnifique récompense. La tête stupéfaite qu'arborait à présent James en fut également une.

« Ok. Désolé. » finit-il par s'excuser. « Dernière proposition. »

« Je te jure que si tu… »

« Deux mois de vaisselle. »

Et, juste comme ça, la stupéfaction changea de camp.

« Deux mois ? » répéta lentement Remus.

Dans cette maison, c'était du jamais vu.

« Yep. » opina James. « Et tes deux prochaines lessives. Pliées et repassées. »

« Il repasse très bien. » intervint aléatoirement Sirius.

« C'est mon seul talent. » renchérit James.

Remus laissa cette proposition prendre racine en lui et faire monter ses tiges jusque dans la partie rationnelle de son cerveau. Il pencha la tête de côté.

« Ton taux de réussite est de trois pour-cent. » estima-t-il. « Et je suis vraiment généreux. »

« Je sais. » répondit James.

« Lily n'est pas du tout une personne que l'on peut convaincre facilement. » continua Remus. « _Surtout_ s'il s'agit de toi. »

« Donc est-ce que c'est un oui ? »

Remus s'humecta les lèvres, encore pensif.

« Quatre prochaines lessives. Et tu arrêtes de poser tes chaussures sur les chaises. Et tu te mêles une bonne fois pour toutes de tes affaires. »

« _Deal_. » rugit James, les deux bras en l'air.

.

.

Le lendemain même, Remus revit ses pouvoirs d'entremetteur à la baisse. Lily travaillait avec lui durant son service de la matinée mais le café n'avait rien du calme d'un mardi, huit employés bourdonnant en permanence derrière le comptoir tandis qu'une ribambelle de clients hâtifs défilait à la caisse. Peu d'opportunités pour s'isoler et discuter, donc. De plus, il avait vu la manière dont elle avait débarqué en trombe par la porte de service et attaché hargneusement son tablier Honeydukes. Elle semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. Et à entendre Greg brailler tout et n'importe quoi dans leurs oreilles à une intervalle de treize secondes, l'humeur semblait propagée.

« Plus vite ! » criait-il en frappant des mains beaucoup trop fort pour un horaire aussi matinal. « Allez, allez ! Les gobelets, c'est _ici_ qu'on les range, pas là-bas ! Plus rapides, les commandes ! Hop hop hop ! Et vous me nettoyez ce comptoir ! _Remus_ ! »

Le brun s'immobilisa en plein rendu de monnaie, à l'affut. Deux secondes plus tard, Greg et son déodorant Axe venaient infester sa nuque.

« Il faut sou-ri-re. » lui martela-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. « Ce n'est pas un cimetière ici. »

Remus étira ses lèvres de l'est à l'ouest pour rendre au client son billet de cinq euros.

« Eh bah voilà, c'était pas si compliqué que ça ma bichette. » le congratula son manager avant — Remus serra des dents, psychologiquement préparé — de lui frapper les fesses puis s'éloigner en beuglant de nouvelles instructions.

Et, tandis que Remus enchainait les commandes avec l'efficacité d'un robot programmé pour une seule et même tâche, il put également la sentir monter en lui, cette humeur assassine.

Démissionner était un réel fantasme.

« En- _fin_. »

Remus ferma la porte de la réserve avec toute la délicatesse du monde pour se vautrer contre le mur aussitôt après, un soulagement temporaire mais palpable l'habitant tout entier. Greg était allé fumer sa clope du midi, ce qui comprenait trois minutes de nicotine, quatre de drague si une employée prenait sa pause au même moment, trois pour la seconde cigarette et deux pour un dernier café. Remus avait donc douze minutes saintes de répit devant lui et, cloitré au beau milieu du garde-manger de Honeydukes, il comptait bien les essorer jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

« C'est sa pause clope ? »

Remus rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Face à lui, Lily buvait une canette de Minute Maid pamplemousse, assise en tailleurs sur un enchevêtrement de palettes en bois.

« Tout juste. » répondit-il.

« J'ai pas pu attendre. » continua-t-elle après une nouvelle gorgée. « Mon chien est tombé malade dans la nuit donc j'ai dormi en tout et pour tout six minutes cette nuit. En entendant mon réveil, je voulais juste me flinguer. »

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » s'enquit Remus. « Pour ton chien. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oh, oui. Ma soeur, ce génie, a eu l'idée de le laisser jouer une heure complète sous la pluie et il a pris un coup de froid. Mais rien de grave. » Elle le regarda un instant puis rit, sa canette à la bouche. « T'es mignon. »

Remus se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux, feignant de jouer avec le noeud de son tablier.

« Tu as un chien ? » poursuivit-elle.

Remus releva la tête aussitôt.

« Oui. » répondit-il, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. « Nausica. Mais elle est chez mes tu…chez mes parents, en ce moment. »

« Elle te manque ? » voulut savoir Lily.

« Oui. » admit Remus et il secoua pensivement la tête. « Oui. » répéta-t-il, un peu plus bas. « J'ai pratiquement grandi avec. C'est un berger allemand. »

« Oh, j'adore les bergers allemands. » pépia aussitôt Lily. « Est-ce que tu as des photos ? »

Et pour les trois prochaines minutes, Remus fit défiler le dossier regroupant l'intégralité des clichés de Nausica présents sur son téléphone. Il y en avait plus d'une centaine et il s'attendit à ce que sa voisine se lasse à un moment donné mais chaque photo provoquait chez elle une exclamation excitée ou une moue attendrie. Ce ne fut même pas une exagération de constater l'amélioration nette de son humeur une fois le diaporama terminé.

« Elle a l'air adorable. » fut son constat final, ses yeux plissés affectueusement.

« Elle l'est. » acquiesça Remus en rangeant son portable. « À chaque fois que je rentre à la campagne, c'est la fête. Elle ne me quitte pas d'une seule semelle. La fois dernière, elle a caché une de mes chaussures pour ne plus que je parte. »

« La pauvre. » compatit Lily, une main sur le coeur. « La séparation doit être dure chaque fois. »

« Elle me manque. » répéta Remus. « Je l'aurais bien amenée ici avec moi mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'habituerait à la ville. Pas assez de verdure, trop de coups de klaxon. Et puis mes parents y sont trop attachés. Sans compter que James est allergique aux poils de chien. »

« Peu de chances que ça marche entre lui et moi, alors. » déclara Lily mais lorsqu'elle porta sa cannette à la bouche, ce fut avec un sourire espiègle.

Remus pesa le pour et le contre de la chose, soupesa son entrée en matière, puis décida de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Il veut que je te convainque coûte que coûte de venir à sa fête, après-demain. » avoua-t-il. « Il m'a plus précisément supplié et soudoyé pour que je t'y ramène. »

« Et tu as dit oui ? »

Remus fit gonfler ses joues, coupable.

« Tu as dit oui ! » s'écria Lily, stupéfaite. « Non mais j'y crois pas. »

« Quatre tours de lessive ! Deux mois de vaisselle ! » invoqua Remus d'un ton suppliant. « Je savais que la mission était vouée à l'échec le plus cuisant qui soit mais face à de telles propositions, je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« Incroyable. Donc je suis une transaction. »

« Non ! » s'écria Remus. « Non, jamais je ne… »

« Si. » le coupa Lily et elle jeta sa cannette vide dans la poubelle d'un lancer précis. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Même si tu es un petit enfoiré, je t'aime bien. Alors donne une bonne raison, une _excellente_ raison, et je viendrai. »

Les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent telles deux soucoupes.

« V-vraiment ? »

« Il te reste… » Elle consulta sa montre. « …à peu près deux minutes et quarante cinq secondes avant que Greg ne revienne donc je te conseille d'activer tes méninges dès maintenant. »

Et Remus chercha, chercha, chercha, _chercha_ , puis :

« Sirius. »

« Sirius ? » répéta Lily, sourcils froncés.

« Sirius. » confirma Remus, joues roses. « Le meilleur ami de James. »

« Okay. » répondit Lily dans l'attente qu'il élabore. « Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier, ce Sirius ? Il a trois bras ? Il est cyclope ? S'il l'est, je débarque. J'ai toujours voulu en voir un de près. »

Remus secoua la tête à la négative, le rose de ses joues virant au rouge pivoine.

« Je voudrais… » commença-t-il. « J'aimerais… enfin, s'il _veut_ … je… je voudrais. Aussi. » Il prit une grande inspiration puis résuma le tout : « Il me plaît. Beaucoup. Voire même trop. » Seconde inspiration. « Et j'en suis à un stade où je ne peux même plus le regarder sans m'imaginer le loft vitré, les deux chats, la plante verte qu'on oublie d'arroser et la feuille d'impôt partagée. C'est catastrophique. » gémit-il. « Bref. Il sera là, vendredi. Et j'aimerais… tu vois ? Tenter. »

Lily le dévisagea avec un lent sourire connivent.

« Ok, donne-moi l'adresse. »

.

.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de flâner sur YouTube, Remus avait tout un rituel.

Il commençait d'abord tout doucement avec une vidéo de chaton. Puis une vidéo de chat. Puis une vidéo de chien. Puis une compilation de chats et de chiens. Puis une compilation de bébés. Puis un vlog familial qui finissait par l'emmerder. Puis une flopée de vidéos de soldats retournant au bercail. Puis un assemblage des meilleures scènes torse nu de Tom Cruise dans Top Gun. Puis une moitié de documentaire sur la scientologie. Puis une compilation des dix phénomènes naturels les plus inexpliqués. Puis une vidéo de conspiration gouvernementale. Puis un témoignage d'ancien illuminati. Puis l'interrogatoire documenté d'un tueur en série texan démembrant ses victimes pour faire ensuite frire chaque morceau et les incorporer dans le plat de ragout phare que servait son restaurant. Puis un tutoriel pour faire des petits pompons en laine. Puis un lookbook hivernal.

« Ohlala, je suis _vraiment_ désolée. » s'excusa Rowena en refermant la porte du box derrière elle. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre longtemps. »

Remus ôta un écouteur puis l'autre, la vidéo de _Bestdressed_ qu'il regardait mise sur pause. À vrai dire, il attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait même oublié la cause.

« J'avais un truc à terminer qui a pris plus de temps que prévu et puis en venant ici, j'ai croisé une pote que je n'avais plus vu depuis, quoi… le début du semestre ? » énuméra-t-elle en commençant à se débarrasser de son écharpe et de son manteau. « Donc on s'est mise à papoter pendant je-ne-sais-combien de temps et je n'ai vraiment pas vu les minutes passer. Tu n'étais pas pressé, j'espère ? »

« Non. » répondit Remus.

 _Je n'en ai pas moins perdu de temps_ , pensa-t-il bien fort.

« Ouf. » souffla Rowena et elle prit place à côté de lui. « C'est vraiment cosy ici ! »

« C'est le même box que la fois dernière. »

« Oui mais je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention. La bibliothèque a tendance à m'oppresser un peu, en général ; tout y est silencieux, immobile. J'ai limite l'impression qu'on me pointera du doigt si je respire trop fort. Alors que là, on est un peu comme dans une petite bulle. » Elle fit un tour d'horizon des lieux en opinant pensivement. « Peut-être que je viendrai bosser ici, désormais. »

« Non. » souffla Remus.

« Quoi ? » sursauta Rowena.

« On. Hum. Commence ? » se rattrapa-t-il d'extrême justesse.

Le dossier n'était pas compliqué en soi. Il n'était pas simple non plus. Mais il restait tout à fait gérable. La clé, tel que Remus voyait les choses, était de simplement savoir s'organiser. Ils ne pouvaient débuter quoi que ce soit sans une parfaite feuille de route. De plus, on l'avait suffisamment berné au collège pour encore ignorer que sans une distribution claire des tâches entre les membres d'une équipe, cela se terminerait inévitablement en une nuit blanche à terminer furieusement le travail des autres juste avant la date limite. Un bon moment fut donc consacré à la mise en commun d'idées pouvant permettre le dégagement des axes principaux sur lesquels se partager équitablement le travail de recherche.

Et le brainstorming se déroula de manière étonnamment fluide, chacun apportant sa pierre à l'édifice. Rowena émettait des réflexions pertinentes mais semblait attendre que Remus en propose de bien meilleures, la seule et unique bonne note du brun surplombant sa tête en auréole d'enfant modèle. Dans ces moments-là, le brun mobilisait en urgence l'intégralité de ses connaissances et se retrouvait à réciter mot pour mot des paragraphes de cours entiers.

Bientôt, ils eurent un point de départ décent pour entamer une répartition et ce fut cet instant que son téléphone choisit pour vibrer dans sa poche.

« Concernant Spinoza, je peux m'occuper de tout ce qui touche à la libération de l'âme, à la démarche rationnelle et au traitement psychophysiologique de l'affectivité. » suggéra Rowena tandis que Remus lisait le ' **4.** _'_ que lui avait simplement envoyé Sirius par message.

Il fronça des sourcils — quatre… quoi ? — puis les haussa en réalisant que Rowena attendait peut-être sa réponse. Pour se rendre ensuite compte que : pas du tout. La voici qui entourait dans l'éparpillement de mots clés ceux qui l'intéressaient sans aucunement le consulter.

« Attends, la démarche rationnelle englobe déjà le traitement psychophysiologique de l'affectivité et le tout fait partie de la libération de l'âme. » releva Remus. « Tu prends trois fois la même chose. »

« Mmh. » réfléchit Rowena avant de concéder : « C'est vrai que c'est pareil, dans un sens. »

 _Comment ça 'dans un sens' ?_ , siffla intérieurement Remus en la voyant encercler cette fois-ci les trois sujets ensemble. Il la voyait d'ici tenter sa petite arnaque.

« Ce n'est pas meilleur qu'on se répartisse le travail ensemble ? Etant donné qu'on est dans un même groupe ? Et que les choses sont donc censées se décider à deux ? » lui rappela-t-il.

« Dis-moi déjà ce que tu penses de ça. » proposa Rowena en lui tendant la feuille sur laquelle figuraient ses choix. « Et puis si ça ne te convient pas, on refera la répartition. Je commence les premières recherches. » annonça-t-elle en se penchant vers son écran avec une moue concentrée.

Remus attrapa la feuille, mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la lire pour savoir qu'il ne serait pas du tout d'accord. Et il ne la lit pas, Sirius l'épargnant au tout dernier moment.

 **viens ?**

Il avait rattaché sa demande d'une photo à contre-jour de sa tête devant une gigantesque vitre derrière laquelle nageaient petits poissons et grands. Remus bloqua sur la photo, cligna des yeux puis revint sur Terre. Il remonta ensuite la conversation et comprit le ' **4.** _'_ de Sirius comme une réponse tardive au texto geignard que l'étudiant avait envoyé à Nymphadora et lui juste après sa toute première interaction avec Rowena, deux jours plus tôt.

 _Où ?_

 **aquarium. entrée gratuite.**

Remus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, zieutant la feuille sous ses yeux. Puis le texto de Sirius. Puis Rowena — qui, clairement, discutait sur Twitter comme le trahissait le reflet de ses lunettes. Il prit une inspiration silencieuse.

« Ça ne me convient pas. » déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Rowena firent une navette lente de sa page d'interaction à lui.

« Quoi donc ? La répartition ? »

« Oui. » répondit Remus. « Ça ne me semble pas divisé également. Ma charge de travail est plus lourde, si tu regardes bien. »

« Vraiment ? » douta Rowena et elle reprit la feuille pour la passer vaguement en revue. « Ça m'avait pourtant paru équilibré. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut reporter cette séance de travail à un autre jour ? » embraya-t-il. « J'ai un imprévu. »

« Aucun souci. » acquiesça sa voisine en fermant aussitôt après son clapet d'ordinateur. « Je suis disponible ce week-end. Samedi après-midi, ça t'irait ? Pour dix-sept heures, ce serait vraiment parfait. »

« Je ne sais pas encore. » mentit Remus, à mi-chemin de la sortie. « Je te tiendrai au courant. »

Et, une fois sorti du box, il relâcha un soupir puis tâcha de ne pas marcher trop vite, son pas à la limite du trot. La bibliothécaire le salua de loin et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire d'enfant de choeur juste avant de dévaler les escaliers tel un cascadeur à hauts risques. Et à quatre marches du dehors, il extirpa son portable pour pianoter :

 _J'arrive_

 **11.**

 _Connard_

.

.

Deux années passées dans cette ville et Remus n'avait jamais encore visité le grand aquarium qui faisait sa réputation. L'idée, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ne lui avait même pas traversé une seule fois l'esprit. Ermite était une profession qu'il exerçait à temps plein. Mais lorsque le bus le déposa juste devant les portes, lorsqu'il put rentrer en présentant seulement sa carte étudiante — car l'entrée était effectivement gratuite le mercredi pour les moins de vingt six ans —, lorsqu'il ressortit son portable pour prévenir Sirius mais finit par tomber en contemplation devant un banc d'hippocampes, il se dit qu'être ermite à temps partiel pouvait aussi avoir ses qualités.

La foule allait et venait tout autour de lui et Remus s'immobilisa pour passer enfin son coup de fil. Il leva le nez, les tonalités s'égrenant à son oreille, et vit au loin la silhouette de Sirius décrocher.

« _Allô ?_ »

« Retourne toi. »

Un rire dans la gorge, le brun l'aperçut effectuer un lent tour sur lui-même et scanner l'océan humain les séparant à sa recherche.

« _Où est-ce que tu es ?_ »

« Là. » répondit simplement Remus sans pour autant bouger.

Mais, plot-twist : le regard de Sirius le trouva.

.

.

Ça, Remus ne pouvait pas l'inventer.

Parce qu'il le voyait. Les longs couloirs, si peuplés mais vides, dans lesquels ils cheminaient côte à côte. Les parois d'aquarium longeant les murs de part et d'autre de leur chemin. Les spots de lumières aquatiques dont le profil de Sirius se trouvait illuminé. Traits reposés, visage apaisé ; ces journées ininterrompues de sommeil lui avaient fait un bien immense.

Parce qu'il l'entendait. Cris d'enfants, grondements d'adultes, bruits de pas, exclamations émerveillées, bruitages maritimes dans les enceintes ; la cacophonie les entourait mais entre eux, le silence parfait. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en synchronisation, s'arrêtant devant les mêmes vitrines, pointant du doigt les mêmes petits poissons et quand l'un faisait une grimace, l'autre riait puis ils repartaient d'un seul et même pas.

Parce qu'il le sentait. Sirius avait une main dans sa poche mais, quelques fois, le temps d'une seconde ou deux, leurs deux bras s'effleuraient. Quelques fois, Sirius venait s'appuyer contre lui pour admirer un requin puis il s'éloignait. Quelques fois, Remus observait une créature par la vitre et se sentait observé, le regard de Sirius sur lui comme un toucher. Et même s'il détournait les yeux, l'ombre de son sourire le trahissait.

Quelques fois, Remus voulait être courageux. Et vouloir, c'était pouvoir. Pouvoir, c'était faire. Alors il le fit. Sa main vint timidement chercher la sienne, son coeur battant jusque dans sa gorge, son regard dirigé droit devant lui, et Sirius l'accueillit tout entier, comme si l'attente avait été trop longue.

Et sa paume contre la sienne, c'était tangible. C'était réel. Il le sentait. Ça ne relevait aucunement du rêve ou du fantasme.

Il ne pouvait pas l'inventer.

.

.

« C'était cool. » dit Remus, premières paroles prononcées depuis son arrivée.

Ils étaient dehors, à présent. La nuit commençait à tomber et le vent soufflait avec beaucoup moins de retenue qu'en plein jour. Ils étaient aussi face à face, un peu en retrait par rapport à la sortie. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées.

« C'était cool. » confirma Sirius.

Et il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur qui n'avait jamais encore été là. Quelque chose de direct sans être tranchant. Quelque chose de brutalement honnête. Remus se sentit déshabillé jusqu'à l'âme. Électrifié lorsque Sirius chassa d'une phalange repliée la boucle qui dégringolait constamment sur son front.

Et là, devant tout le trottoir, mais aussi devant personne, son pouce vint tout doucement suivre la trajectoire de sa cicatrice dans toute sa diagonale, traversant son front, caressant sa paupière, surmontant l'arête de son nez, progressant vers le bas de sa joue jusqu'à l'ossature de sa mâchoire. Il en suivit le contour et remonta à hauteur de sa bouche, appuyant doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Créant un espace. De la pulpe de son pouce, il caressa l'ourlet de sa lèvre supérieure puis s'arrêta au centre, la respiration extrêmement irrégulière de Remus contre son doigt.

« Tu es beau. » chuchota-t-il par-dessus la cohue. « Est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit ? »

 _Peut-être. Jamais comme ça._ Remus hocha négativement la tête. Sa voix ne répondait plus.

« Alors je te le dis. » dit-il, son pouce cajolant à présent le début enflé de sa cicatrice, de cette horreur lui ayant ruiné le visage depuis l'enfance, de cette monstruosité massacrant son estime de lui-même, enlaidissant tout ses portraits. Et Sirius la caressait comme s'il l'avait enfin apprivoisée. « Tu es beau. Sous tous les angles. Extérieur. Intérieur. Partout. Tout le temps. »

Remus déglutit mais ne parvint à ravaler qu'un quart de ses larmes. Le reste dévala librement ses pommettes sans même qu'il ne puisse anticiper, comprendre ou même localiser la source d'un tel torrent en lui. D'une seule main, Sirius passa à deux, chaque paume sur une joue, et Remus se détesta de voir un pli de tristesse froisser une figure si belle, si intacte et si apaisée que la sienne.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il, un goût salé dans la bouche. « Désolé, pardon, _pardon_. » bredouilla-t-il, honteux et complètement déréglé dans ses émotions.

Il tenta de détourner la tête pour essuyer tout ce désastre d'un revers de main et, peut-être, qui sait, avec un peu de chance, rentrer six pieds sous terre pour y dépérir, mais Sirius ne le laissa pas faire. Et lorsque Remus eut enfin le courage de rencontrer son regard, sa dignité en chute libre, il y lut une affection dénuée de pitié. Dieu merci. Remus n'aurait pas survécu à de la pitié.

« Désolé. » répéta néanmoins le brun avant que Sirius ne le prenne dans ses bras.

« Non. » répondit-il et il le serra plus fort encore, laissant Remus pleurer des larmes dont il avait oublié l'existence.

.

.

Et puis le lendemain après-midi :

 **je vais me couper les cheveux.**

 _D'un seul coup ?_

 **j'ai envie de changement.**

 _Tu les couperais à quelle hauteur ?_

 **tout.**

 _Non_

 _: (_

 **pourquoi ?**

 _Parce que._

 _Ça te va bien comme ça_

 **vraiment ?**

 **ok.**

 **quoi d'autre ?**

 _Rien_

 _Ça te va bien, c'est tout_

 **pas suffisant.**

 **je me les coupe dès ce soir.**

 **aux ciseaux.**

 **clic clic clic.**

 _Ce sera un carnage Sirius_

 **peut-être.**

 _Tu auras au moins été prévenu_

 **je sais.**

 **pas ça qui m'arrêtera.**

 _Pourquoi vouloir mon avis alors ?_

 **te contredire est ma nouvelle passion.**

 **ma seule passion, en fait.**

 **clic clic clic.**

 _Je t'aime_ , écrivit Remus juste avant d'effacer.

.

.

James ne savait pas faire les choses à moitié.

À dix-neuf heures, Remus rentra des cours pour tomber sur une quinzaine de fratboys transportant des cartons entiers de bières. Il sortit de sa chambre une heure trente plus tard et le salon était déjà assiégé par une trentaine de personnes débordant sur le couloir. Dès vingt-et-une heures, la fête battait agressivement son plein.

Dans ces moments là, le programme de Remus ne changeait jamais. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, lumières éteintes, Hulk et lui emmitouflé devant Love Island. En prévision d'un petit creux, l'étudiant faisait toujours un raid copieux dans la cuisine juste avant que les festivités ne commencent de sorte à tout avoir à portée de main une fois la nuit tombée. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait rester dans le frigo le lendemain, de toutes les manières.

Il était à présent vingt-trois heures, Sue élaborait une stratégie pour piquer le copain de Hannah à l'écran et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de zieuter la porte de sa chambre une seconde sur deux. Pour une rare fois, il ne l'avait pas verrouillée. Officiellement, cela lui facilitait la tâche si une envie pressante le prenait soudain. Officieusement, cela facilitait la tâche à Sirius si… pour une raison ou pour une autre… il souhaitait peut-être passer pour discuter et…

« Lupita. » apparut un James en pleine ébriété émotionnelle à sa porte et, yep, il aurait dû la fermer à quadruple tour et empreinte digitale, cette putain de porte. « Tu l'as fait. »

« De… quoi ? » sursauta Remus en se redressant d'un seul coup, manquant de faire dégringoler ordinateur et gecko tout autour de lui.

« Lily. Elle est là. Elle est dans le salon. Elle est venue. Elle est _là_. » sanglotait presque James. « Tu l'as fait ! »

« Hum, oui ? D'accord ? Merci ? » hasarda Remus, un oeil nerveux sur la petite foule qui commençait à coaguler devant sa porte. « Est-ce que tu peux redescendre mainte— »

« Non ! Elle veut te voir ! » s'exclama James en avançant à grands pas légèrement instables vers lui.

« Hein ? De… qu'est-ce que tu… » eut-il à peine le temps d'articuler avant d'être soulevé de son matelas et porté dehors telle une jeune mariée.

« Lu-pi-ta ! Lu-pi-ta ! » scanda James tout en descendant les escaliers.

Dix secondes plus tard, la maison entière reprenait le slogan, les protestations de Remus complètement noyées. Et rien ne s'améliora lorsqu'une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint, James le secoua _littéralement_ dans les airs tel un trophée de coupe du monde. La foule se mit alors à brailler sans raison, canettes en l'air, et à deux doigts de la mort, Remus aperçut Sirius lever les bras depuis les platines. Puis James le fit redescendre au sol, Lily juste en face de lui. Et… woah.

La luminosité avait beau laisser à désirer, sa collègue n'en restait pas moins drastiquement changée des fourneaux de Honeydukes. Non-attachée, sa chevelure était fabuleuse et ses longues boucles rousses, extrêmement bien dessinées. Le maquillage sombre habillant ses paupières faisait ressortir de façon frappante le vert éclatant de ses iris. Elle portait une simple camisole blanche avec un jean et des baskets mais tout était dans l'allure, dans le fait qu'elle soit Lily et que chacune de ses molécules inspirait naturellement le respect.

« Tu es… absolument magnifique. » souffla — ou plutôt _cria_ par dessus la musique — Remus. « Vraiment. Wow. »

« Je sais. » sourit Lily et elle lui embrassa la joue pour lui glisser ensuite à l'oreille : « Où est ton Roméo ? »

Maudissant son rougissement et bénissant l'éclairage faible, Remus pointa le plus subtilement possible de l'index les platines. Le visage de Lily passa par différents degrés de stupéfaction.

« Ah oui. » conclut-elle. « Ah oui, quand même. »

« N'est-ce-pas. » rit un peu piteusement Remus.

« Ça reste faisable. Donne-toi juste deux verres. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Remus, la musique ayant masqué la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu as juste besoin d'une double dose liquide de courage. » répéta un peu plus fort Lily. « Et l'affaire sera dans la poche. »

« Oh, hum. Je ne crois pas que… » s'interrompit-il lorsque Lily fit apparaitre un verre de shot d'absolument nulle part.

« C'est comme tu le sens. » dit-elle. « Mais si tu te sens de me faire confiance, sache que mon pourcentage de réussite est toujours infaillible. »

Et puis merde. Remus lui fit confiance.

.

.

Quatre shots, une moitié de bière, six différents hits de Calvin Harris et Remus était enrôlé dans la construction d'une pyramide de gobelets en plastique. L'équipe adverse avait déjà recommencé deux fois son édifice, ce qui donnait à l'étudiant une sérieuse avance et, sous les encouragements alcoolisés de son équipe, il posa le dernier verre au sommet du septième étage, remportant la médaille d'or.

Au cinquième shot, Lily l'entraîna contre son gré sur la piste de danse improvisée et Remus ne sut sincèrement pas ce qu'il y fit, son corps n'obéissant à aucune chorégraphie terrestre, mais il fut certain de s'y être parfaitement bien défoulé une fois l'affaire terminée.

Peter fut responsable de sa seconde bière consommée lorsqu'il vint s'effondrer à côté de lui pour gémir, ivre :

« Pourquoi James me déteste ? »

« James ? Nooon. » réfuta aussitôt Remus et le regard que Peter lui lança fut d'une telle platitude qu'il fut forcé d'admettre : « 'Détester' n'est, hum, peut-être pas le bon mot ? »

« Il me hait ! Alors que moi, je l'aime bien ! Même s'il me hait ! Et que moi je l'aime bien ! » déplora son voisin.

« C'est… ouais. Oui. Enfin… oui. Ouais. » fut-il incapable de réfuter.

« Donc il me hait réellement ? »

« C'est, hum… il faut lui donner du temps. » lui conseilla Remus, la vue trouble.

« Du temps pour quoi ? » demanda Peter.

Remus cligna des yeux.

« J'en sais rien. » admit-il. « Mais il ne te déteste pas. Il est juste très, _très_ susceptible lorsqu'il s'agit de bouffe. Et la toute première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu te servais dans ses provisions. »

« Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à lui ! »

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? » s'exclama Remus, pris d'un éclair soudain d'inspiration. « Tu devrais lui offrir des… des… ce truc, là… ce truc froid qu'on met ensuite dans un four. » hasarda-t-il, sa mémoire un peu trop embrumée pour fonctionner.

« Cadavre ? » termina pour lui Peter.

« Non ! Quoi ? _Non_. Comment est-ce que ton cerveau… » Il claqua des doigts. « Gaufres ! Tu devrais lui offrir ça. »

« Des gaufres ? » répéta Peter.

« Gaufres. Oui. Il adore ça. Il a failli me tuer avec une foutue batte de baseball quand son paquet a disparu du congélateur. »

« Donc je lui offre des gaufres… et puis après ? On sera amis ? Je le serre tout de suite dans mes bras ou j'attends cinq minutes ? »

« Ohla, tout doux. Le cadeau d'abord et le… » s'interrompit-il, croyant apercevoir de ses deux grands yeux Nymphadora parmi la foule dansante. Il était grandement temps pour lui de freiner sur l'alcool. « Il faut que j'aille, euh… boire. De l'eau. »

Quelques jeux d'épaules, pardon, désolé, excusez-moi, et il était dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un avait laissé la porte du frigo entrouverte, deux filles s'embrassaient furieusement près de l'armoire des couverts et Remus pila sur le lavabo pour s'enfiler trois grands verres d'eau. Les mains appuyées sur la bordure d'évier, il resta ensuite figé dans un état contemplatif pendant une moitié d'éternité, l'esprit sereinement vide, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne gentiment bousculer son épaule. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, les deux filles avaient disparu et Sirius se trouvait à sa droite, son casque autour du cou.

Et voici comment l'étudiant se rappela de la suite des évènements :

Il l'avait fixé, longtemps, car l'alcool était plus ou moins redescendu mais il n'était pas complètement sûr que ses yeux aient terminé de lui jouer des tours. Sirius l'avait fixé en retour, infiniment plus sobre, l'air assez amusé d'être ainsi ausculté. Puis Remus avait touché ses cheveux, maintenant une mèche en l'air pour en vérifier la longueur.

« Tu ne les as pas coupé. » avait-il remarqué.

« Non. » avait répondu Sirius.

« Tu m'as écouté. »

« Oui. »

Sa main était restée dans ses cheveux et avait amorcé une descente le long de son oreille, effleurant sur sa tempe, recouvrant sa joue pour enserrer agressivement le bas de sa mâchoire. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il espérait sincèrement ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

« J'ai constamment envie de t'embrasser. Même lorsque tu n'es pas là. » s'était-il entendu chuchoter, presque furieux. « Constamment. »

Et peut-être aurait-il mieux apprécié à jeun le très bref ébahissement sur le visage de Sirius. Peut-être aurait-il pu savourer le très court instant où, dans cette relation, il était parvenu à avoir un milligramme d'ascendant. Puis Sirius s'était avancé d'un pas et, ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches, avait déposé un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« Je suis là. » avait-il murmuré. « Rien ne te retient. »

Remus avait tout d'abord tâté le terrain. Un baiser, court. Un deuxième, chaste. Un troisième, plus court encore. Puis il l'avait embrassé avec toute l'énergie chaotique accumulée en lui ces dernières semaines.

Et il y en avait beaucoup ; les songes éveillés, les espoirs nocturnes, les scénarios doux et désirs bestiaux, les pincements de coeur. L'attente, le déni. Il y en avait tellement que tout avait débordé de partout et il n'y avait rien eu de sensuel dans ses deux mains agrippant la chevelure de Sirius à en bleuir ses articulations, de même qu'il n'y avait eu aucune élégance dans les frémissements de son corps aux prises d'une adrénaline nouvelle, et cela n'avait peut-être pas été beau, sa bouche qui cherchait toujours plus, toujours _plus_ , jamais rassasiée, encore plus, car il n'y avait aucune beauté dans la famine, aucune grâce dans la première bouffée d'air après une longue apnée, mais Sirius n'en avait eu que faire de l'esthétique, lui retournant sa fougue et y ajoutant la sienne.

Il l'avait assis sur le plan de travail et, brièvement séparé de ses lèvres, Remus les avait recherché à l'aveuglette, instinctivement, paupières mi-closes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se referme autour de son cou, le maintenant fermement à sa place. Et, oh. Le regard qu'avait eu Sirius. Noir et brûlant. Il l'avait senti dévaler son corps puis remonter, comme ne sachant par où commencer, pour finalement se décider sur sa nuque. Et le lendemain, debout devant son miroir, Remus retracerait les marques rouges et avides laissées par sa bouche contre la porcelaine de sa peau, son doigt dessinant chaque contour. Appuyant. Revivant.

Il se rappellerait de sa tête basculant vers l'arrière, des mains de Sirius outrepassant son haut pour s'ancrer à ses hanches, des soupirs plaintifs et respirations saccadées que la musique avait noyé, de Sirius marquant son territoire partout, aucune parcelle de peau épargnée, le pouce pressé contre sa pomme d'Adam tandis que ses lèvres humides remontaient vers son menton, mordillant l'os, puis son lobe, déposant un baiser au bas de son oreille, puis à la jonction chatouilleuse de son épaule et les soupirs de Remus s'étaient alors transformés en rires malgré lui et son rire avait pris un tournant hystérique lorsque le nez de Sirius était venu frotter exagérément contre sa peau, ses doigts attaquant simultanément ses côtes, puis il avait relevé la tête. Et ils s'étaient regardés. Et ils s'étaient embrassés à nouveau, l'urgence des premiers baisers laissant à présent place à une cadence plus apaisée. Plus réelle. Remus s'était rarement senti aussi entier.

Puis il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Sirius. Sirius, Sirius — attends. » avait-il chuchoté, se détachant à contrecoeur pour descendre du plan de travail.

Sirius l'avait regardé faire en s'humectant les lèvres, essoufflé et momentanément confus.

« J'ai… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui… » s'était-il inquiété, ses yeux scannant de droite à gauche la figure de Remus à la recherche d'indice.

« Non ! Non. Du tout. » avait aussitôt réfuté Remus avant de l'attraper par le t-shirt pour l'embrasser longuement. « Non. Je dois juste rapidement aider quelqu'un. »

« Maintenant ? » avait demandé Sirius et il aurait pu ressembler à un gamin capricieux si sa bouche n'effectuait pas la plus lascive des descentes le long de son cou.

« Hun-hun. » avait répondu Remus, yeux fermés et détermination flanchante.

« Aider qui ? »

« Tonks. »

Et juste comme ça, Sirius s'était immobilisé.

« Oh. Elle est là ? »

« Je pensais sincèrement être pris d'une hallucination mais je viens de l'apercevoir traverser le couloir en titubant. » avait expliqué Remus. « Elle tient assez mal l'alcool. »

Sirius avait lentement hoché la tête comme s'il s'était retenu de dire quelque chose — Remus commençait à le connaître.

« Okay. » avait-il finalement dit.

Puis il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois, un peu moins longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que Remus perde à nouveau pied.

« Ne bouge pas. » avait-il soufflé contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne bouge pas. » avait répété Sirius.

« Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes. Pas plus. »

« Tu me trouveras juste ici. Je ne bougerai pas. »

« Promets-le. »

« Je le jure sur la vie de Hulk. »

Les sourcils de Remus s'étaient immédiatement haussés.

« Tu l'as _enfin_ appelé Hulk. Wow. »

« Une première fois à toutes choses. » avait rétorqué Sirius et ses yeux avait dévié vers sa bouche, irrémédiablement tentés, juste avant de reculer d'un très grand pas en le chassant d'un geste pressé. « Go, go, _go_. »

.

.

Nymphadora ne tenait quasiment pas l'alcool, ce qui était drôle jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus drôle. Remus débarqua à la très juste limite entre les deux. Il pouvait voir d'ici tous les regards lubriques impatients de la voir tomber au sol, suffisamment inconsciente pour leur niveau de perversité.

Pas ce soir. Et pas tant qu'il existerait.

Avec toute la force du monde, il la transporta jusqu'en haut des escaliers et vira manu-militari le petit groupe ayant eu l'audace d'assiéger sa chambre pour y organiser un jeu de la bouteille. Il fallut ensuite déposer une Nymphadora semi-délirante sur le lit et la déshabiller tout en endurant ses questions bizarres.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que la Tour Eiffel est détachable ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures.

« Pas que je sache, Nympha. » répondit patiemment Remus.

« Alors comment ils ont fait pour… pour l'attacher ? »

« Aucune idée. Lève la jambe, s'il-te-plaît. » lui indiqua-t-il, s'attaquant cette fois-ci à ses collants bleu clair.

Il la débarrassa laborieusement de sa robe et jeta l'habit dans sa pile de linges sales que James se ferait, bien entendu, le plaisir de laver.

« Mes seins sont bizarres. » renifla Nymphadora tandis qu'il lui cherchait un haut pour qu'elle puisse dormir avec.

« Ils sont parfaits. » répondit instinctivement Remus.

« Non ! Regarde ! Ils sont tout… plats. Et déformés. » ajouta-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Remus vint s'accroupir devant elle pour encercler son visage de ses paumes.

« Ils sont horribles. » sanglotait-elle.

« Ils sont parfaits. » la contredit Remus.

« Je les déteste. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Nymphadora attrapa soudainement ses poignets pour plaquer ses mains directement sur sa poitrine avec un air de défi. Remus n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un léger haussement de sourcils.

« D'accord, et ? »

« Et tu ne peux me dire que… que ces _choses_ sont… jolies. C'est moche et… et je vais me les refaire. »

« Premièrement, tu es fauchée. » rationalisa Remus en libérant ses poignets pour lui faire enfin enfiler son t-shirt. « Deuxièmement, si c'est un réel mal-être, tenir cette conversation plus sobre sera peut-être plus productif. Est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ? »

Nymphadora acquiesça piteusement et Remus se leva pour aller attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait toujours sur son bureau. Sur le chemin du retour, il n'eut pas un regard vers la porte qu'il avait laissé très légèrement entrouverte. Car s'il en avait eu un, il aurait pu voir Sirius qui, s'inquiétant de ne pas le revoir, était monté pour tomber sur leurs silhouettes face à face, les mains de Remus sur la poitrine nue de Nymphadora, leurs deux figures infiniment proches.

.

.

Voici comment l'étudiant se rappela de la fin des évènements :

Il était descendu à la cuisine et il n'avait pas trouvé Sirius. Il avait fait le tour du salon et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il était remonté, le coeur un peu fendu, et avait toqué à la porte de James. Lily avait ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce… qui se passe ? » l'avait-elle interrogé, aussitôt alarmée par sa figure.

« Est-ce que Sirius est là ? »

Le désespoir dans sa voix avait été affreusement palpable.

« Lupita ! » avait alors tonné une voix depuis l'intérieur et lorsque Lily s'était décalée, Remus avait pu voir James assis en tailleurs par terre, des cartes à la main. « Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta meilleure amie ? » s'était-il enquit avec un sourire d'imbécile. « Je l'ai invitée, c'était mon petit cadeau pour t… »

« Où est Sirius ? » avait demandé de but en blanc Remus.

« Oh, il vient de partir. » s'était exclamé James, confirmant nonchalamment ses peurs. « Tu veux faire un Uno avec nous ? »

.

.

* * *

 **Rangez vos fourches : c'est une feel-good fic et il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre (deux si, _vraiment_ , je tire le truc en longueur). Donc tout est bien qui se terminera normalement très bien. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et je nous souhaite (cause we're all in this together) une disparition définitive du syndrome de la page blanche.**

.

.

 **Rar :**

.

 **Aplinilybrypy :** J'aime beaucoup aussi la relation entre James et Sirius à tel point qu'il est possible que ces deux-là me manquent, une fois l'histoire terminée. Snif. Ils ont une bonne synergie et l'un contrebalance les exubérances de l'autre mais, effectivement, Remus est pour Sirius une différente sorte de refuge. Quant à savoir si Sirius l'aime pour ce qu'il est ou le confort qu'il lui apporte, WELL. La réponse semble assez claire maintenant, hahaha. Unless ? Non, j'arrête. (Après, ça peut être intéressant d'avoir différentes interprétations concernant la nature de leurs sentiments.) La relation qu'entretiennent James et Remus est aussi très passionnante à décrire car je les vois comme des frères et soeurs qui se chamaillent mais mangent à la même table le soir. Eux aussi vont me manquer. Ahlala. Et concernant les insécurités de Remus, sa cicatrice y est effectivement pour beaucoup. C'est pourquoi la scène où, lors des tout début, Sirius demande à la toucher et s'émerveille devant symbolise quelque chose d'assez fort pour leur relation. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et promis, je bosse sur 'Now That I Know' juste après !

.

 **Camillou :** Merci pour ton... hyperventilation, haha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le "c'est incroyable ce qui se passe" m'a vraiment fait rire donc merci pour ça aussi !

.

.

 **Sidenote : quel est votre personnage préféré ? J'ai l'impression que je pose tout le temps cette question mais j'ai à chaque fois des réponses intéressantes donc je suis cu-ri-eu-se.**


End file.
